The Real World
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: This wasn't an anime. This was the real world. And in reality, rich, beautiful boys didn't fall for average, ordinary foreigners. But if that was true, why did these boys seem so interested in them... and why did they look suspiciously like the Majestics?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok lets try this one again. To new fans; I hope you enjoy. To olf fans; So sorry! Hope you will continue to R&R and enjoy as well :)**

**I know "Robert" doesn't really talk much in this one (lol) but I promise he will in future chapters :) Also, this is a totally original idea, I haven't gotten it or anything similar to it from anyone or anywhere on FF or anywhere else! lol I've never seen anything like this before so I'm hoping I'm the first. If you read this and like it and decide you wanna try something like it with your own story, PLEASE don't steal! If you decide to use this idea, please give me credit and/or link back to me! I worked hard on this idea and I'm very proud of it!**

**Anyways! enuf idle talk! Hope you guys like this installment (again)! And don't forget to please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (But this idea! ^^ lol)**

* * *

><p>"This. This is what dreams are made of."<p>

"It's just a vacation."

"A free vacation! To the most beautiful country on the world!... Well, second most beautiful, I'm still very pro-Finland but-"

"Enough."

The two bantering friends turned to the brunette across the table and blinked at her. Her pretty silver-blue eyes were closed as she sipped her herbal tea. She was sitting properly but still relaxed in the comfortable chair around the little cafe table. Noting the silence at last she opened her eyes and lifted her chin ever-so-slightly, causing her chin-length brown locks to fall sightly backwards from the movement and allowing the sunlight to cast all shadows from her pretty peaches and cream face.

"It doesn't matter where we are or how we got here. All that matters is that we are here. So knock off bickering and just enjoy yourselves. If you can't do that, at least shut up and let me enjoy it."

The first girl who'd spoken grinned in amusement, her rosy lips curling back to reveal bright pearly whites.

"Sorry, Sare-bear." She said playfully. Sarah wrinkled her nose cutely but said nothing. She had long ago given up trying to discourage the girl from using the affectionate dub. Besides, there were worse nicknames...

Noting Sarah's silence, the grin on her friend's face brightened. She had a fondness for nicknames (when they were nice). To her, it was a sign of affection and she made it a point to dub all her friends with one.

Picking up her drink in her naturally tanned hand, said girl slipped the straw into her mouth to hide her grin. Her name was Shandi and it was because of her that her and her friends had ended up, not unwillingly, so far from home in the first place.

"I'm not sorry." Another pretty brunette said, playfully sticking out her tongue. "We're just having fun. Lighten up, will ya?"

Sarah took another sip of her tea before calmly replying.

"You'll hold that if you don't want to loose it." She said casually, though there was a slight warning undertone in her voice.

The second brunette made a face but she didn't stick her tongue out again. She knew Sarah was quite serious. This little spit-fires name was Alicia. Her hair, which fell just to her shoulders, was a few shades lighter then Sarah's who was more of a chocolate brown, where as hers rather resembled a caramel shade, streaked through with natural highlights that most girls would kill for but barely even registered to their owner. Her skin was a tawny shade and her lips were full and cherry-blossom pink. Her earthy-green eyes danced devilishly as she turned to the giggling girl across the table from her.

"And just what do you think you're laughing at?" She demanded feigning annoyance and trying to look serious. The petite girl grinned at her.

"You." She said simply. "All of you. Hundreds of miles from home on our dream vacation and you're both still bickering like real sisters. Its cute and amazing at the same time. Good to know some things never change, no matter where we are."

Shandi laughed and reached out to playfully pinch the girl's cheek.

"Never, ever, Lola!" She teased in a babyish tone.

The girl, properly named Lauren, laughed again and reached up to push the younger girl's hand away. She was the oldest of the group by a few years but looked undoubtedly like the youngest by much more. With a sweet, young-looking face, a fair complexion and uniquely colored hazel eyes with a blending of blue-green around the pupil, she certainly looked much younger then she was. Of course, the long, side ponytail of cinnamon corkscrew curls only added to the innocent child-like affect.

Shandi grinned and leaned back in her seat again. Her unique blue-green eyes, linned heavily with long, thick black lashes, danced in amusement as she looked around at her three best friends. Her own hair fell well past her shoulders and was as black as raven feathers, decorated with a large and vibrant chunk of purple in the front. Her ears held a multitude of studs; ten on the left side, nine on the other. There was a silver piercing in her left brow and a tiny white diamond stud in her nose. Occasionally, you could see the flash of her silver tongue ring when she talked - which was quite often. Being in the trade she was, fashion and appearance were a big deal for her.

Shandi was the Cosmetologist; hair, skin, makeup, tattoos and piercings, she did it all. Sarah was the apprentice librarian, her love of books overshadowed only by her love of order and organization. Lauren was a historian, and in her friend's opinion, the best there was, although the opinion may have had much to do with the fact she was their friend. She studied history and facts and often wrote about it, making it more interesting. Sometimes she even wrote fictional stories with segments of history in them. She'd even managed to get a few of her pieces published in a few small-time books. Alicia was the only one of the four who hadn't actually made a career choice as of yet, but she was scheduled to go back to school for her general studies the following fall.

"Aren't you all glad I signed up for that 'silly little contest' after all."

The girls rolled their eyes but each had a small smile on their face. Shandi was referring to the contest she'd entered a few months ago concerning a free trip for five to any destination you desired. The catch had been that you had to sign up for their weekly 'junk mail' as Shandi called it but that seemed like a small price to pay when all she had to do was throw it in the garbage. Normally she wouldn't even consider such a thing, thinking it all garbage and nonsense, but when she came across an ad while surfing the net one day and got a strong feeling she should enter, she did. Of course, neither of the girls had expected her to win any more then she had but a few weeks later, she got a phone call and voila! An all-expense-paid trip to her choice vacation. She had debated very briefly on inviting her family but in the end had decided against it and invited the girls instead. So what if there was a spot left over? She had the most important people with her and that was all that mattered.

The place she had chosen? Europe, of course. Currently the four were sitting underneath the shade of an umbrella outside a beautiful cafe in Rome, Italy.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't invite that dorky guy-friend of yours anyway." Alicia teased, making a face. This the four girls laughed at.

"Joey?" Shandi said with a smile. "He's not dorky! He's..."

She trailed off, trying to think of a way to describe her friend. When she came up with nothing, she laughed again.

"Okay, maybe he is a little dorky. But at least hes cute."

"Ish." Alica teased again. The dark-haired teen reached out and gave her a playful shove and the girls laughed once again.

"So, where to next?" Lauren asked curiously.

Shandi sat back in her chair and slipped her straw into her mouth again, looking up thoughtfully as she sipped.

"Hmm..." She hummed aloud. "We've already been pretty much all over Italy. We've seen the Coliseum, the Vatican, the Catacombs. Anything else you girls wanna see?"

"I'd like to see Venice." Sarah volunteered thoughtfully. "The gondolas... I'll bet it's amazing."

"The leaning tower of Pisa!" Alica said enthusiastically, miming pushing against something heavy that was leaning or falling on her. The girls laughed again and Lauren spoke up with a smile.

"Agreed. I wanna see that stuff too. But I'd also really like to see-"

"Those boys over here!"

Lauren turned to blink at Shandi in surprise.

"What?" She asked with a laugh, half-amused, half-confused. Alicia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I swear; there's a tiny percentage of your brain reserved for work, play and everything else needed in life. The rest of it is occupied by boys!"

Shandi, who normally would have laughed at this and instantly come up with some witty retort, was gawking past her three friends in nothing short of shocked astonishment.

"No seriously!" She exclaimed, pointing past them at a table some ways away. "Look at them! Who do they remind you of?"

"Don't point!" Sarah scolded, reaching out to lower the girl's hand. When she did, she turned in her seat and looked behind her at the group her friend was pointing at. When her eyes fell on them, she blinked at them in stunned silence.

"My God." The brunette stated bluntly. "She's right... they look just like-"

"Who?" Alicia interrupted, rising a little in her seat and looking around vigorously at all the tables around them. "Who are you talking about? And who do they look like?"

Lauren was starring at the boys now too, blinking in astonishment as well.

"Those boys three or four tables down, Li." The petite girl said, still looking at them. "The group of four. Don't you think they look just like-?"

"The Majestics!" Shandi blurted excitedly. The three girls looked back at her to see her positively glowing excitement and enthusiasm. Alicia laughed heartedly.

"The Majestics?" She repeated in amusement. "As in the bebyblade team Majestics? From the anime? Are you kidding?"

Undeterred, Shandi grinned wide.

"Duh. Who else do you know by that name? You didn't see who we were talking about did you?"

Alicia snorted, still grinning in amusement.

"No. But-"

Cutting her off, Shandi grabbed the caramel-haired girls face and jerked it around to face she direction she'd been pointing in earlier. With her free hand she lifted it to point again and this time Sarah didn't scold her.

"Look!" The tanned girl said forcefully. "Right there, right in the corner. You see them? Now tell me you don't agree."

"I see, I see." Alicia said absently, trying to yank her face away from her friends grasp.

"Look!" Shandi snapped forcefully. Alicia heaved an exaggerated sigh of annoyance and finally focused on the boys. She was about to tell her friends again that she didn't see the resemblance - how could it be possible? - until her eyes did indeed fall on them and the jaw in Shandi's hand dropped.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed loudly. "It's like someone plucked them straight out of the anime!"

The brunette felt her friend let go of her face but she continued to stare at the boys some ways away nonetheless. It wasn't until she heard Sarah's startled voice that she turned back to the girl only to find her on her feet and digging through her huge Chanel purse.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a picture."

"To what?" Sarah exclaimed in alarm.

"To get a picture." Shandi stated again, pulling her expensive camera from her purse.

"You can't be serious!" Sarah replied, now sitting very straight and rigid in her chair.

"As a heartattack." Shandi said, her blue-green eyes dancing mischeviously. "Coming?"

Before either of the other girls could respond, Sarah spoke again.

"Definitely not!"

Shandi grinned and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said with a wink. "Watch my purse."

And with that she turned and left, her three friends gaping after her.

* * *

><p>Shandi felt her heartbeat pick up speed as she approached the boys she'd been admiring. The hands around her camera began to sweat and her grip on her camera tightened. She was excited and nervous at the same time, like she really was about to meet the famous European beybladers from her favorite childhood anime.<p>

Finally the raven-haired young woman reached the small group and stopped in front of the small gate separating their section from the others. She stood there for a moment, trying to gather the courage to speak, but before she had the chance, the boy who looked like Johnny McGreggor noticed her. At first it was just a quick glance as he spoke to the blonde sitting across him, then he did a double-take when he realized this strange girl was starring at him and immediately stopped talking to give her a look of annoyance.

"Possiamo aiutarvi?"

Shandi blinked at him and when the redhead seemed to realize she didn't understand him, he sighed heavily in annoyance and spoke again.

"Can we help you?" He asked in English this time. The raven-haired girl couldn't help feeling slightly delighted to note the ever-so-slight accent - it even sounded Scottish! - in the redhead's voice.

Across him, the blonde looked over his shoulder at her. When he saw her, a charming smile came to his face and he turned partially around in his seat, leaning an arm on the back of his chair as he looked up at her.

"Ciao, bella." He said kindly. "Please excuse my friend's rudeness. Can we help you?"

Shandi felt her face heat but forced back her blush - she was too proud to blush. Placing her own most winning smile on her face, she took a silent breath and forced herself to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you!" She replied cheerfully. "I've got a kinda weird request. See, my friends and I... Mmm.. well, we happened to notice you guys a few moments ago and, I know it sounds really weird, but you kinda remind us of someone."

The four boys all exchanged a look and when the blonde looked back at her again, his smile was slightly wider and there was a strange sparkle in his eye.

"A strange request, huh?" He said, sounding slightly amused. He then reached out and playfully tapped the camera in her hands with his index finger. "Let me guess; you thought we looked like these boys you're familiar with and you were wondering if you could have a picture with us?"

This time the blush was inevitable and uncontrollable and Shandi cursed herself as she felt her cheeks burn slightly. Nevertheless she kept her smile in place as she replied.

"Well, I was only hoping for a picture _of_ you but a picture_ with_ you would be even better!"

The blonde's smile widened again and he turned back to his friends.

"Come a questo proposito i ragazzi?" He said with a small grin. The boy who the girls had thought looked like Oliver, though he had shoulder-length dark brown hair rather then green, gave the blonde a shrug and a smile.

"E 'solo una foto. Non mi dispiace."

The blonde turned to the fourth person at the table then, who looked like Robert with sandy blonde hair rather then purple. The tall young man shrugged as well as he took a sip of something in a dainty tea cup.

"Perché no?"

The blonde turned back to Shandi again and gave her another charming smile.

"Looks like we all agree-"

"What am I? Chopped Suey?" The redhead asked irritably. The blonde turned back to him.

"It's just a picture. Are you honestly going to say no to such a simple request when a beautiful girl asks you for it?"

It was obviously meant to be teasing and mocking towards the redhead but Shandi felt her face burn yet again at the, whether intentional or not, compliment.

The redhead looked up at their guest again and starred at her defiantly, causing her to give him her best puppy dog pout. He narrowed his eyes at her for a few moments and during those moments it was cute versus defiance until finally cute won and the redhead sighed in exasperation and looked away from the girl.

"Alright, alright, damn it! Just one picture."

The blonde grinned in amusement and the brunette smiled while the sandy blonde in the corner smirked slightly with closed eyes.

"Thank you!" Shandi cheered happily.

"Yea, yea." The redhead muttered under his breath, leaning back in his seat and absently stabbing at the pie on his plate with his fork rather then looking at anyone.

The white-blonde boy turned back to Shandi and have her another one hundred watt smile.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you go collect your friends and meet us by the fountain in the square? We're done here anyway."

The smile slipped slightly from Shandi's face and noticing it, the blonde laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, bella." He said kindly, getting to his feet and reaching across the gate to take her hand in his. "We're not going to stand you up. In fact, just to assure you we will show up, why don't you hang on to this until we meet up again?"

Blue-green eyes looked down and bugged at the sight of a chunky golden ring set with a huge ruby being slipped onto her finger. The ring was many sizes to big for her and went belly up on her finger as soon as the blonde released it. Looking up at the blonde again she starred at him with an utterly astonished expression, making him smile in amusement before lifting her hand to delicately brush his lips against the back of her fingers.

"Till then, adieu, bella."

The three young men sitting at the table with the blonde all stood up at that, the brunette giving her a smile and a small bow, the tall blonde giving her a polite nod of the head and the redhead making a face at her before giving her an awkward nod and following after his friends who turned and left as one.

Shandi starred after the four handsome young men before looking back down at her camera, then at the huge ring on her finger. She closed her fist to keep it from falling off, then glanced up one more time to watch the boys disappear into the building before finally turning back to her table and walking back to tell her girlfriends the good news.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're going to be here?" Alicia asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes.<p>

"For the love of God!" Shandi exclaimed in annoyance, looking up at the girl from her spot on the edge of the fountain. "Yes! They'll be here! I highly doubt he'd gimme something this expensive looking as a gift to make me leave him alone!"

"How d'ya know its not a fake?" Alicia insisted. "That it's not just some cheap trinket he gives to all the girls who bug him?"

An angry glint sparked in Shandi's eyes at that.

"I wasn't bugging him." She seethed at the girl. "And I advise you to get down from there before I pull you down. And you may find that you're a little wetter then you are now when I do!"

Alicia stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired girl and said friend made a swipe at her legs but the brunette simply bounced nimbly backwards and stuck out her tongue again, this time placing her hands on her hips. Shandi glared at her but before she could retaliate, Sarah's voice interrupted the little spat.

"Lemme see that again."

Shandi turned to her and lifted her fist, allowing Sarah to reach out and study the object. Peering up from beside her. Lauren looked the ring over as well.

"It looks really old." The petite girl observed thoughtfully. "Like... centuries old. And does that look like a crest to you? There on the side?"

Sarah turned the ring on the finger it was on and lifted the hand to get a closer look at it. Seeing that Lauren was right she nodded and lowered Shandi's hand again.

"Looks like it." She agreed.

"You think it might be a family crest or something? An ancient family heirloom?"

"Maybe." Sarah agreed again. "If it is real, which it seems to be in every way shape and form, then that's a good possibility."

Lauren turned a huge playful and cheeky grin on her dark friend then.

"Woooow!" She drawled teasingly. "He must really have taken a liking to you to give you something like that!"

Shandi yanked her hand away from the girls and felt her face burn hotly.

"Hardly!" She replied hotly. "I'm sure he's filthy rich, just like Enrique Giancarlo. No doubt his daddy's got dozens of private armed guards ready to deploy of I even considered running off with something so valuable. And just like Enrique, he knows how to make a girl feel special. I'm sure this ring has been on hundreds of fingers besides his long before me."

The dark girl looked down at the ring again and made a face, looking at it now as if it were some ugly diseased thing.

Lauren shook her head and from beside them Alicia rolled her eyes and finally hopped down from the edge of the fountain to land beside them.

"So what?" She said bluntly. "Who cares? The point is, he liked you enough... or something, to give it to you. He didn't have to and he didn't have to meet us here - which you're so convinced that he will. We're only here for a few weeks anyway so either way it doesn't matter. Whether this is the last time you'll see him or the the day we leave here is, chances are, when we go home you're never going to see him again anyway."

Shandi made a face.

"That is so harsh." She stated bluntly. "But you're right. It's bittersweet but you're right." She suddenly grinned then like the Cheshire cat. "So! Might as well make the most of things while we can!"

Alica rolled her eyes again but there was a smile on her face this time.

"Aaaaaand she's back!"

"Ciao bellas! Hope you weren't waiting too long?"

The girls all turned to see four gorgeous boys approaching them, two with smiles, one with a polite expression and one with a deeply aggravated expression as if he'd been dragged there by the ear.

Alica placed her hand on her hip indignantly.

"Hell yes we were-"

The movement of Shandi elbowing her in the ribs instantly shut her up.

"No, we weren't waiting too long." Shandi said with a smile. Before anything else could be said or done, she stepped forward and reached out her hand to Enrique. "Here. Thank you for coming."

The white-blonde young man took the ring with a brilliant and slightly amused smile and slipped it back onto his finger without taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" He replied teasingly. Shandi's smile slipped and she chewed her cheek.

"No, I suppose you didn't." She replied uncharacteristically softly, forcing an obviously fake smile. The blonde laughed and tipped his head slightly to meet her gaze again.

"But I would have anyway." He said kindly. "The decision to give you the ring was my own choice wasn't it?"

Shandi looked back at him again and her smile returned, brighter then ever.

"Yea. I guess so." She said with a small laugh.

"So. About this picture." The brunette boy resembling Oliver said with a smile. It was the first time Shandi had heard him speak English and the first time the other girls heard him speak at all. They were all admittedly pleased to hear a slight French accent to his voice, though said voice was very different from Oliver Polanski's. "Where do you want to take it?"

The girls looked around thoughtfully and after a few moments, the blonde gestured to the beautiful fountain behind them.

"The fountain, of course." He said with a smile. "That's why I wanted to come here."

"That's perfect." Lauren agreed with a smile. Sarah nodded, a small smile on her face as well.

"A very pretty picture."

"Alright, then." The blonde said with a smile, lifting his hands to usher the girls forward. "The fountain it is. Why don't you girls have a seat on the edge there and we'll stand behind you?"

Shandi and Lauren's eyes lit up at that.

"That would be such an awesome picture!" The petite girl said excitedly.

"Very." The dark teen agreed.

The girls sat on the edge of the fountain and the boys approached them, pausing for a moment to decide where to stand. In the end the Oliver look-a-like got up on the lip of the well and stood behind Lauren. The sandy-haired tall blonde positioned himself behind Sarah and the white-blonde haired young man stepped up and stood behind Shandi. The redhead however paused with a sour look on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He said indignantly. "We'll get all wet!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow at him.

"So?" She said bluntly. "You get showers don't you?"

The redhead turned to her and gawked at her in astonishment. After a few moments he smirked and approached her.

"Smart ass huh?" He replied, though he didn't seem annoyed or angry like Shandi and his friends, if the looks on their faces were any indication, had expected.

"I dunno about smart, but I've been told it's cute."

This time the redhead actually laughed at the caramel-haired girls remark and finally stepped up onto the ledge to take position behind her.

"Oh, duh." Lauren said suddenly. "Who's going to take the picture?"

The girls all looked around at each other and frowned, mentally slapping themselves for their stupidity. Eventually Shandi sighed and stood up.

"It'll take it." She said forcing a small smile as she stood up. "It was my idea."

"That's not very fair." The white-blonde said suddenly, leaning down to gently take the chunky and expensive camera from her hand. Looking around for a moment his eyes fell on an elderly man walking by and he called out to him. "Mi scusi signore! Le dispiacerebbe di scattare una foto per noi?"

The man stopped and looked at them then smiled and approached.

"Non vedo perché no!" He said kindly, reaching out to accept the camera the blonde was holding out to him. Said blonde gave him the device with a smile and the man stepped back a few feet.

"Okay then." The blonde said with a smile, looking at his friends then with a suggestive look. A silent agreement seemed to pass between them and the blonde nodded before the four of them crouched down on their knees and took position, surprising all four girls.

The white-blonde placed one arm around Shandi's waist from behind and lifted his other hand to form a V with his two fingers while he gave the camera a one-hundred watt smile. To their left the brunette had placed both his hands on Lauren's shoulders and was smiling charmingly. Beside them, the tall sandy-blonde had gotten down on one knee and had placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, the other rested idly by his side while he leaned forward slightly and held his former polite expression for the camera. Finally, on the far end, the redhead had thrown an arm around Alicia's shoulder while he grinned widely and lifted his free hand like the blonde on the other end to form a V with his fingers. In front of them, the girls all exchanged looks with each other before grinning happily and turning back to the camera. Shandi lifted bother her hands to form V's while a huge grin lit her face, Sarah's hands were folded neatly on her lap while she smiled prettily, Lauren's hands gripped the lip of the fountain while she grinned happily and on the end, Alicia, having fully recovered from her momentary shock, had slung an arm around the redhead's shoulders and lifted her free hand in a V as well, her huge cheesy grin just as wide and silly as the young man next to her.

The elderly man ready with the camera smiled at them all before lifting it.

"Pronti?" He asked. And the four young men mimicked him.

"Pronti!"

And with that the man snapped a picture, the bright flash flashed and the picture was taken. When he lowered the camera to look at it, the man smiled brightly and held it out to the group.

"Bella! Positivamente bella! Tali coppie belle si fanno!"

The blonde hopped down from the lip of the well and approached the man while the other three boys stood up and waited. When he took the camera and looked at it for himself, he smiled and nodded.

"Si. Bella." He said cheerfully. "Grazie signore."

The man smiled again and nodded before turning to give the others a nod and smile as well before turning to be on his way again.

The boys jumped down from the fountain and everyone crowded around the blonde to see the picture in his hands.

"Oh wow!" Lauren said happily. "It does look awesome!"

"Definitely!" Shandi agreed enthusiastically. "Thank you guys so much!"

Sarah looked at the picture for a few moments before looking up at the boys again.

"What did that man say just now?" She asked curiously.

The blonde and brunette exchanged a look before chuckling to themselves. The brunette then smiled at her as he replied.

"He said, the picture was absolutely beautiful."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid." She replied calmly yet slightly indignantly. "Those were an awful lot of words for 'absolutely beautiful'."

The brunette laughed again but instead of him answering her, the redhead spoke up.

"He said; 'what beautiful couples you all make!'" The redhead said in a creaky voice, doing a bad imitation of the elderly man's voice. Despite the comical act, the girls all flushed, even the normally hard to embarrass Alicia.

"And you didn't correct him?" Shandi accused the blonde in slight embarrassment.

Said blonde lifted his head from the camera and handed it back to her with an amused smile.

"Why bother? It wouldn't have made a difference either way. Why, are you ashamed to mistaken for our girlfriends?"

Forcing back her flush, Shandi forced herself to keep eye-contact with the blonde, though it proved to be much harder then she expected.

"Not really." She replied, giving her own attempt at flirting a little - she wasn't stupid either, she knew what the blonde was doing. "Who wouldn't want to be mistaken for the girlfriends of such stunningly gorgeous boys?"

The blonde's grin widened and he laughed, obviously pleased with this answer.

"Hey, aren't you even curious about who we think you look like?" Alicia said suddenly. "Neither of you ever did ask."

The four boys exchanged looks at that, the Enrique and Oliver look-a-likes looking slightly more amused then the other two.

"Not really." The blonde replied with a sly smile. "We already know who you think we look like."

The girls were a little taken aback.

"You do?" Lauren asked in surprise. The brunette nodded.

"You think we look like the Majestics, no?"

Four mouths dropped at this and the boys, even the serious sandy-blonde, laughed lightly.

"How- h-how-" Alicia couldn't form a sentence any more then her friends could.

"Are you... fans or something?" Sarah asked slowly after a while. The blonde and brunette grinned wide.

"You could say that." The brunette replied in amusement.

Alicia was the first to recover and gave the four a weary look before speaking.

"Don't tell me you guys are some of those freaks who get plastic surgeries and change their looks and stuff to try and look like cartoon or anime characters?"

At this the blonde and brunette burst into laughter while the sandy-haired young man looked disgusted and the redhead seemed unable to decide whether to be amused or bewildered.

"No, no no!" The brunette replied through his laughed, reaching up to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Shandi asked, getting a little frustrated as her curiosity reached a paramount level. "How do you know who they are? You've obviously seen the show before, or read the manga. Did you purposefully try to look like them? Are you fans or are you going to try and tell me you just happen to resemble them so uncannily by chance?"

The smiles on the boy's faces widened at this.

"We don't look like them." The brunette said with another amused smile. Shandi raised an eyebrow.

"Really." She stated rather then asked.

"Really." The white-blonde repeated with a grin. "They look like us. The Majestics team from the beyblade world were created from us."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the fountain and the bustling crowd were the only sounds to be heard as four sets of eyes starred at the boys with such a wide range of emotions it was almost unnatural.

Eventually the amused expressions on the boys faces as well as the blonde's previous words seemed to finally sink in and the girls blinked as they slowly came out of their stunned stupor.

Sarah was the first to recover.

"OK." She said slowly, a little wearily. "Let's pretend for a minute that the four of us are tourists here visiting Europe on vacation and we just met you four." She gave the four a dry, weary look then. "Now, did I seriously just hear what I thought I did?"

The blonde and brunette laughed and their two friends looked equally as amused

"It's true." The redhead said, looking among them the most amused of them all.

"Look- I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The girls starred at the sandy-haired blonde who'd spoken for the first time - though his accent was quite a bit thicker then Robert Jurgen's- with re-newed shock.

"You speak English?" Alicia asked, expressing a thought they'd all been thinking. Sarah and the Robert look-a-like both ignored her.

"Sarah." The brunette said simply but politely. "My name is Sarah."

The tall young man gave her a small smile and a polite bow of the head.

"Sarah." He repeated , as if branding her name to memory. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. As I was saying; I know this is a hard concept to grasp, but it's very true, I assure you."

Shandi closed her eyes and placed one hand on her hip, the other she reached up to press the heel of her hand to her forehead. She could feel the headache coming on, right on time and same as it always did when she was trying to process something confusing and/or nearly impossibly unbelievable.

"But... I don't understand how that's possible." Lauren said in confusion.

"Me either." Alicia agreed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you guys crazy or are you just being jerks? Cause I don't think making fun of us cause we like anime is very funny."

The hand on Shandi's hip lifted to her face and both pressed her fingers to her temples. It was getting worse. Luckily, no one noticed.

"No, no, no!" The Oliver look-a-like said hurriedly, and a little loudly. "We're not trying to make fun at all!"

"How dumb do we look?" Alicia countered, her voice a little louder as well.

A small groan escaped Shandi as she dug her fingers into the sides of her head, as if attempting to push the sharp pain out.

God help her, they were getting louder.

She could feel the pain invading her head like shards of glass piercing the base of her skull...

It was going to be a long night.

Sarah, being closest to Shandi, looked her way upon hearing the faint, barely audible groan. Seeing the pain contorting the dark-haired girl's face, a guilty frown creased her own.

"Hey..." She said softly, reaching out to place a hand on the girl's arm. "You OK? It's that headache again, isn't it?"

Shandi debated saying no, that she was OK but she knew it was pointless, the girls knew her and they knew how bad the migraines could be. So, instead, she merely took a deep breath and reached up with slightly shaky fingers to pull the sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes and hopefully black out some of the light.

"I'll be fine." She replied a little hoarsely. "But I really need to go lie down for a bit..."

By now the conversation around them had ceased and while the boys were looking at Shandi with a mix of confusion, the girls were looking at her in concern.

"I'm sorry, Andi!" Alicia said guiltily, her voice soft and quiet for the first time that day. "I was gettin kinda loud... I didn't know."

Shandi forced her eyes open a little and starred at the girl through her shades.

"It's cool." She said with a small forced smile. "S'not your fault."

The brunette young man also looked a little guilty.

"Je suis désolé Madame!" He apologized in concern. "I had no idea our voices were hurting you."

"Forget it." Shandi replied, regretting her rudeness but unable to help it at the moment. She could already feel the perverbial vice grip squeezing her skull to breaking point. God it hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry," She said, wincing as she tried to keep her voice even. But the pain was clearly evident in her voice. "but I've gotta get out of here... You guys stay and hag a bit. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Nuh-uh!" Alicia said stubbornly, attaching herself to Shandi's arm. "We're coming with!"

Lauren attached herself to the girl's other arm.

"Right." Besides, I think we all need a little break... and some time to process some things a bit." The petite girl cast a slightly guilty look at the boys. "You understand, right? It's a lot to think about."

The brunette gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Of course, Cherie." He said gently. "Take all the time you need. And again, I'm terribly sorry, Madame. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

Shandi lifted a hand to wave him off, this being all she could manage. At that point, the blonde approached them and with a quick glance, the girls let Shandi go.

"We'll go on ahead." Lauren said to Sarah. "Stay with her?"

Sarah nodded and the girls turned to say goodbye to the boys before leaving. When the brunette looked back she saw the blonde take her friend's hand and press a delicate kiss to the back of it.

"I hope you feel better soon, bella." He spoke softly. "It would be nice to see such lovely ladies again."

Shandi managed a small smile and the blonde returned it with a tender one of his own before finally turning and leaving with his friends.

Sarah turned back to Shandi and furrowed her brows at the odd look on her face. She watched the raven-haired girl lift the hand the blonde had taken and stare at something now in it. Furrowing her brows, she approached er friend.

"Watcha got there?"

Shandi lifted her free hand to press her fingers to her temple and with the other held out what looked like a small piece of paper to Sarah. The brunette took the paper and lifted it to read. On the paper was a phone number along with a short message;

_This is my cell number. If your curiosity gets the better of you and you would like to talk to us again, please feel free to call or text me. I meant what I said; I would very much like to see you again, Signorina Shandi. _

Sarah looked up at Shandi to see the girl already starring at her. The brunette opened her mouth but before she could manage, the sound of Alicia's voice cut through the air and cut her off.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? You coming or what?"

Shandi winced and released a small growl of irritation.

"Yes, coming!" She called back a little weakly.

"Better hang on to that." Sarah said softly, handing the paper back to her friend.

Shandi nodded and accepted the paper, slipping it into her jeans pocket before turning with the other girl and following after their friends.

* * *

><p>Many hours after the incident by the fountain, Shandi awoke from her nap to the soft and hushed voices of her friends, all sitting around in the room some ways away and discussing heaven only knows what as they tried, obviously, not to wake her.<p>

"How can the Majestics be based off of them, are you kidding? Come on, Laur?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, Li. But how else can you explain why they look so much like them?"

"Uh, cause they're freaks."

Sarah sighed at that latest comment and reached up to massage her temple wearily.

"I agree, it doesn't make sense. But it's useless to just go ahead and assume things when we don't know a single damn fact."

That was the point where Shandi decided to cut in.

"Sure we do. We know that we're only here for a few weeks, these boys are hott and they've either got a great sense of humor or they're trying really hard to impress us."

The girls turned to their friend on the bed, whom was now sitting up and stretching the stiffness out of her muscles.

"Or they're freaks." Alicia said bluntly. Shandi rolled her eyes at that but Lauren cut her off before she could speak again.

"This is all so confusing..." She muttered with a frown. "I mean, I wanna believe them so badly but... it's so unbelievable isn't it? But then.. how can they look so much like the Majestics if they're not telling the truth."

"It's anime." Alicia spoke again in her same blunt tone. "It's not hard to look like an anime character. They're two-dimensional with colorful profiles. Seriously, if Shandi goes and dyes your hair now and chops it off to your shoulders, you'd look just like Oliver."

Shandi snorted with laughter at this and Sarah cracked a small smile but Lauren crossed her arms with a pout.

"Not funny." She stated with her lip thrust out. Alicia laughed and reached out to ruffle the girl's hair but she pulled back.

"Lighten up, would ya?" The caramel-haired girl said with a laugh. "In all seriousness, we'll never know for sure. It'll just have to be one of those things that drives us crazy for the rest of our lives. In any case, we've always got our picture so we can always look back on it later on and gush over the fact that we met the real-life Majestics; crazy or not."

"Hmm... I wonder if they're the only ones..." Sarah pondered aloud suddenly. A silence fell over the girls and they all turned to look at the brunette. '"Assuming they're telling the truth that is."

Shandi grinned.

"More importantly; I wonder how hard it would be to find out?"

"No, Shandi. We're not going to Russia for the rest of our vacation." Lauren replied, half playfully half serious. "It's too cold."

Shandi pouted playfully, hiding the fact that she was actually disappointed about having her hopes to go find her favorite redheaded Russian dashed. The older girl then turned to Alicia before she could open her mouth.

"Or Japan." She added. "Or China. You'll just have to keep imagining what the real-life Tyson and White Tigers look like."

Alicia's pout matched Shandi's and Lauren smiled and shook her head before turning back to Sarah when she spoke again.

"Well, whether they're the only ones or not, we're never going to find out unless we see those boys again and ask them some questions."

"Great." Lauren said bluntly. "That would be helpful. Only problem is- Ali what are you doing?"

All eyes turned to Alica and the girl quickly turned her laptop away from them and wrapped her arms around it.

"Nothing!" She answered a little too quickly. "I- Hey!"

"I'll take that."

The caramel-haired girl whirled around and glared at Shandi, who now had her laptop in her hands.

"Give it!" Alicia growled. Shandi ignored her.

"Hm.. let's see here... Plane ticket to Japan huh?" Shandi looked down at the brunette and lifted an eyebrow. "Planning on leaving us to go look for your real-life Tyson, Li? Real-life Johnny not good enough?"

Alicia blushed and snatched the laptop back, ignoring the snickering and highly amused laughter of her friends.

"I was just curious..." She muttered irritably, closing out of the window. Shandi grinned while the girls laughed, Lauren shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying; The only problem is, we have no idea who those boys were or how to contact them."

Sarah turned a look on Shandi then and the raven-haired girl looked away from them all as her hand went to her jeans pocket, absently fingering something inside. The other girls turned to stare at her questioningly and finally, after a few moments, she pulled her hand out and held it out to her girlfriends.

Lauren blinked a few times before reaching out and accepting the paper being offered. She read it over once and blinked at it a few times before looking up at her friend questioningly.

"Where'd ya get this?"

"The blonde one gave it to me..." She muttered. "You know, the one who looks like Enrique... he gave it to me when you and Li went on ahead."

Lauren grinned wide at this.

"Awww!" She cooed teasingly. "He must really like you! _I meant what I said; I would very much like to see you again, Signorina Shandi. _How sweet!"

Shandi's cheeks turned slightly pinkish and she turned away from the girls towards the window, pretending to be interested in what was outside under the glow of the post sunset sky.

"It was just friendly." She said casually, though she mentally cursed herself to feel her heartbeat quicken ever-so-slightly. "He was just trying to be nice. Besides, he was referring to all of us, not just me..."

"_Signorina Shandi_." Lauren emphasized again teasingly.

"Shut up..." Shandi muttered, causing Lauren to laugh.

"Enough." Sarah said casually. "So what do you guys wanna do? Do we call them or just forget about it?"

"Call them!" Lauren and Alicia said at once. Sarah turned and inquiring look on Shandi who was still facing the window.

"Technically, the message was meant for you." She said simply. "So, ultimately, it's your call. Watcha think?"

After a few moments of silence, Lauren and Alicia practically on the edge of their seats, Shandi replied.

"Call them..." She said softly.

Lauren and Alicia let out loud whoops of enthusiasm and Sarah smiled. She then got up and went to Shandi's jacket which was hanging off one of the bedposts. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out the girls cell and turned back to her.

"Here, catch."

Shandi turned to face her and reflexively caught the cell being tossed to her as a slightly alarmed look took hold of her face.

"Wha-? Why do I have to do it?"

Sarah smirked.

"Like I said, the message was meant for you."

Shandi opened her mouth to argue but the notion of Sarah lifting an eyebrow made her close it again. The girl sighed in defeat, accepting the paper being held out to her again and grumbled under her breath as she made her way over to the table in the room. With another sigh she sat down and after a slight hesitation, she dialed the number on the paper and turned the cell on speaker before placing it on the table. It didn't take the girls long to pile around the table and lean towards the cell expectantly as they heard it ring.

Five rings in and the girls nervous excitement faded to disappointment. Shandi reached out to disconnect the call but just when her hand wrapped around the cell, a slightly out-of-breath voice broke through the speaker.

"Ciao!" The masculine and deliciously thick Italian voice panted slightly. "Demetrio, parlante!"

Shandi blinked at the cell in her hands for a minute before wrinkling her nose in slight disgust and replying.

"Ciao." She said simply. "This is Shandi... one of the girls you took a picture with today-"

"Ah! Signorina Shandi!" The voice said enthusiastically. "You called!"

"Yea." Shandi replied bluntly. "Uhm.. If you're busy, I can call back..."

"What?" The voice replied in genuine confusion. "I'm not busy. Why do you say that?"

"Well, you sounds kinda outta breath." She replied, sounding none to impressed.

There was a moment of silence and Shandi felt her blood boil slightly, the girls around the table frowning at the cell looking no more impressed then she did. He'd been caught in the act; she'd been right about him.

"I-...I don't know-... Oh. OH!" Suddenly the young man on the other end of the line was laughing heartedly. "No, no, no! It's not what you think, bella, I assure you. I was just having a game of-"

"Demetrio! Vieni anche tu? È il vostro servizio!"

The young man laughed as another voice was heard behind him.

"A game of tennis." He finished with a chuckle. "And apparently it's my turn. The guys from earlier today are here as well. You remember them, right?"

Shandi's face was still red but this time it was for a slightly different reason; this time out of embarrassment for thinking so dirty-mindedly.

"Yea-yes." She stuttered slightly, clearing her throat to regain control of herself. "Yes I remember them."

"Hey! Ragazzi! E 'Shandi, una delle ragazze di prima! Vieni a dire ciao!"

There was a sound of running or possibly jogging as the boys apparently approached the blonde.

"Bonjour, Shandi!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Hello, again." Said a polite voice.

Shandi smiled.

"Bonjour and hello." She replied with a small laugh, taking the new voices to be the Oliver and Robert look-a-likes. "The girls are here too. You guys are on speaker."

"Ah! Bonjour, ladies! Hope you are well!"

"Yes! Speaking of," The blonde interrupted again "how's your headache, Signorina Shandi?"

"Excellent." She replied cheerfully. "That is.. Gone. Good as new!"

"Good! Glad to hear!" There was a slightly muffled conversation and the girls heard some irritated mumbles that sounded something like 'say hello'

"Lee'me alone!" A voice quietly rumbled, sounding very much like the Johnny look-a-like.

"Just say it!" They heard the brunette hiss in annoyance. "It's a single word, it's not that hard!"

"I said le-Ow, damn it! Fine!"

A chorus of angry muttering followed before a single word was spoken, obviously rather grudgingly.

"Hey."

The girls stiffled their giggles.

"Hey!" They chorused as one.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The brunette replied in a babyish tone, causing the redhead to growl.

There was a not-so-silent curse and the blonde laughed.

"Anyway. Was there a particular reason you called, bella or you just couldn't resist hearing my voice again."

"Don't flatter yourself." Shandi replied indignantly, but a small smile tugged at her lips nonetheless. The blonde laughed again.

"I'm just joking." He said gently. "Seriously, can I help you, bella?"

Shandi swallowed and placed the cell back on the table, moving her hands then to figgle with them in her lap.

"We... were just wondering if... well, we'd like to ask you some questions... talk to you a bit. The little statement you pulled on us earlier has been driving us mental and we wanna talk about it."

Another silence greeted the girls from the other end and for a moment they starred at it curiously, their brows meeting in confusion.

"Uhm... hello?" Shandi said a little uncertainly. "Are... you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, we're still here." The blonde replied, his voice sounding a little funny now, as if his face had suddenly been split with a wide grin. The girls exchanged a weary look at that. "We'd love to see you again, ladies! In fact, why don't you meet us at The Bella Notte tonight at eight o'clock?"

The girls all looked around at each other. Sarah was the first to speak up since the the phone conversation started.

"That sounds fancy." She said bluntly. "What is it? Is it a cafe? A scenic place?"

There was a soflt chuckling from the other end before the blonde spoke again.

"It is a rather fancy place." He replied, avoiding the better part of Sarah's question. "It might be a good idea for you to wear something... formal, ladies."

"Formal?" Alicia almost shrieked, looking as if she'd just been told she had to wear a pink bunny costume and parade around in her underwear. "As in a dress?"

This time the blonde actually laughed.

"Si, Signorina. A dress... Or something- what do you call it? Dressy?"

Alicia looked scandalized but before she could reply to that the blonde spoke again.

"Well, we must be going. Cant wait to see you again, bellas! Ciao!"

There was a smooching sound as the blonde sent them a kiss before the line went dead and the only thing the girls could hear was the dial tone.

Four pairs of eyes all starred at the cell wordlessly until Shandi eventually reached out and turned off the phone. Her eyes lifted to see the girls all look around at each other as well.

"Well?" Sarah asked softly. "Whatta ya think?"

"I think we should go!" Lauren replied with an enthusiastic grin. Shandi looked at Sarah and shrugged with a smile.

"What can it hurt. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? They stand us up? Big deal, then we go have fun somewhere else."

Sarah turned to Alicia, who looked to be in as about a foul a mood as she could possibly be.

"Ali?"

Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"I'll go." She said bluntly. "But there is no way in HELL you're getting me to wear a dress!"

The other three girls exchanged a look at that before grinning widely.

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> I let you dorks talk me into this!"

"Quit sulking, you look hott. And it's even your fave color."

Alicia clenched her teeth and glared at Shandi.

"Hott? I look like a damn asparagus!" The girls snorted at this and Alicia stomped her green pump-clad heel childishly. "Not funny!"

She was wearing an ankle-length green dress, form-fitting at the top and flaring out slightly towards the bottom. The dress was held up by an intricate design of beaded lines that went around her neck; a very flattering dress for the girl to everyone but her.

"I think it suits you nicely." Lauren offered comfortingly. Her own dress was a sleeveless, knee-length teal dress with a wide drooping collar. She wore a black top underneath and a huge, black belt around her waist. On her feet were a pair of strappy teal heels.

Alica grumbled under her breath, which resulted in Sarah rolling her eyes.

"If you didn't feel comfortable in it, why did you wear it out of the hotel? No one held a knife to your throat. You could have just worn that brown one you brought with you from home."

"Hell no!" Shandi interrupted, lifting up a multi-braceleted hand to place on her hip. "This was the first time I ever got her into a dress, and it'll probably be the last! No way was I gonna let her wear that... that_ monstrosity_! If she was going to wear a dress, it was going to be a hott one!"

She herself was wearing a knee-length red dress. The top was a halter-top style and a thick, studded belt hung low on her hips. The front was a v-neck and the back dipped low to show off a good portion of her back and shoulders. On her feet were a pair of black, heeled ankle boots.

Alicia jabbed a thumb at Shandi and gave Sarah a dull expression.

"That answer your question?" She replied irritably. Lauren giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile.

Sarah reached up to smooth out a wrinkle on her purple and white dress. It was sleeveless and ankle-length with a large triangle of white going from her hips to the bottom, white and purple floral design weaved all down through it with a white lace band around her waist.

"Well, whatever the reason, you look pretty Ali, so stop worrying."

Alicia muttered under her breath again but before she could respond, a new voice cut through the air.

"Right on time ladies."

The girls turned to see four familiar faces making their way towards them, two smiling cheerfully, one politely and one not at all.

The boys stopped a few feet from the girls and, for the most part, gave them charming smiles.

"You all look simply beautiful." The blonde said with a charming smile. "Shall we?"

The blonde held out his arm to Shandi and blue-green eyes looked him over appreciatively. He was wearing a red dress shirt with the top few buttons un-bottoned and a loose white tie hanging low on his neck. Black jeans hugged him just right and a pair of expensive black and white sneakers dressed the outfit down.

"What a coinscidence." The blonde teased with a smile, gesturing to their matching colors when Shandi took his arm.

"Indeed." She replied playfully, allowing the blonde to lead her towards the building. Her heartbeat sped up when he leaned in and down a little.

"You look stunning, by the way." He whispered suavely.

It was then and there that the Canadian decided she wasn't going to fall for his tricks. A little harmless flirting was okay but she couldn't let it become anything more then that under any circumstances.

Still... it was just a compliment... and he was probably just being polite... and those eyes were so damn gorgeous.

_"Damn it all!" _The raven-haired young woman cursed in her head, moreso when she felt her face flush involuntairily.

"Thank you." She forced herself to reply with a charming smile. "Looking pretty good there yourself, stud."

The brunette approached Lauren and smiled as he extended an arm to her with a slightly playful flourish.

"Shall we, Cherie?" He teased playfully but politely. Lauren giggled as she took his arm.

"We shall." She replied playfully. The brunette grinned and lead her away as well.

Looking out the corner of her unique hazel eyes, she subtly looked the french young man over and couldn't help but smile. Wearing a navy blazer with a silk black and white pin stripe shirt underneath and black pants he looks rather handsome. Black deck shoes completed his outfit.

No doubt feeling her eyes on him, the brunette turned to look at her and Lauren felt herself blush as she gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"You look very pretty, Cherie. I should tell you that."

Lauren flushed happily.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome!"

Behind the others, the tall, sandy-haired young-man offered Sarah an arm.

"If you'd do me the honors." He said politely. Sarah blinked at him for a minute before feeling her cheeks flush slightly and giving him a smile.

"My pleasure." She replied softly, taking his arm. The young man smiled again, warmer this time and placed his free hand over the one linked with his arm.

"You look very nice... Sarah." He said slowly, almost as if proving to her he had remembered. Her flush brightened slightly but her smile didn't fade.

"Thank you." She replied a little more enthusiastically. "You look nice yourself."

The tall young man was wearing a pair of tan-colored dress pants and black shoes. A white dress shirt was also partially visible through a deep violet blazer.

Now being the last pair left, Alicia wearily eyed the redhead expectantly.

"You know, you don't have to hold my hand or be all gentleman-like like your friends, God forbid I bruise your ego. But it would be nice to at least acknowledge me."

The redhead turned to her, his hands stuck into the pockets of his black dress pants, the sleeves of his black dress shirt pushed up to his elbows. With the top few buttons open, revealing a cream-colored shirt underneath, the redhead looked damn good.

"Sorry." The redhead muttered, turning to take a quick glance at his friends who were a nice ways ahead. With an exaggerated sigh he looked back to the girl beside him and held out an hand. "You wanna head in?"

Alicia starred at the huge and very masculine hand the redhead was offering her for a moment, imagining her significantly smaller one being cupped inside it. She had to admit, the image was a damn good one.

Red brows furrowed slightly over pale green eyes as her companion watched her.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little uncertainly, looking about ready to pull his hand away. "You don't have to-"

"No! It's OK!" Alicia replied hurriedly, reaching out to take his hand. She nearly shivered in delight to feel the rough and calloused skin against her soft fleshy one. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Okay, lets go."

The redhead starred at her for a minute before smirking and leading her forward.

"You're really weird, has anyone ever told you that?"

Alicia starred dully ahead of her.

"On countless occasions." She said bluntly. The redhead laughed heartedly, making Alicia's heart skip a few beats.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing. I like you already."

Alicia grinned wide and she unconsciously straightened proudly. Did she ever thank Shandi for going for that picture that morning?

* * *

><p>"It's a resturant?"<p>

"Well that wasn't what I expected from looking in from the outside."

The blonde turned to Lauren and Shandi with a smile.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying; don't judge a book by it's cover?"

"Duh! Who hasn't?"

Shandi and Sarah shook their heads at Alicia's rudeness but the blonde only seemed amused. The caramel-haired girl ignored them all.

"And anyways, are you telling me I put on this God-forsaken dress just to eat?"

The brunette connected to Lauren smiled at her.

"Well, yes and no. You wouldn't have gotten in here in anything less. This is a very prestigue place, madameoiselle."

Shandi and Sarah frowned.

"Prestigue sounds expensive." The latter said, expressing the thought the former had been thinking.

"No to worry, madameoiselle." The brunette said kindly. "Tonight is on us."

The girl's frowns deepened.

"That's what I was afraid of." Sarah replied bluntly. Shandi opened her mouth the speak but the blonde on her arm put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!" He shushed her quickly before she could speak. "Not a word." He said with a smile. "It wasn't an offer or a request, bella. It was a statement."

Shandi's jaw worked for a minute, obviously greatly bothered. She hated anyone buying her so much as an ice cream, let alone something from a place so expensive you had to dress formally just to get in.

Before she could protest however, the blonde lead her to an elderly man behind a pulpit and spoke to him in rapid Italian. The man replied with a rather snooty expression but stepped aside and gestured for the group to follow him.

The four pairs were lead towards the back of the gigantic building to a large table a little secluded from the rest of the place and hidden behind a high wall.

"Grazie." The blonde said with a smile. He then turned and gestured to everyone to have a seat.

Lauren, Alicia and their companions sat across Shandi, Sarah and their companions and each thanked the waiters who brought them their menus. The boys picked them up and continued to go through it like they knew exactly what they were looking for but the girls were starring at the pages blankly. Eventually the brunette beside Lauren noticed the looks on their faces and laughed lightly.

"Je suis désolé. You can't read it cant you?"

The girls looked up at him and each simultaneously shook their heads, making the brunette laugh again and hold out his hand.

"Perhaps I could order for you? You can trust me, I have very good taste."

The girls sighed in relief and smiled at the brunette as they handed him their menus.

"That would be great." Shandi said with a relieved laugh. The brunette laughed again and nodded, placing the menus on top of his own in front of him.

"No problem, madamoiselle. Is anyone allergic to anything?"

"I'm allergic to apples." Lauren said, laughing immediately after. "But I doubt that will be a problem."

The brunette gave her a tender smile.

"Perhaps not." He said kindly. "But it's good to know just in case. Anyone else."

"I can't stand Onions." Shandi said making a face. "Not allergic but... seriously, I can't stand them."

"I'm allergic to them." Alicia volunteered. The brunette nodded and turned to Sarah. "Madamoiselle Sarah?"

"I'm not allergic to anything." Sarah replied politely. "But I'm not a big fan of most fruit."

The brunette nodded again and smiled just as the waiter came back and spoke to the group. Oliver handed him the menus he'd collected and placed a long order for himself and the girls. When he was finished, the others ordered and handed their menus back as well and the waiter gave a polite bow before turning and leaving.

"I hope you're right about good taste, Oli-I mean... hang on, what's your name, anyway?"

The brunette laughed at Alicia's question and gave her an amused smile.

"My name is Adrien Desmarai."

The girls felt their hearts sink slightly, a little disappointed that he didn't have the same name as the character he so much looked like and claimed to be the inspiration for. The disappointed look on their faces made him laugh again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ladies!" He replied in amusement. This made them perk up a little.

"It's alright." Lauren said with a sweet smile. "I don't think either of us really expected you to have the same names. It was just a nice little fantasy."

"Well, since we're on the topic, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Sarah said, looking around at the boys.

"My name is Fabian Hertz." The sandy-haired young man beside her replied.

"Kade Sanders." The redhead beside Alicia said simply.

"My name is Demetrio Calentini." The blonde beside Shandi informed them.

"All traditional names." Sarah observed thoughtfully. "So I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're all from the same places as your beyblade counterparts? Italy, Scotland, France and Germany?"

"That's right." Fabien replied politely.

"Speaking of; you guys need to explain if you want us to believe you." Alicia said bluntly. "Like... how do you know each other? And more importantly; how exactly did you come to be anime characters? "

"We know each other because our fathers are all business partners." Kade informed them. "Don't ask us how they met 'cause we have no idea. Well all met the first times our dads took us on business trips with them. And... I guess we've been friends ever since, though I have no idea how I managed to put up with these morons for that long."

"Trust me, mon ami; we wonder the same thing everyday." Adrien added playfully.

A wave of laughter ran around the table at that and Kade smirked in amusement as he too joined them.

"Okay, so about the anime bit?" Alicia asked again.

"Well, we met Signore Takao Aoki one day when he met up with our fathers, again for business. I suppose something about us must have intrigued him because as soon as they were finished he approached us wondering if we'd mind being characters in a manga he was planning."

The girls blinked at him.

"That's it?" Alicia replied bluntly. "No epic story about some crazy guy who randomly stopped you in the street begging you to let him draw you? Or about you making a trip to Japan and suddenly getting ambushed by some guy insisting you were his muse and you simply had to be part of his manga?"

Kade snorted in amusement beside Alicia and Adrien and Demetrio both looked a little amused as well but Fabien was looking at her as if she were a troublesome fly that needed to be swatted immediately.

"You watch too much TV." Kade said with a smirk.

"Nope." Demetrio added with an amused grin. "Boring, plain and simple."

Alicia sighed and sat back in her chair, a little crestfallen.

"Boring is right." She said simply.

"Well, how about the others?" Shandi asked curiously. "Are the other teams based off real people too?"

"I don't think so." Demetrio replied. "I know the White Tiger team was... though they're quite a bit different from their anime counterparts from what I understand; just a rough copy I guess you could say... I think they were actually a young team of martial artists who were well-known in Asia at the time. Other then them and us, I think there might have been a few random characters he based off of others, just a few and not whole teams. As far as I understand, that's it."

Shandi bit her lip.

"What about... The Blitzkrieg Boys?" She asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. Demetrio turned to her with an almost sympathetic smile upon seeing the hopeful look on her face.

"No." He repied gently. "I know for a fact that they're not based off of anyone. Watching her face fall, the blonde's own expression softened further. "I'm sorry." He added gently. "I liked them when I was a kid too."

This the girls blinked at.

"Really?" Lauren asked in surprised. The blonde turned to her and nodded with a smile.

"Really. I always thought they were really cool."

That statement made Shandi grin wide and Lauren spoke again.

"How about the Bladebreakers... or G-Rev or whatever?"

"Yeaaa!" Alicia cheered excitedly. "Tyson has to be based off of Takao! They even share the same Japanese name!"

Adrien laughed.

"Everyone seems to think that." He said with an amused smile. "But I don't think he was. Tyson may have been based off of someone else, we can't be sure, but believe me, he's not based off of Monsieur Aoki."

"So there could be a real-life Tyson out there somewhere?" Alicia asked with a huge grin. Sarah and Shandi sighed while Lauren laughed.

"I guess we'll never know." Sarah said suggestively. Alicia pouted but nothing more was said as the waiter finally returned and placed their orders in front of them. There was a chorus of _Grazie_ before the waiter walked away and the group fell into small talk and exclimations of awe and pleasure as the girls tasted the things Adrien had ordered.

After a long time, when the food was nearly all gone Lauren looked up from the delicious dish Adrien had chosen for her looked around at the boys.

"It sure is going to be weird getting used to calling you guys by your real names." She said with a playful smile. "I was kinda hoping you'd have the same names as Takao had given you. Though like I said; I didn't really expect it."

Adrien chewed and swallowed before giving her a guilty expression.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with our parents."

This made everyone laugh.

"Now then." Adrien spoke again with another amused laugh. "Now that everyone is finished their meals, we've got something else we would like to show you ladies."

The girls all exchanged looks at that before looking back to the boys.

"Somewhere else?" Sarah repeated curiously.

"Who says we wanna go somewhere else with you guys?" Alicia asked playfully. Kade shrugged.

"No one." He replied bluntly. "S'up to you. But lemme tell ya; you'll be missin out."

"Well, I'm convinced!" Lauren volunteered with a grin. Alicia nodded.

"Yea, OK, me too."

"Nothing better to do tonight." Shandi added absently.

"I guess the rest of our night is planned then." Sarah added with a small laugh.

"Excellent!" Adrien replied with a brilliant smile. "Well, let's be on our way then."

Once everyone was ready, the boys, as promised, paid for the food (much to the displeasure of Shandi and slight discomfort of Sarah) and lead the girls back outside again.

"So, where are you taking us?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise." Adrien replied with a wink.

"Great." Alicia said bluntly. "Sounds wonderful, really. But before you take us anywhere, I wanna go back to the hotel and change! Unless you have some other stick-in-the-mud place to show us where we'll be booted for wearing_ normal _clothes?"

Fabien once again looked offended by the girl's remark while the others once again looked amused.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Demetrio replied with an amused smile.

"I'll take her." The redheaded Scot volunteered simply, gesturing for her to follow him. She did and the girls looked on slightly nervously and uneasily as he lead her to a shiny red motorcycle and got on.

"Don't worry, Mademoiselles." Adrien said with a smile. "He may look dangerous and careless but-... actually he's both of those things, but I assure you, he won't let anything happen to your friend. He's completely wreckless when it comes to his own safety but he's very careful towards the safety of others."

The girls watched the redhead had Alicia a thick and heavy helmet.

"He better be." Shandi growled dangerously. "Cause if she gets a single scratch cause of him, he's roadkill!"

The boys laughed and Adrien spoke again.

"No worries." He said again. "Now, please follow me."

The girls turned to follow the brunette towards a shiny, beautiful silver convertible and moved to get in. Demetrio snagged Shandi's hand when she moved to follow and he smile at her when she turned a questioning look on him.

"Come with me?" He asked with a charming smile. Blue-green eyes blinked at him for a moment before returning the smile and nodding.

"Sure." She replied gently. Demetrio's smile widened slightly and he looked over her head to call to the others.

"Meet you there Adrien!" He called loudly to the others. Adrien nodded and waved to him as he got into the drivers seat of the car, and Demetrio turned back to Shandi. "Follow me."

The raven-haired girl felt slightly giddy, egar to see what hot ride the blonde had after seeing those of his friends. She followed him a little ways off and her heart jumped excitedly as they passed car after gorgeous car. Finally they reached a smallish area off to the side of the building and Shandi looked around curiously, not seeing any more cars around.

"Umm... So where's your ride?" She asked in confusion.

"There." Demetrio said pointedly, pointing off to the side of her view. Shandi turned with an excited smile but it quickly dropped off her face when she saw the little rig he was pointing to.

"The... vepsa?" She asked trying desperately to hide her disappointment. Demetrio grinned at her.

"Yep. The vespa. Come on! I'll take you for a ride!"

Shandi forced a big smile, the complete opposite of what she was feeling.

"Wow." She attempted cheerfully, trying to look and sound a great deal more enthusiastic then she felt.

_"Talk about a buzz-kill. This this is... well it's no hot rod."_ With a small sigh she decided to push her disappointment aside. _"Oh well... least it's... classic."_

"Come on!" Demetrio encouraged with a smile, sitting on the rig and moving forward for her to join him.

Shandi starred at him for a moment, biting her lip.

_"Major bummer! Too bad I couldn't wiggle my nose and turn it into a bright red, shiny motorcycle like Kade's..."_

"Here, you should put this on."

Shandi's face flared up at the tiny helmet he gave her.

_"Oh no!"_ She thought in embarrassment._ "You have got to be kidding me! Look at that dinky little think! It's awful! OK the vespa is one thing but I can deal, but THAT! Oh please God have mercy!"_

Forcing herself to find her manners, she forced a smile and accepted the helmet he was offering her.

"Uhmmm...th-thanks." She staggered.

Obviously taking her flushed face to be delight, the blonde gave her another charming smile and turned forward again.

"Hold on tight." He told her, staring the rig. Shandi gave the back of his head a dull stare but wrapped her arms around his waist nonetheless.

_"What for?_" She thought with mild amusement. _"What does this thing go, thirty kilos an hour?"_

Pushing her thoughts aside she gripped the blonde a little tighter.

"Hey, are you scared?" The blonde asked over his shoulder gently. This made the Canadian snort.

"Uh... no." She replied with amusement.

"You sure? Should I slow down?" The blonde asked. Shandi's smile widened. Slow down? If only he knew...

"No, no!" She answered quickly. "Please, don't slow down! I'm fine really... In fact, you could speed up a little if you want!"

The blonde smirked.

"Little rebel are we?" He teased playfully.

"You have no idea..." Shandi muttered with a grin.

"Pardon?"

"Uhm.. nothing."

"Alright." The blonde replied simply. "Well, the rides not too long, about twenty minutes or so."

Shandi sighed lightly and leaned forward to rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder. It was going to be a long twenty minutes... then again, clinging to a sexy Euro-blonde the way she was, who was she to complain?

Chuckling to herself, the Canadian looked on with interest as the scenery flew by. Boy were the girls ever going to laugh their asses off when she rode up on this cherry.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride did indeed take nearly half an hour but Shandi was surprised to find it went much faster then she'd anticipated. She smiled as they pulled up to a crowded area and waited for Demetrio to park along side the silver car and red motorcycle before taking off her helmet. Nearby the others stood waiting for them; Fabien, Adrien and their companions leaning against the shiny convertible while Kade and Alicia chatted them up. The latter now looked comfy in a pair of casual blue jeans and a baby-doll tee with some Chinese calligraphy on it.

Lauren glanced at the new arrivals and grinned. The other girls saw her glance and turned as well, both of their mouths dropping as the raven-haired girl dismounted the little red Vespa. When she was within feet of them, Alicia suddenly burst into laughter, immediately doubling over from the action.

"Shut it." Shandi said, resisting a laugh of her own and giving the girl a mock glare.

"You were riding on a _Vespa_?" Alicia tried to regain her breathing but continued to laugh again when she looked back up.

"Hey, it's classic." Shandi replied in defense, reaching up to run a hand through her hair.

"Li, stop..." Lauren said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts." Sarah gave Alicia a stern look.

Alicia sighed before turning a grin on Shandi, snorting with laughter one more time; which caused the older girl to childishly stick her tongue out at her, and turned back to the boys again.

Demetrio, who had just finished putting his things away and having missed the entire exchange, approached the girls with a smile, stopping very close to Shandi which made her glow slightly with giddy pleasure.

"So. Everyone's here I take it?" The blonde asked with a smile. Seeing that he was right, his smile widened and he looked at his friends before gesturing towards the crowd. "Alright then. Shall we ladies? Gentleman?"

The girls looked to the crowd then back at the boys. It looked like some sort of festivities had occurred while the group had been out to dinner. The fresh Italian summer air blew a cool breeze. Lauren was the first to smile, giddy. This vacation was turning out a lot better than the previous ones she had gone on since she was a young girl.

Adrien, catching a glimpse of the happy girl beside him, smiled and gently placed a hand on the small of her back before leaning down slightly to speak softly into her ear.

"It's exciting, no?" He asked softly. "I can tell you're a girl who appreciates the simple pleasures in life, mademoiselle, Lauren."

Lauren looked up at Adrien with a slightly flushed face and a bright smile.

"I do... and... if it's not too weird for you... you can call me Laur if you want. Everyone else does."

Adrien smiled and gave a small nod.

"Alright. Laur." He added a little pressure to her back to gently guide her forward into the crowd, leaning down slightly again as he did. "Well, I really think you're going to enjoy this, Cherie."

Lauren blushed, resisting the urge to giggle. It wasn't everyday she met a handsome guy like Adrien. It was something nearly out of a dream for her. The celebration looked as though a wedding had taken place or some large family reunion. Whatever it was, it made her happy inside as Adrien lead her onto a large platform.

"What is this anyway?" Alicia asked suddenly, looking around and taking in their surroundings. "Did you guys bring us to crash someone's wedding or something? Or are you all bigger big shots then we thought?"

Kade chuckled in amusement at this, causing his friends to eye him in slight surprise, though they did smile. They weren't used to seeing him so happy and cheerful. It was certainly a strange sight, though not entirely unwelcome.

"No and yes." He replied with a grin. "This isn't a wedding but we are definitely bigger big shots then you think we are. As for this," the redhead gestured all around them "This is just another random celebration. If anything can be said about these crazy Italians, it's that they know how to have a good time."

Demetrio seemed unable to decide whether he should be offended or amused by this. In the end he smiled.

"I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment, Kade." He replied with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

The Scot smirked at the Italian as Alicia looks around. Just then, a sudden popping noise caught the girl's attention, making her look up at the sky. Fireworks were already beginning as some children ran past her and Kade.

A faint smile appeared on Alicia's lips, realizing that she'd be missing out on the Fourth of July back home. But it didn't matter. She was having the time of her life in Italy with her best friends.

A small gasp of pleasure was heard from nearby as Sarah and the tall young man by her side finally joined their friends nearby the platform. Aside from them, Alicia and Kade were the only ones who hadn't actually ascended up upon it.

"Oh my..." Sarah cooed happily. "They're absolutely beautiful. Way more... elaborate and detailed then anything we see back home... wow."

Fabien's eyes were locked on the considerably shorter brunette beside him as he observed her thoughtfully. The way her pretty upturned face starred up at the sky with a child's awe, the brilliant fireworks he'd seen so often and always took for granted glinting off her eyes made something stir inside him, the same something that he'd felt back at the restaurant when he'd amused and graced the girls with a few snippets from his mother tongue. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to look away from the girl and stare up at the sky, looking but not really seeing as the brilliant colors exploded above him.

Nearby, a band began to play music. Sarah turned her head away from the fireworks as the soft music floated through the summer air. A few couples began to dance, their ages ranging from elderly to very young. Sarah's face softened as a couple nearby shared a soft, loving kiss.

"...Dance?"

Sarah looked up at the young man and blinked at him, only barely having registered his words.

"Um... sorry, what was that?"

Fabien seemed to look a little nervous and reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt as his free hand reached out to offer itself to her.

"Would you... like to dance, Sarah?"

Sarah starred at the young man for a few moments until his request finally sunk in and she felt her face heat a little unexpectedly.

_"It's only a dance, Sarah! Get a hold of yourself!"_ She thought in annoyance with herself.

Swallowing, the brunette offered the tall young man a smile and a nod before accepting his offered hand and allowing him to lead her up onto the platform with their friends and into the middle of it to join the throng of couples in a slow, sweet dance.

"Aw..." Lauren cooed as she spotted Sarah dancing with Fabien. Her eyes caught Shandi's. The two girls immediately grinned at each other before turning again to watch their friend dance.

"Well that's a pleasant sight." Adrien said with a happy smile. "It's not very often Fabien takes an interest in someone."

The brunette turned to the blonde beside him then and the two exchanged a thoughtful look.

"In fact... I can't remember the last time he ever has..." The brunette added.

"Has he ever shown interest in anyone?" Demetrio asked thoughtfully. After another thoughtful glance, the two shrugged and smiled before turning back to the girls beside them.

"You know, I never really was a very good wall flower." Adrien told Lauren playfully. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for a dance or two, Cherie?"

"Me?" Lauren looked at him, her voice sounding squeaky. She covered her mouth with her hand, realizing how high pitched it sound. Her face flushed, feeling embarrassed as Shandi tried not to laugh.

Pursing her lips together to keep from laughing, Shandi glanced at Adrien to see a bright smile on his face. He lifted Lauren's hand to his lips and gently brushed a delicate kiss to her finger tips before smiling at her again, a slight twinkle in his eye - or was that the fireworks still going on over-head?

"Yes you." He replied teasingly. "It wouldn't be so bad being seen dancing with a silly Frenchman like me, would it?"

"You don't seem silly to me." Laur smiled, blushing. This caused Adrien's smile to widen slightly as well.

"Then will you dance with me?"

"Sure." She replied, giving him a shy smile this time. Shandi chuckled softly as she watched the two brunettes walk into the crowd and join the couples in dance.

"And then there were two."

Shandi looked over at Demetrio as he spoke and had to resist a playful grin.

"Actually." She attempted casually. "There are a lot more than two people here." She gave him a mischievous grin then. "Or were you just talking about the super-cool ones?"

Demetrio's suave smile morphed into a full-out, wide amused grin.

"Beauty and a sense of humor. I like that." He leaned down slightly, his laughing eyes locked on hers as he gave her a playful grin. "And I was definitely talking about the super-cool ones."

Shandi laughed now and returned the blonde's smile. Demetrio straightened again and held a hand out to her. Without hesitation, the dark girl wrapped her hand around the blonde's and allowed him to lead her out among her friends.

Demetrio layed a gentle hand at her waist and took her hand. Realizing he was leading her into a waltz, Shandi smiled at the blonde as she starred up into his bright baby blues.

_"I wonder if it's true what that say."_ She mused thoughtfully as she allowed the blonde to lead her into the age-old dance. _"That the eyes are the windows to the soul..."_

She mentally snorted humorlessly at that.

_"Not like it matters... his are about as see-through as a glass of muddy water... I bet he's had lots of practice closing them..."_

The dark girl forced herself to look away from the blonde.

_"Don't stare too long, Shandi."_ She scolded herself. "_Aside from being creepy, I'm sure he's had practice at more than just barring people from his mind."_

"Something the matter?" Demetrio whispered into her ear, pulling her closer.

Shandi forced herself to look back up at the blonde, though she pointedly avoided his entrancing blue eyes.

"No. Nothing." She said convincingly, remembering Alicia's words from earlier that day. What did any of it matter? Give it a few weeks and she was never going to see him again anyway. Her smile widened. "Nothing at all."

"It must be something if you won't look at me." Demetrio let go of her hand to touch her cheek.

Shandi forced her best, most winning and convincing smile as she reached up to take the hand on her face and hold it again.

"It's nothing. Really. I was just think about you - all of you. And how awesome it is that we got to meet you guys."

Demetrio starred at her for a few moments and the dark young girl got the idea of him looking right through her, an intimacy and privilege that very few ever got. The thought made her uneasy. Still, despite it all, Demetrio eventually smiled again, easing her tension and discomfort.

"If you say so." He said softly. Shandi returned his smile again, saying nothing else as they continued to sway with the music.

Some ways away, off the platform and away from the others, Alicia was watching the now thinning fireworks spray their last burst across the sky half-heartedly. She never really was much of a dancer but it kinda bummed her a little that Kade hadn't at least asked.

"Not much of a dancer?" He asks her, causing her to jump.

Alicia stared at him. "Well I was kinda hoping you were gonna ask me and find out."

"You didn't give me any indication you wanted me to." The redhead countered playfully.

The two were momentarily interrupted from their playful banter by several children. Two boys were picking on a girl. The poor thing looked about to cry when suddenly another boy jumped in, scaring them away.

The little girl looked up, staring at the flower he was offering her before smiling. She took it in her hand before giving the boy a smooch on the cheek. The two children walked away hand in hand.

Kade watched, halfway amused by the little scene when he heard something next to him.

"Aw, that was so sweet. Wish I had a guy like that when I was picked on."

Sarah let herself be twirled around the dance floor, feeling like she was in some sort of dream. It wasn't like her to think of fairytales or romantic comedies. But to be dancing in the arms of a handsome German, it was damn close.

Fabien couldn't take his eyes off of her. That's when she turned her eyes to him, staring at him oddly. Fabien furrowed his thick golden brows and paused in the dance for a moment, giving his partner a look of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm...? Oh, just thinking."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"Would you..." Sarah bit her lip. "Would you mind...if..."

"If...?"

"Can you say something in German for me?" There was a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Please?"

Fabien stared down at her for a moment before giving her a strange expression. Sarah was sure if he could have sweat dropped right then he would have. Still, there was something else in his eyes too and the brunette felt a tiny shiver of delight run down her spine when the German opened his mouth and spoke again.

"Du bist schöner als die Sterne am Himmel."

Sarah stared unblinkingly into the blonde's eyes.

"Well... it sounds nice..." She said, almost whispered, relishing and positively giddy as she replayed the deep, throaty rumble of Fabien's voice in her head over and over again. She loved the sound of the German language. So thick and wonderful sounding. "But... what does it mean?"

Fabien hesitated for a moment before almost reluctantly replying, almost uncertainly.

"It means... You are more beautiful than the stars in the sky..."

When he was rewarded with nothing but a blank stare, the German squirmed a little nervous and awkwardly.

"It... was the first thing that-"

"You really think... that?... Really?"

Fabiens gaze went back to the brunette and was slightly pleased to see a pinkish tinge staining her cheeks.

"Yes...I do...Sarah." Fabien fidgets on his feet.

The German language wasn't usually considered 'romantic' but the least he could do was say something charming.

Oddly enough, many people didn't find the German language overly attractive at all. Some said it was too throaty, others that it was too rough, too this or that. It was because of this that Fabien was secretly thrilled that Sarah seemed so enthralled by it.

"Thank you." She smiled but avoided his gaze, feeling shy now.

The music ended causing Sarah and Fabien to notice their friends approaching them. Sarah looked back up at him, smiling. He felt his face warm. Lauren was giggling, with her arm tucked in Adrien's. Alicia and Kade were currently arguing over the fact that he had accidently stepped on her toe.

"So, where to next?" Shandi questioned as she too approached the small group. Surprisingly, her hands were kept completely and utterly to herself and after gently placing his hand around her waist only to have the dark girl pointedly take a step away from him, Demetrio kept his to himself as well.

"Duno." Kade said bluntly, stepping up to the group now as well. "This is kinda all we had plan-"

A swift elbow to his ribs silenced him as Adrien stepped up alongside him, Lauren still on his arm.

"We'll think of something." He said with a charming smile.

"How about we treat these lovely ladies to some dessert?" Demetrio smiled, his eyes lingering on Shandi before moving to the rest of the girls.

"That's an excellent idea." Adrien smiled.

Sarah and Lauren looked over at Shandi. They noticed her behavior the moment she walked up to the group. They stole a glance at each other, worried about what must have happened on the dance floor. Alicia grumbled.

"Dessert? Not really one for sweets."

Adrien, not missing the looks the girls had exchanged, glanced at Shandi, who seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze, and Alicia, who seemed to be oblivious to it all - or simply ignored it. He then looked to Demetrio, who gave him a small shrug as if to say he didn't know any more then the brunette himself did. Finally Adrien's gaze swept around the entire group again as he gave the girls another smile.

"Well, that's alright, we can go somewhere else."

"Actually... I'm kinda tired." Shandi said suddenly before anyone could reply. Adrien lifted an eyebrow as she produced the cheesiest, fake-yawn he'd ever seen. "I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel. You guys go on ahead though, I hate being a wet blanket."

"I'll take you back if you like." Demetrio offered with a charming smile. The girls resisted laughs as Shandi forced a smile, knowing what she was thinking.

"Uh... no, that's okay." She said hurriedly, resisting a grin of her own in spite of herself. "I... think I'll call a taxi... duno if I could handle all the excitement of your sexy ride two times in a row, ya know?"

This time Alicia actually did snort with laughter but she quickly pursed her lips with a grin when Sarah elbowed her.

Demetrio looked disappointed and a little crestfallen and the girls immediately felt bad for him. Saving him, and themselves, Sarah spoke up then.

"It's a little late... I think we should all be heading back. We can get a taxi together."

Now all the boys looked a little sad.

"Hey, we took ya here, we can take ya back again." Kade said with a frown, sounding slightly offended and hurt.

Lauren gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, really." She said gratefully.

"Yea. We'll be fine." Alicia added. Sarah nodded.

"Thank you for everything."

Shandi frowned.

"Guys..." She said wearily. "You don't have to come back... You know I don't mind being by myself for a while."

"Oh no you don't." Sarah turned to face her with a look. "You're not going back to the hotel by yourself. It's better if we stick together."

"We wouldn't want anything to happen." Lauren added, stepping up behind Sarah.

Shandi suddenly had to resist a groan as she realized what at least two of the three were thinking. She knew they would be wanting to ask questions about her behavior. It really wasn't any of their business. But the stern look from Sarah and the annoyed look from Lauren made her hold her tongue.

She sighed and looked away from them all with a frown, chewing her cheek for a minute.

"You know... I'm not really _that_ tired... we could stay out and do something else..."

_"God, I hate it when they do this! I'm big girl! And now I have to go back feeling like crap because I ruined their night! Who ever invented consciences anyway! Damn it all!"_

The boys all exchanged glances. All four of them thought it was amazing how not only close the girls were, but also how they all seemed to practically be able to read each others minds, like they could speak in an unknown language without words. A language that anyone beside the four of them could never begin to comprehend. Whatever it was the first two did to get to Shandi to change her mind was definitely something.

"It's like they're sisters." Adrien spoke softly so only Demetrio could hear. "So very different yet so alike at the same time... And so very close."

Demetrio stared at the girls as if observing something very interesting, a play unfolding or some sort of wondrous experiment brewing before his eyes.

"I've never seen anything that before." He said simply, obviously intrigued. "How can people so different get along so well? When I meet someone who contradicts me so much, I tend to avoid them. But these girls seem to thrive over the fact that they're different..."

"They may be different but they must hold a common thread." Fabien dded softly now, causing with the two to turn their heads to look at him.

"Whatever it is, it works." Kade mused thoughtfully.

Shandi released a long, controlled breath and forced back her deep frown as she turned back to the group, not really looking at anyone in particular when she spoke.

"So. Li doesn't really do the whole sweets thing and I'm kinda full... plus I try not to do the junk food thing after a certain hour... anything else boys?"

When the four seemed at a loss for words, Sarah glanced at the time on her cell again before looking back up at them.

"How about escorting us back to the hotel then?" Sarah let out a chuckle as Lauren yawned. "It has been a pleasant evening and we should probably get some rest."

"Whatever you want." Demetrio agreed.

Shandi resisted a groan. Her and her big mouth. Whereas before she wanted nothing more than to return to the hotel, cool her jets and clear her head; now it was the last thing in the world that she wanted as she remembered Sarah and Lauren's looks.

"You guys sure?" She asked, attempting an enthusiastic smile. "I thought we were gonna do something else? I mean, who wants to sleep, right? We've got all the time in the world and we're only in Italy once. Not like we've got a curfew or anything, right? Hm?"

"And to burn ourselves out completely?" Lauren giggled. "It has been a fun evening. Perhaps, maybe, we can meet up with you all again?"

Her eyes blinked cutely at Adrien and the others.

Sarah nodded. "I agree, we should meet up again."

Shandi made a face at that but quickly threw up another enthusiastic smile when the others turned to look at her.

"Yea!" She said quickly, false-enthusiasm dripping from her voice - God, what was wrong with her? "Definitely. We have to hang out again..."

Demetrio was staring at her oddly, his impenetrable eyes swirling with something the dark girl couldn't identify. But he said nothing. Instead Kade spoke up.

"Sure. How about we pick you guys up tomorrow around say... one or two pm?"

"That would be wonderful." Sarah clasps her hands together, smiling. Adrien gave her a smile before gesturing off to the side with a playful flourish.

"Alright, then. After you, Mademoiselles."

The girls laughed and moved in front of him. The brunette held his arm out to Lauren and she took it with a smile. Sarah and Fabien walked ahead of them, engaging in small talk as they went on their way. Alicia and Kade walked alongside Lauren and Adrien, The pairs talking and laughing among themselves as they walked on as well. This left only Shandi and Demetrio.

The dark girl took a quick glance out the corner of her eye to see the blonde smile at her and hold out his hand. Pretending not to see it, Shandi dashed forward and put herself between Lauren and Alicia, linking arms with them. Lauren turned to her with a smile before looking back to Adrien again. Alicia gave her a grin and tightened her grip on her arm before turning back to Kade. Shandi bit her lip and subtly looked out the corner of her eye again over her shoulder. A pang of guilt nipped at her insides to see Demetrio looking to the side with a frown before stuffing his hands into his pockets and moving to follow the others.

The walk back to the hotel was painfully long and quiet for Shandi, though the voices of her friends filled the air and it couldn't have been more than ten or fifteen minutes.

Finally, at the main entrance to the building, the group stopped and most turned to look round at each other.

"It was a lovely evening." Lauren clasped her hands together, folded against her dress. She was nervous. She had just spent an evening out all dressed up with her friends having dined and danced with a handsome young man. Her eyes couldn't look away from his, unsure as to what she was supposed to do. It had been too long since she last had a 'date' or whatever this evening was.

"Thank you for helping us order at the restaurant...and for the dance." She pulled her hands apart, feeling her back straighten up a bit.

Adrien gave her a charming, one hundred watt smile, the most heart melting and totally swoon-worthy look she'd ever seen, let alone gotten that night.

"You're quite welcome, Cherie." The brunette said charmingly. "And believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

He chuckled at that.

"As cheesy as that sounds."

Lauren giggled. "Maybe but it'd be a first for me. At least you meant it."

"But of course I mean it." Adrien said with a small laugh. "If I hadn't I'd never have said it."

Lauren blinked, surprised by that. Adrien noticed her facial expression and gave her an amused look.

"Why do you look so surprised every time I say or do something kind for you?"

"I...I'm not used to having such a sweet guy treat me so kindly... and it has no other meaning besides that...I'm sorry I'm rambling."

This sobered the brunette up as he stared at the girl across him. It was his turn to be surprised.

"But... surely-" Adrien paused as he realized that Lauren was dead serious. Feeling touched, mixed with slight sympathy and guilt he knew was likely misplaced, he brushed his thumb gently across the hand he was still holding and gave the girl a tender expression.

"Well, stick with me and you'll hear things like that quite often." He said gently. "Good night mademoiselle, Lauren."

Her heart jumped in her chest at that. "Good night...Adrien...and thank you again."

From a short distance away, Sarah was trying to resist a bright flush as she stood before Fabien, trying desperately to keep his gaze.

"Um... thank you very much for this evening..." She said politely. "I... had a really nice time."

Fabien watched Sarah fidget nervously and felt a little giddy inside. He never imagined a girl ever being so nervous in his presence and he had to admit it was a major confidence boost. Even better that she was a girl he found himself quite interested in... But of course, was it because of him or who she fantasized him being when she looked at him? Was she interested in him or was she just happy someone was paying attention to her. Was she-?

Fabien mentally shook his head.

No good thinking those thoughts. They were utterly useless. Only time would answer his questions for him... Time well spent with the girl in question.

Giving a small smile he was aware wasn't overly attractive, Fabien stared down at Sarah with as charming an expression as he could produce.

"I enjoyed myself too." He replied politely. "And I'm looking forward to another day."

"I am too." Sarah stopped her fidgeting long enough to bow to the German. "Good night...Fabien."

For some reason, she liked saying his name.

Fabien felt his breath hitch at the tone of her voice as she spoke his name. Swallowing a little he leaned down slightly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Gute Nacht... Sarah." He whispered.

Sarah felt her heart skip several beats then as she starred into Fabien's eyes. She didn't know for sure but she had a good idea what those words meant.

"Goodnight..." She whispered back. Seeing the soft smile on the blonde's lips, she knew it was the right answer.

Off further to the side, Alicia stood with Kade, both observing the others and watching them give their goodnights.

"This is so weird." Kade commented suddenly. Alicia turned to give him a confused look.

"Huh? What is?"

Kade made a face.

"This. Them. I've never seen those guys take so much interest in a girl before. Not while looking like... _that_. They're all acting like complete morons. It's just... weird."

"Funny." Alicia chuckles. "I think it's nice some guys are paying attention to my friends, especially Sarah and Lauren. Though I find it hard to believe that you guys don't pay this much attention to girls. I bet you always have lovely European ladies flocking at your doors."

Kade snorted humorlessly and shrugged.

"Sure we do." He said bluntly, not bothering to lie. "But can you imagine being turned on by some chick - or dude - who's constantly stalking you and swooning all over you every time you so much as scratch your arse? It's creepy."

Alicia snorted. "True. At least they had a great time. Well I did too, though fancy restaurants and dresses aren't really my thing."

Kade turned back to her with a smirk.

"Looked good though. Though I gotta admit, I like the jeans and tee better. Stuffy, prissy girls never really were my type."

Kade chuckled and looked away from her again.

"Really." He said bluntly. "I like you."

Alicia's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you do." She couldn't help but stutter, silently cursing herself for it.

Kade grinned and nodded, looking back to her again.

"Sure. You're the first girl I've ever really wanted to be friends with. Mostly I find girls annoying and irritating. But you're different. I'm glad I met you."

"Glad I met you too." Alicia smiled though cursing herself. "So...guess this is where we say goodbye then..." Her eyes had turned back up momentarily to see Lauren and Sarah heading inside the building.

Kade smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nah not goodbye, just goodnight." He said cheekily, making Alicia grin. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Yea. Tomorrow."

She turned to leave but paused suddenly, bit her cheek and finally turned around to wrap her arms around the Scot for a small hug.

Kade froze, starring down at her in shock, but after a moment, he smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her to hug her back.

Slightly giddy with the thought of how she seemed so small in his huge arms, Alicia forced herself to pull away and smile up at the Scot again.

"Night." She repeated happily. Kade nodded.

"Yea, night."

That said, the brunette turned and headed after her friends.

Shandi watched her friends approach the hotel while the boys they'd been talking to all came together and struck up a conversation as they waited for Demetrio. Turning back to the blonde, blue-green eyes gave him a quick glance before uttering a hurried goodbye.

"Well, goodnight, Demetrio." She said quickly. "Thank you for toight..."

The dark girl turned to follow her girlfriends inside when suddenly Demetrio snagged her hand, causing her to stop and look back at him. The same guilt from earlier returned tenfold as she starred into the blonde's face; showing a mix of bewilderment and hurt as he starred at her.

"That's it?" He said simply, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. "Thank you and good night?"

Shandi bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak but the blonde cut her off.

"Did I do something wrong?" He blurted suddenly, taking the girl aback. "Did I offend you or say something you didn't like? Did I hold you too close or not enough? Move too fast? Anger you? What? What is it?"

Shandi was stunned.

"I-..." She began, slightly shocked. "I don't-... I mean... it's not you, I-"

She stopped and bit her lip, making the blonde's frown deepen as he gripped her hand in his a little tighter.

"I'm sorry..." He almost whispered now. "Please... just tell me what it is I did wrong? Whatever it is, I promise you, I can make up for it... I never meant to upset you but clearly I did."

Shandi bit her cheek again and looked over her shoulder.

"Your friends are waiting for you.." She replied softly.

"They can wait." He said impatiently causing her to look back at him again. The intensity in his eyes nearly made her melt. Finally her resolve broke and she sighed, silently cursing herself colorfully to feel her heart thundering against her ribcage.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just... I get like this sometimes when-"

She paused and bit her lip, looking away from the blonde. Demetrio tipped his head slightly to the side, not taking his eyes off of her.

"When..?" He prodded gently.

"Never mind." Shandi replied hurriedly, instantly moving on. "What matters is that you made tonight really... really nice, and I'll never forget it. You and your friends are so sweet and... fun. And we're all really lucky to have met you. I'm sorry for the way I got on earlier, it was rude and selfish and really ignorant of me. I swear... I'm not always like that..."

The blonde before her starred at her for a few moments before finally smiling and taking her hands in his, causing her to look up at him again.

"If I scared you with my forwardness, I apologize." He said softly.

Shandi's eyes widened slightly. Was she that see through? How could he so easily read her when everyone else had such a hard time doing so? That hardly seemed fair when he was a closed and locked book, one you knew held interesting secrets but said secrets were all barred to you without the key.

Before she could say anything, the blonde continued again.

"You're not like most girls I've met." He said softly, almost in amusement. "But.. it's a good thing. I may have to work a little harder to understand you."

Shandi sighed at this.

"I wouldn't really bother." She said with a weary smile. "You might just die trying. And I won't be here long enough for it to matter."

The blonde's smile widened.

"It's alright." He said with a strange glint in his eyes. "I like a challenge. And, it matters to me."

Blue-green eyes starred into entrancing blue as the blonde lifted her hand to brush his lips across the back of her fingers.

"I apologize again for making you uncomfortable." He said gently. "I don't want to push you away before I even get to know you. Right now, I'm more then happy with your friendship."

Shandi starred up into the blonde's face and as she did, her heart threatened to strangle her in her chest, as if it longed to be with the beautiful creature in front of her rather than her.

_"Boys are so dumb."_ She complained in her head._ "That or they're way smarter then we give them credit for... can't he see that just by saying things like that, he's doing exactly the opposite of what he says he's trying to do... not pushing me away but... drawing me in. No matter how much I don't want him to..."_

Pushing back her thoughts, Shandi smiled at the blonde.

"You have my friendship if you want it." She replied softly. "Thank you again... _Demetrio_."

His name fell from her lips in a soft whisper, almost as if she were uncertain, intimidated by it. The thought made the blonde's smile slip a little as something sickening and churning yet not entirely unpleasant, moved inside him.

The blonde smiled one last time and gave the hands still in his a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome, Shandi." He replied gently. "Tomorrow?"

The Canadian ignored the thundering in her heart and gave the blonde across her another small smile and a single nod.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed happily. "Goodnight, Demetrio."

The blonde's smile widened and he had to bite it back to keep it from spreading into a ridiculous grin.

"Goodnight."

That said the last of the girls turned and headed to the hotel and her friends, whom were waiting for her by the door, immediately linking their arms with hers as she caught up with them before finally disappearing inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment they arrived up to their room, Shandi broke away from her friends. The rest of the girls all turned to look at each other before heading to change out of their dresses.

She knew what was coming and she dreaded the moment more than anything. Grabbing a pair of PJ's out of the suitcase laying open on the bed she shared with Sarah, she quickly darted into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her.

Leaning against the door, Shandi closed her eyes and let her hands hang limply beside her, her clothes brushing the floor as the dark girls' thoughts ran wild. She wanted things to stay the way they were; for the girls to just continue with their fun on their trip, no cares, no worries, and most of all - no boys. But it was already too late for that. The vacation was already ruined for her. She knew the sorts of trouble boys brought on and she was sure this time would be no different. Why couldn't it have been just a nice trip; just the four of them, having fun without any complications.

More importantly, she knew the girls would ask questions and damn it all if she didn't tell them to mind their own damn business - she knew she'd never, ever have the heart to say that to her best friends. Thus, bring on the argument, like always.

"Shandi, you alright in there?" Lauren spoke through the door.

"I'm fine." Shandi answered as evenly as she could. "Just figured I'd get dressed and ready for bed all in one go, ya know?... I'll be out in a few.."

"Alright." Lauren's voice replied. "Trying not to rush ya but Ali needs the bathroom."

"Don't have to rush her. I told you I can hold it."

Shandi sighed as silently as she could before pushing herself off the door. She didn't reply to her friends but she quickly got dressed into a pair of red boy-cut shorts and a black boy-beater. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she headed over to the tap, proceeded with her usual nightly routine and finally turned to leave the bathroom

"S'all yours." She mumbled softly, making sure to force a small, convincing smile towards the two on the other side before walking away.

Depositing her clothes back into her suitcase, Shandi heaved said bag off of the bed, pulled back the covers, grabbed her sleeping mask to cover her eyes and settled in. She pulled the blankets up around her in hopes of convincing her friends she'd dropped into a quick sleep when they came back to bed again. She'd left Alicia and Lauren at the door and figured Sarah was close by. Luckily for her neither of them were anywhere near the beds so if she was lucky she might actually drop into a quick sleep before having to deal with their questions.

Alicia quickly grabbed her pjs, jumping at her chance at the bathroom. Lauren sat down on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes trailed over to Sarah who was putting away her jewelry.

"Pst, Sarah."

"Hmm?"

"Should we...?"

"No, we won't pester her. You know how she gets when we ask her twenty questions about her behavior."

"She shouldn't assume so much about the boys." Lauren took off her shoes. "You know?"

"Yeah, assuming doesn't do much but can you blame her?"

"No." Lauren sighed. "I guess we'll leave her be until she's in a better mood."

Shandi could feel the pressure building in her chest and the words gathering on her tongue. Biting her lip she forced herself not to reply. What did they know? They had it all wrong! And besides, didn't they know her better than to think she'd _actually_ gotten to sleep so quickly? She with the terrible insomnia who never slept? Albeit, thinking she was asleep was exactly what she'd wanted, but still...

_"It's nothing to do with assuming things!"_ The girl thought sourly. _"Not really... It's... more than that... why don't they ever understand? Why can't they ever see things the way I do?... I'll never understand how people so different could be friends..."_

Shandi bit her cheek at that,

_"Not that I'm complaining... I've never had real friends before until I met those girls..."_

"Bathroom is free!"

"Shh, Alicia, Shandi is trying to sleep." Sarah let Lauren go into the bathroom to change out of her clothes first.

"She can't be asleep already."

Shandi was sure that if she could sweat drop like the anime characters, she would have right then. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to remain quiet - which was a torturous feat for her.

_"Don't say anything."_ She thought in annoyance. _"Just keep your mouth shut. If you can make it til morning, they'll have forgotten the whole thing..."_

"She had a long day." Sarah sighed. "Probably overcame her insomnia."

"Speaking of today, what was up with her? I mean...first she was happy then she didn't' want to do anything."

"I don't know."

"Well, I have an idea!" Alicia frowned. "But she probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"That's what I told Lauren."

Alicia sighed in annoyance and picked up a pillow from hers and Lauren's bed.

"Well, tired or not, she's gotta talk about it. I know her better than that - we all know her better than that; she'll try to go the night without talking about it then automatically assume we've forgotten everything come morning. But not this time! She always says she hates being the wet blanket and ruining everyone else's fun but if she keeps doing this, like always, she's _gonna_ ruin our fun cause all we'll be doing is worrying about her."

Alicia poised the pillow as if ready to throw it at the "sleeping girl".

"And she's not asleep either!" Alicia growled. "We know her better than that too. Shandi! Get up! We need to talk!"

"Alicia, don't!" Sarah gasped warningly.

Alicia drew her hand back, ready to release when a voice was heard from the other bed.

"Throw that and so help me God, you'll wish I really was asleep."

Alicia smirked.

"Heh. I knew you weren't asleep."

Shandi sat up, looking annoyed.

"You heard us talking..." Sarah frowned. "Sorry Andi but...we knew you didn't want to talk about it."

The bathroom door opened. "Are we in trouble now?"

Shandi sighed and leaned back against the headboard, lifting one leg and tracing random patters on the blankets with her finger.

"Like any of you would care if you were." She attempted playfully, but everyone in the room knew it was false.

Alicia crossed her arms. "Well, what's up? You gotta talk about it or are we going to have to force ya?"

"Ali, we don't have to force her to talk."

Shandi turned her head slightly and gave the caramel-haired girl a small glare through the corner of her eye.

"I think you know better than anyone that trying to 'force' me into things never did work very well." She growled slightly. She then turned back to stare at the bed again with a small frown. "But in response to your earlier comment; I'm not assuming things. I'm just..."

She paused and her frown deepened slightly as she turned away from them all to look out the window a little ways away.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable and realistic..." She smiled slightly thought there was no real spark behind it. "You can thank yourself for that, Li."

"Huh? What did I do?" Alicia blinks, confused.

"What she means is once this vacation is over, we'll never see them again." Sarah frowned, serious as the other girl just shrugged her shoulders. Lauren frowned as well, sitting down on the bed next to Sarah.

Shandi leaned her head back against the headboards and closed her eyes, her face creasing with another frown again.

"Exactly." She said simply, a feeling of deep respect welling up inside her then. It was always Sarah who got her before the others. She was always the quickest to understand.

There was a moment of silence before Shandi sighed and spoke again, though her eyes remained closed.

"I'm sorry again for worrying you girls and for putting a damper on your night..."

"It's no problem but despite that we won't see them again, the least you can do is try to have fun." Lauren spoke up while the other girls starred at her. "It's going to hurt but no regrets...have fun at least. That's what vacation is for."

"Yeah cause acting like one minute you're having fun then the next brushing him off like he did something wrong isn't cool." Sarah eyeballed the Canadian who flinched.

Shandi chewed her cheek.

"I know..." She whispered softly. "I... already apologized for that...To him I mean..."

She took a long, deep breath and when she spoke again her eyes opened and she starred up at the ceiling with a strange expression the girls weren't familiar with.

"What I need you guys to understand is... I can't... be towards them they way you girls are. I mean... I want to be friends with them and I swear, I will have fun for the rest of the trip, just like we've been having, but... I can't get close to them like you guys already have... I can't let myself..."

The girl's face contorted painfully then and she pulled her knees to her chest, leaning forward to rest the side of her face on her knees and away from the girls.

"He's... perfect..." She whispered softly again, barely audible and her voice hitched with the effort. "Demetrio is... everything I ever wanted. Bonus that he's absolutely gorgeous... I never let you guys know it before but.. it's so easy for a boy to... capture my attention and when I do fall, I fall hard... And the horrible thing is; I can already feel myself falling for him and... I don't want to! Not when we're only going to spend such little time together. And let's face it, we all know, even if we keelp in contact for a while after, we'll never see from them again and eventually we won't hear from them either. You girls are so much stronger than me in that way. You could move on and enjoy the fact that there was that one moment but... I can't handle that kind of goodbye again."

Shandi took another long breath but this one was harder than the rest and she mentally cursed herself to feel her chest tightening with that familiar, uncomfortable tension.

"I will have fun..." She whispered softly. "But I won't let them close to me. You have to understand that, right now. They'll be nothing to me. I have you girls with me and when I leave that's the way I want it to stay... okay?"

"That's okay Shandi." Sarah and Lauren both sit on the bed with her with Alicia facing the girl.

"Good." Shandi said simply, her voice cracking slightly again. Her head was still on her knees and eyes still closed, but a small smile graced her lips. "Sides, why do I need more friends when I've got friends like you guys?"

"How about once Sarah gets into her pjs, we'll order up room service and watch some cheesy European horror films?" Lauren dived off the bed. "My treat!"

"That'd be awesome!" Alicia picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

Shandi's smile widened and she finally lifted her head, uncurled her limbs and stretched out as she reached up to remove her mask and place it onto the bedside table.

"I'm in!" The girl cheered with a laugh. "And I vote pizza!"

Sarah quickly changed as Lauren ordered some pizza from room service while Shandi and Alicia tried to decide what movie to watch. The large authentic Italian pizza arrived shortly with Sarah getting it as Shandi decided on some cheesy Italian vampire film.

Shandi glanced up from the TV and grinned wide as Sarah approached with the pizza.

"Great! Pizza! Well there's my munchies." She teased playfully. "What are you guys having?

"Uh-uh!" Lauren grabbed a slice, glaring at the Canadian before laughing.

Alicia starred at the pizza pie warily.

"C'mon Ali, it's nothing like American. You'll like it." Lauren nibbled happily, her inner Italian genes dancing happily in her system.

"I dunno..."

"Just try it." Sarah hands her a slice.

Shandi grabbed a slice and could feel the giddy delight as she caught the hot cheese from falling off.

"Oh god! The person who invented pizza should have been made a saint! Mmmmm!"

The girls watched in amusement as Shandi all but inhaled the pizza.

"You are so not a girl." Alicia teased with a mix of amusement and disgust.

"An' proud of it!" The Canadian said over a mouthful of cheesy goodness.

Alicia hastily tried a slice, finding it much better than any American version. The movie was horribly cheesy with really bad effects but had a good plot. It was a combination of horror, comedy, and very cheesy romance. The girls ended the night off on a high note after inhaling the Italian pizza. Lauren gave a yawn, hopping off the bed to go curl under the covers.

"Lightweight." Alicia teases before yawning herself.

"We had a good day." Sarah tossed the box into the nearest trashcan.

"Agreed." Shandi replied softly. "Had some hitches but..." She shrugged as she crawled under the covers again. "Nothing's perfect."

"Nothing is."The girls got into their beds and Sarah turned out the light. "Tomorrow is a new day. Good night everyone."

Shandi grinned into the darkness as she put on her mask again and pulled it down over her eyes.

"Speaking of; where do you guys think they'll take us tomorrow?"

"Dunno, let's just hope for the best." Sarah yawned, patting Shandi's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, okay? I understand your feelings. You're not the only one worried."

"I know." Shandi replied, her grin fading to a small smile again. "Thanks girls... You know I love you right? You guys seriously rock."

"We know." Alicia grinned in the darkness. "Night...let's have sweet dreams!"

"Yes, let's," Shandi chuckled.

Confining themselves to their own thoughts the girls settled down in bed and drifted off to sleep, a small smile on every face as they let their thoughts follow them, indeed, into good dreams.

* * *

><p>Sunlight poked through the curtains in the hotel room. Lauren tried to get back to sleep but nothing worked. Not even covering her face with a pillow. The brunette girl sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over to see that Shandi was the only one left in bed. Her eyes tries to focus. Alicia and Sarah were nowhere to be found.<p>

Shandi heard the sounds of movement across the room and tried to ignore them. She was aware that Alicia and Sarah had gotten up hours ago, but she hadn't wanted to get up just yet. Now that Lauren was awake, she knew she wasn't going to get away with staying in bed much longer. So, with a yawn and a stretch, the Canadian sat up and removed her mask, depositing it onto her bedside table before turning to Lauren and giving her a cheerful smile as she stretched again.

"Morning sunshine." She greeted.

"Morning." Lauren climbed out of bed. "Any idea where Sar and Ali are?"

Shandi pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Absently looking around as if she might suddenly see some sign of the other girls.

"Not a clue." She replied simply.

Lauren pondered it as she went through her bag to pick out her clothes for the morning. Shandi stretched again while the older girl used the bathroom to get ready. She pulled back the red curtains, taking in the view of the city below. Her hands moved to open the windows, letting in some of the fresh Italian air. Faint smells of fresh baked bread quickly wafted through the room.

"Mmm...smells good."

The glorious smells wafting up from the bakery across the street made the Canadians stomach rumble hungrily.

"Man... hope those two bring back breakfast." She said thoughtfully.

Turning away from the window she went to gather up her clothes and etc. and moved to sit on the bed, laying back on it and placing a hand behind her head, the other on her stomach as she starred up at the ceiling, waiting for Lauren to finish up in the bathroom.

"Mmmmm... croissants would be awesome for breakfast but... do they even have those in Italy? Hmm... Or herb and garlic bagels or... Ugh. I need breakfast. That smell is killing me."

Lauren came out dressed in a soft blue blouse and white shorts. "Getting hungry? I could hear you in there."

Shandi sat up. "Hoping that Alicia and Sarah bring back breakfast."

"You go change while I give them a call."

Lauren took out her cellphone while the Canadian walked into the bathroom. Lauren took a big whiff of the smells invading the room, smiling as she gave Sarah's cellphone a ring first before trying Alicia's. It was most likely Sarah would have hers charged rather than Alicia. The scents of the morning bread made Lauren's stomach rumble a little. She was so glad they all decided on Italy. It was one of her dreams to come visit the place, not just for the history but family history. The trip was already a good one, and even better since the boys had shown up in their lives. Shandi wasn't the only one worried about it.

Brown brows furrowed as Sarah's voicemail cut in.

Shandi stared at her clothes for a minute then looked to the shower. She checked her cell phone laid on the counter and noted the time. It was still early so she figured she had time for a quick shower. Besides, maybe when she got out the girls would be back and she could finish getting ready while they ate. After all it never took her very long to eat and she couldn't see herself starting a day without a shower. It was like rain without clouds - just didn't happen.

After her shower, Shandi got dressed into a pair of dark jeans, black wedge sandals and a black boybeater with a shorter, red tank over top. She pulled on her usual accessories, applied her usual basic, everyday makeup and finally exited the bathroom running a towel through her hair. Looking around, she glanced at Lauren as she made her way over to the dresser in the room and grabbed her hairdryer and accessories.

"Get a hold of the girls yet?" She asked the older American curiously.

"Oddly enough no." Lauren frowned. "I'll get it a minute or two."

Lauren went over to pull out silver hoop earrings and silver bangles from the small bag on the dresser. She dug through another duffel bag to pull out a pair of white sandals. Shandi threw a pale blue scarf at her.

"Here, wear this with your outfit."

"Thank you." Lauren used it to tie up her hair before grabbing a pair of white shades. "How do I look?"

"Like a regular, cutie-pie Italian girl." Shandi laughed.

Lauren grinned, obviously pleased with that answer and picked up her cell again as Shandi made her way back to the bathroom to dry her hair

She texted both girls twice, before calling Sarah's cell again. Once more the voicemail cut in and this time she left a message. Lauren sighed, trying not to panic. Sarah probably wanted to go out early and explore for a bit and took Alicia with her. Her worried eyes glanced out the window, hoping to see them in case they came down the street. Suddenly, her phone rang. Lauren jumped, grabbing her cellphone. She nearly droped it, causing her to panic as she answered without checking the number.

"Hello? Sarah? Alicia?"

The voice on the other line certainly wasn't Sarah's or Alicia's.

It was very male and very French.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you." Adrien chuckled. "Bonjour, Lauren! Did you sleep well?"

Lauren blinked ahead of her upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Ummmm... Morning, Adrien." She paused, a little surprised. "Yes, I slept well thank you... Um.. not to be rude or anything but how did you get my number?"

"Your friends gave it to me."

"Huh?"

Adrien chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Your girlfriends gave me your number... or to be precise, Dem gave me Shandi's number and I texted her earlier this morning to ask her for yours."

Lauren turned to the bathroom door, glaring before answering him again.

"Sorry for sounding frantic, but we haven't heard a word from Sarah or Alicia..."

"Oh. I wouldn't worry too much, Cherie. Demetrio and I visited the bakery across your hotel earlier this morning and saw them at the cafe next door. We were talking to them for a little while and they told us they were going sightseeing after wards while waiting for you and Shandi to awaken. I'm sure they're just in a busy place and simply can't hear their cell phones. Don't worry yourself too much."

"Oh good." Lauren sighed though she did feel odd about having the French guy having her number.

"So, I know it's early and we said weren't going to come until after lunch but.. If you happen to be ready early...?"

Lauren smiled as the Frenchmen trailed off.

"Well I'm dressed but...not sure about Shandi..."

"M'ready!" Came a muffled yell from the bathroom. Shandi poked her head out from the bathroom with her toothbrush stuck out of her mouth. "Ooo ish it? Da girsh?"

"Uh no, it's..." Lauren covered the mouthpiece. "Adrien and Demetrio...they're...well Adrien is wondering if we would like to hang out early..."

The toothbrush nearly fell out of Shandi's mouth.

"They ran into the girls...they're out sightseeing..." Lauren frowned. "So...what do you want to do?"

Shandi pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and chewed her cheek for a moment. She starred at the floor for a minute and when she looked up at Lauren, the expectant and hopeful look on the older girls face made her instantly cave. Giving her friend a small smile she stepped into the bathroom for a minute, spit out the foam and poked her head out again.

"Okay, I'll bite." She agreed teasingly. "Tell 'em to meet us at the bakery across the street from here though, I'm starving and I doubt the girls are gonna deliver!"

"Meet us at the bakery across the street from our hotel." Lauren smiled, finally answering Adrien.

"Excellent!" Adrien cheered enthusiastically. "I'm not sure where Kade and Fabien ran off to, we haven't been able to reach them all morning, so it'll just be Demetrio and I. Is that alright?"

"That's fine." Lauren squeezed her cellphone. "We'll see you in a few, alright?"

"Oui!" Adrien replied. "In a few. Farewell, Cherie!"

"Bye." Lauren replied and with a smile she disconnected the call just as Shandi emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready?" Lauren asked the Canadian.

Shandi walked over to the dresser and grabbed her huge Chanel purse from the top of it. Slinging it onto her shoulder, she took a quick glance at her ebony locks, dried into huge, loose straightener curls and decorated with a thick decorative red band. Turning away from the mirror she smiled at Lauren and gestured towards the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She teased playfully. "C'mon lets go."

Lauren grabbed a small white bag, fitting it around her body and slipping into her sandals. She grinned at the Canadian as she slipped on her shades. Shandi grabbed the hotel key while Lauren wrote a note for the girls in case they got back and the other two were still gone. The girls left their room, walking downstairs and out into the busy street.

Shandi pulled her huge black shades down from the top of her head and over her eyes. She turned a smile on Lauren and linked an arm through hers as both girls crossed the street and headed for the bakery. They both took a long, deep breath of appreciation and grinned, their stomachs growling in anticipation.

"I have never smelled anything so good in all my life." Shandi commented happily as they entered the building and approached the counter. Lauren laughed.

"That's cause you're hungry." She teased. "You always say that."

Shandi grinned as they stopped in front of the cashier and smiled at her.

"True." She said simply.

Thankfully, the bakery did have croissants. Unfortunately, the cashier didn't speak English. After a great deal of pointing and laughing on both sides of the counter, the girls finally managed to convey their order to the Italian girl; two croissants and a bagel for Shandi and a sweet bread for Lauren. Lauren bit into it soon enough, grinning at the sweetness. She laughed as Shandi proceeded to stuff her mouth.

"Easy...you're going to choke."

Shandi laughed before stuffing the last of her bagel into her mouth.

"C'mon, let's go sit at a table outside while we wait for the boys."

The girls walked over to a nearby coffee machine, deposited a few coins and got a nice hot coffee - mocha for Lauren - before turning and heading outside.

Sitting at a table near the front gate so they could watch new arrivals, the girls sipped their beverages and nibbled their food while they chatted idly in wait.

"I wonder why they wanted to see us so early..." Lauren mused, sipping her coffee and staring idly at Shandi.

Shandi shrugged as she sipped her coffee. Her curious blue-green eyes were barely visible when she turned her head to absently watch some people walk down the street. She caught sight of a couple and watched them a little thoughtfully, as if observing something greatly intriguing, until they laughed and leaned together for a sweet kiss. She watched them for another moment but eventually looked away and lifted her coffee to her lips again.

"They probably don't really have a reason." She said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they just wanted to hang out. Boys are always interested in foreign girls, no matter where they're from. They're all the same."

"Wow...thanks for the boost there Shandi." Lauren stared at her coffee. "Maybe I just should've said no then..."

Shandi cringed, mentally slapping her forehead for her careless comment.

"Sorry." She apologized simply. "You know me.. Always saying whatever comes to mind..."

She glanced at Lauren's hand, thinking about reaching out to touch it in comfort, but her pride and character wouldn't let her do it so instead she wrapped both hands around her cup.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Lola." She said gently, making sure to produce a warm smile. "What do I know? I've never known any European boys before. Besides, Adr-"

The Canadian paused.

"Ya know... it is just me or... are your really glad their names aren't the same as the anime ones?"

Lauren cocked her head to the side curriously and Shandi continued without missing a beat.

"I mean, I like the anime names but...Demetrio..." She whispered his name to herself, barely audible. She spoke a little louder when she spoke again. "Their names are so much more... beautiful. _Demetrio_... Adrien, Fabien. Kade."

She turned a smile on Lauren

"Well, maybe not more beautiful but... you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Lauren smiled again, staring at Shandi. "You know...kinda glad you won that silly contest...or else we wouldn't be here right now."

The American girl's stomach let out a low grumble, causing Shandi to blink a few times before laughing. Lauren groaned, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Guess I'm still hungry." She whined. "Wouldn't I give for a big bowl of pasta right about now..."

"Wow, and I thought I was a bottomless pit."

"That's only when I've only had a sweet bread for breakfast," Lauren laughed, sipping more of her coffee.

Shandi lifted her wrist and glanced at the eccentric, flashy red watch on her wrist.

"Well," She said thoughtfully. "It's almost dinner time... damn the morning went fast... I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind going out for lunch with us."

The expression on her face was weary when she looked up at the girl across from her again.

"But this time I'm paying for my own food..."

"Oh stop it." Lauren gave her a look. "Before I slap you Italian style."

Shandi frowned slightly.

"Laur." She said bluntly. "Do you remember what happened last time Li's guy friend bought me that ice cream? Now imagine how I felt last night to have them pay for that ridiculously expensive meal for us? That nearly drove me mental!"

The Canadian snorted humorlessly and swirled her coffee around in its cup.

"I'm more then capable of paying for my own dinner." She said bluntly. "I don't need a sugar daddy."

Suddenly something hit Shandi hard upside the head, making her yelp.

"OW!" She cried out, turning to give Lauren a shocked look as she rubbed the side of her head.

Lauren innocently sipped her coffee. Shandi, still rubbing her head and glaring at the American now, looked around to see if anyone saw. Luckily, no one did and the Canadian looked back at her companion as she spoke.

"Oh wow, you let him pay for one dinner. That totally makes that you only want him for his money." Lauren drawled sarcastically. "Aw, c'mon...am I the only one who finds it slightly romantic?"

"Yes."

"Gawd, you and the others are no fun. We're supposed to be having fun. It's Italy! It's Rome! Have a little bit of imagination!" Lauren's hands went wild as she talked, causing the Canadian to lean back just a bit from the normally sweet girl's attitude adjustment.

"Wow." Shandi said bluntly, her eyes slightly wide behind her huge shades. "You're scary sometimes, you know that? You're like the female version of Mitzkuni Haninozuka."

Lauren glared, which made the Canadian grin.

"They better get here soon or else I'm going to die..." Lauren whined again, hearing her stomach growl only louder this time.

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Where do you put it?" Shandi looked around and under the table playfully. "Seriously, you're so small..."

"Like you said, I'm like Hunny-Sempai...I'm full of surprises!" Lauren grinned.

Shandi's grin widened until finally she laughed and shook her head as she lifted her coffee cup to drain it, pausing suddenly with the cup to her lips as something a short distance away caught her gaze. Lauren didn't notice at first but after a while, she figured the Canadian's cup had been to her lips for a long time and she couldn't possibly be drinking all that time.

"What-.. What are you starring at?" She asked, furrowing her brows. She turned in her seat then and starred behind her, trying to see what had captured her companion's attention so thoroughly. When she she saw them her face split into a wide smile.

Demetrio was dressed in a pair of black and white designer sneakers, black fitted jeans, a white t-shirt with some sort of graphic design, a black vest over-top and a black and white pinstripe fedora to complete the outfit. Over his eyes were a pair of expensive looking designer shades.

Adrien was wearing a pair of designer sneakers as well, dark blue denims a white Armani t-shirt and a thin, beige Armani unbuttoned button-down over top, his sleeves rolled casually up to his elbows. His own designer shades were a pair of brown aviators.

Both boys looked like they'd just walked off the set of some designer photo shoot and the girls half expected them to be swarmed by people on all sides at any moment as they scanned the area causally. Finally Adrien's eyes fell on the girls and he smiled, gently elbowing the blonde beside him and causing his companion to grin widely as he turned to see them, adjusting their direction to approach the girls.

"Oh. My. God." Shandi said shortly, her coffee long forgotten as the boys approached. She cursed colorfully in her head upon noting her traitorous heart suddenly thundering in her chest, so loud she expected people to look up into the sky anticipating the thunder.

"It should be illegal for a guy to look that good..." She said in shock, looking from them then down at herself and back up again. "God, we'll look like some movie star's assistants next to those two! How unfair..."

"I know, right?" Lauren was also staring quite obviously. "I mean...almost too good to be true. They're like those guys I read up on in my fashion magazines."

Shandi starred another few moments before suddenly grabbing her bag and rifling through it vigorously. Hearing the ruckus, Lauren turned a bewildered look on the girl.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked, starring at the girl.

Shandi said nothing as she suddenly produced a pack of green peppermint gum and popped it into her mouth before thrusting it at Lauren.

"Want one? I advise you to say yes; there is seriously nothing worse than coffee breath." The Canadian made a face at that.

"Ew...coffee and peppermint..." Lauren took the gum, staring at it with a grossed out face. "You know I hate peppermint."

"Just do it."

Shandi paused a moment before shoving her hand into her purse and withdrawing, dropping several packs onto the table, gesturing to it hurriedly as the boys were only a few feet away now.

"Gum addict here." She spat hurriedly. "Juicy fruit, spearmint, stride - take your pick just hurry up!"

"Fine!" Lauren picked up a piece of Juicy Fruit and popped it into her mouth, chewing it quickly until flavor erupts into her mouth. The moment the boys were inches from their table, Lauren spat her gum into a napkin.

Shandi rolled her eyes before sweeping the packs of gum into her purse and dropping the purse onto the seat next to her just as the boys reached them, smiling.

"Ciao, bellas!" Demetrio said with a brilliant smile, reaching up to remove his sunglasses from his eyes as he stepped under the shade of the girls' umbrella. "Grazi! I wasn't sure if you'd want to meet up with us so early."

"Oui." Adrien said cheerfully. "Neither did I, but I'm glad you both decided to come out."

Shandi swallowed hard, and forced the most charming smile she possibly could. She too reached up and removed her shades from her eyes, placing them atop her head.

"No big. We didn't really have anything else to do anyway. Why don't you guys sit for a minute?"

Demetrio moved beside Shandi, smiling when she moved her purse and hung it off the arm of her chair, and sat beside her, leaning back casually before turning his eyes to Adrien.

"Pull up a chair." Lauren offered to the one next to her.

Adrien paused, starring back at Demetrio with a slightly weary expression.

"Actually," He began slowly. "We were hoping to get going soon. Have you girls eaten yet?"

Demetrio sat up straight in his seat as if remembering something important.

"Oh! Right!" He said enthusiastically. "Yea, we gotta go!"

The girls blinked at the new arrivals in surprise.

"Um.. actually-" Lauren began.

"Yea, we're done." Shandi blurted quickly. "Where are we going?"

Adrien smiled at her and offered Lauren a hand while Demetrio stood again and offered his to Shandi.

"C'est une surprise." The brunette said with a wink. "Top secret."

"Are we going to like this surprise?" Lauren asked.

Adrien laughed and Demetrio grinned.

"I should hope so." The brunette replied playfully. "Though we'll never know until we get there."

"Alright, we'll come." Shandi said simply. Lauren took Adrien's hand but Shandi stood on her own , took up her purse to put over her shoulder again and glanced at Demetrio to see the same stung look on his face from the night before. Feeling the pairing guilty sting, she smiled at him and reached out to link her arm with his instead. The blonde grinned at her, a one hundred watt grin that made the Canadian's heart thunder wildly in her chest like a trapped bird.

"Okay then!" The blonde said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Alright ladies." Adrien smiled. "First stop, the Spanish steps...then to the Trevi Fountain!"

"Ooo..! I've never heard of those before." Shandi replied excitedly. "But the fountains in this city are beautiful. Lead the way Signori."

Demetrio grinned so wide the others thought his face would crack.

"Do you speak Italian?" He asked enthusiastically.

Adrien and Lauren chuckled as Shandi gave him a half-amused and half-embarrassed look.

"Uh... no..." She said a little awkwardly. "Adrien had to order for us last night remember? ... I was just trying to be impressive."

Adrien laughed politely now and Demetrio mimicked him, smiling charmingly at the girl on his arm as he reached up and placed his shades over his eyes again upon stepping back into the light.

"Well it's the thought that counts." He replied playfully. Shandi smiled back at him and reached up to replace her own shades.

* * *

><p>The walk to their destination was nice and along the way, the boys talked with the girls about Italian culture and ancient legends and history, to which the girls hung off of every word. The young men could have been making it all up and the girls would never know, they'd still believe them. Luckily, it was all true. Finally upon arriving, Lauren let out a small squeak as they reached the Piazza di Spagna, absolutely giddy with delight upon seeing a large flight of stone steps leading up to what was the Piazza Trinita dei Monti.<p>

"138 steps..." Lauren mused gleefully. "I can't believe I'm here."

Adrien turned a curious look on the girl holding his hand.

"You've heard of this place before?" He asked curiously.

"I looked up all the places I wanted to visit in Italy." Lauren smiled at him. "This is one of the places. I didn't think I'd ever get to visit Europe, much less Italy. So I'm happy about a historical flight of stairs."

Adrien chuckled slightly and gave the other brunette's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well they're an intriguing flight of stairs." The Frenchman replied playfully. "Come, let's go take a look."

Lauren was lead by the Frenchman through the crowd to the stairs, finally leaving the crowd behind as they headed up the steps. She paused though, causing Adrien to stop. He turned to see she had turned around to get a view, before pulling out her camera to take a picture.

Adrien smiled up at the girl, watching her watch the people, the view, everything around her. After a few moments and many snaps later, the brunette pulled his hand from his pocket and reached towards the girl again.

"Would you like me to take your picture on the steps?" He asked with a smile.

"Really? You don't mind?" Lauren mentally pinched herself. "Of course you don't...cause you asked...sure."

Adrien reached out to accept the camera being offered to him when suddenly a voice behind them cut them off, making them both turn.

"Better idea!" Shandi said with a grin as she released Demetrio's arm and bounded up the stairs towards the two. When she stopped beside the Frenchman she held out her hand to take the camera from them both.

"How about I take a picture of both of you?"

Adrien laughed and nodded.

"Of course. If Laur doesn't mind."

"I don't mind."

Adrien took Lauren's hand again and lead her a little ways away from where they were to a spot that was a little less crowded. Shandi followed them and Demetrio followed as well from a few steps below, hands in his pockets as he smiled up at the trio above him.

Adrien sat down and Lauren sat beside him. The brunette reached up to wrap an arm around her shoulders and placed the other on his knee before turning towards Shandi and smiling brightly.

Lauren blushed slightly before sending a smile in Shandi's direction. The Canadian took multipe snaps of the two.

"Great!"

Lauren got up to see the picture.

"It's good."

Adrien rose from the stairs, one hand in his pocket as he too leaned forward to look at the screen being held out to him. With a nod of approval he drew back and straightened again.

"Oui. Perfect." He said politely.

"Onto the fountain!" Demetrio grinned. "Remember, you girls have to make a wish. It's only right that you should."

Shandi turned to blink at him as he offered her his arm again. She took it absently and allowed him to lead her back down the stairs, the other two following closely.

"A wish?" She asked curiously. "Whatta ya mean..?"

"It's tradition." Demetrio chuckled. "If you throw one coin into the fountain, you'll be granted your wish."

"The story goes that you'll be granted a trip back to Rome." Adrien spoke up.

"And two coins gets you a new romance." Demetrio grinned.

"What about three?"

"Either marriage or divorce." The Italian shrugged. "It all depends on what you want."

The walk was long but it was worth it as Lauren spotted some old cathedrals on the way there.

Shandi thought about Demetrio's words the entire way. Her mind travelled to the coin purse in her huge bag and she chewed her cheek as she recalled the meanings.

_"One coin, a return trip. Two coins... romance."_ The Canadian flinched at that though thankfully no one noticed. _"Three..."_

Shandi straightened and forced her thoughts from her head.

_"It's just a silly tradition."_ She thought forcing a smile. _"The girls are right; I fuss too much over stupid stuff."_

Shandi wasn't the only one pondering over the Trevi foundation coins. Lauren chewed her lip after taking a picture of the last catherdal before their destination came up. 

_"One coin...two coins...three coins...sounds romantic but all I wanted was to wish for a good vacation...kinda hard to wish for that when I have that handsome Frenchman distracting me"._

Her eyes briefly fell on Adrien who was saying something to Demetrio. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she had to admit that he looked much more handsome then the fictional Japanese animated character she was so fond of. Not only did he look good, he smelled good too. It had been distracting for her when they'd gotten their picture taken on the Steps.

Adrien, no doubt feeling her eyes on him, turned back to the girl beside him and smiled.

"Enjoying the view, Cherie?" He asked kindly.

Lauren blushed heavily and looked away.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." She replied in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to stare."

Adrien blinked at her in utter confusion while beside them Demetrio and Shandi snorted with laughter.

Finally the brunette seemed to realize what Lauren had meant and smiled in amuemement. Leaning down to her a little, he whispered into he ear.

"I was talking about the scenery." He whispered playfully.

"Heh, I knew that." Lauren touched a hand to her cheek. Her face was still very warm. She looked away, feeling awkward, and wondering if she was going to end up doing something else embarrassing. The thought was barely out of her head when she tripped over a unleveled brick in the pavement.

Quick as a lick, Adrien's free hand reached out and grasped Lauren's waist, the hand in hers tightening considerably. When she straightened and looked up to thank him, the words caught on her tongue to see him smiling sweetly at her while he held her close to him, so close she got the full effect of his expensive and intoxicating scent, which made her head swim giddily.

"Careful, Cherie." Adrien whispered softly. "Perhaps it's time you came back to us? Seems to me like those thoughts are taking you too far away and it's getting to be a hazard to your health."

"R-right." She managed to wiggle out of his grasp, blood red now as she tried to hide her face. Shandi and Demetrio watched as the American girl caught up with them, Adrien following close behind.

Shandi grinned as she reached out to link her free arm with Lauren's.

"Smooth move." She teased playfully just as Adrien caught up with them and walked beside Lauren now with his hands in his pockets, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Uh-huh." Lauren pouted, feeling stupid. The moment she thought she wouldn't be awkward she ended up embarrassing herself not just in front of a handsome guy, but a rich, handsome guy of European aristocracy. She knew once they got to the hotel, the girls wouldn't let her live it down.

Shandi chuckled softly and gently squeezed Lauren's arm as she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, will ya." She said softly. "I thought it was cute, and if the look on his face is any indication; so did Adrien. That was like something straight out of a cheesy chick flick! You're always the sucker for those aren't ya?"

"Yeah only in movies does the rich, handsome European fall for the ditzy American girl." Lauren whispers back. "This is real life...doubt he really thought it was cute. Probably more amused than anything."

Shandi rolled her eyes.

"Listen to you, you little hypocrite!" She whispered, thankful the boys were now talking to each other over the girl's heads rather than listening to them. "Here you are dissing me about last night, suck it up, blah blah, blah, and yet you're the one who won't except your own little moments as they come! Did you notice the way he was holding you, looking at you. Personally, and hey, maybe I'm wrong - though I doubt it - but that looked like a lot more then amusement to me."

Lauren flinched, realizing what she'd just said.

"I'm sorry." She whispers before removing her arm from Shandi and walking away, sulking due to Shandi's honesty. The Canadian was right and it was her own dumb fault for saying stupid things while embarrassed.

Shandi frowned and noted that the boys had both stopped talking and were staring ahead after Lauren with concerned expressions.

"What happened?" Adrien asked, looking about ready to bound forward to catch up with her.

"Me an' my big mouth." The Canadian said bluntly. "It's been getting me in a lot of trouble lately... excuse me."

The dark girl bounded forward then and once more fell into step alongside the older girl, looking down at her with a deeply apologetic expression while they talked.

"I don't understand those two." Adrien said with a confused expression.

"Pft. If you're confused then there's no hope for me." Demetrio teased, but the statement was every bit true. "They're so... hard to understand but..."

"But that's what draws you in." Adrien finished for him. "Funny how that works isn't it?"

Demetrio smiled faintly, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans as he starred ahead at the girls thoughtfully.

"I dune if I'd say funny." He replied playfully. "Maddening is more like it... but you're right, I'm hooked."

Adrien's own smile was a mixture of bemusement and comprehension as he continued to watch the girls.

"Much as I hate to admit it." The brunette replied softly. "You're not the only one."

Up ahead, totally oblivious to the conversation behind them, the girls talked quietly among themselves.

"Lola..." Shandi cooed softly, trying desperately to get through to the girl beside her. She was so bad at this sort of thing. "Look, I-... I'm sorry okay? Damn it, this is the second time today... I didn't mean to... I duno... upset you or whatever, just... try and practice what you preach, hey? Make the most of this; be happy... I swear I didn't mean anything by what I said... again... me and my big mouth..."

"Shandi...will you stop trying to apologize for five seconds?" Lauren looked up at her.

Shandi opened her mouth but closed it a moment later before looking forward and reaching behind to stick her hands into her back pockets, unaware she was mimicking a certain blonde a little ways behind her.

"Okay..." She replied gently. "So, talk. What's on your mind? What can I do to help? What will make you feel better?"

Lauren sighed. "I'm fine now. Just had to walk away so I could get some air. Look, you were right. I tend to say stupid things when I get embarrassed. I'm not mad. Just upset at myself for being stupid. In case Alicia hasn't told you, I'm very hard on myself. I get angry when I do something stupid, especially in front of a guy, which results in me putting myself down. All I need was a few seconds to take a deep breath and calm my thoughts. But what you said...thank you for being blunt or else I'd still be in a funk right about now."

Shandi grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, blunt and sarcasm are what I do best!"

Lauren laughed. "Well at least you kept me from being emo around a certain hot European."

She pouted. "I can't believe I actually thought it was because I was staring at him and not the scenery...I'm such a dork."

Shandi laughed heartedly at that.

"I thought that was the cutest thing ever!" She replied honestly. "And I know Adrien did too! The way he looked at you after that! Aweee."

The Canadian reached out to playfully pinch the shorter girl's cheek.

"You so cuuute!" She cooed teasingly.

"Shandi, stop it!" Lauren tried to bat away the girl's hand only to end up laughing.

Shandi laughed too and gestured over her shoulder at the boys.

"So, think you're ready to let 'em catch up to us again?... They looked kinda worried."

Lauren stopped, turning around to see the two Europeans walking a ways behind. "Hey boys...c'mon, everything is okay now!"

The boys stopped for a moment as well and blinked at the girls. After a moment or two, however, they both laughed and jogged to catch up to them. Shandi linked her arm through Demetrio's again, causing him to move a little closer to her and Adrien held his arm out to Lauren again expectantly.

Lauren took it, leaning into him, wanting to be closer.

Adrien smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and over the girls' heads at Demetrio, who was grinning widely at him. The brunette gave him a warning expression but when the blonde merely cooed at him silently, Adrien's own face split into a grin as he shook his head and looked away from his best.

"So, are we almost there yet?" Shandi asked, trying to hide her weariness. She liked walking but she was getting a little bored, which didn't normally take much.

Demetrio laughed lightly and lifted his free hand to point.

"Yes we are. Look, it's right there just ahead of us."

Lauren lifted her head up, letting out a small excited giggling fit. Adrien turned to look at her. The petite girl stopped, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry...I...I'm excited."

Adrien's eyes danced with laughter as he starred down at the girl, making her heart sink a little; Shandi had been wrong. He liked her because she made him laugh; not with her but at her.

"Mon Dieu!" The brunette said with a hearty laugh. "You are absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"Heh, yeah..." Lauren looks away, embarrassed still. Forget that last thought...

The Trevi Fountain loomed in front of them along with the immense crowd surrounding it. Fellow citizens of Rome and tourists all flocked together to get a view of the fabled fountain.

A small gasp escaped the Canadian as she stopped suddenly, causing the others to stop too.

"Wooow..." She cooed in amazement.

"I told you." Lauren laughed, taking her hand. "C'mon, we have to go make a wish. If we don't, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives."

The older girl dragged Shandi closer to the fountain.

Pretty water sparkling with thousands of coins starred at the American and the Canadian, begging for another deposit of wishes.

Shandi pulled her purse to her front and unzipped it, immediately rifling through it for her change purse. Lauren knelt down and placed hers on the edge of the fountain, a little more careful as she shuffled through her purse as well.

Withdrawing her wallet with triumphant expression, Shandi opened it and paused, starring at the coins inside. After a slight hesitation, she cautiously drew out three coins and held them in her hand to stare at them.

* Lauren also pulled out three coins. She looks up at Shandi who looks down at her.

"You going to do three coins?"

"Are you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

The two girls had a staring contest. Lauren sighed, zipping up her bag before standing up. Shandi stared at her three coins, closing her hand as Lauren turned to look. Neither girl looked like they wanted to admit how many they had.

Shandi sighed, uncurled her fingers again and removed one coin from her hand, getting ready to toss when a voice beside her made her jump.

"Only two?"

Blue-green eyes turned to see Demetrio starring at her with a small smile, his hands still in his pockets.

"No..." The Canadian said softly. And with that she threw forward the hand with only a single coin and both watched as it fell into the water a ways off with a faint 'plop'.

Demetrio starred at the place the coin had disappeared to for a very long time before looking back to see the girl awkwardly slipping the two remaining coins into her pocket.

"Well, I gotta admit, that was unexpected." He said teasingly, though there was a strange hitch to his voice. "You don't want a new romance? Someone waiting for you back home?"

Shandi smiled a little in spite of herself.

"No, no one waiting for me, and... I'm not so sure I want any new romances right now either but... I do really wanna come back to Italy again someday so..."

Okay so, that was only half true. Of course she wanted to come back to Italy but she also wanted a new romance too. Although, she'd meant what she said to the girls as well; she didn't want a fleeting fling that would only end in distance and heartache. This time she planned to save herself that kind of hurt.

Demetrio starred at the fountain, this time much longer then before and so much so that it made his companion shift uneasily. Finally his gaze shifted to his own reflection before moving to stare at hers. "Heartbreak is a nasty thing."

Shandi started a little in surprise and turned to look up at the blonde with a slightly shocked expression.

"What?" She asked with slightly wide eyes. She was grateful for her dark shades but when the blonde looked back to her again she got the impression of him seeing right through them and the thought made her greatly uneasy.

"You don't come to wish at the fountain and not want to wish for romance. You've either already experienced heartbreak or you're avoiding it."

The Canadian could feel her stomach knotting sickeningly and turned away from the blonde again. She was so not having this conversation with him. Was this almost complete stranger seriously asking her about her love life? And none too gently either!

"I- I-..." The Canadian frowned. "That's a little personal, don't you think? I mean, I only met you yesterday and you're asking me about my love life? And why should it matter to you? It's just a silly story isn't it? I played along and sure I wanna believe it but... why should it matter to you how many wishes I make?"

The girl turned around and starred absently at the people behind her then, trying to slow her breathing and desperately pull herself together. What was all that about!

"Besides..." She whispered again. "It's selfish to ask for so much... Re-visit, romance and... marriage? That's a lot of free things to ask for. I'd rather take my wishes in small doses... better chances of them coming true then."

"Shandi."

"What?"

"You know, most women just tell me it's none of my business." Demetrio was taken aback by what the young woman had said. All he did was ask an innocent question, right?

Shandi clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, cursing herself colorfully in her head. Just what the hell was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry..." She sighed miserably, reaching up then to push up her sunglasses enough to rub the bridge of her nose wearily. "I... didn't mean to snap at you. God, you must think I'm an absolute nutcasel! ... It _was_ a simple question just.. not one I'm really ready to answer... I'm nothing special and my past is no more tragic then the average, love-sick girls. But.. I duno, I guess it's true what that say; to each his own, right?"

She sighed at that.

"That doesn't really make sense but-"

"Shandi." Demetrio interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright..."

The Canadian sighed silently and turned to look up at the blonde again.

"I'm such a tool." She said, forcing a wide smile. "I'd say you'll get used to it but... you probably won't. Ever. So, all I can say is, ignore my frequent relapses as best you can because unfortunately, they happen quite often."

The Canadian turned back to the fountain only to feel herself slip on some water that had escaped onto the ground. She gasped, dreading the fall, but her head turned to Demetrio as he reflexively snagged her waist and turned her back around to face him, still holding her. She tried to wiggle away but the blonde tightened his grip and leaned down into her face slightly with a tender expression.

"Regarding your previous statement; it's alright...I think I'm... beginning to get used to your _frequent relapses_."

Blue-Green eyes widened considerably as she starred at Demetrio's chest. Surely he didn't mean that, how could he? But just then, she was willing to pretend that he did. What harm would it do for a little while? It would make her happy and wasn't that what she'd promised the girls to be? So, relaxing and releasing a deep breath, the Canadian closed her eyes and cautiously slipped her arms around the blonde, resting her head against his chest. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she really needed this. Demetrio smiled lightly and closed his eyes, resting his chin atop ebony locks and hoping to hell his traitorous heart wasn't as loud in his companion's ears as it was in his.

From a short distance away, Lauren was still starring at the coins in her hand, ignoring the scene behind her as she contemplated.

"I never realized wish making was such a tricky business."

The American looked up and blinked to see Adrien standing beside her with another slightly amused expression - Oh how she loved those laughing eyes.

Then again, she did see the expression that Shandi had earlier. Did he find her amusing in a good way or a bad way? It wouldn't be the first time a guy made fun of her awkward, odd behavior. The brunette stared down at the coins. She rolled her eyes. She might as well go all out.

"Just so you know, rumor has it that several famous couples cast three coins into this fountain a long time ago and they're all still happily married." Adrien spoke casually as if he were merely giving her a forecast of the following day. "Just something I heard anyway."

"I'm sure they are." Lauren turned around, making a wish silently to herself before tossing all three coins into the fountain.

A wide grin split Adrien's face as he watched the coins splash into the water and slowly flutter to the bottom.

He starred for a few moments longer once the coins had settled before turning to Lauren with a tender smile.

"I hope your wish comes true." He whispered softly.

"Hopefully." Lauren turned, staring at the water. "Maybe..."

Adrien reached out and took the other brunette's hand in his, causing her to look up at him.

"Three." He mused thoughtfully, starring down into her face. "Do you have someone waiting for you back home? Someone you were thinking about when you tossed? Or are you just hoping for a happy ending eventually?"

Seeing the slightly unsure look on Lauren's face, the brunette's smile softened.

"I'm just curious." He said gently. "Feel free to tell me it's none of my business."

"It's...no, I don't have anyone back home. Wasn't thinking about anyone in particular and I'll cry tears of joy if I do end up with a happy ending." Lauren sighed. "Though I gave up on that idea a long time ago."

She looked at him. "I bet you find this all very amusing."

"I do." Adrien replied simply, causing Lauren's heart to clench painfully. But the taller brunette's smile simply widened and he reached up to gently brush the backs of his fingers along her cheek while the hand cupping hers gently caressed the back of her hand with a thumb. "I find it terribly amusing that someone as beautiful as you are doesn't realize it. It's so strange and yet a very refreshing concept for me. Most girls around here and in Paris are very... self-confident, at least the ones I come in contact with. And in many cases they have nothing to be confident about. So to find someone who's as... timid and unsure of themselves as you are, when you have no right to be..."

The brunette's smile widened again as he brushed her cheek again.

"Yes, it's very amusing. Amusing and bewildering."

Lauren felt her heart clench then respond with a couple of extra beats. She wanted to push him away, call him insane. But she couldn't move. Her face warmed to his touch, it sent shivers down her spine. "You...you have to be insane to find this amusing in a good way..."

Adrien finally laughed and released her. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around Lauren and moved to hug her - not pull her to him like most people would have. No, he came to her.

"That's one way to put it!" The Frenchman said with a laugh.

"You are so strange..." Lauren rolled her eyes as she let him hug her. She couldn't help but take a breath of his scent.

"I've never been told that before." Adrien said thoughtfully, a smile still on his face. "But I'll take it as a compliment nonetheless."

He pulled back slightly, still holding her and starred down at her with a tender expression.

"Did you enjoy yourself so far, Lauren?" He asked gently. "And, do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Lauren looked shyly away. "And a little..."

"Good." Adrien replied simply. He gave the girl another light squeeze before pulling away from her and taking her hand again. He then looked over at the pair a short distance away who were both sitting on the lip of the fountain now engaged in light conversation.

"Demetrio, I think we should move on, no? It's getting a little late and we've still got places to go."

Demetrio paused in his conversation with Shandi and looked up at the brunettes.

"We-? Oh, yes, we do don't we?"

The blonde stood up and offered a hand to Shandi and to everyone's surprise she took it this time as she stood beside him.

"Where are we going now?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Tiber Island!" Demetrio said cheerfully, happy to see both girls' faces light up.

"Ooo! Okay!" Shandi cheered enthusiastically. "Tiber Island, here we come!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Just where have you two been? We got back before you two even thought to call!"

Sarah gave Lauren a sheepish smile while Alicia grinned wide.

"I'm sorry guys, my cellphone died while we were out." Sarah replied guiltily. "I felt horrible. I tried to use one of those phones but I can't read Italian for the life of me!"

Shandi looked up in the mirror, able to see their reflections behind her through the open bathroom door. She listened to them and their explanation while she pulled on an off-the-shoulder black top and picked up her discarded shirt before exiting the bathroom.

"It's cool, Sarah." The Canadian said simply. "I know you didn't do it on purpose but... we were just really worried about you is all."

She glanced over at Lauren as she pulled on a red zip-up hoodie.

"Right?"

"Right. I call dibs on the bathroom next!" Lauren grabbed her clothes and dove under Alicia's legs, sliding into the bathroom and popping up to quickly shut and lock the door behind her.

"Hey!" Alicia pouted at the door. "I was gonna get a shower."

"Too slow, Li!" Lauren giggled.

The sound of the shower was soon audible and Shandi shook her head as she sat on the bed, laughing as Alicia continued to pout. Sarah went through her bag to find a suitable outfit.

"Oo, we got some good pics." Alicia suddenly exclaimed, perking up with another wide grin.

"Us too." Shandi replied with a smile. "Trade?"

The girls swapped cameras, flipping through the photos with interest.

Shandi laughed as she came across a goofy picture of Kade and Alicia, both their tongues stuck out as they stood before one of the grand churches across the city. Sarah looked unamused while Fabien looked like an older brother ashamed to be seen in public with two younger, much sillier siblings.

Another picture was one of Fabien and Sarah sitting together and smiling sweetly as they sat on the same staircase Lauren had been so fascinated with earlier. Both were sitting close for the picture, Fabien's arm around the girl while their two friends stood behind them making faces and holding up two fingers in a V shape.

"Goofballs." Shandi said with a grin. When she was finished she handed Sarah's camera back to her. "You must have had an... eventful day."

Sarah smiled as she finished flipping through Shandi's pictures before finally trading back with her again.

"That's one way to put it." She replied with a small laugh. "Those two! Geeze, they're like... I don't know, siblings in a weird way but..." She lowered her voice now so Alicia, whom was rummaging through her suitcase a ways away, wouldn't hear. "They've definitely got chemistry. It makes me happy and worried all at the same time. I wanna tell her to be carefully but... you and I both know it'll go right over her head."

Shandi frowned at that and glanced over at the girl.

"Yea, I know. We just gotta let her make her own mistakes, that's all. And who knows, maybe this time everything just might end up... good."

"Hopefully." Sarah replied with weary eyes and a small, thoughtful smile."

"So what about you and that oh-so-handsome German?" Shandi smirked, causing the bookworm to let out a small squeak and blush.

"Wh-what about him?" Sarah replied, straightening and turning her back on the Canadian, trying to pretend to be interested in her jewelry box rather than the conversation.

"Oh c'mon! You two looked adorable on the steps." Shandi teased with a grin. "That and I'd bet my last nanaimo bar he fancies you."

Unknown to Sarah, Shandi could see the girl's reflection in the mirror just off to the side of her and the bright blush on the American's face made her grin. Apparently, the American was into him too.

"I don't think... I mean, maybe... Um..." Sarah bit her lip for a minute before finally clearing her throat and regaining her composure. She turned around to face Shandi again and gave her a small, disinterested shrug. "It's too early for something like that yet. Besides, you're the one who pointed out we're not going to be here long enough for it to matter anyway."

Shandi's smile slipped a little but she forced herself to keep it in place.

"Sarah, that's me. You know what I'm like. Don't cheat yourself out of something beautiful because I'm a total kill joy. Intentional or not, you've got that boy hooked already. Keep going the way you're going and you might just find yourself happier then you've ever been. Don't hold yourself back okay?" The Canadian got up then and walked up to the girl, placing a hand on her arm until Sarah looked up at her. "If not for yourself then do it for me? For the rest of us. Don't hold _anything_ back... kay?"

Sarah turned, giving a sigh before letting herself smile.

"Alright, I won't...Besides, kinda the best thing that's happened to me in a while..."

"See?" Shandi replied with a huge grin.

Just then, movement could be heard in the bathroom. A moment later, Lauren emerged with her hair in loose curls. She was wearing a shimmery teal top with a black ruffled short skirt, leggings and teal pumps. Her makeup was a lot different than what the American usually wore. Alicia made a face at the transformation.

"So, whatcha think?" Her sparkling, painted eyes danced as she adjusted the chain necklace laying against her chest.

Shandi let out a low whistle.

"Wow." She said simply. "I am so under -dressed. I thought you were gonna go with something simple? That is definitely not the definition of simple. You look great, Laur."

Sarah smiled.

"You look really pretty. What's the occasion?"

"Uh..." Lauren went from poised to awkward in a matter of seconds. "Well...just...wanted to dress up."

Shandi grinned.

"All dressed up with nowhere to go." She teased, reaching for her cell. "Let's fix that shall we?"

Lauren blinked.

"Uhmmm... whatta ya doin'?"

Alicia furrowed her brows at the Canadian.

"What she said. You're not calling them again are you? We only just got back. And didn't you say you guys spent all day with the boys too? Why don't we do something together? Just the four of us? Just cause we met these guys doesn't mean they have to be with us for every moment of our vaca from now on."

Shandi raised an eyebrow at the brunette, the cell to her ear now as she listened to the rings.

"It's only been two days, Li." She said bluntly. "Relax will ya? Anyways, we have no idea where to go or what to do. At least with the boys they can- Hey, Demetrio! Shandi. Watcha doin?"

Alicia let out a small sigh before rolling her eyes. She then gathered up her clothes, brushing pass Lauren as she made her way into the bathroom. The older girl got a look from her best friend which caused her to frown. Somehow she felt like it was her fault for dressing up. She figured she'd do it just to get a boost of confidence. But all she got was her best friend stewing in the bathroom.

Shandi stuck her tongue out at Alicia's retreating form before turning slightly and going over to her suitcase, rummaging through it while she talked to Demetrio.

"Sooo, you're not really busy then?... Cool!...No, I was just wondering because we kinda wanted to go out somewhere tonight. Somewhere... different? And we were wondering if you'd be so sweet as to lend us your time again."

The Canadian picked up a long black dress and held it against herself, turning towards the girls questioningly, only to receive faces of disapproval. Giving the dress another once-over she turned and dropped it back into her suitcase again.

"Huh? No, I've never heard of that place before... yea, that sounds, okay." The dark girl pulled out a pretty red sleeveless top and a pair of dressy black pants and turned another questioning look on the girls.

Both Sarah and Lauren gave a thumbs up though Lauren jumped over the bed and pulled out a pair of killer red heels with a huge grin on her face.

Shandi grinned back at her as she accepted the heels from the girl, mouthing a grateful 'thank you!' before turning her attention back to her cell again.

"Well, no, we're not quite ready just yet. How about you guys drop by around say... sevenish? ... Yea? Awesome! Thank you! See ya then. Caio!"

The Canadian disconnected the call, tossed her cell onto the bed and turned to the girls with a grin.

"And voila! We once again have plans for tonight! Pull out your fancy clothes Sare-bear!" She cupped her hands over her mouth then. "Hey, Li! Dress up, we're goin' out again!"

"But I don't want to!" The tomboy whined behind the door.

"Oh c'mon, you look so pretty when you dress up."

"I'm not wearing anything remotely green this time! I look like a vegetable!"

Shandi ignored her. She wasn't going to fight with the girl. Tonight was going to be strictly fun, end of story.

"Wear whatever you want." She called back bluntly. "I'm making the most of this. It's up to you what you decide on."

The Canadian deposited the heels onto the bed and proceeded to change while Sarah rummaged through her suitcase too. Lauren was checking her image in the mirror, wondering.

"Don't even _think_ about changing a thing." Shandi said bluntly as she pulled up the black dress pants. "You look great. And you won't be the only one dressed up by the time we're all ready so don't worry about it."

Lauren turned a smile on Shandi as she wrapped a thick black belt around her mid-section and fastened it in place.

"Thanks. I was kinda iffy for a moment."

Shandi looked up and smiled at her.

"Don't be." She said kindly.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this?" The two turned to Sarah to see her holding up a silky purple tunic top with a shy look on her face. "Well?"

"Ooo, wear those black capri pants you've got! They'll go so great with that!" Lauren was already going through Sarah's bag and soon held said pants up. "And wear your black strappy dress shoes, and oh! Those silver dangling earrings that Shandi got you that one Christmas! You'll look fantastic!"

Shandi crossed an arm under her breasts, the other lifting to place a thumb to her lips as she smiled at the pair in amusement. When Sarah turned a questioning look on her, the smile widened.

"For sure." She agreed immediately. "You'll look gorgeous."

Sarah grinned as Alicia exited the bathroom, turning to brush past the other brunette with her outfit, makeup, and jewelry. The tomboy just raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

Shandi's smile remained in place and she shook her head as well but the smile slipped when she caught sight of Alicia and looked her over. The girl was wearing a pair of stone-washed denims, her black and green converses and a black and green tank with a pair of huge headphones around her neck, connected by a long cord to the green i-pod sticking out of her jeans pocket. In her hair was a black and green bandana folded like a headband holding her hair back. She looked really cute, but compared to the girl's outfits, she was severely underdressed.

"Don't say anything." The brunette said warningly, noting the Canadians face and starring at her challengingly. "You said I could wear what I wanted."

Shandi lifted her gaze from the converses to the girl's face and after a moment an amused grin graced her face.

"I did." She replied, trying not to laugh. She failed. "You look adorable."

Alicia attempted a mock glare for a moment but soon it broke and she herself released a laugh.

"Not really what I was going for." She replied once she'd sobered up a bit. She stuck her tongue out at the ravenette before grinning again. "But thanks."

Shandi, still grinning like the Cheshire cat, gave the girl a mock salute. Alicia gave another small laugh as she turned to go sit on the window, opting to listen to her i-pod while the girls finished getting ready.

Lauren looked between Alicia and Shandi and shook her head with a smile. At that time, Sarah came out of the bathroom, giving her an amused look. The two released a pair of giggles before moving to put away the things they weren't using.

When she was finished, Shandi stood up and gave herself a quick once-over in the full-length mirror in the room. Her shirt came just past her bottom and hugged her form perfectly while a thick black belt wrapped around her just under her breasts. The pants hugged her form snugly as well until about her knees where they flared. Her nails and toenails were painted in a matching black and red pattern while her usual make up was played up just a little to accentuate her features, her trademark smoky eyes included. After having poked, weaved and teased her hair for the past hour or more it was finally finished in a pretty yet cute messy up-do with a few pieces framing her face.

She turned a grin on the girls, handing Sarah back her glossy nude shaded lip gloss.

"All ready?" She asked excitedly.

Sarah looked herself over once more as well, liking the simple touch of make up the girls had applied for her. They'd also fixed her hair in loose curls with a bump on top where it was pulled prettily away from her face to give the full effect of her pretty features.

"Ready." Sarah replied with a smile. Shandi turned to Lauren.

"Ready." Lauren added, hopping from one foot to the other, overly excited and nervous. Shandi reached over and affectionately gave the girls hair a quick touch-up before grinning.

"Alright, the boys should be here soon. We are going to blow 'em outta the water!"

The Canadian wrapped a pretty choker and chain combo necklace around her neck and had just picked up a pair of red tear-drop earrings when the girls heard a knock at the door.

Grinning widely, Shandi leaped over the multitude of suitcases and random things on the floor with much more ease and grace then should have been possible in the tall heels, and bounded towards the door before either of the other girls could move.

"I'll get it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

When she reached to door, she threw it open and had to bite back a squeal of both excitement and awe upon seeing the boys on the other side.

Demetrio was the first to turn and look at her. He'd been turned to the side talking to Fabien when she'd opened the door but upon turning with a smile, the blonde's expression froze as his eyes looked her over.

Shandi felt the heat creep up her neck as the Italian's gaze rolled over her none too subtly. Proudly forcing back her flush, she forced her gaze away from him and looked at the other boys, giving them a cheerful smile.

"Hey there! We're just doing a few last minute things. Come in for a sec?"

"We're not gonna be waiting for you for a half an hour are we?" Kade asked bluntly, stepping past the Canadian and into the room.

Shandi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes tops." She replied, holding the door for the boys. "Promise."

Kade snorted in a 'yea right' sort of way but said nothing more.

Dressed in a pair of dark navy denims and a wine colored dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up as usual, the Scot looked damn good. He was also wearing a black vest and underneath the shirt was a black t-shirt. The black shoes on his feet were a stylish cross between shoes and sneakers and the Canadian had to bite her tongue to hold back an impressed comment.

"I'm a little surprised you're ready already." Adrien teased with a smile as he stepped past the door girl into the room. "You American's must be a different sort of breed then the ones around here."

Shandi laughed.

"Canadian here." She corrected playfully. "And no, we just had lots of time and a good motivation to hurry."

Adrien smiled again and went further into the room. He also looked handsome wearing a pair of dark blue denims, a grey 3/4 sleeved jacket with a black shirt underneath and a pair of handsome black boot peeking out under the hems of his jeans. Damn that boy could accessorize!

Fabien gave Shandi a small nod, causing her to purse her lips at his seriousness as she returned his nod with mild amusement. Still, despite his composure, the normally handsome German looked even more so that night. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with the top few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, underneath a stylish grey vest. The black, surprisingly, jeans he was wearing looked expensive but so good on him that they might as well have been made especially for the sandy blonde. Shandi couldn't hide the slight stunned surprise as she looked him over. She hadn't really pictured the German as a style savvy dresser but right then he looked very much like a fashion icon. Admittedly, with his already chiseled and handsome features, and his stylish outfit, the young man was a total knock out.

_"Yummy."_ The Canadian thought with a grin. _"Go Sarah!"_

Finally Shandi turned back towards the hall and looked at the blonde still standing there. Much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but admit that the Italian looked damn good - too good. He was dressed in a pair of dark, distressed ripped jeans with spotless white DC sneakers. The white Hollister jacket he was wearing suited him a little too well with the popped collar, as did the white and black graphic design shirt underneath it. The heavy ring he had let her borrow a few days ago was still on his finger and along with a black fedora similar to the one he'd been wearing earlier, it seemed to complete the outfit just right.

"How you you keep looking better every time I see you?" The blonde asked playfully, having regained his composure again.

Shandi smiled at him, once more biting back a comment which this time consisted of; 'funny, I was thinking the same thing'.

Obviously not hearing her thoughts, the blonde leaned in, looking about ready to press a kiss to her cheek but seeing her smile slip slightly, he smiled at her and reached for her hand instead, lifting it to brush his lips across her fingertips.

"Sorry." He said softly. "You really do look beautiful."

Shandi's smiled widened again as she kept his hand and lead him into the room.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty damn good yourself." She replied, giving in with a wide smile. The blonde grinned at her and Shandi turned and lead him back to the others.

Lauren had somehow found herself hiding behind Sarah. Thankfully, room wasn't a state of disaster. Unfortunately that meant she couldn't find a good enough hiding place. The bookworm tried to coax her from behind but to no avail.

"C'mon Laur, you look great."

"Yeah but I look like a little girl playing in her mothers closet compared to them." She whispered. "I mean, look at them. They look like they could all be models or something."

"Just relax." Sarah whispered back, turning her head back around to see Fabien taking in the hotel room. She frowned as it appeared he was studying it. "You're not the only one who's nervous."

That said, Sarah turned her head back to address Fabien, who was still looking around.

"It's not much but it's enough for us." She told him trying to sound casual and confident. But the slightly timid tone betrayed her.

Fabien turned his gaze to the girl and his studious gaze looked her over instead, much more subtly and politely then Demetrio's gaze had been. Finally his eyes met hers and he gave her a small, polite smile.

"That's a matter of opinion." His deep voice rumbled softly.

The girls weren't really sure how to take that comment but before anyone could reply to it, Kade spoke up from nearby.

"This place is a dump." He said bluntly, moving the curtains aside to look out the window. When he pulled back he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and looked around the room again with a look of displeasure. "You guys seriously stay here? And where do you sleep? In those dinky little beds? You _share_ beds? Are you kidding?"

Very calmly, Fabien turned around, his own hand in his pants pocket, and casually strolled over to the redhead. Before anyone realized his intention, his free hand swiftly brought up and whacked the Scot smartly upside the head, causing the latter to yelp loudly and grab the injured area before turning a vicious glare on the blonde.

"It never ceases to amaze me how thoroughly ignorant and rude you are." The blonde said casually, matter of factly.

Kade clenched his teeth in a scowl, muttering curses under his breath, but said nothing else.

"Please don't fight." Lauren asked quietly as she appeared from behind Sarah. "It's fine. I mean, we think of it as one big sleepover. It's not a big deal. Besides it might not seem like much to you but to us normal folk, this is a really nice room."

The petite girl realized suddenly she'd just given away her hiding spot as the four boys all gave her an odd look. Her face warmed at that, knowing she couldn't go back to hiding behind Sarah.

Adrien's head tipped ever-so-slightly to the side as he curiously looked the tiny girl over. A moment later he approached her with a charming smile, holding out his hand. Her face heated a little more but she accepted his hand nonetheless. The Frenchmen gently pulled her towards him and lifted her hand to gently spin her around. When she was facing him again, his smile widened and he lifted her hand to his lips to press a sweet kiss to the back of it.

"You look lovely, Cherie." He said genuinely, his eyes sparkling charmingly. "As always."

Sarah and Shandi looked at each other, chuckling as Lauren looked like she might dissolve into a puddle of goo. Alicia plucked her headphones out of her ears, giving the occupants of the room a bored look.

"Can we go now?"

Kade turned to look at her as if only now noticing she was there - not that anyone could blame him; she was tucked away out of view. The Scot looked her over, none to subtly, before finally smirking at her.

"Nice outfit." He said playfully.

Alicia smirked back and stood up to go stand beside him. The two then turned back to the others.

"Well?" The caramel-haired girl said impatiently. "Are you ready?"

A chorus of agreement followed before the girls grabbed their purses, Shandi reaching up to finally insert the earrings she's abandoned upon the boy's arrival.

Adrien offered his hand to Lauren, which she took with a shy smile and together they headed towards the door. Fabien held out an arm to Sarah, leaning down to whisper in her ear when she accepted. The low rumble of his voice was indistinguishable to everyone else but whatever he said to her alone made the girl blush scarlet before stumbling over a quick thanks.

Kade gestured towards the door in an 'after you' sort of gesture and Alicia moved forward, the redhead following her close behind.

Shandi looked on after her friends, who had already disappeared into the hallway, and listened to their voices as they slowly grew quiet until all she could hear was the faint buzz of their conversation.

"Something wrong?"

The Canadian jumped slightly, turning towards the blonde beside her, whom was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. She gave him a genuine smile as she reached out to wrap a hand around his arm.

"No. I was just thinking about tonight. I can't wait to see where you guys bring us this time, and I can't help but hope it all goes as well as today did."

The blonde gave her a warm smile as he starred down at her.

"It will." He said confidently. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy yourselves. If not, we'll go somewhere else."

Shandi smiled at the two but before anything else could be said or done, a familiar voice greeted their ears from the hallway.

"Hey! You guys comin' or are you stayin' in ta'night? S'fine with me but I don't wanna see any of that mushy, PDA crap later. If you're planning on starting that, stay right where you're at!"

Shandi felt her face heat again, and set her jaw as she glared through the wall at the redhead on the other side.

"What a charmer." She grumbled sarcastically. Demetrio laughed as he led her towards the door.

"Not much of a charmer, no." The blonde replied in amusement. "But somehow, believe it or not, he still has the ladies lined up for blocks."

Honestly, it wasn't that hard to believe, but the Canadian was damned if she was going to admit it. Instead she merely smiled to herself but said nothing more as she locked the hotel room behind them. The two boarded the elevator to join their friends downstairs and Demetrio touched her elbow as the doors closed.

"Ignore what he said. Kade is... the joker of the group, if you will. He never means any harm."

"Trust me, Kade is the least of my worries." Shandi replied with an amused smile. "Besides, I like his humor."

Demetrio looked pleased with this answer and the thought made the ebony-haired girl happy. Who didn't like to know that their new friends liked their old ones?

When the elevator stopped, the pair exited together and proceeded into the main lobby where they met up with the others. Once everyone was together again, the boys led their companions outside. More then one jaw dropped at the sight before them. A very sleek looking limo was parked in front of the hotel and all four girls' eyes widened as a man beside it opened a door and gestured them inside with a polite smile.

"Just what kind of party is this?" Lauren asked, looking up at Adrien.

"Nothing special." He replied casually, taking Lauren's hand and helping her inside the limo. "We just thought you girls deserved to arrive in style."

Lauren blushed, smiling as Adrien slid in along side her. They were followed by Fabien and Sarah. Kade turned to Alicia but she didn't wait to see if he would offer her a hand or not, diving into the car and sliding over onto the seat across the other pairs. Kade smirked in amusement before joining her. Shandi turned to stare at Demetrio and when the blonde looked at her had laughed at the dumbfounded expression on her face.

"What?" The Italian asked. "You heard the Frenchie; we want you girls to arrive in style."

"Do you always get what you want?" The Canadian asked, half-playfully, half-serious. Demetrio laughed again as he held out his to the girl.

"Most times." He replied playfully, smiling as his companion took his hand and ducked herself into the car.

Demetrio grinned as he slid in next to Shandi and the door was shut behind him.

"So! Where are we going anyway?" Alicia asked enthusiastically, looking around ta the boys.

"Have either of you ladies ever been on a yacht before?" Fabien inquired casually.

Shandi choked on the contents of a long-stemmed glass Adrien had offered her and starred at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

Adrien, remaining cool and casual, offered a glass to Lauren, then Sarah and finally Alicia before replying.

"A yacht." He repeated calmly. "Have either of you ever been on one?"

"I haven't." Sarah turned to Lauren and Alicia, knowing they hadn't either.

"Sadly, no." Lauren blushed. "Not something that big anyways."

"Nope." Alicia sniffed the contents of her glass before sipping it.

Shandi blinked a few times before wrinkling her nose slightly, considering her Newfoundland heritage.

"I've been on plenty of boats before." She said simply. "Huge ass boats. Tiny boats, fishing boats... just about any kind of boat you can think of... but a yacht? Seriously? No. None of us are quite that... privileged."

The Canadian made another face again before taking another sip of her, what she quickly realized was, expensive champagne.

Demetrio looked over to Adrien, not wanting to wince in front of the girls. They had completely forgotten that the girls had not been brought up as they had. It was something that the rich gentlemen had easily overlooked. Alicia had stopped sipping her drink, realizing it was alcohol. Sarah silently nudged Lauren who was looking into her glass with interest.

Kade sent a look at the Frenchman and the Italian. An amused expression that clearly said; 'Smooth move guys'.

Shandi lifted her drink to her lips again but paused when she noted the looks the other girls were giving their glasses. Rolling her eyes she sighed silently before placing the half-finished glass in a near-by cup holder and looking up and around at the boys.

"Look, I didn't mean to sound... I duno, condescending or anything but, and no offense, asking people like us if we've ever been on the," she lifted her fingers for air quotes now. "_Rich man's pleasure cruise_ is kind of a dumb question. But, before you actually do take offense to that or get to feeling all guilty and pitying - which you damn-well better not cause there's nothing worse than pity! I'm sure I can speak for us all when I say; we've never been but we'd love to and we're totally pumped... so long as we don't look like total dorks among all your rich compadres."

"What she said." Lauren pointed at Shandi while Sarah nodded in approval. Alicia seemed to be the only one who didn't show signs of agreeing.

"The only reason we asked is to make sure neither of you girls got sea sick." Fabien replied, making an attempt at damage control. "But, we're glad to know that you're all excited about coming with us."

"Knowing my luck, I _will_ get sea sick." Alicia grumbled.

"Oh hush." Lauren said, giving her a look. Alicia grinned and stuck her tongue out. Kade looked at the girl beside him and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked bluntly. "No one said you had to come ya know. If you didn't wanna come with us we could have gone somewhere else."

"I didn't say I didn't want to go." Alicia replied, looking at the Scot now. "Besides, those dorks got all dressed up. I'd hate to see them not being able to go out someplace worthy of it."

Lauren smiled. "Even if you'll end up bored to death?"

"Nah, I'll find something to amuse me." Alicia grinned. Kade smirked.

"I'll keep ya occupied." He said with a smirk, leaning back in his seat and placing his hands behind his head.

Alicia blushed and rolled her eyes with a smile. Lauren just shook her head before tipping her glass back up to sip more of the champagne. Shandi smiled, glad to see that the chaos was partially over.

"Fair warning." Sarah spoke up. "This may be a first for us but you haven't seen us really out having fun."

"You're going to have your hands full is what she's trying to say." Shandi grinned.

"Yeah, especially if music is involved." Alicia smirked.

"Definitely if music is involved." Shandi agreed, picking up her glass again upon seeing Lauren sipping hers. She hadn't wanted to be the only one of the girls drinking it.

"You had your warning." Lauren teased with a wink, giggling.

Adrien laughed, glancing at Demetrio who was grinning as he leaned back casually in his seat, his arm over the seat behind Shandi. The brunette turned then to look at Lauren with a charming and amused smile.

"Consider us warned." He replied playfully.

Lauren tipped her glass at him with her own amused smile. Fabien and Kade exchanged glances, the latter amused while the former looked curious.

The limo arrived shortly to their destination at the docks. The door opened and the boys slowly made their way out. The girls all moved to follow but Demetrio turned around and held up a hand.

"Just wait..."

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alicia asked curiously.

Fabien was the first to hold out his hand. "Sarah?"

The bookworm took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. Immediately she was assaulted by bright flashes of light, causing her to blink rapidly.

"Here, try these." Fabien said loudly over the commotion, having leaned down to hear ear. She blinked a few more times when he placed a pair of dark shades over her eyes.

Reaching up to adjust them, the brunette simply starred at all the people as the blond escorted her away from the paparazzi. The moment they were away from the flashing cameras, Sarah took off the glasses and Fabien flinched at the look on her face.

"Embarrassed?"

"No."

He stopped walking, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry about the glasses, I thought they'd help. It's easy to trip with all the lights flashing. Believe, I know."

"It's fine. Thank you... Why were those guys-"

"It's...a long story." The German grumbled.

"I've got time for a long story." Sarah replied, unsure if she should have said that or not. Then again, if she wanted to get to know him, she was going to have to ask questions.

Fabien smiled, putting his companion at ease, and gently took her arm in his, leading her up to the yacht as he began to tell her a little bit about himself.

Kade was the next out of the limo, cursing and muttering under his breath as he turned slightly and offered Alicia his hand. She took it and got out of the limo, immediately blinking vigorously as the flashes began again. The redhead growled in irritation and placed a hand on the small of Alicia's back, guiding her hastily forward. He nearly smacked some poor guy in the mouth as a microphone was shoved into his face, but instead, the swipe made by his mighty paw merely nicked the mic as the man holding it ducked away from him, causing the object to go soaring though the air.

"What the- you weren't exaggerating when you guys said you were big shots!" Alicia gasped, her cool aura evaporated as she reached up to rub her eyes against the multitude of flashing.

Kade cursed again and hurried her along towards the ship.

"Damn rodents." He muttered irritably, ignoring Alicia's statement. "Where there's a big boat, there are rats! C'mon, before I kill someone!"

The two finally got away from the crowd as they headed up the bridge onto the ship and finally the redhead relaxed.

Next out of the car was Adrien, who took Lauren's hand and snaked an arm around her waist when she got out. The two stopped to wait for the other pair, the Frenchmen ignoring the reporters while Lauren gawked at them wide-eyed.

"This is ridiculous." Demetrio muttered to his best as he turned to offer Shandi a hand. "Do they have to do this every time? I can see where Kade's coming from now, it is a bit annoying..."

Shandi gasped slightly as she got out of the car, suddenly immobilized by the multitude of flashes and assault of voices. Demetrio took her arm to lead her forward but she was frozen.

"Shandi!" Lauren moved away from Adrien, before nudging the girl's ribs. "Quit...just _move_."

Demetrio hastily took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Shandi...it's alright."

Lauren frowned and bit her lip.

"She's scared..." The girl whispered softly.

That one Shandi heard and she wanted to snap indignantly that she wasn't but the words stopped dead in her throat like a flame snuffed off by a pair of fingers.

Looking into the girl's face, Demetrio took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret his next move, before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to the side of the Canadian's mouth.

That worked.

Shandi snapped out of her trance and her gaze shot up to gawk at Demetrio in shock.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde hastily apologized. "It was the only thing I could think of... Don't be nervous, I'm here."

He gave her a sweet smile as he leaned down again to her ear this time.

"I won't let you fall." Leaning back a little he starred into her eyes. "Walk with me?"

Still stunned speechless, the Canadian nodded slightly and allowed the blonde to lead her forward. Lauren sighed as Adrien led her forward as well. The moment the two pairs reached the yacht, the brunette turned to her friend, reaching out to touch her arm lightly.

"You OK?"

Shandi's face heated up.

"Yea... She muttered in embarrassment, looking utterly mortified. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you guys, I know I embarrassed the hell outta myself!"

Her hands lifted to cover her face.

"I can't believe I just froze up like that! Like a complete loser!" Her muffled voice came through her fingers.

"You are not a loser!" Lauren replied, half-amused, half-sympathetic.

"That's right." Adrien replied, much more the latter. "We're just glad you're alright."

Demetrio released the girl and moved to stand in front of her, reaching up to gently remove her hands from her face. When he was finally able to look into her still crimson, horrified expression, he bent a little and tilted his head slightly, giving her a sweet, tender smile.

"Hey, it's alright. No ones embarrassed besides you, and you have no reason to be. That kinda thing can happen to anyone on their first time. What's important is you're alright and we made it here." He then grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Besides, now there's proof that I was lucky enough to escort one of four of the most beautiful foreign girls in Europe."

At that, Shandi finally looked up at the blonde and gave him a look, but to his delight there was a smile on her face. She starred at him for a moment before finally laughing and giving him a playful push.

"Oh, whatever you cheeseball!" She replied with a huge grin. Demetrio laughed and moved to her side again, cautiously taking her hand once more. To his _utter_ delight, she looked up at him with a shy smile this time and gave it a gentle squeeze, allowing him to keep it.

"Well! Now that that fiasco is over with!" Lauren exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Lead the way boys! I'm sure we didn't come here just to stand around?"

"Of course not." Demetrio replied with a wide grin of his own, though he did feel horrible for what had happened regarding his favorite Canadian. Deciding not to leave her side if she allowed it, the blonde led her towards the party. Adrien and Lauren watched them leave pausing for a moment.

"He feels horrible, doesn't he?" Lauren asked the brunette. Adrien gave the blonde's back a sympathetic smile.

"He does." The Frenchman confirmed softly. "Mon pauvre ami. He's one of those types who wears his heart on his sleeve, you know? Though you wouldn't say it at first glance. That will likely bother him most of the night. He'll be blaming this on himself now... this party was partly his idea."

"And she'll keep thinking she embarrassed him." Lauren frowned. "She won't show it but I know that bothered her a lot more then she'd ever admit... Let's just hope the rest of the night is a good one for everyone."

Adrien looked down at Lauren now with a tender smile.

"I do hope." He said softly. "And I hope you enjoy yourself as well, Cherie. There's no reason you can't."

"True." Lauren smiled. "No reason...though I'll still worry about them a little. I feel for them."

"So do I."

"Question...do you really like how I look tonight?" Lauren touched her skirt before giving herself a twirl.

Adrien laughed at her playful and girlish move and his smile warmed considerably when she stopped to look up at him again.

"Very much." He replied honestly. "You're a very pretty girl, Lauren. Inside and out." He laughed again then. "And yes, I do like your outfit."

She stopped.

"I'm sorry...I'm acting silly..." Though she looked halfway embarrassed, she still giggled.

"You're not acting silly." Adrien assured her. "And you have no reason to be so self-conscious. Tell me, what is it that makes you so self-aware? What were you trying to do by dressing up tonight?"

"I wanted to feel pretty." Lauren stared at him, with a serious expression. "And I have a reason to feel self-conscious...every girl does."

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Adrien replied gently, finally leading her forwards. "But my point is; do you feel pretty?

"Yes..." Lauren smiled, forcing it but deep down, all the confidence she'd had before was slipping.

Adrien stopped walking, causing her to stop too and turned to face her. He reached a hand up and placed a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him.

"If that's true then that's all that matters." He whispered softly. "It's your own opinion of yourself that really matters, no one else's should mean anything. But, if it'll make you feel better..." The brunette leaned down into her face slightly, their noses almost brushing. "I really do think you're absolutely stunning, Lauren. Please believe me."

He leaned down again and Lauren's eyes widened slightly but the brunette hesitated for a moment, as if realizing something, and turned his face to press a lingering and tender kiss to her temple.

"No more worrying, alright?" He said softly. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Deal?"

"D-deal." Lauren blinked, still surprised by his actions.

Adrien's smile returned and he returned to her side again, once more taking her arm and leading her towards the sound of music.

* * *

><p>The entire room was full of very richly dressed young people around the same ages as the new arrivals were. Lauren found her friends with their companions as Adrien led her over.<p>

"Wow, isn't this amazing?" Sarah spoke up.

The loud bass vibrated the ship as people danced and mingled together.

"It sure is." Lauren replied loudly.

Shandi reached a hand up to her ear, one eye closing as she rubbed it.

"Well, the music's loud enough." She teased playfully. But there was an ever-so-slight look of annoyance on her face, barely distinguishable to anyone who didn't know her well. She loved music and loved parties and dancing but she never understood why the music had to be so loud. It irritated her beyond belief when you had to yell at your friends over the ridiculously loud music to talk to them. Turning to smile at Demetrio, she blinked to see him motioning for the DJ to turn the music down. When he turned back, the Italian smiled, winking at her as a pair of finely dressed guys made their way from the crowd up to the four boys. Both were very handsome, amazing the girls as they realized, not for the last time, just how lucky they were to be surrounded by such gorgeous boys.

"Like I said, no ship is without it's rats." Kade grumbled in a low growl, lifting his hands to crack his knuckles. "Think I might enjoy tonight a little more then I expected."

"Kade." Adrien warned lowly, frowning as well as the boys approached.

"Well good evening Demetrio and co." The first boy, spoke suavely upon reaching the group. He was a very tanned and handsome looking Italian with short, dark hair and a million dollar smile. "How good of you to join my... humble party."

"How lucky you are to have us." Demetrio replied with a grin, though there was an obvious underlay of contempt towards the dark young man in his voice. "Would have been a much nicer welcome if the bloodsuckers hadn't shown up."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." The dark young man replied, though he seemed anything but. "You know how they are; where there's fame and glory, there are cameras!"

"Please ignore my companion." The other boy, a third gorgeous blonde, spoke with a deliciously thick English accent. "I'm afraid he's got a rather big mouth when it comes to matters of... shall we say, social status. It was supposed to be more of a shot at revenge concerning an ex but sadly, you all were the ones to get burnt. I do deeply apologize on his behalf."

The girls starred at the second young man almost in a trance. His heavy English accent was even more enticing then his appearance and each of them felt a giddy wave of pleasure wash over them. Weren't they so lucky to have such a wide combination of yummy accents all around them?

"Oh come now, Alec." Kade said in a sickeningly sweet tone the girls didn't recognize. However, the boys did and Adrien groaned softly to hear him speak. Fabien sighed, looking annoyed and Demetrio frowned. The redhead ignored them all and continued. "Do you honestly expect us to believe this was all an accident? We all know how much you just_ love_ to flaunt your riches and lifestyle. How's that workin' for ya huh? Still no girl on your arm I see? Oh, that's right you just mentioned an ex didn't you? Smart girl."

Alec's response wasn't immediate and he didn't appear outwardly bothered by Kade's insults. However, the cold, hard gaze he gave the redhead over his glass as he drank was one that spoke of extreme contempt and dislike.

"Now, now boys." Antonio spoke with a suave grin. "Let's not make this evening an uncomfortable one. Especially when such... _lovely_ ladies are involved."

Shandi looked between Kade - whom was having the face-off of the century with Alec - and the new arrivals. When her eyes came to rest on Antonio, whose gaze had just left the other girl's and was rolling none too subtly over her, she wrinkled her nose at him, immediately deciding she didn't like him. Well, she knew how to brush off boys like him.

"Demetrio..." She purred flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around the blonde's and looking up at him with a flirtatious smile and a dreamy expression. "I'm so bored with this scene. Won't you take me elsewhere and... entertain me?"

The blonde Italian gave her an utterly shocked expression until the ravenette subtly flicked her eyes at the two intruders and instantly he caught on, giving her a wide, charming smile.

"I think I could manage that." He purred back coolly, slipping an arm around her waist before leading her away.

Alec peeled his gaze away from Kade, whose date had dragged him off someplace, and turned an amused smile on the others. Antonio pouted as the pretty-boy blonde Italian disappeared with the lovely dark haired beauty.

"I see she prefers blondes." Alec commented with a teasing grin.

"Oh, _piss off._" Antonio replied, mocking his friend's voice as he rolled his eyes.

Alec chuckled and looked on after the retreating pair before reaching up and coolly running his fingers through his own shaggy blonde locks.

"Poor girl. I fear for her socially having chosen such poor company, however." He said coolly, turning a predatory grin towards Antonio then. "Let me show you, friend, how it's done."

Antonio made a face at the retreating blonde before turning towards Sarah and giving her a charming smile. The girl snorted indignantly before taking Fabien's arm and leading him away, making the German smile with amusement and pride.

Antonio straightened then and turned to the final remaining girl of the group. Ignoring Adrien on Lauren's arm, he gave her the most charming and suave smile she'd ever seen before reaching out and taking her free hand to press a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"You are truly the most stunning creature I've ever had the privilege of laying eyes on." He said charmingly, softly. "Won't you join me for a dance? A walk? Such a beautiful girl deserves the best company."

Lauren didn't know how to respond. She knew he was a creep but honestly had no idea what to do. She looked up at Adrien, feeling awkward and shy all of sudden.

There was a polite and charming smile on Adrien's face but his eyes were flashing so dangerously Lauren was momentarily taken aback.

"She _has_ the best company, monsieur." The brunette said politely, though there was an icy underlay to his tone. He then slipped an arm around Lauren's waist and leaned down to press a second, tender kiss to her temple, the hand around her waist gently caressing affectionately with his thumb. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd kindly like you to stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Antonio repeated, taken aback. After starring for a minute he quickly regained his composure and the charming smile returned to his face as he gave a low, sweeping bow.

"Please accept my humble apology." He replied playfully, though there was a slight scowl on his face that neither of the pair missed before he straightened again.

Lauren's face turned pink as she replayed Adrien's previous comment in her head over and over again.

Oh my God, I just died...right?

"If you'll excuse me, I must attend to my other guests. Please make yourselves... at home."

That said, the Italian turned and walked away.

Adrien said nothing, he simply continued to look down his nose at Antonio's retreating form until he had completely disappeared from view. When the dark young man was gone, the brunette finally lowered his chin again and eased his grip on Lauren slightly as he looked down at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Cherie." He said a little guiltily. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. But that fellow is such a creep. It was the only way I knew he would back off and leave you alone. Trust me, you don't want someone like him tailing you."

"No, of course. I understand." Lauren backed out of his arms. "Would you excuse me for a few moments? I need to...get some air."

She turned on her heel, not even looking at him as she took off as fast as she could without running to find the nearest restroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off, I apologize profusely if any content in this or any other chapter offends anyone, namely the language; you have been warned. Secondly, I have neglected to mention before now that from about chs 2 or 3 until I believe ch 6 or 7, Divine Child helped me co-author. From there on Mistress Of The Arts will be my co-author. So, finally, I give credit where credit is due. **

**Now then, on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but the ideas from my head... and if the government has anything to do with it I probably won't own those for much longer either.**

* * *

><p>Lauren quickly found the bathroom and checked quickly to make sure she was alone before locking the door. She then put her hands over her face.<p>

"For five seconds I was on cloud nine...I'm a moron to think even those five seconds were worth it...don't do what you did last time, you moron...you got hurt by a pretty boy, you're not getting hurt again."

There was a curt knock at the door before an unfamiliar voice came through it, slightly slurred and sounding extremely annoyed.

"Hey! You in there! Open up! Who do you think you are locking up an entire bathroom by yourself! You better not be doing anything freaky in there, there are people trying to use the bathroom here! There are bedrooms for that crap!"

Lauren took a breath, having the urge to suddenly punch the sorry soul. She unlocked the door, her eyes flashing as she gave the person on the other end a harsh glare.

"Well excuse me for needing five minutes!"

The obviously very drunken girl on the other side blinked at her for a minute before finally regaining her composure and pushing past her into the bathroom.

"Whatever toury! Just get outta the way!"

Lauren made a face at the girl, debating on going back in there and popping her one when suddenly a, this time familiar, voice cut through the music.

"Lauren?" She turned to see Adrien starring at her with an extremely concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

He took a step towards her, his hand outstretched.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him but she didn't reach for his hand. She kept her hands at her sides, trying to play dumb. Her friends wouldn't think she knew how to tell a guy when to back off, but she had her ways. She was just full of surprises. "Just needed a few moments...I'm okay now."

Adrien pulled his hand back, a look of hurt crossing his face before disappearing again.

"I-... alright, if you're sure..." He placed his hands in his pockets now, smiling again though for the first time since meeting him, it didn't reach his eyes. "Would you like to go find the others?"

"Yes, actually." She politely replied, which made Adrien question what was going on inside the American beauty's brain.

"Alright." The Frenchman replied, removing a hand from his pocket. He looked like he was about to place it on her back but hesitated a moment as if remembering something and instead gestured forwards. "This way."

Lauren nodded, following as he lead her to the others. They managed to find Kade and Alicia off in the corner. Fabien was currently leading Sarah into a slow dance. Alicia raised an eyebrow as the two approached them. Lauren was keeping her distance from the Frenchman in a very obvious manner. Alicia frowned as her best friend sat down next to her

"Woah." Alicia said bluntly. "Okay, spill."

Adrien took up a place beside Lauren though a few spaces away. He was leaning against the wall, looking, for the most part, as calm and cool as usual. But once again his eyes gave him away; they were a storm of emotions, darkening the naturally vibrant amethyst orbs considerably.

Kade slowly got up from beside Alicia, who was currently drilling her friend. The Scot gave Fabien a 'come hither' sort of gesture and the blonde reluctantly excused himself from Sarah. The bookworm nodded, making her way back to her friends. Both boys went to Adrien's side.

"OK, what happened?"

Adrien's facade fell away and his lips creased into a small frown as he unconsciously glanced to the side at Lauren.

"I'm not sure..." He replied softly, uncertainly. "But... it must have had something to do with the moment with Antonio."

Kade's eyes darkened.

"I knew I shoulda kicked his arse when I had the chance!" He growled. Adrien sighed beginning to lose his patience, something that very rarely ever happened.

"Enough, Kade." He said wearily. "It wasn't him strictly. At least, I'm fairly sure it wasn't... it must have been me..."

The brunette's frown deepened.

"I was a little... forward with her in an attempt to drive that cretin away but... I suppose I must have upset her..."

"Woah!" Kade exclaimed, smirking. "Never thought I'd see the day that a girl wasn't swayed by your charms." The redhead grinned wide, this time ducking away from Fabien's strike. "Boy do I feel more confident!"

Fabien could feel a tick forming in his head.

"Moron." He growled at the redhead. He then turned back to Adrien. "Alright, have you... talked to her? Asked her what happened?"

Adrien worked his jaw.

"Well, I-... yes, in a sense..."

Kade rolled his eyes. "Whatta ya mean, 'In a sense'?"

"I asked if she was alright, and she said yes...though she was acting-" This time Fabien smacked Adrien.

"Even Kade knows;" He rumbled in annoyance. "that when a woman says she's fine, it usually means she isn't."

Adrien blinked at the German. Did the ridiculously tall and slightly awkward, no matter how handsome, young man really know such a valuable tidbit about the female gender that he, the charming Adrien did not? It was unheard of!

"I-... well what was I to do?" The brunette asked a little defensively. "I didn't want to press her and push her away all together. Really, what would you have me do? Go up to her and get down on my knees? You want me to scare her off altogether?"

Fabien sighed. His eyes looked up and over to where the girls were sitting. Alicia and Sarah had managed to get Lauren to talk. He felt sympathetic as he saw the petite brunette looking like she was about to cry any second. He looked over to Adrien.

"Did you say something that might have offended her?"

Adrien looked offended instead.

"Of course not!" He replied indignantly. "I would never say anything to offend a lady!"

The brunette thought for a moment.

"When that cretin was there... I put my arm around her, kissed her temple... held her close..." The brunette frowned now, his voice getting soft as something seemed to click. "I told Antonio she was my girlfriend..."

"Oh boy." Kade said simply, laughing heartily now.

Fabien sighed. "Adrien...what were you thinking?"

Now the brunette looked slightly panicked, as if finally realizing a very important fact.

"I-I-... I meant no harm!" He replied, slightly alarmed now. "I was trying to protect her! You both know what that scum is like! He would never have left her alone if he thought she weren't taken! I would never- I mean- if I'd have known-"

Adrien stopped and reached his hands up to run over his face.

"Mon Dieu..." He mumbled miserably through his fingers. "Am I really so dense?"

"You want the truth, or you just want me to tell you what you want to hear?" The redhead got a sharp nudge in the ribs from Fabien for that.

"If I were you." The German said bluntly. "I'd go over there and start begging for forgiveness. The least you could do is apologize for being so inconsiderate of her feelings."

"Seconded." Kade agreed, all signs of joking gone now. "I mean...it's been pretty obvious from the beginning that the girl is sensitive."

"She's been hurt before." Fabien frowned. "You can tell. And she's careful, just like the other three are..."

"What kinda dip shits do they have over in North America anyway?" Kade growled aloud. "Those four are all easy tens. What kinda moron would fuck shit up with either of 'em?"

Adrien ignored Kade's foul language as usual and stared at Fabien as if staring at some strange and exotic, strangely fascinating new creature. Of all the years of knowing the tall young man, he'd never known him to be so sensitive to the thoughts and feelings of females. Oh, if they had only known that juicy tidbit sooner...

Shaking his head slightly, Adrien turned back to Lauren.

"You think... it's really as bad as all that?" He asked slowly, uncertain for the first time he could ever remember. Since when did he become so self-conscious. Wasn't he the one scolding the petite girl for that earlier?

Fabien sighed, grabbing the Frenchmen by the back of the shirt. "Go...go apologize."

Adrien stumbled slightly as he was abruptly pushed forward, causing all three girls to look up at him as he stumbled to a stop right before Lauren. Resisting turning a glare on the two behind him, Adrien straightened, regained as much composure as he could and slipped his hands into his pockets again before looking down at Lauren with as calm an expression as he could muster.

"Lauren..." He said very softly, barely audible. "I-... May I please speak with you for a moment?... In private?"

"Sure." She looked at her friends. Alicia nodded but glared at the Frenchman. Sarah placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her head. Lauren stood up, walking away until it was just the two of them.

Adrien tried to look into the girl's face but, again for the first time in his life, he couldn't manage.

"I didn't realize I'd been so... careless and thoughtless earlier." He spoke softly, his voice completely void of all its usual confidence. "I never meant to- ... well, I'm not really sure what I did except that I obviously upset you. I'm not sure why, perhaps you don't want to be tagged as in a relationship? Or perhaps you're just not interested in me in that way- actually forget that last bit, it's far too early for silly thoughts like those just yet..."

Adrien sighed and reached up to run a hand through his long chocolate-colored locks.

"It's just... Well, I'm really very sorry, mademoiselle... I never meant to hurt you or upset you for any reason, you must believe me. If you want me to keep my distance or if you have restrictions on anything, please let me know. Heaven knows I don't want to scare you away from me. I've found I rather like your company, Cher- Lauren."

Lauren sighed.

"I only got upset because I thought...or assumed...for five seconds that you would...consider me that way. But then you...came off as just being a gentleman. That you only consider me like... a very good friend. I stepped away from you because I thought you didn't want me to be that close. That you were only doing it to be nice to me, not because you, heaven forbid, like me in such a way. Trust me, I've been second choice before so...if you have some pretty French girlfriend back home, I totally understand. Just don't mess with my head. I can't do it again. I just can't. The only restrictions I have are don't go halfway on me, you either like me or you don't. I don't take gray areas. I don't take the glass half empty. I either get it all or nothing. So...I forgive you for being an ass."

Adrien was finally looking at her again now with an utterly stunned expression, a new multitude of emotions going through him now; shock, bewilderment, incomprehension, and, strangely, affection.

When finally the brunette had processed every blurted word, his expression softened considerably and he bravely reached out to take both Lauren's hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze as if afraid she'd pull away.

"Lauren..." He whispered tenderly, affectionately. "I would never have said something like that if-" He paused for a moment before continuing. "If I didn't mean it. There are other ways to be a gentleman then claiming you as my girlfriend. Of course, I've only known you for such a short time so it really is far too early for something like that yet but..."

The brunette released one of her hands and reached up, hesitating for a moment, before gently brushing his fingertips against her cheek.

"You're exactly the type of girl I'm interest in..." He admitted softly. "And if I didn't want you close to me, I would have moved. And 'Heaven forbid' nothing, I still can't understand why you think you're so unworthy. Perhaps that's what draws me in so much; your sense of modesty and a desire to prove you wrong, to show you how... how... wonderful you really are. Mon Dieu, I've only just met you and already I can find a thousand and one things I adore about you."

Adrien leaned down now, smiling softly as he stared into her eyes.

"I never take anything half-way." He whispered softly. "With me you'll always get it all or nothing."

He chuckled lightly then.

"And thank you for forgiving me for being as ass by the way."

"You're welcome?" Lauren couldn't hide the smile. "And...I think what you just said...yeah, I'm not mad at you anymore. Wish I could have met you sooner...maybe...I wouldn't have to feel so...second rated."

Adrien's smile slipped a little and something flashed in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it had come and the smile quickly returned.

"People who cause those sorts of feelings aren't worth the effort it takes to be upset." He replied bluntly. "But for now, don't waste time wishing for things that could and should have been, there's a reason for everything." The brunette released Lauren's hands then to pull her into a tight hug before whispering tenderly again. "I'm here now.."

Lauren buried her face into his chest, feeling the tears coming. Sarah and Alicia awed at the moment when Fabien and Kade moved to join them again.

Adrien's breath hitched at Lauren's actions and, yet another first, his heart began to thunder in his rib cage, making him flush with embarrassment, certain Lauren could hear it. Ignoring his traitorous heart however, the brunette swallowed his emotions and held Lauren tighter, leaning down then to rest the side of his face against the top of her head. One hand held her waist firmly while the other gently and comfortingly stroked her hair.

"It's alright to cry.." Adrien whispered, again softly. "It's never a bad thing to release your emotions..."

"I'm relieved...I"m happy..." Lauren looked up, with a tear streaked face, "That ache...it doesn't hurt so much."

She smiled.

Adrien felt his heart flutter sickeningly, yet it wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling. With a tender smile he began to feel was becoming strictly hers, Adrien reached up and cupped Lauren's face, gently brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm glad." He replied honestly. "Let's work on making it disappear for good, hm?"

"Yes, let's." She giggled, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Adrien's breath caught again, the place where her lips brushed tingling slightly as if a butterfly had just pitched there. It was a delightfully pleasant sensation and he immediately realized he wanted to feel it again. Smiling one more time, the brunette lifted Lauren's hand and pressed not one, not two but several tiny, fleeting kisses to the petite hand in his.

"Now then, why don't we go enjoy ourselves a little? I want the rest of your memories from tonight to be good ones, it's already too late to wish it not to be tainted by anything unpleasant."

"May I have a dance with my very handsome and French boy?" Lauren looked up from under her lashes, smiling cutely at him.

The familiar amused smile and expression returned to Adrien's face, this time reaching his eyes again, and Lauren felt the tension she hadn't known she'd been feeling ease away at the sight. He was so beautiful, more so when he was happy then the way he'd just been.

"Of course." The brunette replied, offering his hand with a playful flourish. Lauren giggled again and accepted his hand before allowing him to lead her nearby out among the other dancers.

"Wow." Sarah gushed. "That was adorable."

"Wow, I can't believe he got away without her swinging a fist at him." Alicia blinked before smiling. "But yeah I agree, very adorable."

Kade looked down at the two girls with a mix of amusement and uncertainty.

"Yea right." He half-laughed. "She wouldn't really-... would she?"

Both Alicia and Sarah stared at him then at each other before laughing. Kade looked confused as he stared at them.

"Sarah, would you like to dance again?"

Sarah looked up to see Fabien holding his hand out to her once more.

"Yes I would." She smiled, letting her German lead her out onto the dance floor. Alicia pouted as the two went back to being cuddly again. It was adorable yet odd.

"What's your problem?" Kade asked reaching down to poke the American's cheek.

"Nothing...they're cute and...I don't want to slow dance, yet...at the same time I do." Alicia replied, absently batting his hand away.

Kade smirked and reached down to poke her side. Alicia growled and swatted his hand away again, causing him to reach out and poke her belly.

"DO NOT poke the belly!" She growled at the Scot.

Kade laughed and crouched down beside her, reaching up to simultaneously poke her cheek, her belly, her sides, her cheeks again and so on until the brunette looked like she was ready to strangle him.

"Quit it!" She exclaimed loudly, reaching out and giving the Scot a push. Kade went sprawling back on his backside and ended up hitting his head on a huge and heavy potted plant nearby. Instantly he fell motionless.

"Kade?" Alicia questioned, freezing as she realized that the Scot wasn't moving. "Oh gawd, I killed him."

She scrambled out of her chair and went over to his side. She checked his pulse before checking for any other signs of life from him.

"I'm sorry...didn't mean to...oh great..." She mumbled.

Suddenly the Scot grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and tickling her mercilessly, causing the American to squeal out as she tried desperately to squirm away from him. But his powerhouse arms were far too strong.

"Stop it...!" Alicia tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help how fast her heart was pounding. Kade starred up at the squirming American girl.

"Let go of me." She whined, pouting at him.

"Hmmm...no."

"Ah c'mon."

"Alright but for a price."

Alicia stopped squirming, realizing Kade had stopped too, but his arms were still around her and fingers still poised, ready for attack should she decline.

"Eh? What kinda price?"

Kade smirked, leaning up a little. "How's about a kiss?"

She turned scarlet.

It was tempting to say 'yes', especially to that Scottish brogue.

Kade took in her flushed face and his grin widened further. He was a man of many wonders ranging from battle-axe brutal to child-like playful and he had to admit, the latter was his favorite. However, it was that much more fun when the results of his actions resulted in... well, this.

"Just one kiss." Alicia stated more then asked.

Kade wasn't sure what she was thinking and to be honest, he didn't really expect her to kiss him, but what was the harm in trying? So what if she said no? It wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Just one kiss." The redhead confirmed, a huge mischievous grin plastered on his face. "On the lips."

"Oh..."

"Well?"

Alicia hesitated a moment but eventually leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Kade's eyes widened and he froze in surprise. Was she seriously kissing him? Really? Well, it wasn't like it was his first, not by a long shot but he had to admit, that was unexpected.

Blinking himself out of his shock, the redhead smirked against the brunette's lips and moved to kiss her back but she pulled back suddenly with a teasing expression.

"There." She said simply. "One kiss."

Kade starred at her for a few minutes before finally smirking and releasing her.

"Right. A deals a deal. Get up then."

Alicia grinned, knowing she'd just started something. She wasn't sure what but hey, she wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, does anyone know where Demetrio and Shandi went off to?" Sarah was the first to realize that the two hadn't returned to the party.

Alicia stood up and took a few steps back from Kade, looking around.

"Actually..." She said slowly, blinking around the area. "I haven't seen them since we left those two losers. What were their names again? Apex and Antony-something-or-other?"

Adrien and Kade looked highly amused at this and Lauren giggled while the other two sighed and shook their heads.

"I believe it was Alec and Antonio." Sarah corrected her a little wearily.

"We should go find them." Lauren stated.

Well, they would have gone to find them if they hadn't heard Shandi's raised voice first.

The dark haired beauty looked angry as she came through the crowd with Demetrio following her. Alec came back as well but he was dripping wet and also looked very angry.

All three friends and the boys standing before them blinked and gawked in stunned bewilderment as the trio approached them.

"-_arrogant_, ignorant, conceited, _son-of-a_-"

"What the hell happened to you?" Alicia demanded when the girl was within earshot, looking half-way between amused and alarmed.

"That pompous prick can't take no for an answer!" She exclaimed angrily. "How the hell many times does a chick have to say; 'no thank you', 'thanks but, no', 'go away' and '_batter da hell_'! Before it finally sinks in?"

The boys looked at Demetrio who raised his hands in defense.

"Not me." The Italian replied simply, turning an icy glare on Alec. "Guess who."

The girls blinked back and forth between the two blondes, one of them looking to be in a far worse-off mood then the other.

"You stupid, wretched little-" Alec began, his teeth clenched as she shook his sleeves, dislodging droplets all over the place when he did. "Do you have any idea how many women would _sell their souls_ for one night with me? _Do you_?"

Shandi made a face at the soaking wet blonde.

"Do you have any idea how much I really _don't give a damn_?" She seethed angrily. "And let me warn you right now, you pushy, narcissistic, fake-ass, man whore! If you _ever_ grab me like that again- scratch that; if you ever even _consider_ grabbing me like that again, you'll have way more to worry about then a few wet designer duds! You're lucky I didn't push you off the God damn ship!"

Alec straightened up now and looked calmly over at Demetrio, his former air of cool collectiveness reappearing now as he spoke.

"I don't understand, Demetrio. Despite our obvious differences, I must admit that you usually carry a relatively decent company. But, alas, I fear you may have gone a little astray with this one. Why on earth you would bring such trash onto this-" Alec was cut short, not by Demetrio but by Kade. Before anyone could blink, the redhead was in front of the blonde and had him hoisted several inches off the ground by the front of his shirt, the look on his face feral as he glared shards of ice through the young man clenched in his fists.

"I already wanna rearrange your face pretty-boy." He snarled viciously, looking about ready to peel skin from bones. "You don't wanna give me a reason to do it."

Alec was clearly shocked. But the shock quickly passed to be replaced with a smirk. He lazily turned his head to the side, seemingly completely unbothered by the fact that he was currently dangling quite a height off the ground by someone easily twice his size. He boredly locked gazes with Shandi.

"Well, well." He drawled. "I seem to have been mistaken. Here I thought Demetrio was the little whore but apparently I have it backwards. You're the one with the harem aren't you, girl? Are these other gits your slaves too? Must be nice to-" Alec was cut off, this time thoroughly shocked speechless, as the movement of Kade drawing back his fist re-directed his attention again. The redhead would have planted it into the blonde's face too had the other three boys, plus Alicia, not dragged him off the blonde.

"It's not worth it." Alicia hissed at him. "No matter how much he deserves it."

Lauren and Sarah stood on either side of Shandi, ready to do anything they could for their friend.

Kade's face was scarlet with rage but luckily - for Alec - the feel of Alicia's arms locked around his waist seemed to be the only thing restraining him, though he clearly could have easily shaken her off.

"You got lucky this time, fuck face!" The redhead stepped away from the Brit, who stood on shaky legs coughing for air, and placed a hand on Alicia's lower back as the other lifted to point at the blonde. "But I guaran-fuckin-tee there won't be a next time!"

The Scot turned to Alicia.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. This party sucks."

"I agree." Alicia stuck out her tongue before turning with Kade and walking a ways away to wait for the others.

Shandi's chest was heaving with an obvious effort to control herself. Her face was nearly as red as her shirt but whether due to anger or embarrassment, the others couldn't tell.

Demetrio took her arm and leaned down to whisper comfortingly in her ear. "C'mon, Shandi...let's go..."

The dark girl looked like she was going to put up a fight but after a slight hesitation, she lifted her chin, took a deep breath and turned with Demetrio to walk away.

"Too bad, love. You and I could have had beautiful chemistry. But then, with four toys, who needs another?"

Demetrio's hand on Shandi's waist tightened and the muscles in his back tensed tightly as he turned to look over his shoulder at the other blonde, fixing him with a venomous warning glare.

"That's enough, Bradbury." He seethed. And for the first time since the girls had met him, his tone was icy and intimidating.

His arm pulling the girl beside him close, Demetrio turned forward again and gently forced her onward, though it was clear that she was reluctant.

"I heard it was a family thing." Alec ranted on, yelling slightly after the pair now. "You know, if there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup as well. That sort of thing."

There was nothing he could do. Demetrio tried to grab his date but she spun around so quick and tore out of his arms so roughly that Kade himself would likely have had a hard time grabbing her. Alec's smirk widened as the dark beauty rounded on him and a triumphant expression crossed his handsome features; obviously feeling he'd won. But the expression was quickly wiped away when Shandi brought up her fist with astonishing speed and planted it squarely into his angelic face.

Alec went down like a sack of potatoes, the only ungraceful thing he'd done all night. When he looked up from his spot on the floor, his eyes were wide and furious. Crimson fluid was streaming through the fingers covering his mouth and nose.

"You filthy wench!" Alec screamed at her thickly. "You broke my nose!"

Shandi was livid as she hastily moved in on the blonde, her fists clenched at her side as reached toward him. Alec was scrambling backwards away from her but the Canadian was determined to grab him and follow out with Kade's threats.

"I'll break more than that too when I-!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Demetrio snagged the dark girl by the waist and dragged her backward, kicking and screaming for him to let her go. The blonde tried to lift her up but she was squirming too much for him.

"Move." A familiar voice grunted beside him. And with the ease of picking up a sack of flour, Kade stooped and grabbed the Canadian's waist, throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing, before carrying her off once more kicking and screaming, pounding his back for him to let her go, but to no avail.

Demetrio watched the pair walk away before turning to look back at Alec, who was still on the ground with wide eyes and his bloodied hand to his face. When the Italian approached him, the brit froze and starred up at the other blonde like he expected the latter to finish him off.

"I'd advise you to stay on your ass." Demetrio hissed maliciously, his tone venomous and threatening. "And if I ever hear tell of you saying anything like that to a lady again, I'll see to it you have more to worry about than a broken nose, understand?"

Alec simply blinked up at the other blonde, slightly wide-eyed. Figuring the Brit had gotten the picture, Demetrio turned and stalked away to join the others.

"Let's get a ride off this stupid boat." Lauren grumbled.

"It seems that it's no longer fun here." Sarah added, watching as Kade walked off with the Canadian, whom had given up kicking and screaming but was still tensed up and ready for a fight.

Alicia looked back over her shoulder at the blonde a good ways behind them whom was just now getting to his feet. She looked like she was debating something, her expression fixed and angry, until Sarah released a heavy sigh and grabbed her elbow before forcing her forward.

"Don't even think about it." She said crossly. "Come on, let's just go!"

Fabien managed to get a hold of a zodiac to escort them off the ship and all faces were somber as they climbed aboard.

"This is just great!" Shandi seethed sarcastically, her face still bright red while her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Again, even the girls weren't sure if they were tears of rage or embarrassment but either way, the presence of tears at all from the usually solid girl was an alarming sight. "That asshole! Our first time on a yacht and we didn't even get a chance to dance or party or enjoy ourselves at all!"

She then groaned audibly and turned to pick at the side of the little boat they were in as she angrily avoided everyone's gaze.

"I'm sorry guys... this is all my fault. If I'd just kept my big mouth shut-... if I hadn't lost my temper-..."

"Why is it your fault?" Demetrio turned to her. "He was the jerk. You had a right to be upset."

Shandi made a face.

"But I- ... still... it's so stupid to let words get to you like that, I know that. It's just... I could have taken anything he'd dished out when it came to me, no matter what he said. But when it comes to family or friends..."

"It's alright." Demetrio took her hands. "Can't speak for anyone else but I know I'm not angry at you. No one can blame you for defending the people you love."

"But I'm angry at myself!" The Canadian snapped, her hands clenching into fists in his. "Ever since meeting you guys I've been the one to ruin things for everyone else! This is the third damn time now! It's not fair!"

The tears were thick now but she was far too proud to let them fall. The Italian wrapped his arms around her as Fabien got the boat going.

Thick droplets pooled around the Canadian's eyes now and her vision was blurred beyond recognition. She knew it was all such a silly thing to cry over and the fact that she'd gotten all watery over it at all made her even angrier. She also had no idea what the blonde must be thinking right then despite what he might say, let alone what everyone else thought, and that thought upset her even further. How could something she'd originally thought would be so wonderful have turned out so painfully and embarrassingly wrong in, almost literally, the blink of an eye?

Feeling her chest constrict painfully, Shandi took a few long deep breaths as she attempted to get a hold of herself. She couldn't quite bring herself to hug the blonde before her back and it didn't help at all that his scent was tantalizingly intoxicating.

Demetrio rubbed her back.

"Don't be upset." He touched her hair. "It's alright."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The question caught the blonde off-guard.

"Because you need it?" Demetrio replied, puzzled. "And because I want to be- I mean, I want to be there for you."

He blushed.

Shandi starred at him, trying to see through him, to break into his thoughts. But not unexpectedly, his thoughts were closed to her, more so when he turned his face away from her so she couldn't look into his eyes.

_"What's he hiding...?" _She thought with a small frown. _"Why is he so hard to read? I mean, most men aren't exactly easy to figure out but you usually catch on to certain things or figure something's out pretty quickly but... I don't understand him at all... I can't see anything..."_

"We're here." Fabien interrupted, helping Sarah up onto the dock. Lauren got helped up by Adrien while Kade and Alicia followed. Demetrio looked back at Shandi.

"Do you want some help onto the deck?"

Shandi, still terribly embarrassed from the whole ordeal on the ship - everything before, during and after, lowered her head slightly as she made her way across the tiny boat and grabbed the edge of the dock.

"No, I'm fine." She muttered, trying to sound cheerful. "Newfie, remember? Not the first time I've climbed in and out of a boat..."

The Canadian had only just lifted a heeled foot onto a rung of the ladder and moved to pull up the second when a rope on the bottom of the zodiac snagged her ankle, causing her to topple off of the ladder and fall back towards the tiny boat.

Demetrio got to her before she fell and looked down into her face with concern, scanning it to make sure she was alright.

"Are you OK? And... are you sure you don't need a little help?" He got a dirty glare for that. "Should I take that as a no?"

Shandi pursed her lips tightly to resist releasing a frustrated scream. She pulled roughly away from Demetrio, angrily shook off the rope and hastily scrambled up the ladder. Ignoring the multiple hands being offered to her at the top, she pushed past them all and stomped away, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she walked off the dock, heels clicking furiously under her swift pace.

"Shandi!" Multiple voices called after her but the Canadian cut them all off.

"I'm fine!" She called back, not pausing or looking behind. "I'm just- I just need a minute. _Don't _follow me!"

That said the others watched as she stalked off and away from the dock, stopped just barely within their field of view, a tiny figure in the distance and silhouetted by shadows.

The cool summer air blew around her body, doing nothing to cool down the hellish heat her body was creating . Tonight was _not_ her night.

The faint sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention behind her and the Canadian clenched her teeth.

"_Damn it all!" _She screamed furiously in her head, stomping one foot childishly. _"What's so damn hard to understand about; 'don't follow me!'?"_

A tiny tear escaped it's confines as she vented and she reached up to angrily wipe it away. Now she was crying too? Would the embarrassment never end? It was so unfair. Why did things like this always happen to her? Why was she always the one who caused the drama? She wanted to be normal. Didn't she _deserve_ to be normal? She was no worse, no more a terrible human being then the average Joe. So then why the hell did things like this always happen to her?

_"I'm always the one who owes someone an apology!" _She thought ruefully. "_I'm so sick of it! I don't mind apologizing if I have to but... why do I always have to?"_

The figure stopped just as she was about to snarl at them, and strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind without a word.

Demetrio didn't know what to do about this Canadian woman who he just couldn't stand by and see upset. This girl who had approached them simply because he and his friends reminded her and hers of the characters out of a Japanese animation project. He closed his eyes.

"I told you not to follow me." She said simply, her arms hanging limply at her side just as they had during his last embrace. She'd meant the statement to be angry, furious even. But the words held no more venom then a mother's milk. She was simply out of it. Out of all of it. There were no emotions left to feel.

Demetrio pulled away for a moment and gently spun her around before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight.

"I know you did. But I'd rather not see you walk away alone in a street where you don't know what could happen-" He held his hand up. "And before you spit more venom at me; I don't think you're weak or useless or embarrassing. I think you could take care of yourself without my help or anyone else's. I just wanted to follow you cause I didn't want you to be alone."

The Canadian sighed heavily. She was too emotionally worn out to fight or argue with him, which she knew would have surprised the girls greatly; hell it surprised herself.

"Fine." She said simply, the tone completely void of emotion now. "Can we just- ... can we go now? Obviously the whole night is completely wrecked..."

She frowned slightly again as she looked back at the girls.

"Maybe I should have sent them on without me... on this trip I mean." She hadn't meant it to be selfish, self-pitying or anything other than a merely pondering thought. "I coulda just told them to bring someone else. Hmm.. yea, they could have done without the drama. Poor things... hasn't really been much of a vacation for them so far, other than the first week or so maybe."

"Shandi." Demetrio said her name softly, tenderly making her look back at him in surprise. "Assuming you didn't mean that to be hurtful, which I suspect you didn't, let me point out that I am very glad you came for the simple reason that I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you. Yes, I know, terribly cliche and expected but there you have it. Secondly... I am very glad I did get the pleasure of meeting you. You've made my life much more... interesting!"

He took her hand then and twirled her around once before pulling her back to give her a smile.

"And lastly! The evening isn't ruined." He told her cheerfully. "We've still got enough time to have some fun."

The Canadian blinked up at him, thoroughly stunned now. She didn't know waht was worse, che cheesy formalities or the cheesy words but it all warmed her in a much more pleasant a way then her previous anger.

"We-... like what?" She finally managed to get out.

"Maybe dancing...or maybe just a nice walk." Demetrio lowered his face slightly and rested his forehead against hers, giving her another tender smile before speaking softly and comfortingly again. "Whatever you and the others want to do."

"So... anything?"

"Anything."

Shandi starred up at the blonde for a long time and to her slight surprise and secret delight, he starred back.

Finally she released another small sigh, this one much softer than the last and felt herself relax considerably. Demetrio smiled at her and to his own great surprise, she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze but didn't let go.

"Okay.." She said softly. "Let's go then."

The blonde felt a light fluttery feeling in his chest and felt himself straighten proudly. He lightly gripped the girl's hand back, gave her his best one-hundred watt smile and gently turned her to guide her back towards the others.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lauren was the first to speak, even before Alicia could comment. The older girl smiled seeing that Demetrio had brought her back. She even appeared to be in a better mood.

"A little." She replied, frowning then. "I'm sor-"

"If you apologize one more time." Lauren felt her eye twitch "I'm going to beat you with my shoe."

Shandi starred at the brunette for a few minutes before finally breaking into a wide smile, then a small laugh; her face hurting as if she hadn't done it in years.

"Okay, no more. Promise." She said cheerfully, obviously amused. "So... where to now?"

"Anything you ladies want to do since..." Demetrio sighed. "The party decided to..."

"Just don't." Kade snorted, still greatly annoyed with the whole fiasco.

Fabien cleared his throat.

"How would you ladies like to be treated to some Italian gelato?"

"Oooh, that was one of the things we've wanted to do since we got here." Lauren replied excitedly, perking up.

"We haven't found a good place." Sarah added, looking up at Fabien. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do know of a place." Fabien smiled secretively.

"Mmm ice cream." Alicia perked up. "I'm in, German boy."

Shandi looked at the redhead out the corner of her eye. She wanted to thank him for what he'd done but she figured the moment was better left as it was. Besides, Kade seemed like the type to her to not accept gratitude very well; he'd likely either be awkward or annoyed, neither of which the girl wanted to provoke just then. So, deciding she'd leave it for another, right time - if such a time ever presented itself - she turned back to Fabien and smiled.

"Ice cream is a definite bonus on early dates!" She agreed teasingly. "And you've got four girls with major sweet tooths! "

Fabien smiled as he stared at his friends before escorting the four girls to the gelato shop.

Kade, Demetrio, and Adrien were all puzzled.

"I'm appalled." Kade said bluntly, half-amused, half-serious. "The man is a total chick magnet tonight!"

Fabien heard the Scot's comment and, unknown to the girls, he looked over his shoulder and gave the redhead a slightly cocky and devious smirk. The other three boys blinked at him in astonishment. Was it possible there was more to the German then they'd always given him credit for?

Adrien starred at the blonde for another moment before smiling.

"I think our dear friend Fabien is more of a charmer then we've always given him credit for." He said quietly to his friends, sounding greatly amused, and admittedly, a little impressed.

"There is no way..." Kade began, but he stopped short with a small frown, considering.

Demetrio laughed.

"My man." He said with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Sarah commented when the group finally arrived at the shop. She knew she had passed it at least twice when she was out with Alicia sighseeing. Fabian turned around.<p>

"Anything you girls want, I'll buy."

"Your German is such a sweetheart." Lauren whispered to Sarah, winking at her.

The bookworm blushed before walking up to read what flavors were available.

Shandi grinned as she starred up at the menu as well. Curiously, her hand was still wrapped tightly around Demetrio's, as if they were glued together, or as if she were afraid he might disappear if she didn't hold on tightly. But, not surprisingly, the blonde didn't mind as he starred up the the menu himself with a small smile, his free hand in the pocket of his jacket while he decided.

Alicia was staring at the sign with furrowed brows and a concentrated expression. Kade, coming up beside her, smirked in amusement.

"You look like you're trying to make a life decision." He said with a grin. "It's only ice cream."

"It's not just any ice cream." Alicia didn't look at him. "It's _gelato_ and I want to make sure I pick the best flavor or at least one that I'll for sure enjoy."

Her eyes landed on her favorite flavor and she grinned, pointing. "There it is."

"Black cherry?"

"It's my favorite flavor." Alicia winked at him. "I like anything cherry flavored."

Kade raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied with a sly smirk. Alicia felt her face heat up slightly but she ignored him in favor of approaching the counter and ordering, seeing as none of her friends weren't quite ready just yet.

"So, what flavor will you go for?" Adrien asked Lauren curiously.

"Probably chocolate." She giggled at herself. "Or pistachio. Both are supposed to be very good and I can't help but be addicted to chocolate."

"Both very good choices." Adrien replied with a small grin. "Obviously you don't need my recommendations this time."

The playful wink he gave the brunette both made her giggle and blush lightly.

"What are you considering, Sarah?" Fabien saw that she looked overwhelmed.

"Well..." She chewed on her lip. "What do you think I should get?"

"Well..." She blinked at the German as he considered her question. "I'm not really sure what sort of thing you like. Most people like the fruity flavors but since you don't really like fruit..."

The German looked from the menu back down to Sarah and the brunette felt positively giddy with delight that he had remembered that little tidbit.

"If it's your first time trying gelato, go with vanilla or chocolate. And if you like it, I'm sure you and your friends could always stop by again during your vacation." He smiled. "So, you've got plenty of time to try something different if you wanted to."

Sarah blinked up at the blonde. She knew he was being kind but... vanilla and Chocolate? It sounded so... plain. This was gelato after all.

The brunette bit her lip for a minute before looking into Fabien's face expectantly.

"What's your favorite?" She asked curiously.

Fabien seemed to be caught a little off-guard.

"M-... mine?" He asked, slightly stunned. "Well... my favorite is actually nocciola - which is a hazelnut flavor."

"Hazelnut." Sarah pondered that. "Maybe I'll try some hazelnut then. It'd be a lot better than just plain flavors."

Fabien felt his face warm as the American girl smiled at him.

"Oh that's it." Lauren mused. "I'm giving in. I'm having cioccolato al latte."

When Lauren and Sarah stepped forward along-side Alicia to order, Demetrio turned to Shandi.

"So? Decided yet?"

The Canadian turned a cheeky smile on the blonde.

"I wanna try _mandarino_." She said playfully, making sure to pronounce the word right. Demetrio laughed.

"Mandarin orange." He translated thoughtfully. "That's a good choice. Do you usually like those kinda flavors?"

Shandi nodded.

"It's the kind I always order in my frozen yoghurt back home. Love."

"Then you'll love it here." The blonde replied confidently with a wide grin. He then lead Shandi forward and ordered her choice as well as the ever-popular pistacchio for himself.

Adrien went for raspberry while Kade decided on the cinnamon flavor. Fabien handed Sarah her gelato and she immediately dug into it. The satisfied look on her face had to be a good sign.

"You like?" He rumbled.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled.

A short distance away, the others were already seated at a large booth and as soon as they both had their treats, Sarah and Fabien joined them.

"Why did you get raspberry?" Lauren asked Adrien, looking at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"May I try some?" Lauren giggled, batting her eyelashes at him. "I heard from the waitress it goes well with dark chocolate."

Adrien looked surprised by this but a moment later he regained his cool and held his treat beside him as if ready to offer it to her or pull away, whichever was necessary.

"Only if I can taste yours." He countered playfully.

Lauren pulled out a small spoonful, holding it up to his lips.

"Go ahead then."

Something flickered across the brunette's eyes for a moment but it was gone as quick as it had come. With an innocent expression he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the spoon. For a moment he remained still as he closed his eyes and hummed happily. When he pulled away, the spoon empty, his eyes were still closed and lips pursed as if thoroughly enjoying the treat. Lauren blinked in bewilderment.

"It's not _that _good is it?" She asked in astonishment. Adrien opened his eyes, smiled and finally swallowed before speaking.

"Better." He replied playfully. He then produced a spoon of his own, dipped it for a healthy helping and offered it to the girl across from him with a brilliant smile.

"There you are, Cherie." He said cheerfully. "As promised."

Lauren put her mouth around the helping of gelato. The taste of the fruit along with the dark chocolate made her taste buds tingle. The waitress was right, and it was definitely going to be the next thing she got when she would come back. Her eyes close for a second before opening to wonder what Adrien was doing while she took the gelato off the spoon.

Adrien was frozen in place, his expression fixed and arms holding the spoon and dish ridged as if he'd suddenly been frozen into a statue in the short time it had taken her to taste the divine treat.

"Mmm...that is good." She sighed happily. "Is everything alright, Adrien?"

The sound of her voice seemed to shake the brunette out of his trance, although his composure had, for some reason, slipped slightly. Forcing another smile to try and gain it back, the charming Frenchman nodded once as he withdrew his spoon.

"Oui..." Adrien replied softly. "Fine... I'm very glad you... like it so much, Cherie."

Lauren giggled, before digging into her own gelato again. Shandi and Demetrio had stopped eating their own treats upon noticing Adrien's behavior. The Frenchman looked up to see the two smirking at him from across the table.

Adrien glared slightly, opened his mouth to say something, realized Lauren was looking at him oddly and forced a charming smile that apparently passed enough as genuine to cause the American to smile back before looking happily into her dish. When her gaze was averted, the brunette turned back to the pair across the table and frowned warningly.

_"Not a word!" _He mouthed, pointing a spoon at them.

Shandi feigned innocence and mimed a 'cross my heart' and 'scouts honor' pair of gestures before both her and Demetrio cracked up. This made the brunette sigh in annoyance but he had a hard time resisting the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Mmm that is good." Kade had snuck some of Alicia's gelato into his mouth causing the brunette to glare at him.

"Hey, get your own!"

"Can't help myself."

"Well learn!" The caramel-topped girl countered with a glare. Kade grinned like the Cheshire cat before reaching towards her dish again. Alicia jerked it away from him with a small glare, making the redhead crack up.

"Alright, you two." Sarah sighed while Fabien just shook his head.

"He started it." Alicia pouted, putting her hand on Kade's face and pushing him away as he tried to lean down and lick more gelato out of her cup.

Lauren laughed at the two acting like siblings. It was nice to see Alicia hanging out with a nice guy that wasn't a total jerk.

Shandi grinned around her spoon as she looked around the table at her friends. So maybe the night had had a few hitches - wasn't that a popular trend for her lately? - But at least things always worked out in the end. Besides, just seeing the smiles and happiness on her friends' faces was enough to make all her own issues and negative thoughts just fade away, collecting dust in the back of her mind while she enjoyed the here and now.

Demetrio glanced at the Canadian, watching her as she watched her friends. He was a little surprised she hadn't asked to try his ice cream, being the only one who hadn't. Well, Sarah had ordered the same ice cream as Fabien so there was no need but the other two had shared the same idea. Admittedly, he did want to taste Shandi's ice cream but he wasn't sure if it was simply out of curiosity, having forgotten what it tasted like - he'd tasted it before - or just because it was hers. But, sadly, his manners and upbringing prevented him from allowing this. He thought it was beyond rude to just steal some as Kade had and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with asking as Adrien had either. So, a little reluctantly he stuck his spoon back into his own ice cream and kept quiet.

"You're awful quiet." Shandi whispered to him. "What's wrong?"

The blonde started slightly, his spoon stuck out of his mouth as he blinked at the girl beside him for a minute. After a few moments he pulled the spoon from his mouth, swallowed and smiled at her.

"Nothing." He said simply. "Just thinking."

The Canadian stared at him, feeling there was something he wasn't telling her. But it wasn't her place to pry so she dropped the topic, dipping her spoon into her dish again.

"Okay." She said a little reluctantly before popping her spoon into her mouth again. "If you say so."

Lauren tapped her spoon against her lip, watching the two. "Is Demetrio always so _not_ forward with girls?"

Her eyes turned to Adrien.

Adrien seemed a little taken aback as he looked from his blonde best to the girl beside him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Let's see, he wants to make a move but won't. And she won't pester him about it." Lauren gave him a look. "It's obvious..."

The brunette looked back at the two thoughtfully, observing the way they sat close to each other, the way they both seemed a little too interested in either their ice creams or the things around them. The way Demetrio was pointedly avoiding staring at Shandi's ice cream...

Adrien was confused.

_"He wants her ice cream?"_ The brunette thought, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous concept. He then forced himself to sober up. _"Alright, alright, Adrien. Get a hold of yourself. Now, what on earth is wrong with the poor sap...?"_

Adrien tapped his spoon thoughtfully against his cheek as he considered.

_"Hmmm... that look... the avoidance... the... ice cream_..."

Then it clicked and the brunette chuckled.

"You fool..." He whispered, chuckling slightly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Adrien turned back to Lauren, realizing she was waiting for an answer. He gave her a highly amused smile.

"No, he's usually very forward." The brunette replied. "Sometimes overwhelmingly so, though he never means any harm. I think mademoiselle Shandi has simply caught him off-guard. He's intimidated; not necessarily by her but by the realization that she's different, not like most girls he's dealt with in the past. And the idea of both not understanding her and fearing he'll say or do the wrong thing, especially after realizing how fragile her... thoughts, are... well, let's just say it's making a cautious man out of him."

The brunette chuckled at that.

"Something I never did think I'd ever see, I must say."

"Wow..." Lauren blinked.

The brunette girl watched the two. She sighed, hoping that the rest of the vacation spent with them wouldn't be that way. Lauren really did want to see Shandi happy. Even after all she had been through with them, she deserved a nice guy like Demetrio. The older girl also realized that Demetrio was nothing like the character that was created from him. Enrique would never be this cautious but Demetrio would. She let out silent prayer, hoping that the rest of the vacation would be wonderful, for both her and her friends.

"It's getting late." Sarah said suddenly, looking up at the clock on the wall of the shop.

Fabien followed her gaze and noted the time before looking back down at his treat, digging in his spoon to quickly finish it off before placing it down on the table and pushing it away from him.

"It is." He agreed. "I know things didn't go at all the way we had planned but... would you girls be willing to allow us to walk you home? The night has been rather... tiring, though I promise; the next time, should there be one, things will run much smoother. You have my word."

"Of course." Sarah sat down her empty container, smiling.

"Can't wait for next time." Lauren winked at Adrien.

"And no tossing anyone into pools next time, promise." Shandi replied, licking the rest of her ice cream off her spoon.

Adrien smiled in amusement at that.

"That's a very good idea." He said playfully before looking back at Lauren. "But whether things run smoothly or not, I can't wait until next time either."

Alicia yawned, stretching as she tossed her empty container away.

"Wow...I think you guys wore me out and I never get this tired this time of night."

Shandi raised an eyebrow, pausing with her spoon stuck in her mouth. When she pulled it out she gave the brunette a smirk.

"Is that so?" She replied cheekily. "And just what have you been up to that's been so tiring? I didn't think the night was overly eventful but you know, I'm just speaking on my own behalf."

Alicia blushed before glaring at her friend, sticking her tongue out at Shandi.

"Alright you two." Sarah sighed for the second time. "Save it until we get back to the hotel."

Shandi chuckled and dropped her spoon into her empty dish on the table, oblivious to the slightly disappointed and longing look Demetrio was giving it as she stretched widely beside him.

"In all seriousness, I'm kinda beat too." She admitted, though she refused to admit even to herself that she was more emotionally worn out then physically. "Guess we should be heading back. So the night was kinda... mangled. But it's ok; they say third time's a charm right?"

"Always." Demetrio snapped out of his mopeyness for Shandi's gelato before getting up to offer a hand to her.

"My lady?" He grinned at her.

Shandi wrinkled her nose at the cheesiness but there was a smile on her face.

"That's a new one." She teased playfully. But she took his hand and got to her feet nonetheless.

"You are so full of it, kid." Kade smirked at Demetrio as he got to his own feet, stretched and looked down at Alicia expectantly. He offered his hand with a pompous flourish, obviously making fun of his friends. Alicia blinked, staring at it before taking it and getting hoisted to her feet, laughing as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Adrien took Lauren's hand without asking, twirling the girl to her feet.

Being the only ones left in the booth, Fabien slid across the seat and held his hand out to Sarah expectantly. Not to be disappointed, she gave him a shy smile and took his hand, sliding across the seat to get to her feet as well. To her not-so-secret delight, the blonde kept her hand as he turned to the others.

"Shall we then" He asked politely.

"Yes." Sarah liked how her hand fitted into his. It made her smile as the boys escorted the girls outside the shop and towards the hotel.

Shandi glanced over her shoulder and hesitated for a moment, watching as the people behind the counter seemed to be cleaning up. She chewed her cheek for a moment before finally grinning and bounding back to the counter, leaving Demetrio to turn and blink at her in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" He called after her in confusion.

The Canadian didn't reply but the blonde understood when he watched her talking to the cashier and pointing to the sign above their heads. He smiled and shook his head as he watched.

"Demetrio?" Adrien's voice sounded questioningly. "What's she doing?"

Demetrio didn't take his eyes off the other girl as he replied with an amused grin.

"I think she's getting another one. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up."

The two brunette's nodded and turned to head out the door while the blonde approached the counter, deciding maybe he just might get another as well...

Shandi turned around after getting handed a cup of the same gelato she had only it had pistachio as well next to it. She held up her spoon to him, smiling at him.

Demetrio's smile slipped as he starred at the girl in confusion.

"I wanna know if it's as weird a combo as it looks." She said with a laugh. "Lemme know if you like it?"

"Uh sure-" The moment he opened his mouth, Shandi inserted the spoon before grabbing a second one. She wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Demetrio starred at her for a minute before reaching up and removing the spoon in his mouth, swallowing and pausing a moment before speaking.

"It's... good?" He replied half-way amused, half-way still confused.

Shandi smiled and stuck her own heaping spoon in her mouth as she headed for the door, the blonde following her.

"Good, then you can share with me."

Demetrio was speechless. His wish had come true but was it obvious that he'd wanted to share the gelato with her? Did she know? Or did she want to share as well?

Shandi chewed her cheek as the two left the shop and began the long walk home. In the near distance they could see their friends but neither felt any real need to catch up, so long as they were in sight.

_"Okay, so that was really corny."_ She thought, unable to resist a secretive grin. _"But I wanted to do that so bad... hopefully he doesn't think I'm a total dork now... though it shouldn't matter... Hm... I wonder if he's one of those finicky types, the kind who doesn't like to eat off other people? He hasn't eaten any yet.. maybe this was a really dumb idea... Oh well was worth a try."_

She stuck her spoon in again, making sure the dish was plainly accessible to the blonde though she didn't really expect him to go for any.

"You still going to share that?" Demetrio whispered in her ear, startling her.

Shandi jumped slightly and jerked her head up to look up at the blonde, her eyes slightly surprised and spoon protruding out of her mouth still piled with ice cream. The blonde chuckled at the adorableness of it all but his chuckle was taken the wrong way as the Canadian blushed slightly and pulled the spoon from her mouth before holding the cup up to him.

"For sure." She replied with a sheepish grin. "I really like this stuff but I don't think I could manage two in a row. Imma need all the help I can get!"

Demetrio took the second spoon, taking a scoop for himself with a charming smile. Shandi smiled back as they slowly ate the gelato. The group spotted them from afar and the girls smiled.

Looking over his shoulder as the girl on his arm was, Adrien smiled and sighed silently in content. It warmed his heart to see his best friend so happy, Lord knew the boy deserved it. When he turned forward again, he starred ahead of him for a moment before looking down to Lauren.

"You see?" He said softly. "Things always have a way of working themselves out."

"I know." Lauren leaned against him, with her head on his shoulder. "Just glad the night turned out so good."

Adrien smiled, this time completely and utterly towards himself; happy for himself for his good fortune.

"And I'm very glad you think so." He said gently. The brunette paused then as he seemed to think of something. His moment of thoughtful silence didn't go unnoticed as Lauren tilted her head from her spot on his shoulder to look questioningly up into his face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Adrien thought for another moment before finally looking down at the girl again.

"How long is your vacation, Cherie?" He asked, and Lauren was a little puzzled to note that his voice was exceedingly soft now, soft enough to barely hear him.

"Um... it's... it's roughly a few weeks long or so." She replied, having been caught a little off guard. "We're booked to go home around the middle of July... why?"

Adrien was chewing his cheek, something Lauren hadn't seen him do before. It was a sort of nervous and uncertain gesture she wasn't aware the brunette was capable of. Now she was curious and a little concerned.

"Why?" She asked again, lifting her head from his shoulder now to look at him.

"Well..." Adrien began slowly, again uncertainly. "I've been... thinking about something... considering something."

"And what is this something?"

Lauren tilted her head curiously at him, wondering what he could be thinking.

"Well...I-" The brunette was cut off by a sharp look he suddenly realized Fabien was giving him over his shoulder. Biting his lip suddenly he shut his mouth and said no more.

"Uh-uh, what is it?" Lauren turned to the German.

Sarah pulled away, having heard and caught on and being curious now as well. "Fabien?"

Fabien released a heavy sigh of exasperation, stopping as he lifted a hand to massage the bridge of his nose wearily. The lack of movement caused his date to stop as well, which in turn caused Adrien and his to come to a halt just behind them. After getting a few paces ahead, Alicia seemed notice the silence and cease in movement and she looked over her shoulder before stopping as well.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?"

Kade stopped and turned to see what she was talking about.

"Now what?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "We're never gonna get back at this rate. What's the hold up?"

Fabien's fingers were still on the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes to avoid looking at anyone.

"Adrien here seems to have let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." He said wearily.

"I didn't mean to." The brunette replied defensively. "I was just-.. I mean, I just thought that-"

"It's something that needs to be discussed further among ourselves before jumping the gun." Fabien interrupted with slight annoyance. "It's still quite alarmingly early to bring that up yet. You should never have said anything."

With that the blonde reached for Sarah's arm again.

"Come miss Sarah. Please put it from your mind, you will know what we're talking about, just... at a much later date."

Sarah saw the looks in the girls eyes and didn't move an inch, giving the blonde German a look. It took Fabien slightly aback.

Shandi and Demetrio finally reached the group and stopped, staring at their friends.

"So... what's going on?" Shandi asked in confusion.

"The boys are plotting something and they won't give it up." Alicia pouted.

"Yes, we would like to know." Lauren glared at the German.

"It doesn't matter when; later or now." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, "I'd like to know what you and your friends are up to."

Fabien looked greatly stressed and uneasy now and his friends noted the tick of extreme annoyance working in his forehead. Adrien bit his lip, deeply sorry for his brashness though he knew it was too late to take it back.

"Well?" Shandi asked bluntly. "Out with it."

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Kade and Demetrio asked at the same time. They merely had time to exchange a quick amused grin before looking to Adrien when he spoke.

"You remember that _thing_ we were discussing over breakfast?" The brunette asked quietly. Kade looked at him like he'd just sprouted a second head and Demetrio blinked in confusion.

"What _thing_?" The redhead asked in bewilderment.

"That _thing_." Adrien pressed, a little more suggestive this time.

"I don't know what-" Suddenly Demetrio froze, locking eyes with the brunette and the brunette sighed as he starred back.

"Yes. That." Adrien confirmed, knowing now the blonde remembered. Demetrio bit his cheek now too.

"And... you already asked?" He questioned softly. Adrien shook his head.

"No, Fabien, ah-... cut me off before I had the chance..."

"Alright you four gorgeous bombshells." Shandi said half-playfully, half-serious. "Now, you either tell us what's going on or you're going to have some seriously P-O'ed chicks on your case, and believe me when I say; you can't handle that."

"If you plan on kidnapping us." Alicia threatened. "We know several ways to break a bone or two."

"So out with it already." Sarah sighed.

Fabien released a low growl, his already deep voice increasing the magnitude of the vibration to very intimidating volumes.

"Enough." He growled. "It's not worth nearly this much fuss. You'd think we were conspiring to- to commit some great offense or something."

"I still don't know-" Suddenly something seemed to click in Kade's head and he snapped his fingers as a cheerful expression took a hold of his features. "Oh.. OH! Now I remember! We were talking about asking them to spend the rest of the summer with us!"

There was a faint clatter as the ice cream previously perched in Shandi's hand dropped to the sidewalk, her eyes wide and spoon mounted with ice cream half-way to her open mouth.

"What?" Lauren looked wide-eyed at the four.

"You..." Sarah blinked, surprised before blushing.

"Seriously?" Alicia asked, not as put-off as the rest of her friends. "Where to exactly?"

Kade, seemingly the only one still able to speak, turned to her with an almost delighted grin.

"Scotland!" He replied enthusiastically. "We were all gonna head out to my family's summer home next week, kinda unavoidable actually. We never really planned on meeting anyone who'd make us reconsider but after meeting you girls-"

The redhead shrugged.

"And since we were kinda only just gettin' to know you, we figured we might as well ask you to come and spend some time together, since we kinda haveta go anyway."

The redhead looked around at his friends then.

"What the hell was all the fuss about? It was just a question."

Fabien's face was crimson, the first time he seemed to be losing control of his temper since meeting the girls. Demetrio's face had paled slightly and he was pointedly avoiding the girl's faces, especially the one beside him, as he starred at Kade. Adrien was also avoiding his date's face as he frowned deeply, starring off to the side at the ground.

"That's it? That's all you were going to ask us?" Sarah blinked. "Then why didn't you just ask?"

"It'd be a lot to think about and-"

"Shandi, shut up." Lauren gave the Canadian a death glare before smiling at the boys.

"It's Scotland." Alicia looked at Shandi. "I say we go for it!"

Shandi swallowed hard.

"But... our tickets..." She almost whispered. "If we go, we'll break the contract with the... contest-thinggy people... plus it's really expensive, I mean, the price of changing over the tickets alone is... well, way more than we can afford..."

"We can take care of that." Kade grinned. "Don't' worry about it."

"It's not like we've got to go back home for the summer." Alicia rolled her eyes. "It's high time you three had an adventure. I'm tired of hearing you complaining about your sucky lives. Live a little and go for Scotland!"

"You're only saying that cause you don't have a job." Lauren gave her friend a look.

"So? At least I don't have to complain about one." Alicia glared back. "You're the one who is getting underplayed and you know you deserve a raise-"

"Li, hush." The older girl sighed, looking away.

"And you." Alicia turned to Sarah. "You need a vacation. You've been working way too damn hard and you need a break. Especially since your last vacation was a major disappointment."

Sarah stared at the ground, rubbing her arm upon recalling her last vacation with her family, which had indeed turned out to be a disaster.

"And you." Alicia pointed accusingly at Shandi. "Stop worrying so damn much and have some fun."

Shandi wasn't looking at anyone. She was chewing her cheek, her vision unfocused as she starred at the ground.

"I have my clients, Li..." She whispered softly, something extremely uncharacteristic for the Canadian. "In case you forgot, those people are my livelihood; I'm my own boss. I can't just call in and say 'hey I'm gonna be a little late coming back from holidays, boss, sorry about that!'... It doesn't work that way for me..."

There was a sickening churning working up in her stomach now and the more she thought about the unexpected request, the harder it got to swallow. But the thing that bothered her the most was that she wasn't quite sure what was causing it.

"Shandi's right..." Lauren gulped, with a knot forming in her throat. "We have responsibilities and..."

She couldn't look at Adrien, not when she felt like she was about to cry again.

"Guys...I don't want you to regret this in the next twenty, thirty, forty, fifty years and wonder what if...no more what ifs for you..." Alicia frowned, her voice softening. "I'm tired of seeing you guys throwing your dreams away..."

Shandi's arms went up now to wrap around her body, hugging herself tightly. It was the most torn she'd ever felt in her life. She wanted to go of course, God did she ever!... But there were those tiny nagging sensations at the front of her mind, warning and threatening her to say no. Staying at Kade's home would mean being closer to the boys, it was inevitable and unavoidable, and that would not only complicate things but go against everything she'd already promised herself, and that alone was enough a reason to strictly decline the offer. On top of that, she could hear her father's voice in her head like a tape-recorder stuck on repeat.

_"This is it. No more half-assing things! If you start this, you've gotta take responsibility for it! People are counting on you, you can't be selfish. You can't just decide you don't want to go in. You won't have that free time or choice any more. Don't embarrass me again."_

Her throat constricted painfully and the Canadian felt the over-whelming surge of emotions flood her suddenly. The prickling of tears was insistent and the Canadian forced herself to focus on something to prevent them from falling -the spilled ice cream - as she tried desperately to sift through her thoughts, weighing everything carefully.

Sarah wasn't saying anything which made Alicia frown. She knew the bookworm was weighing her options. She couldn't look at Lauren. She knew the girl would say 'no'. Lauren frowned, closing her eyes. She was off for the summer from college but had picked up a few more hours. Her job was nice but going nowhere. She had settled for comfort because she thought it would make everyone proud. Of course it did for her family and friends but since her life had taken a turn, with losing her boyfriend and her father, she really didn't have much else to do except work and hang out with her friends. She thought long and hard about the words her father had told her, about living life because you never know when it might end for you.

It was the complete opposite to what her mother had taught her growing up, making the young woman fear to take chances. Her boyfriend had tried to but failed, causing a rift between them. Lauren took a gulp of air, filling her lungs before speaking. What she said caused Shandi and Sarah to stare at her oddly.

"I'll go with you."

Alicia grinned in triumph and turned her gaze on Sarah.

Sarah was working her jaw thoughtfully. Of course, she had a job waiting back home too but then, what was the absolute worst that could happen? She got fired? Okay, so then she'd have to go look for a new job. That would be majorly bad, but there were worst things, right? Like being in Italy, being offered a dream trip with four amazing and totally studly guys and not taking it. Like not living life to the fullest and accepting the adventure of a life time, the adventure and thrill like the sorts in her precious books and the adventure she'd always dreamed of. So what if things had to change a little when she got home? It was a chance, she soon realized, that she was willing to take. Alicia was right, she had been working too hard and she did need this. Shandi was right, she needed to stop holding back. Lauren was right, she needed to relax and live a little. She needed this. She wanted this. She was going to do this.

"I'll go too."

Alicia looked positively beside herself with excitement now. Her grin threatened to crack her face as she turned her look on Shandi, barely able to contain herself.

"Well?"

"I..." The Canadian frowned miserably. "I... can't..."

"Shandi, we won't make you." Lauren spoke up. "We made our decisions for ourselves. If you want to go, that's great. If not, we still love you."

"Still wouldn't be the same without you." Alicia sung.

"Oh quit guilt tripping her..." Sarah scolded.

The Canadian took a long, deep and even breath, ignoring how much the guilt trip actually did bother her. She really did hate it when they did this...

"Okay fine..." She finally replied softly, knowing she couldn't say no to them. "Guess I can... call the clients booked in for those weeks and... forward them to Tasha or something..."

"Yay!" Alicia grinned before turning to the guys. "So, it's agreed! We're going with you!"

Kade grinned wide before turning and slapping a huge paw down on Fabien's back, causing the young man to stumble forward and cast him a venomous glare the redhead completely missed.

"There, ya see!" The Scot said cockily. "Got your boxers all up in a knot for nothin'! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Adrien had finally relaxed again and was beaming around at the girls enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" He said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you agree, mademoiselles! You won't regret your decision, promise."

Lauren jumped before giving the Frenchman a hug. It nearly knocked Adrien off his feet but he regained his balance.

The brunette laughed heartily as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, hoisting her to her feet and spinning her around before placing her on the ground again and hugging her tightly.

"This really is wonderful!" He said happily. "You'll all love Scotland, it's absolutely breathtaking!"

Sarah smiled. "I heard...and read about it."

She watched as Kade and Alicia exchanged high fives before her gaze landed on the German. With a softened expression, she walked up to him before touching his shoulder. "Fabien...?"

Fabien was trying to extinguish his foul mood but when he turned to look at Sarah, his expression finally softened and he gave her a handsome smile before taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back.

"To hear and read are two completely different things then to actually see, dear Sarah." He said softly, his low voice sounding breathtakingly captivating as he spoke. "I'm very much looking forward to taking you there. You won't regret a single moment, I promise you."

Sarah smiled, blushing as he and the others escorted the girls towards the hotel.

Demetrio watched Shandi who lingered behind her friends. After a few moments he reached out and touched her elbow.

Shandi looked up at him, her eyes clouded heavily with the deep inner thoughts Demetrio could only begin to guess at.

"Are you... It's probably a stupid question, but; are you alright?"

The Canadian felt her throat constrict again and she almost didn't trust herself to speak. What a bittersweet moment...

Still, she forced as convincing a smile as she could muster and tried her best to clear her mind; no sense on dwelling in the past.

"I'm fine..." She replied, her voice cracking slightly. She was still hugging herself though her grip around her body had eased slightly, leaving angry red marks from the pressure of her fingertips and long, manicured nails - it was the first time she regretted keeping them so long.

Demetrio tugged her closer to him.

"I don't think you are-" He held up a hand. "Just listen...you can come only if it's what you really want. I'd hate to see you come just to please your friends. As long as you're happy with it..."

He didn't want to finish it with..._then I'm happy with it._

"Dont' worry about the tickets." He said instead, looking down at her.

"But I-"

"If you think you're going to pay for yours, you're wrong. I'm sure you're fully capable of handling yourself but...it'd be my honor." He bowed to her, giving her that same smile she remembered the first day they met.

Shandi's chest swelled up with renewed emotion but this time it was a different kind. She didn't _want _to want it but... he'd told her to do what she wanted, and right then she wanted-

Demetrio started slightly in surprise when the girl before him suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

"I want to come..." He heard her mumble against his chest. "I really do... for me, and for them and... maybe... just a little bit.. for you too..."

Demetrio blinked, surprised by those words. His heart fluttered again, making him wonder just what this Canadian beauty was doing to his health. He raised his arms, touching her shoulders before hugging her back slowly, tightly, tenderly.

Shandi allowed herself the small moment of pleasure for a few short moments before pulling back from the blonde and starring at his chest, unable to stare up into his face.

"Okay... let's go now... kay?"

The blonde placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it upwards, making her helplessly look up at him.

"Whatever you want." He whispered playfully.

He leaned down and for a moment Shandi's heart stopped but she relaxed again when he pressed a playful kiss to her nose. She felt relief at this but there was something else mixed in there as well, and she was slightly distressed to recognize it - was that disappointment...?

Pushing those thoughts aside, the Canadian allowed the blonde to slip an arm around her waist and hold her close as they turned and once more followed after their friends. She debated on distancing them, just a little, but eventually decided against it. What harm could it seriously do to allow him close to her? Her eyes fell on Lauren and Adrien a ways away and she eyed the two a little enviously as she watched the older girl's head on Adrien's shoulder while they walked and talked happily among the others. Maybe she could just-... All she'd have to do was lean over and-

Mentally shaking her head one more time, Shandi finally forced herself to clear her head. Deciding to cut both herself and Demetrio some slack, she, albeit a little hesitantly, reached up and slipped an arm around the blonde's waist as well. The blonde looked down at her with a tender smile, the sweetest smile he'd offered her yet, and for the first time, her's was just as genuine as she smiled back at him. Perhaps things just might end up a with a pleasant ending after all?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From here on out, the rest of the chapters will be written by yours truly unless otherwise stated. Don't forget to R&R. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"They're not rapists, mom... ya, or murderers. I- ... yes, I know, I- Mom! Will you just lemme talk for a minute!"<p>

Lauren and Sarah exchanged a look as their Canadian friend nearly tore her hair out trying to talk to her mother on the phone.

"What are they fighting about again?" Lauren asked the girl beside her in a low whisper. Sarah sighed and plopped down on the bed behind her.

"Her mother is upset because she thinks her 'running off with a bunch of strange boys' is careless, dangerous and down-right," The brunette lifted her hands for air quotes now "_irresponsible _- forget that her best friends are with her, that doesn't seem to matter."

Lauren sighed too and looked back at the Canadian; sympathetic towards her and her predicament but guilty as well for being at a loss on how to help her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The dark girl fumed. "You're joking right? When have I ever gone and done something for myself? When have I ever gotten off The Rock soully because I wanted to?... America? You're KIDDING! Yea I wanted to but the only times I ever went to America was when the girls really needed me, and how long was I there, a few days, a week or two? This is the first time I've ever-"

The Canadian pulled the phone away from her ear as an audible but indistinguishable string of yelled words came from the other end, making the dark girl make a face and her two friends cringe. When Shandi put the phone back to her ear again she frowned.

"That's not fair." She said softly. "You can't say that..."

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?"

The two American girls on and by the bed turned to look at Alicia, who had just bounded cheerfully into the room, her hands in the pockets of her short-sleeved hoodie.

"Andi's on the phone with her mother..." Lauren said quietly. Alicia turned to her friend with a frown.

"Ya..? And how's that goin'?"

There was another outburst from the phone and Shandi pulled it away from her ear again, her face creased in pain and the girls noted that she was chewing her cheek rather hard. This time they caught the word 'selfish' screamed among the high-pitch rant.

"That good, huh?" Alicia said sarcastically. She cupped her hands over her mouth then. "Hey, Andi, we need ya!"

Shandi lifted her hand to wave the girl off.

"I'm not running off- Mom, the girls will be there too! Mom, you know them! They're responsible girls! And you remember Sarah, right? You really liked her! She'll keep- just stop it okay! " The Canadian gripped the edge of a chair nearby, so hard her knuckles turned white. "I'm going to _get _to know them! And I'm not going to just... run off into the sunset with some random guy I happened to meet on vacation; this isn't one of your stupid chick flicks. I'll be home right after summer, okay? And then this whole vacation will be a long and distant memory; I'll be home, back to work and everything will be back to normal and perfect, just how you want it!"

The girls felt a stab at that; both for themselves and for their friend, but they made no comment. Instead, Alicia glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the Canadian again.

"Uhm... Andi-?"

Again she was waved off.

"That's not fair!" Shandi all but yelled now, her eyes glistening. The girls knew it was dangerous to address her now but Alicia was persistent.

"Andi..."

This time Shandi turned her back and ignored her completely.

"How can you say that? I've done everything you wanted me to do, and I- Don't! You don't know them!... Yes I do! And I really like them!"

Alicia glanced over her shoulder again and this time the girls beside her turned to look as well, mixed expressions crossing their faces when they turned back to the Canadian. But her back was still to them all.

"Andi, seriously-"

"Alicia, stop. Please. Mother, that's enough. I called to let you know what was happening, not to get your permission. If you wanna keep this up, fine, have at it. But when I hang up, whose gonna feel worse here; you or me?"

The girls all knew the answer to that; Shandi would of couse. She always did. But then, typical her to try and pretend otherwise.

"Yes, I am going. Seriously. I've already called all my clients and Natasha. Most of them said they'll wait for me to come back and some of them made an appointment with her, but all of them know what's happening and they're all fine with it. And you know what most of them said? They said have fun and don't worry. And _shockingly_, some of them even told me I deserved it. Imagine that."

The girls smiled at this and Shandi's voice lowered when she spoke again.

"I really do like them. And even if I didn't, I owe this to the girls as much or more as I owe it to myself. But most of all... most of all I really wanna get to know them. It's the first time I've-"

The sound of Alicia loudly and dramatically clearing her throat cut the Canadian off.

"Shandi!" She said simply. "Just-"

Shandi ignored her again.

"This is the first time I've actually taken an interest in someone since Regan. And I... well, it's like he's Andrew. Minus asshole complex... And Regan and Allan all in one. And- yea, I know; neither of us will probably ever see either of them again, but at least... at least I won't be looking back saying 'what if' when I go home either... He's-"

"Shandi!"

The Canadian whirled around now and fixed Alicia with an extremely annoyed expression.

"_What_!"

Alicia said nothing and almost immediately Shandi's eyes locked on the figures standing behind her and her annoyed expression instantly evaporated, her eyes widening and face going scarlet.

"Awe. I knew she liked us." Kade teased with a huge, devilish grin.

Fabein's expression was straight but his eyes danced in amusement. Beside him, Adrien was smiling in amusement too while he gently nudged Demetrio in the ribs, looking up at him with a knowing grin. The blonde himself was staring at the Canadian with a mix of amusement, bewilderment and... something else.

It was some time before the voice filtering through the phone finally snapped the Canadian from her trance and she whirled around to turn back-on to them again.

"Uhm... I'll call you when we get to Scotland, mom." She muttered into the phone. "Yea, you too... bye."

She closed her cell and laid it on the table, her hand over it while she starred out the window before her.

"How long were you guys there?" She attempted casually, but her voice wavered slightly, so slight only the girls, who knew her so well, seemed to have picked it up.

"Long enough." Kade replied with a grin, strolling across the room and locking his arm around her shoulders. He then lifted his fist and rubbed his knuckles into her hair. "You big ol' softie, you! I knew you liked us, even if you act all big and tough! Don't worry, we'll protect ya from all those _rapists and murders_!"

Shandi felt a mix of affection, amusement and renewed embarrassment at that as she tried to squirm out from under Kade's arm, pushing against his side to try and push him away.

"Quit it!" She whined, trying to resist a laugh. "Took me an hour to get my hair like this! Anyways, who says I like you guys? That was just to shut my mother up!"

Kade grinned as she finally weaseled her way out from under him and lifted her hands up to fix her hair, giving the redhead a mock glare when she did. The Scot grinned at her.

"Then you're a very good actress." Adrien said from the doorway, a small grin on his face too. "But it's alright; we're all quite fond of you as well." The then looked around at the other girls. "Of all of you."

Lauren smiled shyly and made her way over to link her arm with his. Adrien gave her that exclusive smile of his and she felt her heart flutter.

"We should be going." Fabein said suddenly, holding an arm out for Sarah. She took it and he looked around at the girls. "You have everything?"

A chorused confirmation rose from the girls and the German nodded, making a last sweep of the room with his gaze before speaking again.

"Good. We'll be off then, the plane is waiting for us. And Shandi?"

The Canadian looked at him through the corner of her eye, her face still a little red as it faced the wall.

"Yea?"

"You are a very welcome guest of ours." He said simply, then turned and led Sarah out of the room.

Shandi wasn't sure if the blonde had meant it or if he'd simply said it for Sarah's benefit but she decided not to dwell on it nonetheless.

"Thanks..." She muttered, not sure if it was heard or not.

"You heard the man." Kade said suddenly, giving Shandi's head one more playfully nuggie before approaching Alicia. "Let's go."

He threw one arm around her shoulder and one in his jeans pocket before looking around at the girls. "So, got everything?"

"No, I've-"

"It's on the cart." Alicia said, cutting Shandi off.

"What cart?" The Canadian asked in confusion.

"The cart the footman guy just took out." Lauren replied simply. Shandi blinked in confusion and looked around the room, noting that there indeed was nothing left aside from her carry-on.

"Oh." She said simply.

"So you've got everything then." Kade said more than asked. "Great. Let's go"

That said, the redhead turned himself and Alicia around and lead her towards the door. Adrien held a hand out to Lauren who took it with a smile before allowing herself to be lead from the room as well.

Shandi made one last sweep of the room before walking over and bending to pick up the small suitcase that was her carry-on.

"I'll get it."

The Canadian blinked as Demetrio stooped to wrap his fingers around the handle of the bag.

"It's okay, you don't have-"

"I know I don't." The blonde interrupted simply but kindly.

Her eyes followed him and watched as he straightened and lifted his head to turn a charming smile on her. Her face heated as she remembered the conversation she knew he'd over-heard and she immediately turned her gaze away from him.

"Uhm... thanks... Listen, Demetrio... about that conversation you over-heard; I don't mean this the way I know it's going to sound, it's just- well... can you forget what you heard? At least for a little while?"

The blonde starred at her for a long time and unable to resist looking out the corner of her eye at him, the Canadian was once again a little miffed to find she was completely unable to read his expression, though she did manage this time to realize that there was a storm of emotions going on behind his eyes.

Eventually, a huge grin spread across the blonde's face and he finally replied.

"What conversation?" He replied cheekily. Sighing in slight relief, Shandi smiled.

"Exactly." She teased back. "C'mon."

The blonde was a little surprised when the Canadian reached out and took his free hand. His grin fading to a soft smile, the blonde lifted her hand to brush a delicate kiss across the back of her fingers before lowering it and leading her out the door. 

* * *

><p>"Look! It's Edinburgh castle!"<p>

Three faces turned towards the window at Lauren's exclamation and all three of them gasped and cooed in awe.

"Oh wow! It's breathtaking!" Sarah exclaimed, whipping out her camera before they passed it.

"Don't worry about a good picture." Adrien said as they rolled past the marvelous sight, leaving Sarah to frown at her poor picture quality. "We'll take you girls on a grand tour before you leave. My word."

Sarah turned to him with an excited smile.

"That would be wonderful!" She said happily. Lauren nodded with an excited grin.

"Yea, it would! I wanna see the castle close up!"

Adrien gave her a tender smile.

"And you will, Cherie." He promised. Lauren turned back to the window.

"It's beautiful here." Shandi commented. "Like... I duno a little piece of heaven or something."

Kade smirked and kicked back, his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"Yea, it's pretty awesome. Why do ya think I turned out so good? Though it may be hard to believe, I'm actually not one of a kind. We Scotsman are all pretty sexy."

This got snorts of laughter all around but instead of being put-off, the Scot only grinned wider.

"Yes, you Scot's are a sexy lot alright." Shandi teased playfully. "Though I think you're wrong on one account; you're definitely one of a kind, Kade."

Once again, the Scot good-naturedly laughed the comment off with the rest of them.

"I'll take that." He replied playfully.

Soon enough, the limo was turning up some long dirt road that lead slightly up-hill. On either side of them the scenery slowly disappeared until there was little left to see but miles upon miles of lush green grass and rolling hills.

"Well this boring." Alicia said suddenly. Shandi's gaze was fixed on the area, her hands pressed to the glass as she starred.

"I think it's perfect." She said softly in awe. "Look at all that space... space to run, space to play games, nothing cramped, no ugly scenery marring the landscape..."

Kade opened his eyes at this and glanced at Demetrio, the two of them exchanging a silent look.

"True..." Alicia added softly, looking back out over the scene now as if really seeing it for the first time.

This time Kade sat up straight in his seat again with another huge grin and leaned forwards towards Alicia, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, the other to press a finger to the glass.

"See that building up there on the hill? The big one kinda nestled in there among the trees?"

Alicia blinked as she starred at it.

"Um... yea?"

Kade's grin widened.

"That's the summer home."

The girls all gawked at this now.

"Summer home?" The four exclaimed in one.

"It's bigger than our entire apartment complex!" Sarah exclaimed in awe.

"And my house!" Shandi added.

"Put together!" Lauren finished.

Kade's smirk now was nothing short of utterly arrogant as he once more leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head and closed eyes.

"Yea. Like I said; Scottish, pretty awesome."

The girls were too busy starring to knock the redhead off his high horse - which either Alicia or Shandi would have done in a heartbeat any other time.

"What's that smaller building just down the hill a little?"

"That's the hired help's quarters. And just behind that, though you can't see it from here, are the stables where we keep our - and I say this in the most _humble_ way possible -_ multi-time, _pure-breed, prize-winning horses."

It was obvious that the comment had been everything but humble, and bragging seemed to be something the Scot was very good at, no matter how great a person he was. Still, that didn't keep three girls from gasping and turning to him with excited and brilliantly lit faces.

"Horses!" Alicia, Lauren and Shandi exclaimed with excitement.

"Yep."

"Ooohh! Can we go for a ride?" Lauren begged. "Pleaseee?"

Kade scoffed.

"Pft! Yea right! Do you have any idea what those horses-" The redhead was cut off when he opened his eyes to see three utterly adorable and _irresistible_ faces staring at him pleadingly. With a heavy sigh of annoyance he sighed and turned away from them with crossed arms, unable however to hide the small amused grin on his face. "Yea.. maybe later."

The cheers were instant and the brunette and blonde alongside the redhead chuckled. Try as he might to be a tough guy, the Scot was and would always be, a sucker for a cute face.

Sarah on the other hand, had ignored the happenings around her completely. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance. When finally Fabien noticed how quiet she was being, he leaned close to her and whispered over her shoulder.

"What is it that's so thoroughly caught your attention?"

Sarah jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder at him only to blush slightly to see how close he was. Her face a little pink, she turned back to look out the window again.

"What's that in the distance there? The... dark sort of ... thing?"

Fabien trained his eyes on the distance and his gaze immediately fell on what she was talking about.

"Ah. Those are the old ruins from the Sander's ancient family home."

Sarah looked over her shoulder again to give Fabien an enquiring look.

"Centuries ago, the Sander's family resided here. But, one night after a nasty feud with the local village, a riot started. The villagers, in an angry rage, marched up to Castle Sanders and set it ablaze. This, of course, started a great battle. Many died that night." Sarah gasped, her eyes widening as a hand went to her mouth. Fabien gave her a tender smile and reached out to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before continuing. "After that night, the Sanders family moved elsewhere; their family home is now in Glasgow."

"So... what happened?" Sarah asked quietly. "I mean... they're here again now, so...?"

Fabien shrugged slightly.

"Many years later the feud was forgotten; no one really even remembers what it was about. The Sanders family has made great contributions to the country and they're a well-respected and well-thought of family in Scotland. Eventually they resettled here."

"But they didn't rebuild the old family home?"

Fabien opened his mouth to reply again but he was this time caught off by another voice.

"No. The old ruins are haunted by the ghosts and spirits of the people killed all those years ago." The voice, of course belonged to Kade. "They say their spirits are still enraged and they'll take revenge on anyone who ventures up there. No one who's ever gone up there has ever come back the way they left."

The way the redhead spoke was casual, as if he were stating fact. There were no smirks now but also no solemn seriousness either. He was simply calm, as if merely discussing the weather.

"Y-yea right..." Lauren said, laughing nervously.

"Seriously." Kade replied casually, his hands behind his head again. "It's true."

Suddenly a hard whack in the chest made the redhead gasp an wrap his arms around himself.

"It is not!" Adrien scolded from beside him. "Quit scaring them!"

Kade straightened again, looking a mix between amused and annoyed.

"Is too." He insisted. "Not my fault they all killed each other and decided to become vengeful, evil, sadistic ghosts, doomed to forever haunt the earth til the end of time."

Adrien rolled his eyes while Demetrio grinned in amusement and Fabien looked greatly annoyed.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Adrien stated bluntly. Kade grinned again.

"I'm serious! No one's ever come back from there in one piece! Even you know that much."

Adrien sighed.

"All coincidence." He sighed, waving a hand airily. "The place is hundreds of years old and has been weakened by fire, destruction, the elements and time; not to mention that it has been neglected for nearly as long. Yes, it's dangerous and any fool who is stupid enough to venture into a place in such a state is just tempting fate and bound to get hurt. That's called common sense, Kade."

"Whatever." Kade replied, thought there was still a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Kay!" Alicia cheered enthusiastically. "That's a must-see!"

"Definitely!" Shandi agreed, lifting her hand to high-five the girl. Lauren watched the exchange a little wearily.

"You're joking, right?" She asked bluntly. "Didn't you hear what the boys just said? Even if it's not haunted, it's still dangerous and stupid to go up there!"

"So!" Alicia and Shandi replied at the same time, matching grins on their faces. Alicia continued. "Not like we've never done anything stupid or dangerous before!"

Lauren groaned, turning to Sarah for some support.

"Sarah?"

Sarah eyed the ruins for a few moments until they finally disappeared behind a hill as the car drew close to the house.

"I wanna see it." She said simply. Lauren slapped her forehead while the other two girls cheered again. "I mean, we don't have to actually go inside and we can make sure we're really careful." She bit her lip. "I bet they're amazing."

"Dangerous and crumbling." Fabien said simply. But he leaned in then and spoke softly, his deep voice a low and captivating rumble as he smiled at Sarah again. "But yes, they are quite a sight."

"We're here!"

Kade was the first to scramble for the door, blocking the girl's views as he clambered, none too gracefully, out. Next the boys climbed out before the girls could move and Demetrio, being the last one out, stopped and turned around, holding out a hand to the girls still inside with a smile.

"Ladies?" He said playfully yet politely. Sarah was the first out, gripping the blondes hand and allowing him to help her out as she moved to stand beside Fabien. She let out a small gasp of awe upon taking in the scenery.

Next out was Lauren, followed closely by Alicia who got out before Demetrio could release the older brunette's hand and offer his to her.

"Woah!" Alicia exclaimed, her awed expression matching Lauren and Sarah's.

Finally Demetrio turned back to the limo one last time, holding his hand out to Shandi as he chuckled softly. The Canadian took his hand and grabbed her carry-on as the girls had before her, allowing the blonde to help her out as well. Instead of releasing her hand like he had the others, the blonde kept it in his and instead turned to shut the door. When the dark girl looked up at the 'house' her jaw dropped and her small suitcase went with it, falling to the ground with a small thud as she starred wide-eyed at the building.

"_This_ is what you call a _summer house_!" She exclaimed. "Scratch my house, my _school_ wasn't this big!"

"Geeze, I'd hate to see the size of your family home if this one is this big!" Alicia added.

"Eh. The family home is about the same size." Kade replied casually with a small shrug. "Maybe a little bigger. C'mon S'gettin late and I got some stuff to do before sunset. We'll show you to your rooms and you guys can get settled in while we do some stuff."

The redhead picked up Alicia's bags and had her follow him inside. The brunette was still too shocked to argue and followed, for once, without a word.

"It looks a lot bigger close up..." Sarah observed quietly, still a little shocked herself.

"You're not kidding..." Lauren replied, looking up at the building and suddenly feeling very small. "I am so gonna get lost here..."

"You won't get lost." Adrien said kindly, appearing beside her with her bags and a small smile. "It's not as big as it looks, I promise you. It's actually really cozy and comfortable, you'll like it here."

The girls blinked at the brunette and Lauren took his offered arm once extended to her. Fabien offered his arm to Sarah with a smile and both young men picked up the girls bags and helped them carry them inside. Demetrio laughed lightly at the dark beauty, still starring at the house in awe. He picked up her bags and placed a hand on the small of her back to gently lead her forward.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." He said with a hint of amusement. Shandi blinked a few times before shaking herself out of her stupor and allowing the blonde to lead her. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're going to run into town real quick. Is there anything you want or need?"<p>

Shandi looked up at Demetrio in the doorway as she closed the last drawer she'd been filling.

"Can't we come with you?" She asked, starring into his face. The blonde smiled a little, feeling something in his stomach flutter at the look she was giving him.

"Not this time." He said softly, walking over to hold a hand down to her. The Canadian took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. When she was standing, he smiled down at her and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "We've got some... personal things to take care of."

The stung look on the girls face made the flutter in the blonde's stomach turn to a guilty and slightly painful pang in his chest. He pulled her a little closer.

"I promise," he began gently "by the end of summer, you will have seen and visited every place and scene Scotland has to offer if you want. But... just this once, we need you girls to stay here. Okay?"

"Okay..." Shandi replied softly and Demetrio felt the pang in his chest again. He gave her a warm smile.

"You'll be fine here." He said kindly. "You'll all have so much fun exploring and getting to know the place that you won't even miss us. And Kade is gonna be here. He's got some things to do before tonight, so you can find him around somewhere if you need him... Besides, we're only going for... boring things. You wouldn't be interested."

Shandi opened her mouth to reply to that but the blonde placed a gentle finger to her lips and gave her a half-playful yet warm smile.

"Trust me." He whispered. Shandi's breath hitched at that. He had no idea how much he was asking. Still she swallowed and nodded once, not saying anything this time.

The pang in Demetrio's chest evolved into a sickening churning but he pushed it aside and lifted the Canadian's hands to his lips to brush a lingering, tender kiss to the backs of her fingers.

"We won't be long." He voiced softly. Again Shandi said nothing and Demetrio gave her hands another gentle squeeze and one last reassuring smile before finally turning and leaving the room.

When he turned, the smile on his face faded to a guilty expression and he chewed his cheek as the sickening feeling churned and bubbled in the pit of his stomach like he'd eaten too much. But of course, the Canadian knew none of this as she watched his back retreat away from her before finally exiting the room and turning down the hall.

-;-

"Where are you going?"

Adrien paused as he walked by Lauren's door and turned to step inside instead. He looked around at the room and noted that she was still only half unpacked; things strewn everywhere as she worked on organizing and placing it. When he looked up at her he smiled.

"Still unpacking I see?" He asked kindly.

"Yea." She said simply, still staring at him. The brunette realized she was still waiting for an answer and laughed lightly.

"We're going into town for a bit. Demetrio has to... has something to take care of. And Fabien and I were going to pick up a few things. Is there anything I can bring back for you?"

Lauren blinked at him.

"Can't I-... I mean... no, nothing I can think of.."

Adrien gave her a sympathetic smile and walked over to the bed to sit on it. She was sitting on the floor directly in front of him and looked up at him with a big, curious eyes and an adorable expression that made the Frenchman's heartbeat quicken in his chest.

"I would take you along if I could." He told her softly. "But... I can't this time."

Lauren furrowed her brows and Adrien smiled again and reached a hand out to take one of hers, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"Next time." He promised. "You won't be alone; the girls are staying too and Kade will still be around if you need anything. We won't be long, I promise. "

Lauren starred up at the other brunette for a few moments and Adrien had to force himself to hold her gaze. Her bright eyes were too intense, something you wouldn't expect from first glance. She looked like a timid and shy girl; which, for the most part, she was. But one look at her eyes told one that she was just as strong, just as passionate as any other young woman, maybe even more. He had only seen tiny glimpses of those characteristics as of yet but he had a feeling they were there all the same, perhaps merely needed to be tapped.

Finally blinking himself out of his trance, Adrien reached out his free hand and gently brushed it along Lauren's cheek, giving her one more smile.

"I promise." He repeated, his voice little more than a soft whisper. "And you have my number if you need me... I'm sorry, Lauren."

With that the brunette leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the girl's cheek before giving her small fingers a gentle squeeze and standing to leave.

-;-

A faint knock made Sarah glance up curiously, her hand paused on a picture frame as she turned to see who it was. She smiled at the tall handsome young man standing in the door frame and was pleased to see it returned just as warmly.

"May I come in?" Fabien asked politely. She had to resist a giggle at that.

"Of course." She replied gently. "You don't have to ask that."

Fabien gave her another smile before entering the room but Sarah knew somehow that he'd still ask the same question next time, and the time after that and the time after that one.

"I have to leave for a little bit." The blonde informed her gently. At the slightly surprised look on her face his smile softened reassuringly. "Just for a little while - a few hours or so, maybe. Adrien and I have a few things to pick up and Demetrio has... some business to take care of."

Sarah frowned at this and furrowed her brows.

"Business?" She repeated in confusion. "What do you mean business? You mean like... work or something? Here in Scotland?"

Fabien looked very uncomfortable now and found he couldn't look the girl in the eye anymore, so instead he turned his gaze to the side and pretended to be very interested in a picture of Sarah and the girls that she'd carefully placed on her bedside table.

"No, not work exactly..." He muttered softly, his deep voice rumbling like distant thunder. Sarah had to resist a giddy shiver at the sound; his voice was always so intriguing. Instead she straightened and looked into the blonde's face.

"That what? It can't be all that secret can it? What's he got to do? Can we come?"

Now Fabien looked very nervous. It was the first time Sarah had seen him act this way and she couldn't help but wonder just what sort of secret Demetrio could have him keeping to make the usually calm and cool German so awkward and nervous. Stepping up to the blonde, Sarah tipped her head slightly to the side so she could look into his face again.

"Fabien.." She whispered softly. "You can tell me... I promise I won't say anything."

Fabien closed his eyes and sighed. Sarah held her breath as she waited but if she expected him to finally answer her questions, she was disappointed.

"We won't be long." Fabien said finally, opening his eyes and looking down at her again, his confidence and cool aura returned now. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but it's not my place to say anything. You understand, don't you?"

Not waiting for a reply, the blonde took the brunette's hand and lifted it to his lips for a sweet kiss, looking into her eyes as he did so. He lowered her hand ever-so-slightly, still looking into her face and holding her hand, and gave her one last, this time apologetic, smile.

"We won't be very long. Please feel free to call me if you need anything."

Sarah starred into deep brown eyes for a long time before finally nodding. Fabien released her hand and gave her a small bow before turning to leave the brunette frowning after him as he left the room.

-;-

"Hey, the guys are all gone out but I'm still here, just got some stuff to do. Gimme a shout if ya need me, kay?"

Alicia looked up just as Kade was about to leave again.

"Wait!"

Kade popped his head back in the doorway again.

"Yea?"

"Whatta ya mean gone out?" She asked curiously. "Where'd they go?"

"Town." The Scot grunted, looking suddenly awkward. "So, I got some stuff to do for tonight. Just gimme a shout if-"

"Town?" Alicia interrupted, pouting slightly. "And they didn't invite us?"

Kade sighed heavily and stepped to the side until his whole frame was visible in the doorway.

"They couldn't, okay?" He replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Alicia questioned curiously. "No room? That why you didn't go?"

"No, I-... We all didn't need to go. Plus, I told ya; I got stuff to do. So, if you're done with the twenty questions-"

"I'm not." Alicia interrupted again. Kade growled in annoyance but leaned against the doorframe and regarded her seriously.

"Well?" He asked a little irritably. "Out with it. I don't got all day."

Alicia tipped her head to the side a little.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?"

"What?... I'm not defensive."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yea."

"I'm not-" Kade stopped and sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, his expression looked a little calmer. He straightened up from the frame and uncrossed his arms, instead sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Look, like I said; I got stuff to do." He said calmly, a little softer this time. Alicia couldn't help but notice he seemed determined not to look at her but starred off to the side instead. "But the main reason I didn't wanna go with 'em is cause they're goin' somewhere I didn't wanna."

The redhead looked up into the brunette's face then and gave her an almost pleading expression.

"It's none of my business, okay?" He said softly. "Deme- they had some things to take care of... some things that... just forget it okay? They'll be back soon. Just... give Adrien or Fabien a call if you need them to pick something up... now lemme go. I'll be outside if you need me."

Kade turned then and left the room.

Alicia was to her feet in a blink and bounded after him. Just outside her door she grabbed his arm and forced him to stop, staring up at the back of his head as she spoke with a deep frown.

"Where did they go, Kade?" She asked softly. "Please tell me... I'm getting the feeling there's something really important you're not telling me.."

Kade's fist clenched tightly at his side and Alicia blinked up at him though she didn't release him and he didn't try to pull away.

"I can't tell ya." He said softly, his voice a low growl. But she knew somehow the strange emotion wasn't directed at her. "Just... it's not that important. Seriously. Don't... worry about it, okay? They'll be back soon and there'll be nothin' to worry about. Now... lemme go, Alicia."

Alicia hesitated for a minute but eventually let the Scot go. He didn't look back at her as he continued down the hall and turned a corner at the end. The brunette starred down the hall long after the redhead was gone and a deep frown etched itself into her face. Her stomach twisted slightly as she considered Kade's words.

_"He almost said Demetrio's name but stopped... and he said they went somewhere he didn't want to go..."_ The frown on Alicia's face deepened considerably. _"What's wrong Demetrio?... Are you in some sort of trouble..? Or... is it something else..._?

Whatever it was, she didn't like it. But like it or not, Kade obviously wasn't going to talk, and she couldn't say she blamed him. He was being a good friend; keeping his friends secrets and not blabbering them to some girl he hardly knew. She had to respect him for that. All she could do was wait until the boys got back and try to get some answers then.

With a sigh, the brunette turned and retreated back into her room to finish unpacking. 

* * *

><p>Shandi's footsteps were quiet as she padded down the long hallway. Adrien was right; they wouldn't get lost. Every hall and room and place the Canadian passed looked different, it would be easy remembering which places she'd seen and which place she hadn't. Still that didn't help her in her journey to find the man of the house.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" The dark girl muttered to herself. "This place is huge, I'll never find him this way."

Finally the girl stopped and thought. Where would Kade be? The boys had shown him their rooms in case the girls ever needed them and she'd checked his but he wasn't there. She also remembered Demetrio saying Kade had some things to do. So he wouldn't be in the entertainment room, the pool house or another bedroom if he had things to do, important enough things that he didn't go with the others. Then again... was there something else strange going on?

_"I have to know where Demetrio went..."_ Shandi thought with a frown. _"And if I can't get it out of him, I'll weasel it out of Kade... hopefully."_

She somehow doubted the redhead would tell her anything if he really didn't want to, but hopefully all her years in drama and theater arts in school would pay off!

The Canadian had just passed into the kitchen when she noticed that the back door was open, blowing a cool breeze through the spacious house. Stopping and starring for a minute, she finally turned in direction of the door and headed outside.

The Canadian stopped and closed her eyes, waiting for the cool breeze to pass her by. But she was sadly disappointed. Whatever breeze had passed through the house was obviously a fleeting one because as soon as she stepped outside, she could feel the heat pressing in around her like a physical thing, compressing her chest and making her gasp for breath.

"Holy hell!" She gasped, reaching up to press the back of her hand to her forehead. And hell was exactly what she felt like she was walking through. "It's like a damn inferno!"

She debated for a minute on forgetting about Kade and returning to the nice, air conditioned house but after a few moments, the dark girl decided the heat was worth the trouble to cure her curiosity - and the sickening churning in her stomach.

A loud thud/banging sound was heard from around the side of the house and Shandi shielded her eyes as she starred at the corner of the house. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, despite that it was late afternoon, and it's heat was scorching.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

Removing her hand, the girl walked forward and rounded the corner of the house. However, whatever she thought she might find was a far stretch from what she actually found.

Blinking in astonishment, the Canadian starred as she watched Kade, whom was back-on to her, swinging an axe over his head and bringing it forcefully down on something. The girl realized what it was when she saw two large splits of wood fall either side of him.

"What on earth is he doing chopping wood in the middle of summer on a scorching day like today?"

A smile mixed with amusement and bewilderment crossed the Canadian's face and she opened her mouth to call to the redhead when suddenly Kade's next movement made her pause curiously. She watched him bend over, retrieving the splits from the ground, and tilted her head slightly to one side, sizing up the image before her appreciatively.

"_Wow. I never noticed until now, but that boy has a killer ass."_

Kade straightened, splits in hand, and effortlessly tossed them onto a pile nearby before reaching for another considerable sized log and putting it up on the chopping block.

Grinning suddenly to herself, Shandi walked over to the redhead, making sure to stand a few feet back and positioned herself in the shade a ways away from him before sitting down on the cool grass and leaning against the side of the house. Her curiosity as to why he hadn't noticed her just yet was solved when she saw the long cord going from his ears down to the pocket of his jeans where a black iPod was clipped onto his belt.

Shandi watched as Kade positioned a particularly large log onto the block and gripped the axe again.

"_There's no way he can split something that hu-"_

The thought was cut off as the redhead brought the axe down heavily and blue-green eyes watched in awe as the blade cut through the wood like hot butter.

"Holy hell." She muttered to herself. "The boy's a tank!"

Kade repositioned one of the halves and split it once, twice, three times before picking up the pieces, tossing them onto the wood pile and going to retrieve the other half. Shandi watched again as Kade raised the heavy axe and her eyes trained on the thick cords of the redhead's neck and biceps, shivering slightly as they rippled and pulled taut as Kade once more brought the axe down on the split.

"Oh, this is just too good." Shandi muttered to herself with a huge grin. "Shame on me for sitting her watching the poor boy work like this how shameless could I get."

She then reached into the pocket of her jean skirt and pulled out her cell.

"I should be sharing this with my friends. How selfish of me."

Chuckling to herself, the Canadian sent a quick text to the girls, telling them to meet her out back, and make sure they brought drinks. That done she sat back and smiled as she continued to watch the redhead work.

It didn't take long before Shandi heard familiar voices calling her name. Looking to the corner of the house, she shot a quick look of alarm at the redhead before scrambling to her feet and bouncing over to the corner of the house to poke her head around it.

"Shhhh!" She hissed loudly, waving the girls over excitedly. "C'mere! Hurry!"

Sarah and Lauren exchanged a glance as they approached the crazy Canadian.

"Here." Sarah said simply, handing Shandi a bottle of water as the two followed her around the corner. "What'd ya want? The heat is stifling out here."

Shandi's huge grin widened until it threatened to crack her face.

"It'll be worth it!" She sang cheerfully. "You'll see!"

The dark girl looked around then.

"Where's Li?"

"She's right behind us." Lauren said, looking around. "She'll be here in a minute... what'd ya want to show us?"

Shandi grinned again and grabbed both girls' hands, tugging them forward and around the corner. When they turned the corner, the Canadian pulled them to the ground and made them crawl over to the spot she'd previously occupied.

"Just took at that." She said, gesturing to Kade - whom was still obliviously chopping - with a flourish. "Have you ever seen anything so sexy in your life?"

Sarah rolled her eyes with a faint smile and turned her gaze on the redhead but her expression faded slightly as she starred at him in slight awe.

"Oh. _My_." Lauren said, her gaze locked on the redhead before her. "Thank you, God!"

"Are those...? My God, look at those arms!" Sarah said with a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks. "They're huge!"

Shandi's grin widened again.

"I know right? Who the hell knew the boy was so damn solid! And here I thought that extra weight was just cause of a few extra cakes! The boy is built! No wonder he picked me up so easily!... Where the hell is Li? She's seriously missing the treat of a lifetime!"

"Hey! Where the hell are you g-woah!"

The spunky American's words were cut off abruptly as she was suddenly jerked down onto the ground immediately upon turning the corner.

"Shhhh!" Shandi hissed for the second time, now grinning like a maniac. Alicia eyed her like she was looking a lion in the face.

"Ya know, it seriously scares me when you grin like that." She replied a little wearily. "It's never a good thing."

Shandi pulled the girl into the shade with the other girls and back against the side of the house.

"Decide that _after_ you see what I made you come out here for."

Alicia rolled her eyes and accepted the water Sarah handed her.

"Better be good." She muttered, twisting the top on her bottle. "Cause it's like sitting in a hot tub, inside a sauna out here!"

Alicia lifted the bottle to her lips and turned forward but she immediately choked when she saw the sight before her. Wide-eyed and starring, the girl couldn't tear her gaze away from the redhead.

Under the harsh rays of the sun, Kade very much reminded Alicia of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire, and also, according to legend, the one who crafted Zeus' bolt. Each time the redhead raised his heavy axe and brought it down on the wood, it only got her imagination and thoughts running more and more wild. Of course, Hephaestus was generally known to be an ugly, crippled being, but the sight before her was far from either of those things. Kade was strong and tall and stunningly gorgeous.

Alicia swallowed hard as her eyes unconsciously roved over the redhead's body. Despite the general rule for redheads, Kade wasn't terribly pale. He was nowhere near as dark as Shandi or even as dark as her own complexion, but he still had a nice color, no doubt thanks to days like this in the hot, scorching sun.

Perspiration slipped slickly down the redhead's back, making his tight muscle top cling to his chest. The thin white material was nearly transparent and did nothing to hide the rippling, straining muscles underneath. Every time Kade brought the axe over his head was like a movement in slow motion. Alicia watched unblinkingly as the thick cords of his arms tensed, the muscles in his neck, his shoulders, all pulled and stretched with what looked like great effort when in fact it was barely a workout.

Kade paused, resting the axe on the block as his hand reached up to swipe across his forehead, looking up into the sky for a moment as he took a short break. The girls took the time to thoroughly look him over as he did so. The way one leg lifted to rest on the block, the way one arm rested casually on the handle of the propped up axe. Hell, even the way he casually, coolly, took his iPod from his pocket to change the song was sexy.

"He's a god..." Alicia muttered, her voice a little husky. The girls said nothing as they continued to stare.

Once the redhead had placed his music back onto his belt, he looked around at the small pile of unchopped wood still on the ground, then over to the already chopped pile and seemed to size both up. Apparently deciding something then, he moved to prop the axe up against the side of the block, took the iPod from his belt again, stuck it between his teeth and reached down to the hem of his shirt. Several eyes widened and leaned forward in anticipation, the girls all holding their breaths as the handsome redhead gripped the hem of his shirt and peeled it upwards, pulling it over his head in one fluid motion and holding it in one hand.

Four small coos of approval escaped the girls throats as their eyes roved over the redhead's now exposed, half-naked body.

"Seriously... I didn't know they made real men that gorgeous..." Shandi cooed. The comment didn't even register in Alicia's mind as she continued to stare. In fact; nothing else registered in her mind, only the delicious sight before her - and she felt no shame in greedily drinking him in.

"He's... well, he certainly surprised me..." Sarah said softly.

"Did I ever say how much I love you, Shandi, for bringing me on this vacation?" Lauren teased, half-playful, half serious.

"You're very welcome, bebe." The Canadian replied, in the same half-half tone.

Kade replaced he iPod in its previous spot again before holding the shirt to his face and mopping it and his forehead. That done he turned and carelessly tossed it onto the chopped woodpile nearby before turning back to the block again.

If the girls expected him to pick up the axe again, they were surprised to see him bend over to pick something up off the ground instead. This time four heads tipped to the side in unison as they observed the, in Shandi's words; "killer ass" of the Scot before them.

"Wow." Lauren said simply, appreciatively.

"Very nice..." Sarah agreed, another small blush coming to her face as she grinned slightly, a little shocked at her own shameless ogling.

"I'm telling you... These Euro boys have _got it_." Shandi said, straightening her head again.

Kade straightened and the girls watched him produce a water bottle. He twisted the cap and placed one hand on his muscular hip while the other lifted the bottle to his lips. Once again four pairs of eyes watched unblinkingly as the redhead guzzled the water down greedily.

Alicia's eyes trained on the redhead's throat, her already heavy breathing increasing slightly as she watched his Adams apple bob slightly while he drank. Her eyes slid down the Scot's body, watching the perspiration as it slid slowly, tantalizingly. She could practically see it sizzle as it made its way down the finely toned and muscular, scorching chest. Visibly rock solid pecks, abdomen muscles, muscular hips. A thin line of crimson red hair trailed from his bellybutton and disappeared between the faded denims riding low - tantalizingly low - on the redhead's hips. Fine lines created deep imprints into the Scot's skin just inside his hips, also giving away and leading teasingly into the waist of the jeans.

Where such solid bulk and muscle might usually look chunky and unattractive on most men, with Kade's height and build, he looked nothing short of one of the ancient mythic gods Alicia had always been so fascinated with - no matter who looked at him.

Kade was perfect.

"_Those arms... those_ hands..." Alicia moaned in her head, biting down on her lip hard. Her eyes were already half-mast and her heart was thundering in her ribcage like a trapped animal. "_God just imagine those hands-..."_

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts, trying to steer them back into something a little more savory, but the redhead's next movement sent her sanity whirling out of control again.

Kade pulled the huge bottle away from his lips and starred at it for a moment. He then took one more swallow before lifting it over his head and tipping it upside down. His eyes closed and a small sigh escaped his lips as the water poured from the bottle and cascaded down over his scorched body, creating tiny sparkling beads and lines that glistened under the sun like precious diamonds as they slid down over him.

"Oh, God..." Alicia moaned softly, biting down hard on her lip again. "This is torture..."

Shandi turned a Cheshire grin on the brunette while Lauren looked amused and Sarah looked a little weary though she said nothing.

"Hey, I said the boy was gorgeous." The Canadian began. "But I think someone's enjoying this way too much."

"Shut it." Alicia muttered under her breath, her eyes not leaving the Scot. Again she groaned as Kade finally tossed the now empty bottle over by his shirt and picked up the axe again. "Man... how damn hott... could you get?"

"This is like something from a movie." Lauren observed. "It's like... he's teasing us or something..."

"Yea... but I don't think he know's we're here." Sarah added. "Otherwise... I think he would have made _some sort _of acknowledgement."

"Plus, from what we've seen of him so far, I think if he knew we were here, he'd be a lot more cocky about the whole thing." Shandi finished thoughtfully. She laughed a moment later. "Though I don't know how you can make a show much better then that."

Lauren giggled and Sarah smiled.

"Agreed." They both teased in unison.

Kade had time to make a few more chops before a familiar voice was heard from a good distance away.

"Kade!"

Four heads snapped up to see three familiar figures making their way towards them. It was obvious the boys hadn't seen them yet but the girls still felt their senses jump in alert.

"Shit!" Shandi cursed, though there was a small mischievous smile on her face as she got up into a crouch.

Lauren and Sarah looked suddenly embarrassed and Alicia still looked to be in a sort of daze.

"How embarrassing would it be if they caught us here ogling their best friend?" Lauren said in a small sort of panic, getting up on her knees and ducking behind Shandi, who happened to be the tallest of the four.

"It'll be funny." The Canadian replied. "And I'd love to see Kade's face. I can't believe we got away this long without bein' caught."

"And I don't intend to _be_ caught." Sarah hissed with a small frown. "Lauren's right; look at us sneaking peeks at some half-naked guy, drooling over him like a couple of hormonal teenagers! It's degrading!"

That said, the bookworm, got up on her knees and crawled over to the corner of the house, ducking behind it and getting to her feet as soon as she felt the coast was clear.

Shandi laughed at the younger girls antics and turned to Lauren only to roll her eyes with a smile to see the older girl crawling off after Sarah. She looked back at the boys, who were very close now and whom still appeared not to have noticed the girls in the shadows, and finally sighed in mock defeat.

"Fine!" She sighed dramatically. "C'mon, you!"

"B-but, I... I-"

Shandi grabbed Alicia's arm and quite reluctantly, the brunette sighed heavily allowed herself to be dragged away behind the corner of the house with the others. From there the four peeked out around the side of the house and watched as the boys finally reached Kade, Adrien grinning and waving a hand in front of the Scot to catch his attention. Finally the redhead seemed to notice he had an audience and lowered his axe, propping it up against the block before reaching up to pluck his ear buds out of his ears.

"Took ya long enough." The redhead grumbled, stretching and letting his joints pop. Alicia made a small noise at that but the feel of Shandi clapping a hand over her mouth shut her up. Thankfully though, neither boy noticed.

"_What _are you doing cutting wood, on a scorching day, in the middle of summer?" Demetrio asked with a mix of amusement and bewilderment, ignoring the Scot's comment.

"For tonight?" Kade replied in a 'duh' sort of tone as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tonight?" Demetrio questioned.

"You have the worst memory, Dem." Adrien teased, half-wearily.

The blonde gave the brunette a look of confusion but before he could say anything, Fabien spoke up.

"Well done." He rumbled, looking around at the wood pile. "Though, you could have waited for us, we would have helped you... and I highly doubt we'll need this much."

Kade shrugged and causally stretched his arms back and forth across this chest.

"I was bored." He said simply. "Plus I didn't know how long you guys would be, and..." His expression darkened slightly now. "... and I had some steam to blow off."

The other boys frowned.

"Kade..." Adrien said softly, but the redhead lifted his hand.

"Don't." He said simply, turning a slightly angry look on Demetrio then. "Why? Why'd ya have to go there? Why now? Today? After everything-"

The Scot stopped and turned around.

"Never mind." He muttered, bending to retrieve his shirt and bottle. "What do I care. S'your life. You wanna fuck it up, be my guest."

A pained expression crossed the blonde's face at that.

"Today was the best day to go." He said defensively to the redhead's back. "What did you expect me to do, Kade? Let it go? Let it all build up, hurt them all? Wait for it all to explode in my face, for it all to just fall apart to the point where I'd never be able to fix it? Tell me, oh wise one; what would _you_ have done?"

Kade whirled around now and glared at the blonde with clenched teeth.

"_I_ wouldn't have got myself into that mess in the first place!" He growled angrily. "_I _would have known when to walk away and _I _would never have let my friends and people I care about stand by and get hurt while I lie to try and cover up my mistakes and selfishness!"

"Kade!" Adrien gasped scolding.

"It's alright, Dre." Demetrio replied softly, his face a deep frown as he starred bravely into Johnny's face.

Johnny pulled back and straightened, lifting his chin as he starred down his nose at the blonde.

"No, you did exactly what I _expected_ you to do." Kade growled lowly. "I just wish you would have had then sense to do something more intelligent for once."

"Kade, that's enough!" Fabien interjected forcefully.

"It's alright." Demetrio insisted, though this time there was a pained look on his face and his voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

The look on his friend's face seemed to cool Kade's temper and his expression softened considerably, his body relaxing again.

"Look, just... forget it, okay..." He muttered. "Let's just go get everything ready for tonight... nothin' we can do about what's been done."

Adrien sighed heavily and exchanged a look with Fabien, who merely frowned deeply and followed after the hot-tempered redhead. The brunette then turned a look on the other blonde and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Dem..."

"I'm alright." The Italian said with a small smile. But the pain in his eyes gave him away.

Adrien sighed again before giving the blonde's shoulder a small squeeze and gesturing towards the other two boys.

"C'mon, let's go find the girls, okay?"

Demetrio said nothing as he stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and followed after his friends.

Still behind the corner of the house, the girls all looked at each other and blinked as they watched the boys approach.

"Now would be a good time to make our escape!" Lauren said.

Taking one more look at the boys, who were dangerously close, the other three nodded in agreement.

"Agreed!" They chimed in unison and as one the four girls turned and bolted back towards the house as fast as their legs could carry them. 

* * *

><p>Four bodies tumbled into Lauren's room, which happened to be the closest, and the older girl threw herself against the door to hurriedly shut it as the four of them collapsed onto the ground, panting for breath. When they looked up and around at each other again, they burst into laughter.<p>

"Well, that was... interesting." Sarah said with a wide amused grin.

"That's one word for it." Lauren agreed with a laugh, still panting slightly as she held her side.

"Whew!" Alicia exclaimed, throwing her arms out and falling back onto the floor in a sprawled out position. "That was hot! ... Uh pardon the pun?"

The girls laughed again and Lauren and Sarah turned to Shandi upon noticing the half-hearted expression and laughs coming from the Canadian.

"You okay?" Sarah asked softly.

Shandi looked up at her and produced a very convincing, one-hundred watt smile.

"Yea, of course! Just saw the greatest treat ever to bless woman kind! Couldn't be better!" She topped the statement off with a cheerful laugh.

Lauren and Sarah exchanged another look and this time Alicia pushed herself up onto her elbows and starred at the Canadian.

"I'd say you're a shitty liar, but unfortunately, that's not true, you're too good. Unfortunately for you, we know you better then you know yourself, so we know something's up... though it's pretty obvious what that something is."

Before the girl could respond, Sarah spoke up.

"It's what we over-heard, isn't it?"

Shandi looked down at the floor, picking at a loose thread in the rug she was sitting on.

"It bugged me..." She admitted quietly. "But... technically, I wasn't spose to hear it so... I thought I'd just try and let it go."

The other girls frowned and bit their lips or cheeks.

"You could do that..." Lauren began. "But... I duno if that's a good idea... this time..."

"Yea... that sounded like some pretty serious stuff." Alicia added softly, thoughtfully. "Whatta ya think it was all about..? Ya think Dem is in some kinda trouble or something?"

"I don't know." Lauren replied. "But whatever it is, it must be... intense to make Kade angry at him like that.."

Sarah sighed.

"Then again, it could be nothing." She said reasonably. "Jumping to conclusions is never a good thing. Besides it's none of our-"

The bookworm stopped that train. It was what? None of our business? It was Shandi's business if the Italian was hiding something important, lying about something important, when he was supposed to be getting to know her, claiming to care about her, and hoping to earn her trust. In that case, it _was_ her business.

Chewing her lip for a minute, Sarah looked at the floor before sighing softly once more and looking back up at Shandi.

"Just... try not to get too upset over something that may be nothing at all. You know how boys are, and if what we've seen from Kade so far is any indication; it seems it's not very hard to upset him or make him angry. So... keep your chin up for now, okay?"

The Canadian smiled again and nodded but before anything could be said, a sound knock was heard at the door.

Lauren, being closest, scooted away from the heavy wood and leaned up to pull it open. The four girls starred up into the faces of the three boys towering over them, trying to keep straight faces as the oblivious young men starred down at them.

"Busy, ladies?" Adrien asked with a charming smile.

"No." Lauren replied innocently, leaning back on her hands as she blinked up at him cutely. Adrien felt his stomach flutter as he looked down at her with a tender expression.

Alicia looked around the boy's legs before looking back up at them.

"Where's Kade?" She asked, trying not to sound too concerned. But no one missed her enthusiasm and Adrien and Demetrio grinned while Fabien smirked slightly.

"He's getting a shower." Fabien replied in mild amusement. "He's been busy today."

Alicia blushed slightly at that while the other girls seemed barely able to contain their laughter.

"Is that so?" The American replied, looking up at the ceiling instead of anyone else as she tried to tame her blush.

This time the boys looked confused as they watched the girls amuse themselves with thoughts they knew nothing about.

"Anyway." Adrien said eventually. "If you're not busy, ladies, perhaps you'd all like to join us for dinner outside? Perhaps a barbeque?"

The girls sobered up now.

"BBQ?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Totally!" Alicia exclaimed, holding her fists in front of her enthusiastically. "I love BBQs!"

"Me too." Sarah agreed. "It sounds like fun."

Everyone turned to Shandi who produced such a bright smile it almost seemed unnatural.

"Sounds great!" She replied enthusiastically.

The boys seemed to buy her expression and smiled brightly in return, the girls being the only ones who could see through her act.

"Okay, then! We'll leave you girls to get ready, or do whatever you have to do and we'll meet you outside in a few!"

"Well, we don't really have anything to do." Sarah said, getting to her feet. "We can come now."

Fabien instantly moved beside her and gently placed a hand on the small of her back.

"By all means." He rumbled lowly, politely. Sarah had to resist a shiver at the combination of his touch and his voice. "Please, this way."

The German lead the brunette from the room and Adrien reached both his hands down to take both of Lauren's. When she gripped his, he playfully jerked her upwards, causing her to pop up quickly, laughing as she bounced on her feet. The Frenchmen laughed too and circled an arm around her waist as she too was lead from the room.

That left three remaining.

"Lucky me." Demetrio teased playfully, offering an arm to each of the girls. "Looks like I get to escort two beautiful ladies."

Alicia glanced at Shandi out the corner of her eye and had to resist a frown at the false grin still in place. She knew Demetrio couldn't see through it and she doubted if even the girl's own family could.

But she could.

"Actually, I need to go back to my room for a minute." The Canadian replied cheerfully. "But I'll be there in a few. Why don'tcha go on without me annnnd I'll catch up in a bit?"

Demetrio hesitated for a moment before returning the smile and nodding.

"Alright. You remember the way there?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. See you in a few then."

The blonde offered his arm to Alicia then. After another glance at her dark friend and receiving a small nod from her, Alicia took the blonde's arm and allowed him to lead her from the room.

"You... want me to wait for you, Andi?" Alicia asked over her shoulder. Shandi shook her head with the same fixed smile.

"Nope. I'm fine! I'll be there in a few." She replied. Alicia forced her own smile.

"Okay." She said softly.

Demetrio watched and listened to the exchange with a strange look and when Alicia caught sight of him she gave his am an encouraging squeeze and her own convincing smile.

"She's OK!" The American lied chipperly. "C'mon, let's get to that food! I'm starved!"

Demetrio laughed and looked forward again as he led the brunette down the hall, making small talk as they went. When she thought he wasn't looking, Alicia glanced over her shoulder one last time, watching her friend disappear into her room and frowning at the slight slump in the Canadian's shoulders, the slight bowing of her head. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to the dark girl but she also knew her proud friend needed a minute alone and she wasn't going to invade her personal space just to make herself feel better.

Resisting another frown, Alicia turned her head forward one last time.

_"Please, oh please let all this be a huge exaggeration or misunderstanding..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was co-authored with the help of Mistress Of The Arts. I'd like to apologize in advance for the over load of a CERTAIN pairing in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Get a hold of yourself, girl."<p>

Shandi's fingers flexed from their place on her dresser. She wanted to look up into her reflection, to see just how bad the storm in her eyes was, but she was afraid. She didn't want to see what lay behind the green-blue orbs, didn't want to admit what she didn't want to be true; that she was already beginning to feel something for Demetrio, that her resolve was already chipping away; and that he was possibly lying to her and just may be deceiving her just like all the ones before him.

"Damn it!" The Canadian cursed, banging her fist down on the dresser and clenching her eyes shut. The multiple cans and bottles of various cosmetics and hair products rattled loudly from the movement, making the action much more pronounced then she'd intended. "I don't need this right now! Why the hell does it always come down to some boy? Why couldn't it just be us this time?"

Taking a long, deep breath, the dark girl finally opened her eyes again and forced herself to look up into her reflection. She started a little to notice the surprising, not storm, but rather lack of emotion in her eyes. It was the same cold, dead, lifeless gaze she remembered seeing only once before, and it scared her. Shivering, the girl shook her head and looked to her side.

_"Sarah's right."_ She tried to convince herself confidently._ "I'm probably getting worked up over nothing, or something stupid at the very least... Li's right too; we won't be here long enough for all the drama I'm creating for myself and them to matter anyway. Why am I doing this to myself? I need to focus on us, the girls, and having a good time here. In the words of little Lauren; no regrets, no negativity; just us. Having fun. Like we've been having up until the last few days."_

Taking another deep breath, The Canadian straightened and looked back to her reflection again. She smiled when she saw the tiny, normal glow back in her eyes again.

_"There, that's better."_

A small knock at the door made Shandi turn to her right and blink at the figure poking half-way into her room through the partially closed door.

"You OK?"

Shandi blinked at the redhead standing there for a minute., a little surprised to see him, before smiling and giving him a single nod.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

Again a little surprised, Shandi nodded once more.

"Uhm.. Yea, of course."

Kade pushed the door open and stepped into the room. His hands in his pockets, he casually strolled over to the window and peered out it, side-on to the Canadian as he starred out over the lands. The faint scent of rich spices and sandalwood tickled Shandi's nose and she wrinkled it unconsciously, enjoying the scent. The redhead was all fresh and clean now and looked much more properly dressed in a pair of dark denims and a tight white cotton shirt, long sleeves carelessly pushed up as usual.

"It's bothering you, isn't it?"

The Canadian started slightly, a little startled by the sudden break in silence, and looked up at Kade.

"What?" She asked, a little dazed. "What is?"

Kade turned his head to look at her, still partially facing the window.

"Where he went. Demetrio."

Shandi frowned at that but quickly forced it away to set her expression into an indifferent one.

"No. Of course-"

The look Kade gave her silenced her immediately and she heaved another heavy sigh before turning and leaning against the dresser, her hands resting on either side of her as she starred at the floor.

"It is." She said simply. "But... If he doesn't want to tell me then I can't force him."

She chewed her cheek for a minute before speaking again, a little quieter this time.

"Just tell me one thing, Kade. Please." She looked up at the Scot now, a slightly pleading look in her eye. "Tell me I've got nothing to worry about. Tell me this is all a misunderstanding or something not worth fussing over."

Kade frowned deeply and turned away from her again, crossing his arms as he looked back out the window.

The silence that followed them was long, heavy and sickening and the Canadian felt her stomach knot unpleasantly. It was a long time before Kade finally spoke again but when he did, it was not the answer she had expected or hoped for.

"If you really want to know, ask him." The redhead said simply, still not looking at her. "Ask him and he'll tell you. He won't say no to you."

Shandi frowned now too.

"I did ask him." She said simply. "And he... he didn't tell me."

Kade finally turned to look at her now, his expression serious.

"Did you?" He asked suggestively, more of a challenge then a question. "You actually asked him 'where are you going'?"

Shandi bit her lip.

"No... I asked him... if we could come..."

"Then you didn't ask him where he went." Kade stated, uncrossing his arms and turning fully to face her now. "What did he tell you?"

Shandi paused a moment to try and remember exactly what the blonde had told her earlier that morning.

"He said... he had some... personal things to take care of..."

Kade frowned again but didn't look surprised.

"Ask him." He said simply one more time. "Specifically and exactly. Demetrio is a lot of things, even if he is a good person, but's he's no liar. That's the thing about him; he can't lie - won't. Never has."

Kade walked to the door and stopped a few feet before it, looking back at her.

"If you ask him where he went today, leave him no room to avoid it, cleverly exaggerate the truth or 'leave some things out', he'll tell you anything you want to know."

Shandi chewed the side of her lip again, the knotting feeling in her stomach becoming sickening. Instead of leaving, however, Kade simply held out an arm.

"Walk with me?" He asked simply. After a slight hesitation, the Canadian exhaled heavily and approached him, linking her arm through his and following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm! This is incredible!" Lauren hummed happily as she popped a third piece of grilled veggie into her mouth. Adrien chuckled, as he placed another plate of veggie and meat skewers onto the huge wooden table before them.<p>

"I'm glad you approve, Cherie." He said with a small grin. "You'll have to thank Fabien, however. This barbeque was his idea."

Fabien inclined his head politely at the girls from his place before his own BBQ, and the girls all grinned appreciatively.

"Thank you, Fabien!" The three chimed playfully.

Alicia shifted the food around on her plate for a moment or two before finally trying it. She was surprised to find she actually enjoyed the taste, looking up with widening eyes. Her expression resulted in a couple of chuckles from Adrien, and even a small smile crossed Fabien's features. Lauren giggled while Sarah reached over to poke the caramel-haired girl.

"See, this is what happens when you try new things." Sarah mused.

"This is... like... food of the gods."

What happened, were all these boys demigods of the Greeks? First Kade's little display in the yard and now Adrien and Fabien's cooking skills of epic proportions. What next?

"That's where you're right. See, our families are so rich and powerful and awesome that they DID serve this stuff to the gods."

All eyes turned towards the entrance to the house as Kade and Shandi exited arm in arm.

"Told ya we were bigger big shots then you thought we were."

The girls all blinked at the redhead as him and Shandi sat down with the others, not really sure how to take the comment until finally Adrien spoke up.

"Kade, stop teasing them." He said with an amused smile.

"And don't lump us in with you." Fabien added. "Some of us aren't that conceited. He was joking, of course, but there was a hint of weariness in his voice as well.

The Scot rolled his eyes.

"A'ight, a'ight." Kade playfully replied before reaching under Alicia's arm and attempting to steal her plate from her. She growled and scooted it closer to herself.

"Ali, be care-"

Too late. A very irritated expression came to her face as she looked down, eying the BBQ sauce blob that was staining one of her favorite graphic tees. A scary and psychotic gleam came to her earth-green eyes, pinning the death glare on the redhead responsible. Kade held up his hands and took a step back.

"Hey, not my fault you're a messy eater."

"Oh, Kade..." Adrien said wearily.

Sarah lifted her elbow to the table and elegantly rested her chin on the back of her hand, giving the Scot an amused look as she spoke to him.

"I advise you run. Fast."

Kade starred at the brunette girl as she slowly and casually pushed her plate away from her, standing up and turning to him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. There was silence for a minute and no one moved but when Alicia suddenly made a dive at the redhead, Kade laughed and leaped over a chair, knocking it over to create an obstacle as he made a dart for the house, the American chasing after him. A long string of incoherent threats rang out behind the girl as she chased the Scot through the large summer home.

Fabien sighed heavily, muttering something in German under his breath as he flipped the skewers on the BBQ. Beside him, Adrien was tending his food as well as he tried to remember thoughtfully where he'd last seen the stain remover.

"Well this is an eventful supper." Shandi said casually, reaching out to pluck one of the abandoned skewers from Alicia's plate. Her eyes rolled and closed when the flavor exploded into her mouth. "Mmmmm. Yummy! Who made?"

"That would be Adrien." Demetrio replied with a smile. Shandi glanced at him for a minute before turning to Adrien with a huge grin. "You are the bomb dot com!"

Lauren and Sarah grinned and rolled their eyes at the cheesiness of the saying that no one said anymore.

Adrien smiled as well as he put a few more skewers on his BBQ and turned it down low, turning to the girls then and leaning against the railing of the veranda.

"So, we were thinking about having a bonfire down by the lake tonight, that's what all the wood was for. Are you ladies interested?"

"Definitely!" Lauren said, perking up. "Haha, maybe we can scare ourselves silly with ghost stories."

Sarah lifted her second hand now and folded them before her, resting her chin on them as she spoke. "Yeah, hearing about the remains of the Sanders castle really does put you in the mood."

"So that's a yes?" Fabien smiled at the bookworm, to which she blushed and gave a slight nod too.

"What about Alicia, do you think she'll be interested?" Adrien questioned curiously.

The Frenchman paused, making a face as the two did a roundabout around the dining room table, the girl trying to dive underneath and getting caught in a chair while Kade jogged in place. "That is if she doesn't end up killing herself trying to do in Kade."

Alicia finally broke free, chasing said Scot around the kitchen. She paused by the door however when she passed.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "What 'bout me?"

"Uh, bonfire? You comin' with us or will ya be burying a certain Scot?" Lauren eyeballed her best friend.

"I'm comin'! I just want him to reimburse me for my shirt!"

"You do realize he's filthy rich!" Adrien cupped his hands, calling after her in amusement.

Alicia was already going after Kade again, who was now taunting her.

"Money's the last thing that girl cares about." Sarah replied for her. "You know, she used to work all the time and never kept a cent. She handed it over to her Dad. No interest. She just liked to work."

"Your friend is odd, if you don't mind me saying." Fabien simply stated.

"We know." All three girls chorused.

"Now that that's settled, where were we?"

Everyone starred at Kade as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and popped a cherry tomato off a plate by the BBQ and into his mouth.

After chewing and swallowing, a wicked grin came over his face before leaning against the railing across Adrien with crossed arms.

"That's right, ghost stories. Why make them up when I can tell you _real_ ones."

Shandi blinked at the redhead.

"Where's Alicia?"

The smirk on Kade's face grew and he closed his eyes.

"Oh... she's around."

Adrien frowned at the redhead and smacked his hand sharply with the tongs when he reached for, this time a piece of meat.

"Well go get her! Mon Dieu, Kade you've got to be the worst host ever. And stop picking at those they're not done and there are other people around!"

Kade pouted and sucked his tender fingers.

"She's fine. I didn't kill her and bury her under the living room rug or anything."

Lauren's eyes widened at the visual image in her head and Sarah gave him a dull expression.

"That was awfully descriptive for an innocent man."

Kade smirked, reaching out to steal a chunk of meat from Fabien's BBQ this time.

"She's fine, I swear."

Yet with that smirk on his face and the wicked gleam in his eyes, no one could really believe him. Suddenly looking very panicked, Lauren and Adrien shifted their gazes toward the inside of the house. Fabien was giving Kade a mild glare and Sarah was muttering under her breath about killing Alicia herself if the girl didn't grow up for five minutes. Shandi glanced at Demetrio, who had a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face.

Suddenly, very faint pounding could be heard and something seemed to click in everyone's heads.

"You locked her in a closet, didn't you?" Shandi asked bluntly.

"Atta girl!" Kade grinned at the Canadian.

"LEMME OUT HERE!"

Lauren shot to her feet and darted for the house.

"Why are there so many dang closets!" Her voice called, an octave higher then normal in her panic.

Even Sarah looked concerned as she finally got up and went into the house. Demetrio blinked as he watched the oldest brunette through the huge glass windows, searching for the third of their brunette-trio.

"Are we missing something?"

Shandi held up two manicured and well tended fingers. "Number one - Li is terrified of sudden darkness. So if that closet doesn't have a light in it - and I have a funny feeling it doesn't - that's going to have her on edge. Two, she's claustrophobic."

Demetrio made a face at that and turned a sympathetic look at Kade.

"Man, you are in for it."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Fabien added, placing one last plate on the table and closing his BBQ as he turned it off.

"Truer words were never spoken." Shandi agreed, sizing up her cuticles. "Kade you are toast my man."

"I love that saying." Sarah blinked, looking at Fabien with a thoughtful expression. His face took on a slight pinkish tinge when she smiled at him.

"WILL SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THIS STUPID RAT MAZE GET IN HERE AND FIND MY BESTIE!" Lauren shrieked from the house.

Real concern flashed on their faces as they realized the pounding had stopped.

"Sweet Jesus!" Shandi cursed in a rare lapse of super-foul language. Both hers and Sarah's heads shot up to glare at Kade and the redhead blinked at them in astonishment as they both got to their feet. "So help me God Sanders, if anything has happened to her, I'll personally kill you slowly and painfully!"

The ravenette turned to run into the house. Sarah paused a moment to utter her own threat.

"You better hope she's alright." She said softly, almost inaudibly. Turning then without another word and entering the house after her friends.

The three young men outside stared after the girls, utterly speechless. Shandi was scary there was no doubt about that, but the boys were slowly getting used to her temper. Sarah on the other hand, what with that look, paired with the suggestive and soft-spoken threat, it was downright terrifying.

After a long silence, three faces turned to face the redhead, who was still staring ahead of him in a shocked trance. Demetrio grinned and stood up, placing a hand on the Scot's shoulder before making for the house.

"I'll be sure to order ya a nice tombstone, man."

"Kade, why can't you act like an adult just once?" Adrien almost whined, having placed the food under the turned-off BBQ's to keep it warm. With a frown he made for the house as well. Fabien said nothing but the powerful, sharp whack upside the head quickly snapped Kade out of his trance on the way past.

"OW, damn it! It was just a joke!" But no one was listening. Kade frowned and went after his friends. "It was just a joke!"

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing was all she could hear. Darkness was all she could see. Her clammy hands rubbed at her shorts as she tried to keep herself calm. She felt as if the darkness was swallowing her whole. Closing in. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her eardrums. How much longer until the darkness swallowed her up completely?<p>

Her phobia had started when she was a child. Cruel pranks from cousins and school bullies. Making sanctuaries for her little sister Erin whenever the fighting would start. Bad memories - the dark always brought them back from where they were supposed to remain buried in the back of her mind.

She couldn't even summon her voice any longer to scream for help.

Her forehead met her knees, nails biting into the flesh. She wanted Shandi - the Canadian was the only one who could comfort her whenever she - albeit rarely - felt scared.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in that silent, black hell, there was light.

"Alicia!"

She jerked her head up, the tears streaming down her face. They worsened into sobs as the brunette sprung to her feet, practically tackling the dark girl and sobbing hard into her chest.

Shandi sighed heavily and hugged the younger girl tight, glaring over the brunette's shoulder at the redhead before her.

Kade was leaning against the wall with a frown and crossed arms.

"You are such a moron." She said bluntly. "Where the hell did you learn to treat people?"

"It was a joke alright?" Kade spat, angry himself now. "How the hell was I supposed to know she was afraid of it? Look, I'm sorry, Alicia. Real sorry."

"Cause that was heart-felt." Sarah added sarcastically

Alicia flinched from the raised voice and looked away from him. Yes, he didn't know, but dammit the girl was in tears!

"Are you hurt?" Sweet Lauren's voice appeared at her left. She lifted her head and gave a nod, rubbing her eyes in a child-like manner. Sarah was dabbing at the smeared mascara and eyeliner but it only resulted in making the poor girl look like a raccoon. Even his friends were giving Kade a look. The redhead felt his temper rising and he clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything he knew he'd regret later.

Finally Kade heaved a heavy sigh and pushed off the wall he was leaning on, uncrossing his arms as he approached the girl in Shandi's arms. The Scot crouched down beside the two and opened his mouth to speak but a second whack upside the head made him yelp.

"OWW! God damn it! The next person who smacks me is gonna get my foot up their ass!"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Kade felt a third and then fourth smack upside the head as Sarah and then Lauren followed Shandi's example.

Cursing colorfully under his breath Kade reached out and snatched Alicia up into his arms, causing her to gasp and stare at him wide-eyed, too shocked to move. He carried her down the hall and into the kitchen the others all following close behind.

The redhead placed her on the kitchen island and looked over his shoulder to glare at the people crowded around the door. But they seemed content to just watch him so the Scot turned back to the brunette on the island and his expression softened ever-so-slightly.

"I really am sorry, OK." He said quietly, hoping only she could hear him. Alicia stared at him as he moved to retrieve a wet paper towel. He made to place it against her face but obviously thought better of it and handed it to her instead.

"Here." He muttered. "Promise I won't touch ya without your permission again..."

She lowered her eyes, kicking her conversed feet a bit, before looking back up from under her bangs. She didn't move to wipe her face.

"Even a girl like me has feelings Kade..." She said, her tone soft and actually sounding sweet for once. "Even I get scared. Even though I'm impulsive and reckless and downright stupid sometimes... I'm young. I gotta fall before I can get through life. A few bumps and bruises I can handle - but every person has their breaking point." She handed him the paper towel. "You can touch me. Just... you know my fears now. Don't use it against me, okay?"

Kade gave her an unexpected look, a look that was a mix of offense and something else, before taking the wet napkin and lifting it to gently wipe the girls face.

"Gimme a little credit." He replied roughly with a frown. "I know I do stupid things but believe it or not I'm not a jack ass on purpose. You say you're afraid, then fine, I get it. I'm not a big enough prick to do something like that twice after knowing how you feel."

The redhead finished mopping the brunette's face and placed the dirty cloth on the counter.

"Forgive me?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

Her stomach twisted and her chest tightened, making it hard to draw breath. How could this boy - scratch that - _god_, make her body undergo sweet havoc with just a simple little smirk? It was torment, especially since all she wanted right now was for him to brush those callused fingers against her face, tilt her chin, and kiss her. Of course, Kade wouldn't do that. She was still shocked over the one kiss they had shared, but it had been one of those playful, go-with-the-flow sort of moments. There was no way he'd want to sincerely kiss her.

"I guess." Alicia crossed her arms. "But you owe me two things!"

He cocked a brow, questioningly.

"I want a new shirt - and not some lame-ass one you get at a gift shop. I want one of yours." She poked his chest. "And I want you to take me horseback riding soon. Deal?"

Kade raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk this time.

"Damn you're easy to please." He replied, reaching up to extend his hand to the girl. "Alright, you got yerself a deal, lass!"

She took his hand, using it to pull herself closer, and whispered to him.

"You have no idea, Sanders." And with that, she pressed a playful kiss to his neck before slipping free. "Kay! I'm all happy again, peoples! After the jackass here gets me one of his shirts, I say we eat and go to that bonfire-thingy!"

Kade blinked for a moment before turning slightly and giving the girl now standing behind him a bewildered look. He starred at her for a moment, a million thoughts swirling behind those pale minty-green eyes, before finally smirking and jumping forward to snatch the brunette up again, this time throwing her over his shoulder and running off with her, laughing and cackling like a madman.

"I chopped the wood, you guys can make use of it!" Kade called over his shoulder as he disappeared from the room out the second door of the kitchen.

Demetrio snorted with laughter before turning and heading back outside.

"We'll go build the fire. If you want, you girls could grab some food from the kitchen and we'll come back to help you carry it down when we're done."

It was more of an order then a suggestion, that was obvious, as the three remaining boys turned to head back outside and towards the lake a ways down the property. Still, the girls didn't mind and instead turned back to the kitchen, deciding to go prepare some snacks for the fire while they waited for the boys - not to mention Alicia and Kade - to return.

* * *

><p>Up in the upper floors of the huge Scottish house, Kade flew down hall after hall with Alicia laughing herself to tears as she tried to convince the Scot to let her go, though it wasn't exactly heart-felt. Finally after what seemed like miles and miles of running, Kade burst into a room and tossed the brunette down onto a huge and comfy bed she almost sank and disappeared into.<p>

"Now then!" Kade exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

Alicia was amazed the Scot wasn't at least panting. On the contrary he didn't seem to be even the slightest out of breath at all. What stamina!

She quickly steered clear of those thoughts and focused on the redhead when he spoke again.

"So. You want a shirt? I'll give ya a shirt." The redhead turned and threw open a huge closet. Striding inside, he disappeared for a moment, making Alicia lean over on the bed, attempting to see him but to no avail.

Suddenly something came flying out of the closet and hit Alicia square in the face. When she removed it, she quickly realized it was a long-sleeved, black cotton one that felt really soft, only to be half-smothered by another grey, similar-feeling t-shirt a moment later.

"Let's see." Came Kade's seemingly distant voice. "I've got red shirts and green shirts, brown shirts and white shirts, shirts with hott- whoops nope, you don't want that one!"

"Pervert." Alicia muttered under her breath.

She giggled as the never-ending supply of shirts flew from the closet until she was nearly buried by them.

_"Wow, totally a wonderful way to boost a gal's self-esteem..."_

She tried to unearth herself, but it proved to be harder then she expected.

"Geez! Kade! How many freakin' clothes you got? I only own like ten shirts myself!"

"What can I say, I'm an indecisive guy."

Alicia blew her bangs out of her eyes before speaking.

"Um... well what color do you like on me best?"

Kade appeared in the doorframe for a minute, crossing his arms and placing his thumb and forefinger to his chin thoughtfully, and Alicia was both amused and touched that he was taking the question seriously.

"I think..." The redhead thought for a minute, then grinned widely. "I got it!"

Disappearing back inside again, Alicia raised an eyebrow as she heard his voice from inside the huge closet again.

"Ha! This one!" He sang in a very silly, un-Kade sort of way.

Once more emerging from the closet, he tossed a shirt at the brunette on the bed and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms and a smirk as he watched her.

The shirt was a long-sleeved, black Armani shirt with a bright green graphic design on it. Clearly she would be able to fit two or three of herself inside it, but the shirt felt amazing to the touch and she couldn't help but lift a sleeve to her face and rub her cheek against it with a smile.

"How's that?" The redhead asked with a grin.

In her excitement, the American temporarily forgot that the person before her was male. A gorgeous male to be exact. She pulled her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, Kade going rigid and eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of her black lacy bra, before she pulled the other shirt on. The hems of her shorts barely peeked out from under the hem of the shirt, and when she stood up it slipped down over one of her shoulders while the baggy sleeves fell well past her hands.

"How do I look?" She asked, doing a small twirl and grinning.

Kade starred at her for a long moment before finally shaking his head, the smirk re-appearing on his face again.

"Like a regular Scottish man's dream." He replied cheekily.

She scrunched up her nose at him. "Why are you the King of Sarcasm? You can be such an ass. I think I look pretty."

"You are pretty." Kade replied simply, pushing off the frame and approaching the girl with a mischievous smirk. "Pretty hott."

That said, and against all her expectations, the Scot reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, pushing her backwards and causing her to fall back onto the bed and sink low into the multitude of sheets and clothing.

"C'mon!" Came Kade's distant voice as he left the room, calling from outside. "I'm starved."

Alicia unearthed herself, turning bright pink as a pair of boxers covered her eyes. She gave a scream of disgust, throwing them as far as possible before scrambling after the redhead. She caught up to him and then scrambled her way onto his back.

"Piggy back!" She demanded, sounding like a little kid.

To her slight surprise, Kade easily adjusted her on his back, placing his huge, meaty hands under her thighs as he headed back outside.

"So. Still think I'm a jackass?"

"No." Her arms crossed as she leaned forward, chewing on her cheek as she tipped her head to the side, loose strands tickling his cheekbone. "Hey, Kade, can I ask ya somethin' personal? It's not 'bout Demetrio though. S'bout you."

Kade shrugged.

"Shoot." He replied immediately, obviously unafraid.

"How come you're single? I mean, you're kind of abrasive but I think you're a really sweet guy underneath all that tough exterior."

"Whatta ya mean, _underneath it all?"_ The redhead replied in mock offense. Alicia gave him a look over her shoulder and he smiled instead of smirked this time as he replied for real. "Duno. Just haven't found the right lucky girl, I guess. Like I told ya back in Italy; women usually annoy the shit outta me. All whiny and bitchy and prissy and sissy and whimpy and money-crazy. Turn your stomach after a while."

The Scot looked over his shoulder at her.

"You're a refreshing change of scenery." He admitted with a smile, turning forward again. "Your friends too."

Alicia blinked.

"Refreshing. That's a new one." She joked before a sad expression crossed her face. "We all kind of had tough lives, so we're grateful for what we do have. You probably don't even wanna hear half the crap I've lived with... with my mom abandoning me and all the sickness and whatever..."

She puffed out her cheeks, looking deep in thought.

"Well, I hope you find that girl, Kade." She closed her eyes and gave a real smile, not one of her shy awkward ones.

_"Even if she's not me."_ She silently tacked on.

"Hey now." The redhead said quietly. "None of that. I think by now you shoulda caught on; assumptions don't usually go ever well with me so don't assume you know what I'm thinking, or do and don't wanna hear, a'ight? I do wanna hear your story kiddo, all of it. But there's a time for everything and there'll be a time for a heart-to-heart. But tonight, we're gonna enjoy ourselves and not bring up memories from shitville, deal?"

She opened her eyes. "D-Deal."

That was a first - no one had ever wanted to hear her life story before. Only the girls knew bits and pieces. Some of the things that had happened were too horrible for her to even try and remember, let alone tell another person. Chewing on her cheek, she laced her fingers and propped them on his head, feeling his fluffy, soft red locks as she watched the bonfire getting closer.

Kade smirked again. "Good cause I don't want ya already down in the dumps when I scare the shit outta ya with my true ghost stories."

"Scare me? Puh-leeze. I live for the paranormal. I'm a ghost hunter!" Alicia stated proudly.

Kade snorted. "Yea? Well hate to break it to ya but you don't hunt these ghosts. They hunt you."

She suddenly buried her face into his shoulder and he gave a chuckle as they finally reached the bonfire. Sarah was the first to look up.

"Took you two long enough. We thought a dirty deed had been committed."

"Get your minds outta the gutter." Kade answered, mainly directed at Demetrio.

"Uh, we were referring to murder." Sarah replied with a distasteful expression.

"Um, Kade? Mind putting me down?"

Kade crouched down low to the ground and allowed the brunette to climb off his back before standing again.

"So! Who's up for some roast ghost?" The redhead asked with a devilish grin.

The other boys groaned.

"Not that!" Adrien groaned.

"Tastes like bilge water." Fabien said bluntly.

The girls blinked.

"Uhm... did we miss something?" Lauren asked.

"What the heck is 'roast ghost'." Sarah asked in bewilderment.

Alicia shrugged, skipping over to where Shandi was sitting on an old log. Demetrio gave a small grunt of disapproval when the girl wormed her way between them, Shandi sighing and giving her a dull expression. She rolled her eyes and moved, flopping down onto the grass and sitting Indian style.

"Seriously, explain."

Kage grinned.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

The redhead snatched up a bag of marshmallows, grabbed a pocket knife on the log and dug a few of them out, scooping out the insides before popping them on a stick. Lauren looked intrigued and Sarah looked disgusted as he proceeded to stuff a dollop of peanut butter, jam, and a pickle inside before sticking it over the fire.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Shandi said bluntly.

Alicia and Sarah both gagged. "Ew! That looks so nasty!"

Lauren blinked. "I have no idea what that'll end up tasting like."

"I know; what Fabien said." Alicia was leaning as far from the redhead as she could, hands gripping her crossed ankles until she fell backwards. "Whoa!"

"Dork." Shandi said, resisting a giggle as she reached down and pulled the girl upright.

"Seriously though, that's just gross, Scot." Sarah stated, giving him a look with her eerie silver-blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't knock it til you try it." The Scot said with a grin that threatened to crack his face. "Here. Eat."

The redhead passed it around to the girls but three of them screwed up their faces and turned away from him.

"Ew! Not even!" Sarah replied, holding up her hands to fend him off.

"Yuck... no thanks." Lauren replied looking green around the gills.

Alicia just gave him a disgusted look, making him laugh as he turned to Shandi.

"Here. You look like the dumb one out of the bunch. Eat."

To everyone's surprise, the ravenette merely grinned and stuck out her tongue before leaning forward to taste the concoction. Everyone watched her anxiously, all leaning forward waiting for a reaching, and it was a long time before they got one but finally she screwed up her face, shook her head wildly and forced herself to swallow.

"God, that's horrible!" She exclaimed and this time shocking everyone, she turned a face-splitting grin on the Scot before laughing. "I love it!"

Everyone blinked as Kade roared with laughter and held up his hand to her.

"You. Rock!" He said with a grin, high-fiving the girl with a highly amused expression.

Shandi laughed and grinned, even managing to get a high-five of approval from Fabien for her stunt. The Canadian took a few playful bows from her seat, green-blue eyes dancing, as the others clapped and joked playfully. However, when she turned to hold up her hand to Alicia, she was startled to see the youngest had her arms crossed over her chest and a none-to-happy expression on her face. In fact, the American looked like she had eaten something far worse than Kade's concoction. Earth toned irises were darker than usual, and there was a startling emotion written in them as clear as day.

Envy.

"Hm? Something the matter, Cherie?" Adrien asked.

A fake smile crossed the brunette's lips.

"Oh, everything's just peachy, my French friend. Peachy." There was an underlay of acid in her tone, though, before she grabbed a stick and began to draw moodily in the dirt.

Shandi rolled her eyes knowingly and plopped back down on her log.

"Thanks Alicia." She muttered sarcastically, placing her hands behind her on the ground and leaning back on them. "Anyway, moving on. Anyone gonna start this show er what? Time is money."

It was obvious both girls were now in a foul mood and four pairs of Europen eyes looked on in bewilderment as the two remaining American girls sighed wearily.

"Alright... Anyone mind filling the rest of us in?" Fabien's brown eyes fell on Sarah in hopes of decoding the sudden dark air.

Lauren pitched a pebble at Alicia's head, causing the brunette to hiss and reach up to rub the stinging area.

"This one is getting jealous over nothing. This one is the victim." She pointed at Shandi.

Kade looked a bit confused. "Jealous? Of what?"

"I'm not jealous." Alicia muttered.

Kade grinned from ear-to-ear before leaning over and down to pinch Alicia's cheeks teasingly.

"Aweee... what's wong? Jealous I'm givin your friend more attention than you?" He said in a babyish tone. Laughing as she swatted his hand away, he straightened up and popped another marshmallow on his stick. "Who's wearin' my shirt huh?"

Alicia blushed.

"Well, can ya blame me? Okay, who here thinks Andi is like model gorgeous?" Her own hand shot up, along with Lauren and Sarah's. Adrien, Demetrio (a little too eagerly), and even Kade raised his hand with a smirk.

"Yes, she is quite good looking." Fabien seconded.

"Kay, see? I have every right to get jealous."

Shandi choked on her drink when Alicia spoke and her face turned scarlet, eyes wide as she gawked at Fabien.

"Alicia!" She all but shrieked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. "I am n-not!"

She mentally cursed herself for stuttering, something she NEVER did, and quickly shoved her cup up to her mouth again, wishing very hard right then that it contained something a little stronger than iced tea.

"But you are." Demetrio tickled her side playfully, watching her trying to lean out of reach.

"See, even the gorgeous blonde babe thinks so." Alicia stated, her Southern twang coming out for the moment. Her eyes turned back on Kade.

Shandi reached up to ruffle her side-swept bangs, a desperate attempt to make them fall further into her face but to no avail.

"Kay, subject change!" She spat, still highly embarrassed.

Kade suddenly stopped laughing at the whole situation.

"Gorgeous blonde babe?" He replied, half-playful, half-seriously offended. "My hair is red. But no worries, I'll let the mistake slide this time."

Alicia stood up, coming up behind Demetrio and hugging him, pressing her cheek against his. Blue eyes were blinking in confusion.

"No, blonde babe be Demi." She poked his cheek.

Demetrio looked at a loss for what to do. On the one hand, he could do what he normal would and hug the girl back, be all playful and teasing and play along with her all in good fun. But on the other hand, was he really stupid enough to get in between the ugly triangle unfolding before him currently?

"Uhm..." The blonde cooed, looking back and forth between the redhead, dark girl, and at the brunette over his shoulder.

Kade blinked for a minute before grinning devilishly.

"Alright, you wanna play dirty. Let's play dirty."

Why oh why did they get the feeling Alicia had just unknowingly opened Pandora's box?

The redhead put down his stick and reached down to pull Shandi up from her log, pulling her tight to him. One arm snaked around her lower back, the other reached a hand up to cradle the back of the Canadian's head. With a smoldering gaze that made the girl's insides flare up, he leaned down into her shocked and stunned face, his nose brushing hers for a moment that made the girl blush scarlet. But, just before their lips brushed, Shandi reached up and mushed her hand into the Scots face as she pulled herself out of his grip.

"I will not be used as part of your sick and twisted mind games." The Canadian muttered angrily, crossing her arms as she walked away.

Kade turned and grinned at the girl, watching her as she all but stormed over to situate herself between Sarah and Lauren on the other side of the fire.

"Awe, come on." He said teasingly. "How could you say no to a face like this? It's just one little kiss."

Everyone was looking at the ebony-haired girl again now but no one spoke and she didn't lift her eyes from the fire where she was starring, looking to be about a thousand miles away, arms across her stomach while leaning forward and resting on her knees.

Damn them! Damn them all!

A typhoon of emotions swam through her head as she starred at into the hot, bright flames. She was embarrassed about Kade's actions and everyone's comment earlier, confused and uneasy wondering if they meant it – of course they were gonna agree! What decent human being wouldn't when put on the spot like that, that didn't make it true. She was irritated and frustrated at herself for not being able to just take the compliment and shut up. Betrayed that her so-called friends had turned such a playful and fun moment into such a dramatic face-off in which she was the one getting spit on. But mostly she felt angry – pissed to the max – at Kade for trying to use her just to piss Alicia and Demetrio off, at Alicia for going to Demetrio and for starting it in the first place! She should know none of it had been Shandi's fault – not this time! – and to act like that was no excuse over something so simple and petty as jealousy.

Hell! Why did life have to be so damn complicated!

Chewing on her lower lip, Alicia quickly withdrew from Demetrio.

"Um... just to make things one-hundred percent clear in this awkward mess... I wasn't hitting on Demetrio. I wasn't hitting on anyone. I think every single person here is attractive and I'm the sorta person who gives compliments like a lot. So... sorry I caused issues... again." She tacked the last word on, looking at Shandi. "And I'm gonna be honest here. I was jealous at how at ease you two are together. I'm not thinking anything romantic. You two act like brother and sister."

"Over it." Shandi replied simply, still not looking at anyone.

Alicia gave a deep sigh.

"Wonderful. So now it's my turn to ruin everything? Well, guess I'm going to take my bunny butt back to the house. You guys have fun, alright?"

Shandi sighed in irritation.

"OK, I'm gonna ignore that obvious jab at me and say this; seriously Alicia, grow up. Only children walk away from things just cause it makes them uncomfortable. We're having a conversation here, least you can do is stay and see it through." She absently picked a stick off the ground and tossed it into the fire. "Besides, I'm way over all this shit. Can we all just... get past this crap and move on to the fun bit?"

Alicia hugged herself.

"Right. I'm being immature. Sorry." At least the girl knew when to admit when she was in the wrong. She walked over and sat down by Sarah, rocking back and forth slightly. "I really am sorry...everyone. Especially you boys. I kinda do stupid things like this when I feel insecure."

Lauren clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Guys, really. _Really_?" She said the word again, looking around. "We came here to have fun. I'm not really sure what's going on... but it's kinda silly. Can't we just eat s'mores, tell spooky tales, and act like eight college-kids out in the highlands sitting around a bonfire?"

"What next, you want me to sing the campfire song from Spongebob?" Alicia asked, only barely joking.

"Story time!" Kade suddenly exclaimed. "Startin to feel like I'm on a damn Jerry Springer show."

Fabien glanced at the Scot.

"Don't get too carried away. We do not want our lovely young guests to endure night terrors on their first night here."

"Bring on the gore!" Alicia jumped up and cheered.

Shandi smirked as she looked over at the brunette.

"Sure you can handle it short-stack? I seem to recall a certain horror movie you were all-for that one time. If I remember correctly you had me up all night convincing you there wasn't really a man outside your window trying to kill you."

Alicia slowly sat back down and clung to Sarah - the poor bookworm simply looked up at the starry night with a 'why me?' sort of expression plastered on her face. With a small sigh she brought a hand up to pat the youngest on the head.

The Canadian picked up a handful of mini-mallows from a bag at her feet and stuffed a few into her mouth before pitching the rest at Alicia's head.

"I'm just kidding. What're you worried about? Not like you'll be alone."

"Yeah but we're not at the apartment or visiting your house where it's okay for me to just-" Alicia suddenly stopped talking, turning dark red and lowering her head, curtain of brown hair shielding her from view.

Curiosity sparked within three of the boys, though Fabien was glancing at the time and thinking he'd much rather go on a lovely stroll with a certain bookworm than remain surrounded by the rambunctious bunch.

"To just what?" Adrien chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"Nothing!" Lauren squeaked, sending him a panicked look.

She knew what they were thinking. Damn men and their perverted natures.

"Aw, do ya crawl into bed and cuddle?" Kade snickered.

"S-Shuddup!" Alicia snapped. "It's better than hugging my teddy bear!"

"And she sleeps with a teddy? How cute!" The redhead began to roar with laughter again.

Shandi glared at the Scot before picking up a pepple and pitching it at him.

"Hey! I sleep with a teddy bear!" She snapped warningly, expression daring him to make fun of her. "Well, big snake plushie but still."

Kade snorted and laughed harder.

"Okay, I'm not talking anymore." Alicia then made the mime for locking her lips and throwing away the key.

Shandi looked around at everyone for a moment, then grinned cheekily and got up to go over and weasel herself between Alicia and Sarah.

"We cuddle just like this." She said with a mischievous smile, pulling both girls close to them. Arms went out all around and Lauren was quickly pulled into the little girl-huddle too, all four bodies wrapped around each other provocatively as they gave the boys their best sexy/cute expressions.

The marshmallow Kade was holding over the fire caught aflame as he starred, completely forgetting about it. The cup Demetrio had been drinking from missed his face as he starred open-mouthed at the four, soaking his lap and making him jump and curse. A little ways away Fabien had gone ridged and his face had turned pink while Adrien's own face heated up, the brunette forcing a cough to hide his awkwardness and he shifted in his seat.

Suddenly, all four girls burst into laughter, Lauren and Alicia breaking free to sink to the ground and begin to roll around together, laughing. Sarah was gripping Shandi's arm, gasping for air as tears ran down her face. It was one of the few times the bookworm had ever shed a tear.

The boys were still staring and Kade still hadn't noticed his now charcoal treat.

Shandi grinned, reaching up to hold her nose, knowing what would happen if she let her raucous laughter out.

"Man... your faces!" She said with a slight twang from holding her nose.

They still continued to gawk until eventually Demetrio spoke.

"Oh, the cruelty of it all." He said dramatically, only half playfully.

"Alright, control your horniness and speak!" Alicia spat, rather untactfully.

Shandi sobered up and cleared her throat, a huge grin still on her face as she repositioned herself on the log.

"OK, so. I vote Kade to be first. Let's hear more on the castle!"

Kade shook himself out of his stupor and his old cocky grin quickly returned.

"Thought you'd never ask! Shit!" Finally realizing the state of his marshmallow, the Scot pulled it out of the fire and reached up to pluck the charred black mess from his stick, shaking it from his fingers and onto the ground before reaching up to pop them into his mouth to sooth the mild burning sensation. He then finally sat down on a log of his own and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, arms dangling between them. From his position, the fire wasn't able to shine much light on him, which caused the already mischievous Scot's face to become shrouded in shadows and make him appear almost sinister and eerie looking.

"It all started about two-hundred years ago..."

Halfway through the story, Fabien silently got up. No one noticed him as the sandy-haired German walked around the bonfire to the other side. All eyes were locked intently on the redhead, who was using the utmost creepy voice as he spoke. Every so often, he heard the sound of breath hitching, observing how Lauren and Alicia would clutch at one another from their spot on the ground, Shandi sitting on the log and looming behind them almost protectively. Sarah was trying her hardest not to show her own fears, but goosebumps had arisen across her skin.

He wordlessly tapped her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and press a hand to her heart. He indicated over his shoulder and she nodded, hastily sneaking away with him. Fabien held out his arm and she took it, afraid of stumbling in the dark.

"I have the feeling they're going to have nightmares tonight." Sarah muttered.

"Why don't we take a walk around the grounds and talk for a bit? We can come back a little later." Fabien gave a small smile. He then noticed his companion was shivering slightly and he immediately shrugged off his jacket to drape around her shoulders.

Sarah blushed and hugged it closer. It had his scent, making her blush burn worse.

"Thank you."

No more words passed between them for a few minutes.

"Fabien?"

He glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering... after this summer.. um, well... you see..."

He had never seen the usually calm and collected bookworm so flustered before. She kept shaking her head and muttering something along the lines of; "no, that's not what..." and stammering.

Finally Sarah took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to ask is... are you and your friends... going to keep in contact via email and phone at least?"

Fabien starred at her for a long time and Sarah could feel herself squirm a little under his gaze. Gods he was handsome. Finally, he blinked once and smiled at her.

"Of course." He replied softly, his voice sounding like distant thunder and making the girl's body tingle. "Of course... I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad. I know it seems a bit out of place for me to speak for everyone, but already we cherish the friendships we've made with every single one of you. Thank you, Fabien. Thank you so much for giving us a summer to remember."

Fabien was beside himself with joy though on the outside he looked as calm as a cucumber, as usual.

"No, thank you." He simply replied in response, holding a hand out to her. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"OK so... why is the axe murder hiding out under the bridge?"<p>

"So he can jump out at people and slaughter them!"

"Right... So if people have come to realize he's there, why keep crossing it? And for that matter, why not call the police and get him arrested?"

"Because he's a murderer! They're all afraid of him!"

"But he's just one man. All you'd need is a gun."

"He-... because... I mean, they don't-..."

Kade paused and thought for a minute before finally sighing heavily in defeat as he looked toward Shandi.

"Damn! What are you? Joan of Arc or something?" He asked half-amused, half-annoyed. "I can't believe I'm about to say it but I'm fresh out. I give up. You're not scared of anything. I tried ghosts, murderers, demons. I even tried psychotic clowns but you just aren't givin me an inch."

The redhead placed his hand on his chest and gave the girl a low bow.

"I bow to your bravery oh great one." He teased mockingly. "You are just too good."

Shandi sighed and gave him a bored expression.

"They weren't even scary. Come on."

"Speak for yourself!" Lauren squeaked from her spot where she clung to Adrien for dear life. The Frenchman looked crossed between amused and sympathetic.

Shandi gave the girl an amused grin before stretching and yawning.

"Anyway, think I'm gonna crash. I've had enough... _excitement_ for one day."

The Canadian made to stand up when the sound of Kade clearing his throat made her look at him. He subtly flicked his eyes towards Demetrio in a suggestive manor and instantly everything flooded back to her, causing her to plop back down into her seat again.

"Then again... it's only early."

She looked around the fire, pretending to eye everyone until her eyes finally fell on Demetrio, who was sitting across from her.

"Hey, Dem, I just thought of something." She said casually. "I know it's probably not a big deal or anything but.. where did you go today anyway? Just curious."

A look of alarm appeared on the blonde's face.

"I ah... I just... "

Shandi leaned forward, waiting anxiously. Now was the moment to see if Kade was right, if Demetrio really was incapable of lying.

"What's with the nervousness Demetrio?" Lauren said, attempting to be playful and lighten the mood. But something had even her a little uneasy. "It doesn't really matter. No ones gonna get angry with you, it's up to you where you go."

"Jus' don't see why y'all gotta be so secretive 'bout it." Alicia yawned.

Demetrio felt his stomach roll, a silent threat that if things got much more tense, it was going to betray him.

"I just... went to visit someone in town is all."

That's all it took. Shandi's stomach churned and she could taste and feel the bile rising up into her throat. Forcing it back, she forced a calm face. No use jumping to conclusions. Maybe it was no big deal...

"Relative?" The youngest brunette's nosy side emerged.

"No... not a relative..." Demetrio replied, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, looking down and away from everyone.

Sarah frowned. "Demetrio, just who exactly is this person?"

Around the circle, Kade and Adrien looked equally as uncomfortable. Adrien was staring at the fire with a deep frown and Kade was glaring at it as if it were some horrid, vile thing.

"Uhm..." The blonde replied, his mouth suddenly dry as he tried to swallow hard.

"Not a big deal." Shandi repeated, a little softer this time, her voice hitching once. "Just curious..."

Demetrio sighed suddenly and reached up to rub his hands over his face. When he lowered them again there was a desperate and wild look on his face.

"You have to understand, I never expected to meet and... and feel this way about anyone as quickly as I did! You're the first girl I've felt this way about in a long time and ... I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"J-...Just say it Demetrio..." The Canadian whispered, barely audible.

The look on the blonde's face was one of utter misery.

"Her- Her name is... Sileas..."

"So it's another girl." Sarah's tone was soft-spoken, but there was so much ice in it that the temperature around them felt as if it had dropped several degrees.

The Italian gave a timid nod.

The sound of flesh connecting with flesh was not the anticipated smack that Demetrio had sensed, expecting it from either the dark girl or the youngest spitfire American. No, instead it came from Lauren, her cinnamon curls falling into her face as she glared at the Italian. She couldn't even look at Adrien. The sweet, chivalrous Frenchman had gone along with Demetrio. She didn't even know what to think right now.

"So you went into town to see this Sileas?" Alicia spoke, her tone calm, which was unexpected. "I'm assuming she isn't just a simple friend, like Lauren, Sarah, or me. So, out with it Dem - were you messing around with her?"

Kade looked at Alicia. He had expected her to flip out, pitch things, maybe even launch a full on attack. His muscles had tensed the moment he saw her lips part, ready to spring forward and capture her. Go and sedate her if he had to. He was just as pissed as the rest of them, having been the only one to really stand up and say how he felt about the entire ordeal. Nonetheless, it amazed the redhead how much control and maturity the girl was displaying.

Demetrio ignored them all - all except one.

"Shandi.." He began, standing up and making to approach the girl.

"Sit." The Canadian stated simply. The blonde frowned deeply but reluctantly lowered himself back onto his log nonetheless.

The silence that ensued was deafening, pressing in on them like a fierce beast stalking them and ready to swallow them whole. Still no one spoke.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Shandi's eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the fire, afraid to lift them for fear of what she might see, what might happen. It was like there was a vice-grip around her chest, closing in more and more until there was no space between its jaws and absolutely no room for breath. Her throat was constricted and painful, no less so than if the blonde had his bare hands around it. Behind her eyes, they stung, like someone had blown tiny shards of glass into them.

But she'd be damned if she was gonna cry.

"My turn for a ghost story." She said, her voice hitching once more as she finally broke the horrid silence. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. An odd girl but still just a girl. Like every girl, she had a secret; she wanted to be loved and cherished. Held like she really meant something so someone. Whispered sweet nothings to. She wanted to have someone say they would always be there and actually follow through with it. Little did she know, it was a very common dream."

Tears in her eyes, Lauren leaned towards the girl but Shandi held up her hand. The last things she needed right then was physical contact.

She continued.

"One day she met a boy. Her prince charming, she was sure. He told her all the things she wanted to hear, made her believe she was the world's most precious gem. But he lied. He didn't really care about her. And so, he hurt her and left."

Demetrio felt like someone was crushing his heart with their bare hands.

"Soon enough, another boy came along, this one much better than the last. But before long, he too turned out the same. Time after time, the girl would meet a boy, only to end up the same way until eventually the line of boys became a nameless, faceless ghost. The girl tried to get away but her ghost just kept drawing her in, kept pulling her to him only to scare and scar her until there was nothing left. Eventually she just shut down, her insides turned to ice and she shut herself off from the world. She wasn't sure why this faceless ghost kept coming for her but she finally realized that it wasn't going away.

The time came when she met a couple of girl friends who helped her get back on her feet. They taught her that life was scary but with good friends by your side, you didn't have to face it alone. Life was worth a few scary moments.

However, little did the girl know, the ghost wasn't finished with her. It waited until she was least expecting it, waited until she was really, truly happy and had almost forgotten about it, convincing herself that perhaps it had all been a nightmare concocted by a scared and naive child. Then it appeared again, reminding the girl that ghosts really did exist and that no exorcist or ghost hunter could drive it away. To this day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to get rid of it, or if she'll be forever haunted by a nameless, faceless figure who loves nothing more then to hang around her, driving her mad with grief and fear until she herself becomes like it."

The silence blanketed the area again and this time Shandi pried her eyes away from the fire to look up at, surprisingly, Kade.

"How's that for a ghost story Kade?" She said, attempting a weak smile as her eyes glossed over. "And guess what? Mine's real."

Kade simply starred at her, for once at a loss for words and a loss for what to do.

"Andi..." Alicia bit her lip and her voice faltered.

Demetrio was blinking rapidly. "Shandi, please, let me explain-!"

"You don't owe me anything." The Canadian interrupted. "Least of all an explanation. After all, you did nothing wrong. Guilt is for couples. We were just friends."

That said the Canadian stood up and walked past them all towards the house.

"I'm kinda tired. Night everyone."

Demetrio tried to snag her hand on the way past but she slipped it away from him without a word and kept walking without missing a step.

"I hope you learned something from this, Demetrio." Kade growled lowly at the Italian, still glaring at the fire. "Cause if your guts aren't rolling after that then you're a better man then me."

That said the Scot got to his feet and left for the house as well.

Demetrio's hands lifted to slide roughly over his face. When he lowered them, he folded them before his face, elbows resting on his knees, and placed his mouth against his fingers as he starred into the fire as if he expected it to help him out of the mess.

All around the fire, the remaining people all looked around at each other with a mixture of emotions. Eventually, they all got to their feet and turned to walk back to the house. No one knew what to say and they all knew there was no point in trying to continue socializing. This night had come to an end.

The girls avoided Demetrio on their way past and indeed, neither of them could even look at him. Fabien paused beside the other blonde and lifted his hand, hesitating a moment before lifting it and placing it on the Italian's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing on with the girls.

Adrien moved to sit by the blonde, unable to look at him but not wanting to leave him alone.

"So... um..." He thought for a moment but eventually sighed before speaking again.

I'm sorry, Dem..." He whispered regretfully. "I... don't know what to say."

"It's fine." The blonde mumbled, still staring into the fire. He was quiet for a minute but eventually spoke again. "Do you think you can gimme a minute."

The brunette gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"Sure." He agreed softly. Getting to his feet he gave the blonde's shoulder another gentle squeeze before turning and making his way back to the house with the others.

Demetrio starred into the fire for a long time. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours, he had no idea. But eventually, long after all the others had all disappeared, the blonde felt something inside him snap and he bolted to his feet, releasing a deep-bellied scream that sounded more like a wounded animal then a man, as he kicked savagely at the fire, spraying coals and hot ash all over the area. A few sparks managed to slip up under the leg of his pants but the blonde barely noticed as they singed his skin. The tiny burning sensations did nothing to compare to the rage of emotions tearing him apart from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Shandi could feel the pain in her cheek beginning to throb, her body screaming at her to ease up, but she refused. Instead she clamped down on it harder. The more physical pain she felt, the easier it would be to ebb away the sickening emotions eating at her insides.<p>

Pulling her shirt over her head, the Canadian starred at her reflection in the mirror. After a few moments she made a disgusted expression and turned away, bending instead to pull a black boy beater and pair of grey boy cuts from her drawer before changing into them. After depositing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket, she reached up and pulled the elastic out of her hair, her other hand lifting to ruffle her long thick tresses as she looked back up into the mirror again. It turned her stomach to see the glossy eyes starring back at her, the tightness of her jaw as she stubbornly resisted the urge to cry.

With a small glare at the girl in the mirror, Shandi turned away from it, finally releasing her cheek as she was forced to admit it was that or loose a bloody piece between her teeth. Speaking of, was that blood she tasted?

Making a face, Shandi forced herself to take a long, deep breath before moving to sit on the bed. After starring off into nothingness for a minute, she sighed again and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, both arms going up to drape over her eyes as her thoughts went back to earlier that night.

_"Her- Her name is... Sileas..."_

Shandi groaned loudly.

_"I bet she's beautiful." _The Canadian thought miserably. Instantly the image of a stunningly beautiful blonde bombshell appeared in her minds eye. A blonde with long, shinny, silky hair, big, bright blue eyes, flawlessly fair skin, big pouty lips, perfect teeth and smile, a pretty face, sexy curves and long, tantalizing legs.

"_Yep."_ The Canadian decided. _"That's exactly what she looks like... God damned blondes. Why the hell are they always blonde?"_

She knew her deep resentment of those girls was completely prejudice and wrong but she couldn't help it, it had been a deep loathing she'd harbored for as long as she could remember; she was always a sucker for a blonde man and immediately disliked virtually every blonde woman she ever saw or met. The girls were always scolding her for her thoughts and she knew it disgusted them - hell it disgusted herself. But even so, it was a feeling she couldn't shake; she'd just never met a decent blonde woman before. They were all either dumb or bitches.

Perhaps she really was jealous of them, blonde really was such a pretty color after all, even though she was loathe to admit it.

"God I'm so fucked up." The Canadian groaned aloud this time.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, momentarily steering the dark girl from her dark thoughts.

"Please go away." She called just loud enough to be heard, her arms not moving from her face. "I really need some me time right now."

To her dismay, she heard the door open nonetheless and removed her arms from her face to turn her head and glare at the gutsy intruder.

"Ya know, it's pretty bad when-"

She froze when she realized who the person who'd entered was. After a moment however, the Canadian sat up and forced an angry expression as she starred at the trespasser.

"I assumed you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself, but since you're obviously not, lemme enlighten you; you are the absolute last person on earth I wanna see right now. Please leave."

There was a deep frown on Demetrio's face as he approached the bed anyway, almost as if he didn't hear the girl. This made her temper sky rocket, her current emotions temporarily forgotten as she glared at the blonde.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded. "I know you think you're hot stuff, but-"

Demetrio cut the dark beauty's angry words off with a finger to her lips, gently shushing her as he bravely sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain." He said softly.

Shandi's face was angrier then ever and she reached up to smack the blonde's hand away from her face before scooting a few feet away from him and speaking again.

"What makes you think I wanna hear it?"

"Doesn't matter." Demetrio replied stubbornly. "Like I said, I'm not leaving until I do."

Against her better judgement, and admitting to herself that there was obviously little she could do anyway, the Canadian turned and pulled her legs up onto the bed, setting them in Indian style and reaching down to place her hands on her ankles as she gave the blonde another glare.

"Make it fast." She spat dangerously.

Demetrio sighed, the frown never leaving his face.

"I've been seeing Sileas for a while. She's not the best girlfriend, and I know she cheated on a regular basis, but she was someone when I needed somebody. She also didn't mind me seeing people on the side so it was the perfect arrangement."

"So... you two were- are.. whatever, an actual couple."

Demetrio tried to swallow but the feat proved impossible.

"Yes." He said simply, huskily.

Shandi felt her anger ebbing away to be once again replaced with that dreaded, horrid sickening feeling. Unwilling to allow herself to loose her grip, she forced herself to remember her anger and spoke again.

"I see." She seethed. "So, to sum it up; you took me out on multiple dates, made a few attempts at stealing kisses - which, I might add, would have succeeded if I'd let it - made me feel like you actually wanted something real and... meaningful, and let me assume you were single which resulted in me developing these ghastly feelings I thought were returned, all the while you had a girlfriend back here in Scotland? Did I miss anything?"

Demetrio blinked once.

"You have feelings for me?" He replied softly. Shandi felt her face heat and it made her all the angrier.

"Demetrio!" She all but shrieked.

The blonde flinched.

"No... you've got it covered."

Shandi's chest was heaving with a mix of emotions. She could feel the glass-shard tears coming back and her throat was searing painfully but she'd be damned if she was going to cry, least of all in front of him.

"But you don't understand." The blonde began again.

"Then enlighten me." Shandi replied, quieter this time. Her energy and resolve were dissipating and right then she just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up until her heart had healed and she was back to normal again, even supposing it took years. Oh how easy it would be if she could just sleep it all off.

Demetrio moved a little closer and the Canadian gave him a warning glare but it flew right over his head as he spoke again.

"I went into town today to break it off with Sileas... I never expected to fall for someone so quickly and unexpectedly as I did." He moved a little closer again. "You were more then a shock, to say the least. I wanted to wait, to see if severing my ties to her would be worth it, to see if my feelings for you would be returned, and to see if you'd let me stay around long enough for it to matter. I didn't want to give up the only intimacy I had if you were just going to reject me..."

This answer seemed to disgust the Canadian but she said not a word nor made a move as the blonde moved closer yet again.

"When you agreed to come to Scotland with us, I decided to take my chances. There's no excuse for what I've done, and all I can do is apologize. I'm so sorry for not telling you and for hurting you. I had planned to break it off with Sileas and leave it at that, thinking there was no need for you to know anything because I knew it would hurt you... but I realize now that that was wrong and I should have told you everything from the beginning."

Once more the blonde moved and this time he was directly in front of the Canadian. Still, she made no sound and no move, simply continued to stare at him expectantly. For this, the blonde was extremely grateful.

"I really am so sorry, Shandi, and I'll spend the rest of the summer and longer trying to prove it to you if necessary. Please believe me..."

The Canadian frowned again.

"I do believe you..." She almost whispered. "I believe that you really are sorry... but that doesn't mean I forgive you... at least not yet. I'm not as strong as the girls and I'm not as decent a human being. I'm also not really good at grudges but I have no problem hanging on to them for a while and to put it bluntly; I'm pissed and hurt and upset and I just don't want to forgive you yet."

A whisper of a smile tugged at the corners of the blonde's lips as he stared at the girl before him.

"That's only fair." He whispered back. "I can wait..."

Demetrio stared at the dark young woman before him for another moment before eventually reaching slowly out towards her. When, to his surprise, she didn't pull away, his smile widened a little before gently placing a hand to the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered this time, the statement slightly breathless.

It made his insides flutter to feel her face heat beneath his hand. When still she didn't pull away, Demetrio turned himself so he was fully facing the girl. He then placed his free hand on the bed beside her to support his weight as he leaned slightly into her face.

"No matter what happens... I'll never regret having met you..."

Shandi felt her previous, negative emotions melt away to be replaced by empty space. She felt nothing except Demetrio's hand, the weight of his gaze and the smell of his sweet marshmallow breath on her face as he leaned in dangerously close.

Demetrio hesitated in front of the Canadian's face for a moment, waiting for her to pull or push him away. But when instead of those things, he watched a warm pink glow heat her face as glassy eyes starred at him expectantly, the blonde felt a jolt of pleasurable electricity shoot through him.

"I don't want to be your faceless ghost..." He whispered, barely audible.

Shandi felt something inside her jolt with happiness at the blonde's words, and her eyelids drooped feverishly without her permission as he finally closed the distance between them.

Their lips brushed, a soft and tender caress that had both minds reeling. Demetrio felt like he was on top of the world, and was more then happy to press his lips firmly against the rose petal ones mere millimeters away. However, before he could get the chance, Shandi pulled back ever so slightly, the pinkish tinge still on her cheeks as she spoke.

"Wait..." She whispered, her voice sounding like it was still far away on cloud nine. "Before I let you do this, I need you to tell me one thing... Do you love her?"

Demetrio blinked in confusion.

"What?... Who?"

"Silly... Sil... whatever her name is... the Scotland girl."

Demetrio blinked, staring at the girl before him for a long minute before pulling back and taking a good look.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one." Shandi replied, trying to sound serious, but she was still finding it hard to shake herself out of her dream-like stupor. "It's an easy question, Demetrio. Do you love the girl or not?"

"I... I-..." The blonde bit the side of his lip. "I can't... answer that right now."

Demetrio studied the expression on the dark girl's face as she started at him, still seemingly in a trance. He then watched in dismay as the blissful trance slowly faded to be replaced by a deeply pained expression; the brows and slightly quivering lips slowly creasing downwards, while stunningly beautiful green-blue eyes flooded with tears that created such thick pools the blonde was shocked they weren't spilling down her cheeks.

"Shandi-" The blonde cooed guiltily, feeling as if she'd punched him in the stomach as he reached out to touch her face again. But the movement of her hand lifting to intervene his made him stop.

Shandi pushed Demetrio's hand away and tried her damnedest not to blink, knowing she'd loose control of the tears if she did.

"Get out." She said wearily, sounding as if the was completely drained of all emotion. Demetrio frowned.

"Shandi, please-"

"Just leave." She interrupted, only slightly firmer this time. "I'm serious. You've said what you wanted to say and I listened. Now I'm tired and fed up and I just want to go to sleep... Please go."

Demetrio felt a sharp pang of pain mixed with extreme guilt in his chest but deciding to respect her wishes now, the blonde stood up and turned to walk to the door, not looking back. When his hand was on the knob he paused, not looking back as he spoke one last time.

"I never meant to hurt you..." He said softly, just barely loud enough for her to hear. "I really hope you can bring yourself to forgive me soon... Please know that knowing how much I hurt you is the worst feeling I've ever felt... And I would give absolutely anything to take it back."

That said the blonde finally left, gently shutting the door behind him.

Shandi starred at the closed door for a long time until finally the stinging in her eyes became too much to control. She was a girl who got terribly embarrassed at the sight and feel of tears, the type of girl who thought crying was stupid, petty and weak. Still, with the mess her day had turned out to be, she was amazed she had the strength to fight it back.

But, she was a strong and proud woman and strong women didn't let their emotions get the better of them.

After turning off the bedside lamp and reaching behind her and pulling a pillow into her lap, Shandi hugged it tight to her chest and rolled over onto her side as she brought her legs up to curl herself into a ball. She was strong, she kept telling herself. And because she was strong, she didn't bawl, she didn't screech or sob or even sniffle. But even she couldn't keep the silent, steady stream of tears from streaming down her face when closed her eyes.

"Stupid boys..." She muttered to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK so there was very little of Lauren and Sarah in this chapter, or their pairs. For that, I DEEPLY apologize! -bows low, nose to the ground- For all the Fabien/Sarah fans and ESPECIALLY the girl whom Sarah is based off of (she knows who she is) I am SO sorry! You have been terribly neglected and I feel so awful about it. As a real apology, I already have plans to, hopefully, help make up for it. In the, hopefully tenth chapter or so, I should be able to redeem myself. In the mean time, please stay tuned and believe me when I say; there will be much more American/German love to come! ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy Crap this one is long! lmao. Well, hope that makes up for the lack of an update lately! lol. Anyways, enjoy, please R&R :)**

**Warning: Language and ... stuff lol. (no lemons, dont get too excited :P)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And also, DivineChild co-authored this chapter with me! Yay! :D So half props to her for this! *bows for both of us***

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was a particularly beautiful scent wafting through the window someone, probably one of the maids, had opened. In short, it was a gorgeous day. Too bad everyone didn't agree.<p>

"Uhnnnn!" Shandi groaned from under her pillow. "I thought it was supposed to be all rainy and gross after your heart gets broken! Stupid movies. I should sue for false advertisement..."

Her eyes flickered towards the door when a soft knock sounded through the room.

"Shandi!"

In the hallway, Lauren tapped her foot impatiently. The smaller girl hadn't been able to sleep right at all the night before and she was wondering if Shandi had either - probably not. Her mind had been whirling ever since the crack of dawn, when she'd awoken. There was an idea that simply wouldn't leave her alone.

From her left, someone approached Lauren from down the hall.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alicia asked. Lauren turned to look at her. "You come to get her out of bed?"

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but a voice to her left interrupted her.

"Hey guys. Looks like we all had the same idea."

Both girls turned to see Sarah approaching them as well.

"That depends." Alicia replied. "If your idea is to go in there and drag her out of bed by any means necessary, then yea, we've got the same idea."

"Well that was my first idea." Lauren spoke up with both girls staring at her. "I have another idea too. It popped up this morning when I finally got to sleep. I think the whole boy drama was too much last night. I think we need an emergency girl's night out...or _in _so to speak."

Both girls were about to speak when Lauren sighed and turned to the door. Lifting her small fist, she pounded heavily this time.

"Open up, Miss Canada!"

"Go away!" Came a muffled voice from inside.

All three girls looked at each other, then back at the door.

"It wasn't a request!" Alicia shouted back, reaching for the door knob.

The door swung open and three girls made a beeline for the bed in the room.

"Up! Up! UP!" Alicia shouted.

"You are not staying in bed all day sulking over this!" Sarah said firmly. "This is NOT the girl I know and made friends with all those years ago! Now come on, get up! Lauren's got an idea to make you… or should I say; all of us, feel better."

"Come back later and I _might_ tell you I'm glad to see you." Shandi grumbled. Alicia released a heavy, dramatic sigh at this and grabbed a hold of the Canadian's ankles, pulling her roughly out of bed. She landed on the floor with a thump and a long string of colorful curses. Lauren looked down at her with her hands on her hips, ignoring the angry glare the ravenette was sending up at them all.

"Well fine, I guess I'll be picking out all the booze then."

To three girls' surprise, they didn't get the excited, usual reaction they normally would have, and expected. But there was an immediate reaction.

Shandi snorted humorlessly.

"Yea right. You guys wouldn't know what to get without me..."

"That's why we need you to get up, get dressed, fix your hair quickly and come with us to the shops." Lauren paused. "I think that's how they say it here. I want you to join us for girls night in. We'll grab a bunch of drinks, booze, junk food, crappy movies and lock ourselves up for the day, or at least a few hours. Oh and did I mention no boys?"

Shandi didn't move, she simply stared at the ceiling from her spot on the floor. Thankfully, however, she didn't reject the idea completely either. Her three friends held their breaths as the waited in anticipation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the Canadian gave a dramatic sigh.

"OK, I'm game."

The Americans all cheered happily and Shandi gave them a whisper of a smile.

"Can't have you three out doing important shopping like that. God only knows what you'd come back with."

"How very thoughtful of you, oh great one." Alicia said, half annoyed, half amused.

"C'mon, get dressed! Unless you want to go shopping in your PJs." Sarah teased.

Now, finally, Shandi grinned as she sat up and looked down at herself.

"C'mon, they're sexy PJ's." She said playfully. But she stood up anyway and made her way over to the dresser containing all her clothes.

The Canadian pulled out a simple pair of dark jeans, a blue tank and 3/4 sleeved black jacket for over top. The girls waited as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom and changed. When she came out she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a simple pony tail, pulled on a pair of black boots and turned to her friends.

"OK. Ready as... yea I got nothing today. Let's just say I'm ready."

Sarah chuckled and Alicia grinned and rolled her eyes.

"OK. Let's go stock up!" The latter cheered in excitement.

"Gotta say, I'm actually kinda excited." Sarah said with a pretty smile.

"See? I knew this was a good idea." Lauren held up a pair of car keys. "Besides, we get a sweet ride to go into town with."

Shandi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A thief in our midst?'" She teased with a smirk. Sarah blinked.

"Laur...where _did_ you get those?"

"Well I kinda maybe took them from one of the boys. Don't worry, I left a note. I wasn't thinking clearly this morning and I'm sure it's no big deal. I just didn't want them asking if we needed a ride. I kinda don't want boys around when we go shopping."

"Hey works for me." Shandi approved immediately. "So anyone know their way to - and around for that matter - town?"

"I think I remember how to get there." Lauren replied. "Besides, Sarah know's how to work the GPS. Anyway, when you guys see this car…. Oh my! I almost swooned! It'll be worth getting lost in a car like that."

The previous night pushed firmly from her mind, Shandi grinned excitedly.

"Oh yea! Bring on the sexy cars! Come on, you guys are so slow!"

The three Americans blinked as their friend bolted for the front door. After a moment, they laughed.

"Cheater!" Sarah called playfully, racing after her. Lauren and Alicia laughed again and took off after the other two as well.

Once outside, the girls finally caught up with Shandi, who was staring now at the gorgeous car sitting in front of the house. It was a Fire Engine Red, mint condition, 1966 Lamborghini Miura, and it looked like it had just come straight out a 1966 magazine.

Shandi's hand went to her heart and the expression on her face looked as if she were staring at her most favorite fantasy come true.

"Hello gorgeous." The Canadian cooed dreamily. "Where have you been all my life?... Girls, I think I'm in love. Seriously... I am now officially a hard-core fangirl of the owner of this car!"

Lauren hadn't been sure if the car was Demetrio's or Kade's. She'd at first thought it might have been Adrien's. But it didn't matter now, the point was; they had a vehicle. She was sure the boys wouldn't mind too much. In fact, they'd all still been in bed by the time she'd gotten up that morning.

There was a slight disagreement over where everyone would sit (Shandi wanting to drive, or at least sit in the front of the beautiful car) but in the end, it was decided that Lauren was the one who'd borrowed the car so she should drive, and Sarah would be working the GPS so she should ride shotgun. So, reluctantly, Shandi climbed into the backseat and Alicia soon slid in beside her.

"Let's see what we have here." Alicia said, leaning out into the front as everyone fastened their seat belts. Three faces screwed up as a sudden deafening blast of music tore through the speakers.

"Ugh!" Sarah screamed over the racket. "I think my ears are bleeding! Turn it down!"

Shandi grabbed the back of Alicia's shirt and yanked her backwards. She then leaned out front like the brunette had been previously doing and turned the huge knob in the middle of the stereo, effectively lowering the volume of the music to a more all-around tolerable level. Sarah reached up and massaged her ears, grumbling under her breath as Lauren finally got them rolling.

"Let's _not_ play with things we don't understand in some rich boy's baby. Kay?" Shandi said in a sickly sweet voice, obviously equally as annoyed as Sarah was. "Having said that... I'm _seriously_ falling for whoever owns this car. Sexy ride and sick taste in music, ugh, I wanna have his children. Just sayin'."

Lauren and Sarah snorted with laughter at this and Alicia grinned and rolled her eyes.

"It must be Kade's." Lauren giggled, pushing the shift down and finally rolling down the long drive. "I wasn't sure. It was weird. The hooks were color coded. Anyway, it rides smoothly, even on the bumpy road."

"It does." Sarah agreed as she programmed the GPS. "Not that I'm surprised but… these boys have taste, I'll give them that."

Shandi didn't miss the small glare Alicia gave her when Lauren voiced her suspicions about the owner, likely unconsciously, but she pretended to. It was just a comment, how was she to know it was Kade's car? And it was just a joke, not like she was going to go back to the house and jump his bones. What was the harm in playful teasing and admiring among her girlfriends? The girl needed to learn not to get so jealous….

Well, moving on.

"Anyway." The Canadian began, shimmying herself up in her seat. "So what exactly is the plan for tonight?"

"There isn't exactly a _plan_ as such." Sarah said with an uncharacteristically sly smile. "It's more of a... guideline. Don't worry, you'll have fun. We all will."

"We'll just get some goodies and have ourselves a girls night." Lauren added. "We haven't had one in a while since we met the boys. I figured it'd be fun and relieve some stress."

"Well, like I said earlier; I'm game. And I'm definitely pro-anti-stress idea. I vote a couple huge ass pizzas!" Shandi looked around at her three friends. "And? What else? So we junk out, drink and watch movies? Sounds good but what d'ya plan on doin' about the guys? It's kinda their place... or Kade's. Whatever. The point is, they'll be around. We can't exactly bar them from their own place. We're kinda the guests here."

"Sure we can." Alicia replied simply. "We find a big enough place, stock it up, and lock em out."

"We can leave them a note." Sarah said with a playful smile. "Or a sign. After... the last few days, I don't think they'll mind giving us a little space for a while. Besides, we need to talk and regroup anyway."

"I found the perfect room." Lauren announced as they finally pulled off the Sander's property and onto the main road. Feeling her friends eyes on her she blinked as she took a quick look at them all."What? I did. Like I said, I had an idea and it wouldn't leave me alone."

From the backseat, Shandi laughed and reached out to wrap her arms around her seat and her.

"Laur, you rock." She said with a laugh.

"I know. I just...I just want you girls to be happy. Too much boy drama gives me ingestion. And the boys won't mind. I even made a sign with 'no boiz allowed' on it."

Lauren had been feeling the drama lately. She knew that much of Alicia, Shandi, and Sarah's pasts involved boy drama. Her own did too but she was more worried about her friends.

She figured a nice time to relax and bitch and chat would help them cope.

"Frozen pizzas, candy, chips, dip, other odds and ends and-" Lauren jumped a little at the loudly exclaimed word from the back.

"Booze!" Shandi all but yelled.

The other girls laughed and shook their heads.

"What? You can't forget the booze!" Shandi said with a grin. "C'mon! That's the whole reason I came…. Pretty much!"

There was laughter again as the four broke into the topic of alcohol, each one questioning the Canadian about different drink recipes and such to pass the time.

The ride into town was relatively smooth and the girls only found them temporarily lost for a short time, no thanks to a herd of sheep in the road. When they rolled into town, they weren't entirely surprised to see crowds of people staring at them as they drove by. Several girls grinned wide as they approached them and lifted their hands for flirty waves, but dropped them and frowned in disappointment when they realized the car was full of girls instead of sexy European young men.

Sarah chuckled.

"They must have thought it was Kade coming." She said with an amused smile.

"Pft." Alicia scoffed from the back seat. "I wonder how many of those girls he's got wrapped around his finger. I bet he's had 'em all."

The other three girls rolled their eyes but made no comment as Lauren finally pulled into the parking lot of a huge grocery store.

* * *

><p>Kade groaned loudly as the loud shrill of his alarm clock pierced his sleep. Rolling over he saw it teetering on the edge of his night stand, indicating that it had been ringing for a while.<p>

"Damn thing..." The redhead muttered irritably. "What's the point of having it if it doesn't even wake me up on time?"

The Scot sat up with a irritable sigh and slammed his fist down violently on the offending object, effectively stopping it's irritating shrill. With a wide yawn and stretch, he got up out of bed and made his way over to his closet.

_"Now I gotta put up with Gary's shit."_ He thought in annoyance. _" 'You're late again Sanders! You think I got all day to be waitin' around for some snot-nosed brat to pick up packages? I'm an important man you know!' Blah, blah, blah. Why do I do business with that old fool again?"_

Kade pulled a sleeveless black shirt over his head and changed into a pair of faded denim jeans.

"Whatever." He muttered, resisting another yawn as he thought again. _"He's got the best bike parts money can buy so I guess I can't complain too much."_

He made his way through the house until he eventually came to the door that connected to the garage. Once inside he traced a well-worn path to the key rack. For a moment he stared at the rack in confusion.

"I was sure I left those keys right here... " He muttered in confusion, lifting a hand to his face to scratch his chin thoughtfully. _"Did I leave 'em in the pocket of my jeans again?"_

The redhead turned around, ready to go back to his room, when suddenly he saw something on the floor.

"Huh? Whats that?"

Stooping down to pick up the paper on the floor, Kade's mint-green eyes scanned the words until his face contorted with anger and he balled up the paper in his huge fist.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!"

* * *

><p>Fabian, Adrien, and Demetrio were all scattered around the kitchen for a late breakfast when Kade came storming in. The three young men looked up at the sight of Kade's reddened face and a piece of paper balled up in one of his hands.<p>

"Is there a problem, Kade?" Fabian asked boredly, sipping his coffee.

"They're dead!" The redhead exclaimed in nothing short of a rage. "They took her! I'm gonna kill 'em, the whole lot of 'em!"

Fabien and Adrien blinked in confusion.

"Um...? Still confused." Adrien said, half-playfully, half-bewildered.

"They took my car!" Kade all but screamed.

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"You mean THE car?" Adrien balked.

"Yes!" Kade exclaimed. "THE car!"

There was a short moment of silence before Fabien and Adrien burst into laughter.

"What?" Kade demanded, his rage deepening. "This isn't funny! That car is my dream come true and they took it! Without even asking! And you bastards are just gonna sit there and laugh about it?"

Demetrio rolled his eyes as the other two laughed harder.

"I'm sure they didn't know it was your car." He said pointedly.

Kade whirled around on the Italian with a furious expression. Demetrio, however, simply matched his look with a bored expression before lifting his mug to sip his mocha.

"I'm sure the girls will take care of it." Adrien reasoned, forcing himself to calm slightly. "It wasn't like we told them which vehicle in the garage was ours."

"Are you fu-"

"Language." Fabien interrupted casually, taking another sip of his coffee. Kade growled savagely.

"They're guests! What kinda guest just... goes and takes a car without askin'? Who do they think they are? And they damn well better take care of it! Cause if there's one scratch on that car-"

"Honestly, Kade." Adrien interrupted wearily. "If it was any other car, would you be losing your mind right now?"

Kade looked ready to shred hide; his face was scarlet and the others were expecting to see steam coming out of his ears any second.

"But it WASN'T any other Car! It was THAT car!"

"It's a CAR, Kade!" Adrien barked in a rare moment of anger. "Get over it!"

Kade was momentarily shocked, so much so, he wasn't able to speak.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Fabien said reasonably. "And when they are, you will not lose your temper as you just have, understand? We're all on very thin ice with those girls at the moment and you will not put us through it. Calm yourself, Kade."

Kade bared his teeth but he forced himself to calm slightly. Not, however, before turning and giving the side of the counter a forceful kick hard enough to leave a small crack.

* * *

><p>It took the girls around three and a half hours before they finally arrived back at the Sanders' summer home. The other girls had snuck back into the house, loaded with bags of goodies, while Lauren headed up to give the keys back to whoever owned the nice ride. She would have to mention for them to check the oil and possibly the clutch. Whoever owned the car, they were riding her too hard. After searching for a while, she found the boys sitting around the family room – or rather, most of them were; Kade was leaning against a wall with crossed arms while he stared moodily out the window. Ignoring him, Lauren held up the keys in her hand and gave them a jingle as she looked around at the three boys on the couch, which made all four turn to look at her.<p>

"We're back and we bought the car back in one piece. Now who do I hand the keys over to?"

"I um... I think I'd better take those..." Adrien said, giving Lauren a weary smile as he stood and approached her with his hand out. Across the room, Kade's fingers dug into his arms and his lips curled up into a silent snarl. Not missing the look, Lauren resisted a shiver and gave Adrien a bright smile.

"It's your car?" She asked, admiration shining in her eyes.

"Um..." Adrien shot Kade a look out the corner of his eye. "Actually-"

"It doesn't matter. I took very good care of her. She's a dream to drive. And I know a bit about cars. But whoever does own it, needs to stop riding her so hard. Her clutch was giving me issues up on the hill."

There was a loud bang and both Adrien and Lauren jumped and turned to see Kade, who had just banged his fist very hard off the wall. In nothing sort of a terrifying rage, he stormed over to the petite girl and snatched the keys she was still holding out to Adrien out of her hand.

"Damn it." Lauren muttered.

"It's a 1960's car_ genius_!" He spat angrily. "I've been restoring her for the past six years! She wasn't MEANT to be driven yet!"

That said the redhead turned and stormed out of the room.

"Well someone should have told me." Lauren shook her head. "Never mind, it won't happen again."

She turned around.

"I need to go find the girls. We have stuff to do."

"For someone who knows SO MUCH about cars, no one should have _had_ to tell you!" They heard Kade yell from the hall.

Lauren gave Adrien a smile before whirling around and calling after him.

"Next time, put a 'no touch' sign on her, DUMBASS!"

Adrien just stared at her, gaping at her as if she were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. The other two boys were caught off guard by the way the petite girl stood up to their hot headed friend.

There was another loud bang from somewhere else, likely Kade again, but there was no other response to Lauren's last comment.

"Ignore him." Demetrio muttered, staring absently at the soccer game on the screen above him without really seeing it. "He's not like that with everything. That car just means a lot to him. He'll get over it."

"Please miss... Lauren." Fabien began, pausing suddenly as he realized he didn't know the girl's last name. "I promise, there isn't usually this much drama around us. Everyone's just been... having a bout of bad luck lately. Things will get better, you have my word... and please offer miss Sarah my deepest apologies for... lately."

"I hope so." Lauren muttered before she heard her phone go off. "That'd be the girls. I'll talk to you guys later."

She walked away without another word. Once outside the room, she simply stared at the hole in the wall that Kade must have put there. Lauren gave a frustrated groan. Men! Obnoxious men!

* * *

><p>By the time Lauren finally arrived at the room, she was in a foul mood.<p>

"Men are stupid." She muttered.

"Finally! What took ya so long?" Alicia exclaimed. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Sarah argued, rolling her eyes.

"So, who owned the car?" Shandi asked, a grin growing on her face. "And was he mad?"

"Kade. Yeah, he's pissed. He put a fucking hole in the wall." Lauren grumbled, moving away from the girls to help put away the snacks.

Shandi raised an eyebrow as a highly amused look crossed her face, Sarah looked a cross between surprised and amused and Alicia's mouth was hanging open slightly. Lauren never cursed unless she was deeply angry or troubled.

There was a silence for a minute until finally Shandi snorted with laughter.

"Whatever! He'll get over it. Besides what's the worst he can do? I doubt very much he'd ever hit a girl, he seems like the kinda guy who would beat another guy up for something like that. So, that only leaves his temper and we've all dealt with angry men before. So not on my worry list. Now, without further ado; let's get this party started!"

"Yes! Let's start the All Girls Party in Scotland!" Alicia jumped up, hopping onto the sofa.

Lauren's bad mood faded away, laughing along with her friends as they pop in a movie and heated up the pizza.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since the boys had last seen the girls and it was very quiet without them around, something they'd all grown completely unaccustomed to since meeting the four. None of them realized just how quiet it was until Adrien was beginning to worry aloud, mostly expressing his concerns about Lauren and her obviously upsetting departure.<p>

"Should we go check on them?" He finally asked, chewing his cheek and looking around at his friends.

Kade, whom had long ago rejoined the small group, rolled his eyes.

"They're girls. They said they were going into town to pick shit up. Pretty obvious what they're doing."

Fabien lifted an eyebrow.

"Please, oh wise one; enlighten us."

Kade sighed heavily, still a little annoyed from earlier but considerably calmer now.

"Like I said; they're girls. Three close friends, like sisters, one of whom just had her heart broken." He gave a glare at Demetrio for this for effect before continuing. "They've got their junk food and most likely sappy, girly movies all bought up and they're holed up somewhere to cry about it together and be babies. Seriously, haven't you three losers ever had a girlfriend before?"

Adrien laughed at this.

"You know the answer to that." He replied with a small grin. "Besides, just when did you become the expert on women? Is there really a soft side under all that muscle and thick-headedness?"

Kade snorted humorlessly and turned with crossed arms to look out the window as he'd done earlier, but there was a slightly pinkish tinge to his face.

"Anyway." Adrien continued with a smile, knowing the answer to his own question. "It's been too quiet around here all day…. We must do something."

After working his jaw for a minute, Fabien finally looked away from the wall he was staring at and looked around at his friends. "Well, what do we know about them?"

"We know they're little thieves." The Scot muttered angrily.

"Get over it!" Three voices exclaimed in unison.

"We know where they're from..." Adrien offered. "Sort of... the country anyway."

"And that they're here for a visit." Fabien added.

"And that they're totally amazing, and fun, and funny and gorgeous, and the perfect girl... girls."

Three pairs of eyes eyed the Italian at this, suspecting pretty reasonably that he was referring to one girl rather than three, but they decided to let it go.

"Yes... and that..." Adrien said a little awkwardly, feeling sorry for his blonde friend.

"Other than that, nothing. They're strangers in my house." Kade said, finally fully joining in on the conversation now and grinning suddenly. "Not that I mind."

"But we should know something about them. If we don't before they leave for the summer, then we'll be nothing but a bunch of losers." Fabien thought for a second. "We should know _something_."

"But we can't. They're all hold up somewhere in the house." Demetrio muttered.

"Then how do we figure them out?" Adrien questioned, thinking for a minute. After a few he looked up at his friends again. "The internet?"

Four pairs of eyes looked up, each one looking at each other as if in silent agreement. There was silence for a long while until eventually, the four - apparently having the same idea - up and bolted from the room.

Somewhere at the back of the house, four bodies tried to force themselves through a wooden doorframe at the same time. After some struggling, they all piled into the room and bolted for the back. There was some fighting over the computer but eventually, with his superior size and strength, Kade managed to push his friends aside and claim it for himself. As he sat in front of the only computer in the Sanders household however, he realized one very important thing; he hadn't the slightest idea how to make it do what he wanted. Looking up at the brunette at his elbow, Kade grumbled under his breath at the smug look on Adrien's face, obviously thinking the same thing as him, before finally muttering some obscenities under his breath and relinquishing the seat to the Frenchman.

"Thank you." Adrien said with a grin, sitting down in triumph. "Now then, let's see here; where to start, where to start? Ah! I know, Facebook! Does anyone have Facebook?"

The Frenchman looked around only to see his friends blinking at him.

"I do." Demetrio spoke up. "But I haven't been on it in a while. I'm not sure if I even remember how to use it... Sileas set it up for me."

Adrien made a face.

"Let's... not bring that name up again. " He said wearily, clearing his throat then and replacing his cheerful expression. "Well then, luckily for you gents; I do happen to have Facebook. So, let's see if we can find our lovely ladies."

"Great. So where're ya gonna start?" Kade asked, leaning against the desk and looking down at the computer."

"Well type in...well who do we want to look for first?" Demetrio asked, glancing around at his friends.

"It would be helpful if we knew their last names." Fabien said, stating the obvious.

The four boys looked defeated. They'd almost given up when they heard the sound of footsteps outside. As one they jumped up and moved to the door, poking their head around it cautiously to see Lauren carrying her lap top down the hall. They followed her to the kitchen and watched her put it atop the counter, plugging it into the wall outlet. As they watched, the boys noticed she'd signed into her Facebook. She was just about to click on something when her phone got her attention. Snapping her fingers, she abandoned the computer and moved to grab some plates, silverware, and cups. The boys darted behind the wall, hiding as she then quietly left after shrinking down the web browser. The four watched as she disappeared down the hallway, waiting a few moments to be sure before turning back to the kitchen and the laptop.

"Ah-ha!" Kade exclaimed, making to dart inside. Adrien grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Kade looked at him as if he'd just sprouted leaves from the top of his head.

"Uh, snagging the lap-top." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's private!" Adrien scolded. Kade straightened and crossed his arms, an angry look on his face.

"So is my car!" He snapped.

Adrien, unable to argue, let go of the Scot's shirt and watched him enter the kitchen to go grab the abandoned lap top.

A ridiculously huge grin spread across the redhead's face as he retrieved it and cockily carried it back to the room they'd previously been. The others followed a little wearily and once inside the redhead placed the laptop down on the desk and bent slightly to bring the minimized web page back up.

"Damn I'm good!" He praised himself cockily. His friends rolled their eyes and Adrien reached for the device.

"Gimme that you oaf, before you break something!" The brunette moved around the desk and sat down in the chair as he'd been previously. The others gathered round again as he, feeling quite guilty, searched through the pages.

"Let's see..." He muttered aloud, more to himself than anyone else. "Says here her name is Lauren Daly."

He smiled at that. It had such a nice ring to it.

"Lauren Daly, currently lives near Baltimore, Maryland. She lives with Sarah. She's also..." Adrien read Lauren's birthday, did a double take and read it again.

"She's...the same...age...as...Fabien..." Suddenly there was a roar of raucous laughter as a certain redhead broke out into a fit.

"BAH-HAHAHA!" Kade roared. "Never pegged ya for a cougar man, Adrien!"

Adrien flushed scarlet.

"She's not a cougar!" He snapped heatedly. "She's only three years older... grow up Kade. Besides age is but a number."

Kade snorted. Still doubled over, he braced himself with an arm against the wall.

"Oh God! Oh man! That's... Oh... God take me now, my life is complete!"

Adrien narrowed his eyes, face still red. He debated on actually punching the redhead, the first time in his life ever wanting to physically strike someone. Likely it would hurt him more than the Scot but it would be worth it. Thankfully, before he could put thought to action, Fabien interrupted him - and saved him the trouble.

"Please, try to focus on the task at hand here." Fabien said wearily, giving the Scot a sharp whack upside the head. "Miss Lauren is a lovely girl, and obviously quite youthful. After all, she had the stomach and gall to take your car for a spin. And put you in your place afterward as well. Or did you forget that part, Kade?"

Kade growled and straightened now but said nothing. His point proven, Fabien turned back to the computer.

"Now then... I believe I see a little picture of Sarah on the left there..."

Obliging, Adrien moved to click on the picture in question. He smiled when it became enlarged and they were able to see Sarah's profile.

"Sarah Wilson." Adrien read.

"That's a really pretty picture." Demetrio said casually. Fabien was staring at it as if it were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Quite..." His low voice rumbled.

"Hmm..." Adrien said, reading the lines on the page. "Says here she likes 'all the typical girly things', anime, all kinds of music, reading, gaming... she sounds like a lot of fun. I must say though; I never thought... well, she's certainly not what I would have expected."

"Look, there's Alicia!" Kade spoke up before anything else could be said. He reached past Adrien and clicked on her picture before the brunette could move. "Alicia Colby. Hm. Not bad."

Alicia's profile was very simple, stating she was a fun, random girl who currently was staying with her grandmother. She worked at a local family grocery and wasn't sure about college. There were some fun pics of Alicia doing random things but there was one with her on the beach with Sarah, Lauren, and Shandi with a caption that read; 'First Big Meeting with Shandi' underneath.

She put in her profile that she was a tomboyish girl who could be girly but still have fun with the boys. She also stated that out of the group - aka her, Shandi, Sarah, and Lauren - she was youngest. She was in fact about the same age as Adrien.

Kade gave a low, appreciative whistle.

"Hello, ladies." He said with a grin. "They are smokin'! We gotta get them swimming with us!"

Fabien sighed irritably and Adrien rolled his eyes. Though, he had to admit; he would like to see a re-creation of that picture as well….

"What about... is there one... I mean, does Shandi have a Facebook?"

No one looked at the blonde but everyone seemed to tense slightly.

"Uhm... lemme see.." Adrien muttered softly, a little awkwardly.

He searched through Alicia's list of friends for a long time until he reached the end and sighed.

"It looks like she doesn't." He said apologetically.

Demetrio looked crestfallen but said nothing. The brunette was about to close out of the page when Kade shot a finger forward.

"Hey look, there! I see her!"

Adrien blinked for a minute, wondering why he'd missed the girl's name. In any case, he wished Kade had kept quiet; it may have been for the better.

"So she is..." He said softly, clicking on the picture.

Kade made a face when the page came up.

"Who the hell are those dorky lookin' losers?"

Demetrio tensed at the sight of the picture of four handsome boys on Shandi's homepage.

"I think they're a Canadian band called... Mariana's Trench or something." Adrien replied. "From what I can see here, she really likes them."

Demetrio relaxed slightly at this. He listened intently as Adrien continued.

"Her last name is Reed, apparently. She's got links about music and work and...pictures of hair?" Adrien blinked at the artful creations that Shandi had done. Some were even of heads of her friends. There was one where she'd put pink streaks in Alicia's hair. Shandi looked like she was cackling evilly while Alicia looked pissed.

Kade made a face.

"That's horrible." He said bluntly, referring to the pink hair. "What kinda friend would do that to someone?" He asked, only half joking.

"Anyway." Adrien said loudly. "Looks like she's had a colorful work background; bartending, hairstyling, cashier, gas bar attendant, waitress - some of them at the same time! There's more too. And something about... pets; she's had lots of those as well. Hmm... biking, guitar, drawing, painting - all sorts of artistic things really. Well, she sounds like an interesting-"

The brunette stopped when he saw Demetrio's face and cleared his throat.

"Anyway." He said a second time. "So now we know what we wanted to know... now what?"

"How about giving back the laptop before I decide whether or not to kill you for snooping." A female voice said from the doorway.

All four boys turned to see Lauren standing there. She was not at all pleased that they had been snooping, if the crossed arms and foot tapping were any indication.

Adrien's face paled considerably as he picked the laptop up and thrust it in Lauren's direction.

"It was Kade's idea!" He exclaimed.

Kade snorted humorlessly before turning a glare on the brunette.

"Now we're even." He said with a slight growl.

Lauren just rolled her eyes as she approached the four and took back her computer, closing out of Facebook as she spoke.

"You know...if you guys wanted to know more about us, you could have just asked. We would have told you about ourselves eventually. I didn't realize it was the European way to know a girl by snooping on the internet."

Adrien swallowed hard and Fabien opened his mouth to speak but someone cut him off.

"Lauren!" Three voices yelled in unison from a ways away.

"Booze aint gonna drink itself!" Called a very cheerful sounding Canadian.

"Coming!" Lauren yelled back cheerfully, turning back to the boys. "Next time, ask like the gentlemen that I know you were raised to be. And yes, Adrien, I am that old."

She gave the brunette wink, causing him to flush brightly, before leaving with the laptop.

There was silence all around the room as four young men stared after the American long after she was gone.

After a long silence, Kade finally grunted in annoyance and spoke.

"This place is turning into a damn soap opera! Shit like that doesn't happen in real life!"

* * *

><p>"What took ya so long?" Shandi asked over a mouthful of pizza.<p>

"The boys were snooping around on my computer, trying to check up on us…." Lauren replied with a small frown.

"Classic." Alicia said bluntly, tipping her head back and dropping some gummy worms into her mouth.

"Well... maybe they were just nervous." Sarah replied.

Alicia gave her a look.

"This is an all-girls bitch fest. ie; no defending boys!"

"Agreed!" Shandi cheered, jumping up from the ridiculously huge pillow she was sitting on. "So, who wants another drink?"

Without waiting for an answer, she got up and made her way across the room to the bar at the other side and grabbed four glasses. In a whirl of colorful bottles and ingredients, she returned expertly carrying the four glasses and sat on her pillow before offering them to the girls.

"There we go! Mai Tai for the elegant Sarah, Cesar for the spicy Alicia, Purple Haze for the sweet Lauren and a Hurricane for the disaster that is me! Bottoms up girls!"

They all took a gulp of their drinks. Lauren let out a giggle before falling back into the pile of pillows. "I love this vacation! We're getting drunk in a rich man's house! Wooo."

"It's vacation, we're supposed to be having fun." Sarah laughed.

Alicia made a face before sniffing her glass. She wearily leaned forward and took a little sip, smacking her lips together experimentally. Beside her, Shandi rolled her eyes.

"That's not a sip! Drink like a big girl!" The Canadian then reached over and tipped the glass, making Alicia choke on the drink as she tried to keep up with the flow. When Shandi took her hand away, Alicia coughed a few times and shot a glare at the girl. Around them, Sarah and Lauren roared with laughter.

"Hey!" Alicia glared.

"Aw, c'mon Alicia. We haven't figure out what kind of drunk you are. I mean, I know I'm the giggling, funny drunk." Lauren laughed.

"Just us girls. No boys so you can let loose." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, girl up!" Shandi grinned.

"But what if-"

"Drink!" All three girls shouted at her, beginning a sort of chant. "Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!"

Alicia made a 'hmph' sound before finally giving in. All three girls watched and continued their chanting as the girl chugged, cheering loudly when she lowered the empty glass and licked her lips.

"I like that."

"Yeeea... Well not enough to lemme let you get drunk off it." Shandi grinned. "Lemme see what else I can mix up without you having heart burn til you're thirty."

Once again the Canadian got up and made her way over to the bar. She pondered the bottles for a long time until finally a huge grin lit her face.

"Hah! I know." In a blink she'd mixed up a colorful blue drink in a martini glass and brought it over to the little brunette. "There ya go! Try that on for size!"

Alicia went through with the usual sniff and sip before eventually tasting. The girls all waited impatiently until finally she nodded.

"Yep. I like this one better. What is it?"

"Pacific Blue." Shandi replied proudly. "Very glad you like."

Alicia did. She had one, then another, then another. Soon enough, all four girls were drunk and giggling like a bunch of loonies. They talked, bitched, whine, and laughed about the woes of life and the ups and downs of the vacation.

That's when drunk Lauren and drunk Shandi got an idea.

"Pssst...Shandi..." Lauren slurred. "Let's have Alicia go find the boys and see what she does...I bet she punches Kade for locking her in the closet."

Shandi grinned and pulled a wad of cash from her pocket to slap down in Lauren's hand, to which the brunette gave a confused look.

"Nah, I bet she gets all flirty and girly!"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sarah asked.

The two girls grabbed her and yanked her towards them.

"We're making a bet." Shandi grinned, relaying the topic of discussion. "Whatta ya think?"

Sarah blinked.

"I think you two are nuts." She said simply but there was a grin on her face. "But if you must; you're both wrong. I think she'll be all confident and snotty. It would be funny!"

"Ha, you wish! This is going to be fun!" Lauren staggered up, stumbling for a minute and spreading her arms wide before steadying herself and grinning. "Hey Alicia, let's all go for a walk!"

Alicia was barely able to stand at that point but they somehow managed to shove her out the door.

* * *

><p>"It's almost ten o'clock!" Adrien said in concern. "I wonder what they're doing in there..."<p>

"I duno, but if I hear one more Spice Girls or some other dorky Boy Band song, I'm gonna beat the damn door down and throw that God forsaken stereo out the window!"

"They're have a girls day." Fabien reasoned calmly, elegantly swirling a glass of red wine perched in his hand. "Just let them get it out of their systems. Honestly, Kade, weren't you the one who knew so much about women?"

Kade muttered something under his breath but said nothing more.

"Knock, knock!" Came a sing-songy sort of voice from the hall. The boys all turned their heads to the entrance of the red room to see three familiar faces appear through the doorway.

"Uhm... welcome back." Adrien teased, looking the girls over. "Did you have fun?"

"Why, yes we did!" Shandi grinned. "Thank you for asking. In fact, we had so much fun, we lost one of our girlfriends. I think we last saw her in one of the rec-rooms upstairs. Be a dear, won't you Kade and go find her for us?"

Kade gave them all looks that clearly conveyed he thought they were insane.

"Are you nuts? Go find her yourself. What kinda friends-"

"Pleeeeeease!" The three girls cooed, giving the Scot their best puppy dog faces.

"No man alive can resist three beautiful faces." Demetrio said with a soft smile, momentarily coming out of his current funk.

Kade gave a huge, dramatic and exasperated sigh.

"Fine!" He said dramatically. "But you girls owe me!"

The three girls laughed as the redhead walked past them and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Adrien asked with a confused smile.

"Oh not much...hehe." Lauren giggled.

"We just want to see what happens." Sarah cackled.

"Call it an experiment." Shandi added with a cheeky grin. "Anyways, let us go shall we girls? We've got some spying to do!"

The three girls turned to leave but stopped as Adrien's voice stopped them.

"Wait!" He called, tilting his head to one side. "Are you alright, girls?"

"Never better!" Sarah exclaimed, releasing a little giggle. The boys stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown another head.

"Are you... are you sure?" Fabien asked, looking a little worried.

"Abso-posi-tutely!" Sarah replied, making the other two giggle now as well.

"Something's fishy here..." Demetrio muttered, resisting a smile as he got up and approached the girls. He stopped in front of Shandi for a minute, looked her over, then moved on to Sarah, looked her over, then finally stopped in front of Lauren. He placed his hands on his hips for a minute as he observed them all. After a moment he reached out and took Lauren's chin, turning it to inspect her face.

"Look at me." He said calmly. Lauren blushed and blinked a few times, looking the blonde in the eyes. Both missed the small glare and look on Shandi's face, directed at the Italian, as she watched. After a few moments only, Lauren burst into laughter and pulled her face away from the blonde. This made him grin wide and step back with his hands on his hips again.

"Looks like someone's been dipping into some less-than-wholesome things. You naughty girls."

"Yeah, so? We had, like, what...ten...fifteen...forty drinks? I dunno, I lost count!" Lauren giggled.

"It's girl's night. We're supposed to cut loose. We never do...we...we're too uptight sometimes." Sarah gave a small hiccup.

Fabien looked slightly panicked, while Adrien seemed crossed between worried and amused. Demetrio however, was smiling wide for the first time that day.

"Nothing wrong with it." He said with a laugh. "But you should have told us. We could have joined you."

"We didn't want you to join us." Shandi said with a slightly angry pout and crossed arms. "If we did, we would have asked."

Wanting to diffuse a fight before it started, Lauren hurried to add.

"Didn't you read the sign on the door? Boys only. Wait! No boys allowed." She took a second before she started to lean sideways. "Shandi, what was in that Purple Haze?"

"Alcohol." Shandi replied bluntly, looking at Lauren. "Are you OK?"

"Why do I have to be the small one?" The petite brunette pouted now. "Can't I hold my liquor like everyone else in this group? I hate being the tiny one yet I'm older then all of ya!"

Lauren felt suddenly like her head was filling up with all the drinks she'd had.

She looked over at Adrien.

"And you! You're too cute! Handsome! Sexy! …Sometimes! And you're so polite that you won't talk to me."

"Oh boy." Shandi sighed, half-amused, half-weary. She was more than clear-headed enough to realize Lauren was about to go on a rant. Sometimes it happened whether she was drunk or sober. Rarely sober however, mostly drunk.

Nonetheless, Lauren continued.

"But you're nice. You're nice to me. You're about the nicest guy I met since my last boyfriend called off our wedding." Lauren hiccuped.

Shandi reached over and clapped her hand over the other girl's mouth.

"OK, that's quite enough of that." She said only half playfully, sounding sober all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because she was tallest, or maybe because she'd grown more of an immunity to the alcohol over the years, but for whatever the reason; she was a lot less drunk then the others.

"Be careful, Lauren!" Sarah added, attempting to sober herself up - it only half worked. "Don't say anything... silly."

"But they were snooping Shan-di..." Lauren stopped. "I think I need to go take a nap."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah I think we all need to lie down or something."

Shandi sighed, blowing upward and dislodging a piece of her bangs out of her face.

"Bah! You guys are no fun!" She complained, trying to sound cheerful and playful instead of disappointed. "I knew I stared ya out too early! Looks like the lone wolf is on her own again."

Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. We're just not as _experienced _as you."

Shandi playfully stuck out her tongue.

"I could help you to bed if you like Lauren." Adrien offered kindly.

"Sarah?" Fabien questioned, offering her his arm.

Lauren was about to state, 'no' until she about fell forward. Adrien caught her. She mumbled something before looking at Shandi.

"I can't handle it... cause all I do is bitch about Derik. I'm going to take a nap. Frenchie here is going to help me...walk."

Sarah giggled for a moment at Lauren being drunk before grabbing onto Fabien's arm. She gave a nod to him, feeling queasy.

"Just great." Shandi mumbled unhappily, turning to stare out the window. "Now I'm back where I started."

-;-

Outside the room, Fabien was hanging on to Sarah's arm firmly as he helped her down the hall.

"Ya know... I'm not really ready for bed yet..." Sarah said with a small frown.

Fabien looked down at her.

"How about a walk around the grounds?" He offered. "It's a beautiful night, and the air may help to clear your head."

"I would like that a lot." She smiled. "Fresh air always does me good after a few drinks."

Fabien smiled, guiding her out of the house and down into the garden.

-;-

Meanwhile, Adrien was having trouble helping Lauren walk. Lauren was muttering something about how being drunk was stupid and how the floor kept splitting into two paths.

"I'm really sorry." Her voice squeaked. "That you have to see me like this."

Adrien smiled softly as he wrapped his arm tighter around the girl.

"No worries, Cherie." He almost whispered. "Everyone has their moments. And besides, I don't mind taking care of you, whether or not you need it."

She wasn't sure if it was his words or the alcohol, but Lauren felt her stomach churn at this. Remembering Sarah and Shandi's warnings however, she decided to leave the comment alone for the time being.

-;-

"Hey! Alicia! Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a banging sound as Kade passed down one of the many hallways. Pausing he stared at a large wooden door at the end. Could it be?

Approaching the door, the redhead paused before lifting his fist to knock firmly.

"Ah! Finally! Lermee outta hurrr!"

Kade gave the door an odd, amused look before reaching for and turning the knob.

"Kade!"

Kade's eyes widened in surprise as Alicia threw herself at him and wrapped around him.

"Thank God! You come to- you let the door shut."

Kade blinked at her for a minute until what she'd said finally sunk in.

"Uh... what?.. Yea. So? It opens from the inside too ya kn-"

He paused as he realized that the door wasn't budging.

"They rigged it." Alicia said bluntly. "We're locked in."

"Eh? What? Why?"

"The girls. They got the stupid idea...while drunk, to lock us up in here."

"Why?" Kade repeated.

"They wanted to see what kind of drunk I am. So you just happened to be the perfect...dummy to come up here and see what I'd do." Alicia grumbled. "Once I get my hands on them, I'll make them pay."

She seemed to suddenly think of something and whirled to look at the Scot with a small glare.

"By the way!" She exclaimed before reaching up and slapping him hard.

"OW!" Kade exclaimed as he reached up to hold his stinging cheek and give the brunette an angry look. "The hell was that for!"

"That's for locking me up in the closet!" Alicia snapped, narrowing her eyes as if daring him to dispute it. Kade lifted an eyebrow, seemingly unable to decide whether to be angry or amused. In the end he decided on the later and a huge grin spread across his face.

"A'ight, fair enough." He replied with a laugh. "Now we're even. So what, your friends have never seen you drunk before?"

Alicia blushed a little.

"I've never..._ been_ drunk before."

Kade stared at her for a long time in silence and Alicia finally had to look up at him. Suddenly he burst into laughter.

"You're kidding! Well this I gotta see! Come on, try and say your ABCs backwards!"

"Z, W, Y..." Alicia tried to concentrate. "Damn it! I can't do it backwards. This is hard! And what does doing your ABCs backwards have to do with being drunk?"

Kade roared with laughter.

"You really are drunk! Man this is too good! Where's my camcorder? Everyone needs a video of their first drunk!"

"No videos!" Alicia tried to lunge at him only to have Kade grab her by the waist and hoist her up over his shoulder. She tried to kick and scream and claw her way out of his hold until he dropped her on a nearby sofa. Alicia bounced before falling backwards onto the floor.

"I hate you! Gah, you're such a jerk! I don't want to be video tapped! I don't want to be here! I want out of this room! And sober!"

"Hmm... angry, violent drunk." The redhead mused, plopping himself down on the couch and getting comfortable. "The worst kind. You need to watch that, Lass."

Alicia watched as he lifted one ankle to rest on a knee, place his arms on the back of the couch and lift his chin to look down his nose at her with an amused expression.

God he was sexy...

"What's wrong, can't handle it?"

"N-no..." Alicia climbed up onto the sofa. She pouted only because she didn't want to let him see how his sexiness was affecting her. For now, she let him think it was the drinks she had. Alicia scooted closer to him only to have her flop down with her head in his lap.

"I feel like crap now." She pouted and whined. "I didn't think the first time would be so bad… I shouldn't have chugged that spicy drink Shandi gave me, I think I do have heartburn…."

Alicia jumped a little when she felt a hand at her head. Freezing, her eyes were wide and staring at the floor as Kade smoothed her hair with surprising gentleness.

"Nah, it's all in your head." He said casually. "Just don't think about it."

The feeling of his fingers through her hair was relaxing. They would occasionally caress her scalp, making her nerves spark with electric sensations. Soon her stomach and her mind were starting to relax. It felt good. It felt good just lying there in Kade's lap, having her hair stroked that way. It felt really good. Her eyes closed as a smile formed on her face.

"Hey, are you fallin asleep on me?" Kade asked. But his tone wasn't snarky or amused or even playful. It was gentle and sweet, maybe just a little bit teasing.

"Maybe..." Alicia mumbled.

To her surprise, Kade chuckled.

"Well you can't stay like that." He said with a grin. "You'll get all cramped up."

"I don't want to move. I'm comfortable. It's comfortable, right here. Right now." Alicia turned to give him a look. She yawned, curling up. She didn't care. She didn't want to move. It was too nice to move.

Her eyes were halfway close, staring up at the sexy Scot. For just a moment, she liked to believe this was just a dream. Just for one moment.

"See somethin' you like?" Kade asked, his voice dangerously low, a little husky even. He was staring down at her with his head tilted to the side. There was still a small smirk on his face but it was less taunting than usual. And there was a strange softness in his gaze. Was this really Kade sitting above her? No, surely not. Kade Sanders didn't own a look that gentle. It was definitely the alcohol talking.

And those eyes... were they shining?

Yep, the alcohol had to been talking. Because she'd never say something like; "Yeah...you. You're so sexy yet...you're being sweet to me."

Alicia yawned, eyes wanting to close. The warmth surrounding her felt like a comfortable blanket.

"Hang on a minute, you." Kade said suddenly, gently tapping the side of her face. "Don't you go to sleep on me yet! This is just gettin' good! So ya think I'm sexy hey? What else?"

"You're sexy and...and...us girls got to watch you chop wood yesterday, we spied but we didn't tell you. You...you got to be like...a god or something. But, you know, the alcohol is talking again. You're also a hothead and...strong and...you're letting me lay my head in our lap which didn't seem like the Kade I met before...you're...being a...sweetheart."

Alicia mumbled.

"Can I sleep now? Is your head going to grow?"

What she meant by that, of course, was his ego; was it going to swell his ego. Of course, that's not how the redhead chose to take it – if the face-splitting grin on his face was any indication.

In fact, Kade looked like a high-power light bulb about to burst.

"Oh this IS good!" He exclaimed with a giddy grin, positively glowing. Grabbing the brunette, he gently hoisted her into a sitting position. "Come on, Americana! Speak to me! I bet you got lots of good stuff in there you're just_ dying_ to tell me!"

"Well, you can be a jerk sometimes. But you're fun and you owe me horseback riding. Also, Demetrio and Shandi need to stop side stepping. She's been hurt and he's hot. They'd be the hot couple. Fabien doesn't have a big nose like I thought he would like...like in the anime. But he seems to like Sarah and they're such a good pair, they're like a royal couple. Adrien and Laur look perfect. They'll have cute babies."

Alicia had no idea what she was doing or that she was blabbing a lot of stuff out, most things she wouldn't share with anyone.

But Kade was eating it up.

He snorted and shifted his position on the couch so he was partially facing her.

"Is that so?" He grinned cockily. "What else? Let's go back to the wood chopping bit. So you were watching me yeah? And you liked what you saw? Let's hear a little more on that shall we?"

Alicia tipped her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're built like a god...what else do I have to tell you? You're hot, sexy, attractive. I think I'll run out of adjectives...or is that nouns? I don't know. You're so hot you make me want to...to..."

Kade seemed to sober up now and his eyebrow shot up again.

"To...?" He prodded, a tiny grin on his face this time as he leaned a little closer to her. "Don't stop now... it's just gettin' good."

"To...want...to...be...your...girlfriend...you want to know why? So I can do this." Alicia pounced. Lips met lips as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Kade's eyes widened for a moment in shock as his arms instinctively wrapped around the brunette's waist. A small sigh of content escaped him and for a moment he allowed his body to take over for his mind, let his instincts guide him as he pulled Alicia tight to him and kiss her back. For a moment, he was happy. But then the tang of alcohol reached his taste buds. The metallic taste of it made him retract, made his mind awaken again, and finally he pushed her away.

"Man... I can't do this..." He muttered, holding the girl almost at arm's length and staring into her face, resisting the temptation to kiss her again. "You're not... This can't happen right now. It's too soon and you're..."

The redhead trailed off and pointedly moved away from her to the other side of the couch.

"Forget I said anything…. Lie down again and get some rest."

Alicia nodded before falling backwards onto the couch. It wasn't long until her soft snores were heard as she curled into the couch.

Kade sighed heavily and leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees before lowering his head to his hands. He blew out a long breath of air before running his hands down over his face. Finally he lifted his head, gazing at the wall.

_"Man, get a hold of yourself, Sanders. Your mama didn't raise you to take advantage of a woman. Respect."_

Turning his head to look down at the brunette, Kade gave her sleeping form a soft smile before reaching out and adjusting her so she'd be more comfortable. After covering her with a blanket on the back of the couch, he then got up and shifted over to the chair next to her. There he watched over her until he too, fell victim to sleep.

-;-

Lauren currently had her head in the sink, groaning about a headache forming. That, unofficially, would be the last time she got drunk. She was getting too damn old to be doing it. Just because she looked the age doesn't mean she could do it. On top of that, she had a very attractive yet concerned young Frenchmen rubbing her back.

"You are very lucky, Cherie." Adrien said with a smile. "It could be much worse. Do you know what you must do to feel better?"

Lauren turned her head slightly to blink at him questioningly.

"Water." Adrien replied with a small smile. "You must drink lots of water."

"Ice cold water. I feel like I took a dip in a sauna." Lauren groaned. "I am so sorry for that. I'm usually just giggly when drunk but I think I went on another bitch fest again. Shandi is going to kill me..."

She felt Adrien leave her side to get her a glass of ice water. Lauren grabbed the drink when he turned back with a quickly muttered thanks, sipping slowly in case her body decided to betray her. Oh yeah, that would be such an attractive thing to do in front of Adrien.

Not.

"I know it feels like you do not want it, but trust me; you should drink it. And then another. It will be worth it in the long run."

"I'm trying. Again, I'm sorry if I said or did anything...not..." Lauren leaned up from the sink, sipping the water. "Stupid. Yeah, not stupid. Did I said or do anything to you or the other guys?"

She managed to sit up on the counter next to the sink, sipping the water as she stared at Adrien.

"And don't be polite about it. Be honest with me."

Adrien smiled in amusement.

"No you didn't say anything stupid." He replied a little teasingly, looking up at her with a soft expression. "You're an intelligent girl, Lauren. I doubt you'd be able to say anything stupid if you tried."

"Oh, you're so sweet Adrien. No, really, did I say anything? I didn't mention anything about getting left at the altar did I? I did that once. To a blind date that Shandi set me up with. It did not end well."

She decided to be brave and take a gulp. Nice ice cold water

Adrien's expression disappeared and he looked the picture of shock.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. "What do you mean...? You don't mean that _literally _do you? Left at the altar?"

"What? No, no, if he did that, the girls would have had to hide a body. For my mother. No, he was _nice_ enoughto do it a week before." Lauren drank more water. She was starting to feel a bit better but her nerves were still vibrating. They felt like it. Her stomach was still queasy though.

"L-Lauren..."Adrien cooed, still looking shocked. He hesitated for a moment before approaching the counter and standing between her legs looking up at her. He stared into her eyes as he lifted a hand to her face. "I know it's so cliché but...I'm so sorry."

He swallowed a little hard.

"I... you must be hurting so much right now... is there anything I can get you... anything I can do?"

"Just be here?" Lauren felt her heart melt into a puddle mess of emotions. True, she about forgot about the dumbass who left her. True, she did go psycho on Adrien the night of the boat party. She was still terrified that it would happen again. The only reason she remembered was that the drunk incident here reminded her of back visiting Shandi and getting drunk on a date too... She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Adrien frowned and sighed lightly as she finished off her water. Wordlessly he gently took it from her hands and went to refil it. When he gave it back to her he gave her a small smile.

"Can you hang on to that?"

Lauren blinked at him for a minute, confused, but nodded nonetheless.

Adrien slipped an arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her from the counter and carrying her from the room.

"You don't have to carry me, Adrien." Lauren used her free arm to hold onto him. She sighed. "I know I should have told you the entire reason why I got hurt. I didn't think a party would have been the best place. And I'm sorry if...I was ever..." What's a good word for being a bitch? "Cross...and weird..."

Adrien smiled as he reached Lauren's room. Gently nudging it open with his foot, he walked inside. It took a little coordination but he managed to balance his precious package as he rolled back the sheets and gently placed Lauren down. He pulled the blankets up around her and sat beside her while she sat, staring and sipping.

"You didn't have to tuck me in." She smiled as she sipped her water. In fact, it was thoughtful and sweet and- Now her mind was wandering places she didn't want it to be with him right next to her. Her face was probably red by now. Just a gentleman. A real knight. A real...

"_I really need to stop reading those historical romances Sarah got me last Christmas...I'm going loony over a Frenchman."_

"I know I didn't." He replied playfully, obviously not hearing her thoughts. "But you'll find I tend to do a lot of things I don't have to."

He looked away for a minute before looking back to her.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Angry at you? Angry at you for...Oh...that." Lauren paused. "No I'm not angry at you anymore. It usually just takes a while. Just leave me alone for a bit then I'll come hopping back, asking if we're still friends and everything. Besides, you now know I'm older then you. I'm a summer baby, I absolutely adore being an aunt, and I love to read and hang out with my friends."

She nudged him.

"And next time you want to know something, ask me. Okay? Please, I like talking to you."

Adrien was a little surprised, expecting her to say "for what" but he was glad she didn't. It was easier than having to explain and make everything awkward. She'd even said she wasn't angry anymore. In fact, he hadn't been sure she was angry at him at all – over the whole Demetrio fiasco and his part in it. But apparently she had been. Luckily, all that mattered now was that she wasn't anymore. Then again… she had been drinking.

"Alright..." He said softly, pushing his thoughts from his mind and reaching out to gently caress her face again. "I'll remember that. And, I'm sure you know, but I love talking to you too...very much."

His hand against her face sent shivers down her body.

"_Oh this boy is going to be the death of me."_ She thought giddily.

"I had a hunch you do too. You...you're a really great guy Adrien. You're a lot better than...anyone. Not just male/female. As a person, you're sweet and kind and...you keep me from having spazz out moments. You're wonderful."

Adrien chucked and removed his hand, taking one of hers in it instead.

"I'm glad you think so." He said playfully. "Now drink that water down and get some rest, you. I think you'll have an... Interesting day tomorrow."

"I don't like hangovers. It makes me moody and wanting to hurt people." Lauren groaned.

"Well, I didn't really mean... never mind. Good night, Cherie."

"Wait, Adrien!" Lauren grabbed his arm. She had a panic moment. He couldn't leave just yet.

Adrien paused and gave his companion a questioning look.

"What's wrong? You look like I'm walking out of your world forever.

Those words hit her brain. She put the glass down, slid out of bed and stood before him.

"What I'm about to do is because I'm in my right mind. Despite the booze and everything else, it's because I decided to do this. What happens afterwards or any reactions to it, it's up to you. But..."

Lauren pulled his head down, placing a kiss on his lips.

Adrien's eyes widened as Lauren kissed him. He blinked for a few moments, a wide range of thoughts and emotions tearing through him before finally releasing something between a sigh and a whimper and wrapping his arms around her waist. Adrien pulled Lauren into the kiss, gently pulling her back down to the bed with him. He sat her on his lap and kissed her sweetly and gently for a long time. Eventually he guided her back onto the bed, laying her down and hovering over her. There he stayed for a few moments before finally pulling away. Lauren tried to kiss him again but Adrien placed a finger to her lips and chuckled.

"Not too much at once." He whispered as if it were some big secret. His face was pinkish and he was a little out of breath but he looked happy - ecstatic even. "If you still want to continue tomorrow then... we'll see what happens. For now, sweet Lauren... just be content with the promise of."

"Alright Adrien." She was happy. She was really happy with that promise. Her whole body wanted to burst.

Adrien lifted a hand and affectionately brushed her hair from her face.

"You're very beautiful, Lauren. I hope you know that. And no matter how you feel in the morning, please remember..." He leaned down then to whisper into her ear. "I will be whatever you want me to be..."

That said he placed a tender kiss to her temple before sitting up and moving to stand.

Lauren sat up, face pink. She sat up to watch him. She felt like she was high on helium, ready to lift to the ceiling and beyond. The last words left her tingling. She had to keep herself from doing anything...irrational. It was nice to wait. Especially if it was for a guy like Adrien.

Adrien paused as he stood in the doorway. For a moment he simply stared at her with a deep and warm expression, but finally he smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Lauren.." He whispered. "I'll be praying for a quick sunrise."

And with that he was gone.

Lauren waited until he was gone. She got up to close the door softly before leaping back to the bed. She grabbed the pillow to softly keep herself from screaming out loud.

If she knew someone was up, she would have gone to talk but for right now, she didn't mind keeping it to herself.

* * *

><p>Shandi sighed as she sat at the window seat in the large living room and stared out into the black night. Alcohol was a funny thing; When drinking with friends it could mean the most serious and uptight of people got a chance to open up, to let loose and really enjoy themselves, sometimes to even temporarily forget life and just live in the moment.<p>

But drinking alone was another thing entirely.

When you drank alone the thoughts came forth. Not just thoughts like you get every day, and not just a single string of thoughts; a torrent of thoughts, an assault of thoughts, all coming at you at once, all attacking you in every direction, so dizzying and so overpowering there was no way to save yourself, no way to fend them off because it was all you could do to keep from drowning.

"What if he doesn't really- What happens when summer- How do I know that what he says is- Where do I go from- What should I- Is this really the right- How can I be expected to be the big girl when- What was he thinking when-"

Snippets, that's all they were; beginnings of thoughts not yet formed, replaced by another before the end appeared. It was like behind stoned to death; one could avoid or dodge a single stone but how could you avoid them all? It was inevitable, the only thing you could do was submit gracefully and await the end.

The sound of footsteps momentarily interrupted the ravenette's thoughts. They approached cautiously, their owner staring at the dark haired woman who held the glass in her hands delicately. Ever since her friends had left her, she had been quiet.

Shandi closed her eyes, attempting to block the intruder out. But it was no use. Where normally she wouldn't easily notice such silly things, now she could sense him, smell his rich, intoxicating scent of some subtle cologne she had no idea the name of, even though he must have been standing at least several feet away from her. Still she refused to acknowledge him. At least not yet.

A whirl of thoughts plagued her mind again as she pushed the blonde from it. It was no use; it was either him or them. Pretty grim prospects on either side.

"Shandi?" Demetrio asked, unsure if he would get a response from her. She was still angry at him. She would be. The woman was someone he didn't think would easily let go of something so hurtful. Yet, here he was. He had worried once Sarah and Lauren left her. No one should drink alone.

She knew she was being stubborn, she knew she would cave eventually, and she knew, somehow, that the blonde really was sorry. She knew all that but still she felt herself clinging on to something, anything.

But for what? Pride? Confidence? Independence? What? What was it she was fighting for anyway? Did any of it really matter in the end?

"I'm not ready for you yet.." She attempted confidently. Unfortunately, it came out much softer and quieter then she'd anticipated, making her frown.

There was a pause.

"Okay. But I didn't say anything." Demetrio sighed. "No one should drink alone but if you insist on not wanting me here. I'll leave."

"Thanks." Shandi muttered, not willing to look at him. Without really meaning to, her gaze lifted and she caught sight of his reflection in the window, noted the emotion on his face. She was normally extremely gifted at reading people, but in Demetrio's case, he was a closed book.

Sighing softly she closed her eyes again and laid her head back against the wall. Perhaps her inner demons were easier to face after all. At least those, no matter how painful, she'd learned to fend off, to battle, keep at bay. Him... she was still learning.

"I'm sure the girls will make up for leaving you to drink alone." Demetrio spoke casually, deciding to push his luck.

He approached, slowly but not enough to get close to her. She needed space and the emotion in her expression was an indication that...

She just needed some time.

For now, he approached as a friend. No more. No less.

"It's not their fault." She replied simply, unable to stop herself. "They've done more for me then I can ever replay them for. I'm not angry at them for leaving, they needed to take care of themselves and they needed time with-"

She stopped with another frown, opening her eyes again before looking once again back to the window.

She didn't want to talk to him but it just kept coming whether she liked it or not, like word vomit, she couldn't control it.

"I just... I don't mind being alone, I've been that way for most of my life, I'm used to it. But... now, at times like this, after-"

She stared down into her half empty glass ruefully.

"Well... sometimes what you think is the cure is really the poison. And I'm still busy siphoning off the last bit so..."

It didn't make sense, she knew it didn't. But again, she'd long ago lost control of her words. Always a slave to them.

The sound of clothes rustling reached the Canadian's ears now as Demetrio settled himself right down next to her. There was a small space between them but there was this...energy about him.

_"Don't look at him. Don't look at him."_ It became a sort of twisted chant in her head. But of course, the more you know something is bad for you, the more you want it.

Again without meaning to, her head turned and her eyes locked with entrancing baby-blues.

"You know what they say about alcohol. It makes the mouth bleed."

It was like a bubble had been popped in her head and suddenly everything became clear, her thoughts dissipated for the time being and the room came back into focus. Like switching from regular to HD TV, she blinked at Demetrio, a confusing mix of bewilderment, annoyance and amusement fighting for dominance.

"Uhm... excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, lifting her hand to her mouth and retracting it to check for red fluid. Demetrio laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, something my uncle used to tell me." He said with a smile. "It means; alcohol makes the voice wander. It...let's the mind relax and soon you're telling your entire life story to a complete stranger."

There is was again, that tense feeling, the dulling of her vision and mind. As quick as it had come the moment of clarity and temporary peace was gone.

Pursing her lips together, Shandi tipped her head back this time to stare at the ceiling.

"That's why it's best to keep your mouth shut." She whispered, lifting her drink to her lips for a long sip.

"Yeah it's best to do so." Demetrio stretched out his long legs, staring ahead. He was watching her reflection for a second.

She looked so strong yet...so bruised.

Shandi released a long sigh. God how she hated drama. In that moment, she realized why she despised soap operas so much; there was enough self-created drama in her own life that she could never seem to avoid, that she absolutely did not need to watch someone else's. Seriously? What was wrong with people.

"Demetrio..." She breathed wearily. "What do you want from me? Why are you still here? And don't tell me it's because you don't think I should drink alone."

"I was hoping you could talk to me. Yell at me. Scream. I would even feel at ease if you slapped me or something. I was idiot. I should have been more honest with you."

"Yea well; violence begets more violence." She said ruefully, absently swirling the contents of her glass. "I've learned that over time."

Sighing softly now, Shandi unfurled her own long legs and turned, stretching them until her joints popped. Without another word she stood and crossed the room, stopping oddly enough, at the window on the other side. This one however didn't have a window seat so she simply started.

"Shandi..."

Demetrio stood up. For once he felt his knees shaking.

"Look, here's now it is; I won't tell you I forgive you, that you're the best thing that ever happened to me or that I'm totally madly in love with you... having said that, I suck so bad at grudges. I forgive everyone in the end and chances are, I'll forgive you before tomorrow if not before the night is over. It's just how I am. God, I wish that I wasn't, I wish I could keep my anger and frustration to myself, tell you I hate you, tell you to just... leave me alone and never look at me or think my name again but... I just can't."

She turned around then and stopped the blonde in his tracks with the serious stare she gave him.

"But make no mistake; there will be no second chances. I want to be friends with you Demetrio. I want to have fun and I want to enjoy the rest of this trip. I don't want the girls worrying and I don't want any more regrets when I return home and leave... all this behind."

She turned her head then and frowned.

"When I leave here... I'll never see you again. And the sooner I realize that the better. Simple country girls don't end up with..." She stopped and bit her lip, pausing before continuing. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I respect that. All that you said and your decision. No matter how much I disagree with it..." He took a few steps towards her but stopped a few feet away, still willing to give her her space. "I'll let you know something though, Shandi. You may have this... idea that girls like you don't end up with guys like me. But here's the reality of it; girls like you...would never give a guy like me the time of day. But I'll respect your decision. We'll stay friends. I'll make sure you have the best vacation you could ever hope for. But remember, I'm leaving it up to you. Because you are an independent woman with this...personality that's so addicting."

Demetrio wondered at what point he'd lost his spine. He wasn't sure how to handle a woman like her. She was... in an entirely whole other world from him. A world where she ruled as queen. A warrior. A proud woman who... kept herself at a distance in fear of being hurt.

The blonde gave a small bow of his head before turning to leave. She said she'd forgive by tomorrow.

He'd take her word on it.

Shandi snorted in spite of herself as she watched the blonde leave, placing the glass down and placing her hands on her hips in a very uncharacteristic kind of way.

"And just what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" She exclaimed, sounding a little angry now. "_Girls like you...would never give a guy like me the time of day?_ What the hell Demetrio? Is that your idea of charming? Am I supposed to swoon over that? That's the biggest load of- Whatever. I can't believe I'm even wasting my time-"

With a frustrated sound she stormed past the now stunned looking Italian without a second glance and headed for her own room.

Demetrio blinked after the girl, speechless. After a long silence, he sighed heavily in irritation and reached up to rake his fingers through his hair. The woman was driving him mad. _Mad_! One minute he was sure he'd figured her out, the next, she was kicking him off the wagon. She was like one of those Amazoness Warriors from ancient mythology.

"Charming?" He snapped, moving to chase after her.

He was an idiot.

He had to be the biggest idiot on earth to be chasing after her.

But he did. It didn't matter if she bloody him up to a pulp for it.

Finally the blonde caught up to the ravenette and grabbed her elbow, effectively stopping her in her tracks as he rounded on her and stared down into her face with the first angry expression she'd ever seen him wear.

"Swoon? _Charming_? I'm just being honest with you! What the hell do you want from me?" His cool exterior was breaking. Gawd, she had to be the most stubborn pain in the ass woman he had ever met!

For a moment the Canadian was taken aback.

"I-... I just-..." Shaking her head she forced another fierce look on her face. "I don't want _anything_ from you! Why can't you get that through your head. Damn it, you're fucking gorgeous! I'll admit that. And you're absolutely charming, I'll admit that. I'll also admit that you're fun and funny and sweet and damn stubborn and persistent!.. But that doesn't mean I want anything from you, they're just... acknowledgements! I told you before and I'll say it again; I'm never going to see you again!"

Suddenly her eyes were full of tears.

Damn it she was NOT going to cry two days in a row.

"Just... just pretend like... like it's the first day we met!" She choked, doing her damndest to hang on to her strength. "You know nothing about me. I'm just some girl. Some girl who's... a dorky anime fan and... and just wants your picture. You don't need to know me, hold me, help me. Just... pretend I'm just that girl."

"But I do." Demetrio whispered, releasing her elbow now. She was breaking right in front of him and it made his temper sizzle down to barely nothing. "I want to get to know you. I want to know a lot about you. But you won't let me in... and that's okay. I'll be patient. But just who the hell put that idea in your head that I wouldn't go getting lost around Newfoundland to come see you? I didn't ask to want you or to know you or to need you. You just showed up in my life. But now I'm wanting to know so much and need so much. I'm asking because I want to, but I want your permission."

Suddenly fat tears spilled down her cheeks and Shandi felt her knees finally give out on her. She sunk to the ground with an ungraceful thump and her hands lifted to conceal her face.

"Damn you..." He heard her sob through her fingers. "Why did you have to come in and make everything so complicated..."

"I don't see how I did that." Demetrio kneeled down to her, touching her shoulder. "Shandi, let me hold you."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Fine. But you can't blame me for trying; and I am going to try." Demetrio got down on his knees, wrapping one arm around her.

Even if he had to fight, he would.

A string of colorful curses lined up in her mind but none escaped. Instead, the Canadian threw her arms around the blonde, surprising him immensely, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Just promise me one thing..." Came her muffled sob.

"What is it?"

"Don't... ever make a promise you're not sure you can keep..."

"I can do that for you." Demetrio sat down on the floor with legs crossed and leaned against the wall. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her like a safety net. She had been hurt. A hurt that went deep. Deep enough to think...

He squeezed her to him, damning every bad man in her life to hell and back.

"I'll probably be too embarrassed to talk to you for the next few days..." She said somewhat playfully, a little clearer now that she had turned her head to rest on his shoulder. "Just so you know."

"Why? Because I've seen you at your worse?"

She sniffled softly.

"No... yea... I duno." She laughed lightly now. "You really are... I duno, I've run out of explanations. I'll just say... you're something. Cause you're definitely the only damn man in the world who would even consider running after me after the hell I've put you through!"

"If I didn't think you were worth, I wouldn't. But you are. That's why I went after you. Because either I'm a masochist or one big idiot for you. But I think you're worth it, all the hell. Because if I can't have you at your worst, most angry moments, then how can I treasure the best, sweet ones?"

Shandi pursed her lips as a brand new flood of tears filled her eyes. But for the first time in her life, she welcomed them and didn't so much as flinch as a single pair rolled down her cheeks. Ignoring them, she gave the blonde a small, watery smile.

"Thank you..." She whispered, barely audible. "I've waited... a very long time to hear someone say that.."

Hesitating for a moment only, she leaned up and pressed a lingering, tender kiss to the side of Demetrio's mouth, dangerously close and tantalizingly teasing. The gesture made his cheek slightly wet.

"So am I out of the dog house?" Demetrio felt his pulse buzz from the kiss tingle she left on him.

Her smile widened again now and she laughed lightly, giving him a nod.

"Yea... yea I guess you are."

"Good. I didn't think I would survive. I hated having you mad at me. I think any more days and even Adrien would have murdered me." He laughed as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Shandi sighed heavily, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling; his sweet gesture, being in his arms... The smell of his cologne that was ridiculously delicious.

Mentally shaking her head, she turned her face upwards to smile at him.

"I'm done." She said softly. "I'm tired of being mad and angry and mean with you... Promise, nothing but the good stuff from now on... you won."

Demetrio chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead, "No, you won. You won the moment you let go of the hurt."

Shandi snorted with laughter and gave the blonde a playful push.

"Awe you ruined it! That was so corny!" She laughed with a huge grin.

"Yes, I did. I did it so I could get you laughing." Demetrio reached for her.

"Well... I guess you won that too." She said with a smile, giving him a tight hug before pulling out of his arms and standing. She held her hands down to him and smiled when he took them and stood up as well. "Now then, bed time. Walk me to my room my good sir?"

"Of course, my Amazon Queen." He winked at her.

Unable to resist laughing again, Shandi rolled her eyes. She moved to stand beside the blonde and after considering it for a moment, she slipped her hand into his, not looking at him as she lead him down the hall.

Demetrio couldn't hide his grin as she led him away.

* * *

><p>"These gardens are beautiful. "<p>

Fabien smiled as he looked down at the girl on his arm.

"They are." He replied softly. "You fit right in."

Sarah felt her face heat hotly and turned away from Fabien with a shy smile. The blonde smiled at her timidness but said nothing more as he looked forwards again.

There was silence for a while as the two walked and Sarah found her nausea slowly ebbing away to be replaced with a feeling of peace and tranquility.

After a long while, Sarah looked back up at Fabien and watched him for a minute before speaking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." The blonde rumbled playfully. Sarah blushed again but didn't look away this time.

"I mean another one…. " She paused to smile in amusement before continuing. "Uhm…what happens when we go home?"

Fabien stopped them by the beautiful lake they'd had the fire around the night before. He led her over to a bench on the shore and sat down, gesturing the spot beside him before replying.

"Well, nothing, I hope." He replied softly. "That is, I would hope nothing changes…. I'd still very much like to… keep in contact with you. Continue to get to know you. Perhaps…. Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?"

Sarah swallowed and looked down, staring at the hands in her lap.

"Sarah…." Fabien cooed. She couldn't resist a smile as a delicious shiver ran down her spine. Oh, the way he said her name in that sexy voice! It was enchanting.

"Yes?" She whispered.

Fabien reached out and placed a finger under her chin gently lifting it to look at him.

"You've already asked me that question once, and I thought I gave a good answer…. Why don't you ask me what it is you really want to know."

Sarah bit her lip for a minute and Fabien felt a fluttery sensation in his chest at the adorableness of it.

"Uhm…" She whispered, trying to gather up enough courage. After tripping over her words for a bit, she eventually decided on something to say. "Well…. It's just that… everything seems to be going so fast with the girls and things are just sort of….. moseying along with us – not that I mind! I mean, the girls have all had their drama and it's been so crazy and I'm glad things with us are have been so nice, I mean I don't want to move to fast or anything, but-"

The sound of Fabien chuckling shocked the girl beside him enough to make her turn to him in confusion.

"It's alright." She said with a brilliant smile, brighter than she'd ever seen on his face. The sight nearly made her swoon. "Just say what you want to."

Sarah blinked at him for a few moments before finally sighing heavily and looking back down at her hands again.

"I guess what I really want to know is…. Do you like me, Fabien? I mean… you haven't tried to kiss me yet, even though there are lots of times when- I mean, we've been on a few dates already and-"

She paused and bit her lip. She knew it was the alcohol talking, that she'd never even dream of saying such things had she not been under the influence, but it couldn't be helped.

"Sarah."

He said it like it was a spoken prayer, a spell. God how she loved the way he said her name….

This time rather than turning her face, Fabien stood up and – much to the brunette's surprise – moved to kneel before her.

"I haven't attempted to kiss you because I've been raised a gentleman. I suppose you could call my parents old fashioned and I've picked up most of their habits and beliefs, so to speak. I believe a man should court a woman, get to know her, respect her, make sure he knows how she feels about him and vice versa before making a move."

He took her hands in his and held them firmly, starring up into her eyes and locking gazes with her so intensely that she found herself unable to pull away.

"Let me clarify; I have grown to really care about you _Miss Wilson_. I would very much like to get to know you better and I would like to show you how I think you deserve to be treated. As for that kiss…" He leaned up a little now, making the girl's eyes widen slightly, and placed his hand on the side of her face, gently running his thumb along her jaw. "If a lady asks, a proper gentleman should oblige…."

Suddenly her heart felt like a trapped bird, beating its wings against her rib cage in a desperate attempt to free itself.

Fabien chuckled softly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, leaning up now so close she could feel his breath on her face. "You look like you've never been kissed before… I promise, I won't hurt you.."

Sarah swallowed hard, trying to regain control of herself.

"I um… I- well, that's because I actually haven't…."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, expecting to feel his lips against hers. However, when she simply fell forward slightly, Sarah opened her eyes and blinked a little in confusion when she saw Fabien sitting back on his knees and staring at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to hide his shock. "You've never been kissed before?"

Sarah felt her face flush scarlet as she leaned back on the bench and attempted to become invisible. That look! Geeze, did he have to look at her like that? She felt mortified.

"Um… no.. not technically…" She muttered in utter embarrassment. "But it's- it's not a big deal… I just haven't found… haven't found the right guy, that's all…"

Fabien stared at her for an hour-long minute that made Sarah squirm uncomfortably. She really just wanted to disappear. Finally the blonde blinked a few times and shook his head, forcing himself to regain control.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Not because you- I'm sorry for being so insensitive! Of course, it's really not a big deal, it's just…"

Fabien closed his eyes from a minute and shook his head with a sigh.

"Let me start over." He said calmly. When he opened his eyes again, the smouldering look he gave Sarah made her insides melt like hot lava and stopped her heart, effectively silencing it and halting her fidgeting.

"I… would very much like to have that honor." He whispered, his voice sounding like distant thunder. He lifted his hand a third time and placed it on her face, this time gently caressing her cheek as he looked up at her. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Something so….. Special needs to be… done right."

The blonde stood again and this time offered Sarah his hands. Her eyes were locked unblinkingly with his as she took his hands and allowed him to pull her to her feet. When she was in front of him, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"This will be the beginning of my answer to your question." He said as if it were some big secret. "When I am through, all your questions will be answered and you should have all the information you need to decide what happens after summer. Because…. In the end it will all be up to you."

That said, the blonde moved to press a lingering, tender kiss to her forehead, the moved beside her and took her hand in his.

"Come, let me walk you to your room; you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be…. Interesting."

Sarah stared up at the German for a moment as they walked back to the house, then looked forward again. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, or what Fabien had meant; she felt like she was in a daze. However, one thing kept playing on her mind over and over as she allowed the young man to lead her back to her room.

"_Tomorrow will be…. Interesting."_

She had a feeling that was an understatement. However, only time would tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy crap this took FOREVERRR! If anyone is still reading this; I am SO sorry! lol. Anywho, before I forget; this chapter, once again, was written with the help of Divine Child. :) Yay for friends! lmao. **

**Also! Since there has been a _severe_ and tragically_ pathetic_ lack of Fabien/Sarah this entire story; this chapter, save the beginning, is entirely based on those two! Yay! I know the ending bit is a big 'meh' but I swear, I tried REALLY hard! I just suck at that kind thing. :(**

**To DaQiao17, to whom this chapter is for/dedicated, I REALLY hope you like this! It took us days! lol. We tried really hard and tried to make it as long as possible and as great and awesome and spectacular as possible... sadly we failed. lol jk. It's not quite the WOW factor I was going for though, maybe we tried too hard, but I am crossing my fingers tight that you still like it all the same! Please lemme know what you think!  
><strong>

**To everyone else; enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. How sad for me, no?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A huge smile adorned a certain Canadian's face as she dreamed peacefully, hugging her pillow tightly as if it were actually the gorgeous blonde she was dreaming about.<p>

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get to enjoy the dream fully because a loud pounding at her door soon woke her up.

Shandi groaned.

"Again?" She muttered as she blinked herself back into consciousness. With a huge yawn, she gave the door an unhappy look. "It's open."

The door opened and Alicia entered the room, looking like she'd just been through hell.

"It better be good. You interrupted an awesome dream." She said, only half playfully.

"Argh!" Alicia flopped down on Shandi's bed with a dramatic sighed. "You wouldn't believe the morning I had! I'm still pissed you and the girls locked me in a room with Kade! It was so awkward! Gawd!"

Shandi raised eyebrow before mentally groaning.

Oh no, Alicia was in that mood again.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up now and leaning back against her headboard.

"Nothing!" Alicia exclaimed in exasperation, making Shandi raise an eyebrow. "That's the point! He doesn't like me, I swear!"

Resisting an eye roll, the Canadian held out her arms.

"C'mere." She said wearily. Alicia leaned over and wrapped her arms around the girl, placing her head on the ravenette's shoulder. Shandi proceeded to stroke her hair as she spoke again. "He does too, Li. It's obvious. You just gotta be patient with him, that's all."

"But if he likes me, wouldn't he have made a move already?" Alicia whined, sniffling a bit. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Shandi resisted a sigh of annoyance.

Really? Again?

It was the same old thing with this girl, over and over. God she'd grown so tired of it.

"Alicia." She said wearily. "I don't know why you're so determined to jump into this. None of us have jumped the gun with the boys, why are you in such a hurry? He obviously thinks you're pretty enough, you know we all do. But these things take time, we haven't known them very long after all. Seriously, chillax."

"But he kissed me before!" Alicia whined. "So why not kiss me last night! We were alone and if he liked me he would have made a move, did _something!_ Right?"

This time Shandi did sigh.

"You were drunk." She said bluntly. "He wasn't gonna kiss you while you weren't even in the right state of mind. Seriously, did you expect him to jump your bones or something? I know he comes off as a real badass but I really don't think Kade's the type to take advantage of someone, none of them are. And as for that 'kiss' on the boat, it was playful and one of those 'moment' things. I doubt it counted for much, no offense."

Alicia pulled away from the girl and pouted.

"You don't know that! You act like you know them so well! You don't know them any more then I do, then the rest of us! He could he goin' and visitin' all these girls on the side! He could be bangin' one or all of those girls we saw on the side of the road yesterday! You can't say otherwise! For all we know, they could all be players, whores! Just look at Demetrio! He told you about one girl but who says he's not screwin' more, who says he didn't when he left you the other night! Their characters had to be based off of something."

Shandi's expression darkened.

"Alicia, don't go there." She warned darkly. "Seriously. Calm yourself down and think before you speak..."

Alicia let out a 'hmph' before getting up. "I'm going to go find Laurie and see what she thinks...obviously you're no help."

With that, the tomboy hopped off the bed and left the bedroom.

Shandi clenched her teeth.

"God damn it!" She cursed under her breath, throwing back the covers. A sickening feeling clenched in the pit of her stomach; she had a gut feeling that this was not going to end well; it was the calm before the storm.

_"Damn you Alicia!"_ She cursed in her head as she got up. _"If you do this again, right here, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands... I gotta catch her before she finds Laur or Sarah! I can't let her ruin this for them!"_

The ravenette pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants, and grabbed an elastic, tying up her hair as she hurried out the door.

Once outside, the Canadian almost collided with a handsome, familiar blonde, who smiled as he looked her over appreciatively.

"Hello, beautiful." Demetrio teased. "Where's the fire?"

He gestured to her boy beater from the night before and her bare feet.

"Sorry, love." Shandi muttered, moving past him. "All jokes aside, I kinda am in a hurry..."

She'd only taken a couple steps before she heard the sound of raised voices. Cursing under her breath, she took off running. After blinking for a moment, Demetrio lit off after her.

The Canadian slid into Lauren's room to see both her and Alicia facing off, angry looks on both their faces.

Damn, she was too late.

"Naive? Stupid? Excuse me for trying to have a life! I told you, the only reason Kade wouldn't do anything with you is because he's a decent guy. Not those mama's boy man sluts you used to bang back home!"

Lauren's eyes were flashing now, her fist curled at her side. Today was not the day to start out like this, not after the night she'd had. Alicia just had to march in there with another sob story about her and a boy. So what had Lauren said? She'd told it to her straight, which resulted in Alicia going from hopeless lovesick puppy to snarling bitch.

"Uhm... Anything I can do to help ladies?" Demetrio asked cautiously.

Alicia whirled on him.

"Do you MIND! Yea, you can get the hell out! We're kinda in the middle of something here!"

Demetrio's eyebrows shot up and he lifted his hands defensively, backing out of the room.

"OK! Sorry! I just wanted to help."

"ALICIA!" Both Shandi and Lauren yelled at the girl. Shandi turned to the blonde with an apologetic expression. "I am _so_ sorry! Please excuse us, this is kinda something we need to work out between us, okay..?"

The blonde gave her a smile and a nod before turning a weary look on Alicia and leaving the room. As he left, a third brunette entered. Sarah yawned and reached up to sleepily rub one eye.

"What the hell are you all yelling about so damn early?" She asked tiredly, leaning against the door frame and yawning again.

Alicia sneered. "Oh you know, trying to convince these two idiots that those Euro boys are nothing but users. I mean, really? Shandi has no chance with a slut like Demetrio. Probably the biggest playboy this side of Rome! And Lauren, gah, still naive and gullible. She thinks she can get her 'happily ever after' with Adrien. Please, we all know what those French boys want and that's getting it from some naive little American girl. You agree with me, right? Those boys don't want us. They're probably just dragging us along into their games to fuck with us."

Shandi's eyes widened for a minute in stunned shock, before a livid expression took hold of her face.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" She yelled viciously. "You little bitch! I've had enough of your shit, Alicia! You wanna know what I really think? Here's what I really think-"

Sarah's hand on the girl's shoulder stopped her and the Canadian turned a furious look on the other American then.

"What the hell Sarah!" Shandi demanded. "Don't tell me you agree with her!"

Alicia smirked.

"Of course, she does! She's been my best friend forever!"

Sarah's expression darkened and her face turned up into a snarl.

"Oh no I don't!" She snapped furiously. "You've crossed the line this time Alicia! I'm sick and tired of your crap too! God, when will it end! Make no mistake, the only reason I stopped you was because I don't want Shandi going to jail for murder, and me for being an accomplice, cause right now, I'd probably be willing to help her hide the body!"

Alicia's expression was nothing short of appalled.

"This was your last chance to not fuck this up for us. All of us." Sarah continued. "Every time your love life doesn't go your way, you get bitchy then you start to tear all of us apart by making us choose sides! We're done with your little mind fuck games! Don't you dare tells us you know who and what they are! This is our vacation and we won't allow you to ruin this for us."

"This was your last chance to make things right." Lauren spoke up, eyes watery but angry. "You said you wouldn't start anything but you lied! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Neither have all of you!" Alicia snarled. "You're supposed to be my friends! You're supposed to stand up for me! Now you're choosing the sides of four random guys you don't even know over your best friend?"

"Are you kidding me?" Shandi yelled, feeling her anger sky-rocket. "Do you fucking hear yourself? You're bitching because Kade didn't fuck you while you were drunk! Really! When will you grow the hell up, Alicia? You're like a damn thirteen year old! It's time to act your age not your God damned shoe size! We're adults now, more then capable of making our own mistakes and decisions and we don't need your two cents worth, or your childish antics! We want to be your friend but for the love of God, enough with the theatrics! It gets old! You're too old to be pitied and sooked like a baby! Don't you ever get tired of it? Honestly, enough is enough!"

"Fuck, you're such a bitch!" Alicia screamed. "You never cared how I felt anyways! Don't chew me out just because I'm feeling bad about something! I know sometimes I complain but it's only because my life is hard! I'm not saying it's tragic, but it is hard! And excuse me if I need to vent a little sometimes! I'm not gonna pretend everything's all peachy keen when it most certainly is not!"

Shandi growled and made to lunge at the girl again but once more Sarah stopped her, grabbing her arm, but it took more effort from the bookworm this time. Perhaps what Alicia really needed was a good pummeling from the Canadian to knock some sense into her.

"Please, your life isn't hard! You're just too damn lazy to do a damn thing about it!" Lauren stepped in front of Shandi. "So what if your life sucks? Get over it, and do something that makes you happy! God woman, all we do is hear about how tragic it is. It's not. You just use it as an excuse for people to feel sorry for you. You also use it to get guys, weepy pathetic boys. Not men, boys. You fuck just about anybody."

"Like I fucked Derick?" Alicia answered in a dark tone.

Sarah gasped now and her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Even she didn't think Alicia-

Shandi's face was scarlet with a horrible rage the likes of which she'd never felt before and Lauren felt like she had been suddenly possessed - and indeed she looked like it.

"I am gonna fucking enjoy this!" The Canadian snarled. This time Sarah didn't stop the girls as they both hurled themselves at the brunette and drove her across the room, pinning her to the wall. Shandi's fist drew back and Lauren looked ready to kill the girl - not even she was certain of her intentions - and Alicia's eyes were wide with fear, knowing she'd finally bit off more than she could chew.

Fortunately, before anyone could find out what would have happened, a red blur shot into the room and two colossal arms grabbed the livid American and the Canadian around the waist and dragged them back off of Alicia.

"Woah!" Kade exclaimed, an arm each around each of the squirming and kicking girls.

"Damn it, Kade! Let us go!" Shandi screamed, trying to pry his arm off. "She deserves it!"

Kade gave a half amused, half bewildered laugh.

"What the hell did she do?" He asked, looking back and forth between the girls. "You guys are friends... I'm sure it wasn't anything that serious."

"She's a liar, Kade." Lauren panted, staring wide eyed and angry at Alicia. "She lies then she... I can't believe you would do that! I trusted you! You comforted me when I was broken and then you went and fucked him? What kind of sick freak are you?"

Kade was looking down at the girl like she'd just sprouted antennas.

"Ok, what?" He chuckled, looking completely bewildered now. "What are you- what the hell is going on!"

Sarah, finally having shaken herself out of her trance, walked up to the group with an angry frown.

"Go on, tell him what you're problem is, Alicia!" She snarled. "Tell him how this whole damn mess got started."

Kade looked up at Alicia with furrowed brows.

"What's goin on?" He laughed, though it was slightly nervous. A sickening feeling had made a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Kade!" Shandi yelled, squirming madly. "Let us go!"

The redhead released the two girls, not taking his eyes off Alicia, and they both turned a glare on her as well.

"I..." Alicia was shaken, standing with her back to the wall. "I... all I wanted was you to have sex with me... last night and... you didn't... you just didn't. What am I? Not good enough for you? What do I have to do to get you to like me? Was all that flirting for nothing? Am I not pretty? What is it, Kade? Tell me, tell me that you wanted me or was I just some toy like the others you and your friends play with?"

Kade was utterly stunned. He stared at the girl for a long time before eventually chuckling nervously again, thinking she was joking.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. "Are you- _Seriously_? Are you joking?"

Seeing the look on her face and knowing she wasn't, the redhead shook his head, completely disbelieving.

"Man... Alicia... you were drunk. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I'm sorry if you felt that... I duno, you weren't good enough or something, but I was trying to be respectful. It's just the way I was raised, ya know? Sorry, to disappoint you, it's just never been in me to disrespect someone like that..."

He reached out a hand and took a step to her.

"Don't touch me!" Alicia exclaimed, making the Scot jump.

"Alicia-" He began but her glare stopped him.

"You're just like all the others! You're a stupid, cocky playboy, who-"

"That's enough!" Sarah all but screamed, looking angrier than anyone in the room had ever seen her. She got up in the other girl's face then. "Don't you _dare_! Don't even finish that sentence! Kade, all of them, are nothing like those sleezeballs you've associated with in the past! Don't you dare talk down to him, make him feel like shit because you, little Miss I-always-have-to-bitch-about-something, has an inferiority complex and just constantly has to-"

Sarah's words were cut off as Alicia up and slapped her across the face, making her head snap to the side.

Lauren gasped. "She shouldn't have done that."

Sarah turned her head slowly, glaring a hole through the other girl. It wasn't long before Sarah grabbed Alicia by the front, throwing the brunette out of the bedroom.

"You are so dead!" Eyes flashing angrily as Alicia tried to stand up to get away from her.

Suddenly three familiar faces came around the corner, all stopping abruptly at the two facing off in the hall.

"What the-?" Adrien asked. "Girls? What's going on?"

"I'm about to show this little bitch what it means to be a grown-up!" Sarah snarled. Alicia scrambled backwards, bumping into Demetrio and whirling around to face him. She glared at him when he simply blinked at her.

"This is all your fault!" She growled. "If you had just been able to keep it in your pants-!"

"Enough!" Sarah screamed. "UGH! What is _wrong_ with you! You're seriously sick in the head! I've had it! You've had this coming for SO long and I cannot WAIT to give you what you deserve!"

This time it was Sarah who made to lunge at the other brunette. Fabien's eyes widened and he shot out quick as a lick, snagging the girl and pushing her away. Sarah screamed in furry.

"Let me go! She needs it!"

"Oh no!" Fabien said, whirling her around and pushing her down the hall. "Come on, walk it off! You'll regret this later! Sarah, _please_!"

Sarah turned to look over her shoulder and fix Alicia with a venomous glare.

"You'd better have a damn good apology ready after this one! Because it's gonna take one helluva lot of groveling to earn my forgiveness this time! I'm done, Alicia, ya hear me! DONE!"

That said, the German forced the girl down the hall and around the corner.

"You really blew it this time." Alicia looked to see Lauren standing over her. "We put up with a lot of your shit. You're done."

"We're not done until I say we are." Alicia got up, growling at her.

"Piss off, you stupid whore!" Lauren yelled at her.

Alicia screamed, grabbing Lauren."You don't yell at me, you stupid-"

Lauren shoved her fist up, knocking Alicia right in the nose. Alicia reacted by punching her back. The petite girl was hit so hard she was slammed into the other wall, knocking her down on her behind.

"OK, this is fucking ridiculous!" Shandi growled. Alicia tensed up, preparing for another hit, but the Canadian simply grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around so it was pinned to her back. She then grabbed the brunette's other arm, her finger nails digging into the American's skin hard enough to make her yelp.

"Walk!" The Canadian growled.

Alicia snarled and squirmed but Shandi's nails dug deeper. "I said _walk_ God damn it! Or so help me God I'll pop you one so hard I'll send you flying right back into your mamas lap where you belong!"

Alicia's eyes flooded with tears as a furious expression crossed her face. But despite this, she did walk. The boys parted a way for them, watching in stunned silence with open mouths as the two continued down the hall.

Shandi lead Alicia to the room she was staying in and shoved her roughly over the threshold, making her land on her knees and turn an angry glare on the ravenette.

"You're-"

Shandi held up a hand to stop her.

"Yea, yea. I know. A bitch, a whore, a horrible person, someone who never cared about you, blah, blah blah. Save your breath, trust me, it's falling on deaf ears. By now, I have completely become immune to you Alicia but make no mistake, it will not take much for me to carry out that promise; and I call it that because I don't make threats - I make promises. Now how about you sit your sorry ass down here and think good and hard about what you've done this morning. In a few hours, if you're ready to grow up, we'll be waiting for your apology. And don't think for a second you'll get away without making one. And this time, how about at least attempting to make it believable."

That said the Canadian grabbed the doorknob and pulled it to with a slam.

There was silence when she got back. Lauren had helped herself up against the wall, holding a hand to her face.

"Well?" She asked, muffled from beneath her palm.

Shandi sighed in irritation.

"Now I guess we wait." She muttered irritably, crouching down on one knee and reaching to remove Lauren's hand from her face. "You OK? Lemme see..."

She cringed when she saw the blood streaming down the American's face.

"Damn..." She said, making a face, she then stood up and offered a hand to the brunette. "C'mon lets go get you cleaned up..."

Lauren groaned, grabbing Shandi's hand.

She looked down at the blood on her hand.

It hurt like a bitch but it was more than worth it.

Her eyes lifted to look up at Adrien.

Adrien's own eyes were still wide.

"I.. uhm-..." He murmured, completely at a loss for words. "I'm... Mondieu, I can't believe that just happened... Here, let me-... let me help..."

Shandi let the Frenchman take her friend's hand and lead her away to the bathroom. The Canadian watched her go, waiting for them to disappear before reaching up and running her hands down over her face with a huge sigh.

"Neither can I..." She muttered through her fingers, her voice muffled. It had all happened so fast and it was so surreal it had been like watching a movie or a memory through someone else's eyes. "What a royal fuck up..."

Demetrio finally moved from his spot. "Shandi?"

He turned, facing her. "What happened?"

Shandi sighed heavily and removed her hands from her face, suddenly looking very tired.

"Long story..." She muttered, slipping her arm through the blonde's then one through Kade's before leading them down the hallway. "Come on, lemme fill you guys in..."

Sarah was still livid as the blonde German led her far away from the scene of the crime, through the house and out into the gardens outside.

"Oooooo!" Sarah exclaimed, still tense and ridged. "I can't believe her! I can't believe she had the gall to- And right in front of you guys! I swear, I'm so mad I could- UGH!"

She'd never felt so angry in her life.

Fabien stopped in the middle of the gardens and let go of her arms. Sarah moved away from him, muttering. She kicked at the dirt and grass, going on and on about Alicia.

"I swear if you hadn't...Oh I wanted to punch her so badly! She deserves to have some sense knock into that empty head! I told her if she started any drama, that I was going to-GRR!"

Sarah pulled at her hair.

Fabien bit the side of his cheek, getting the sudden ridiculous urge to laugh. It wasn't that the situation was funny, or that Sarah looked particularly funny; it was just that out of all of them, he'd thought she was the most well-tempered and well-mannered out of the four, he never expected her to have such a temper. But he had to admit; he liked it. She was like a little ball of fire, like - dare he say it? - _his _ball of fire? The girl was full of surprises, and he couldn't wait to find out what else she was hiding, what other ways she had to prove him wrong.

"Sarah, I-... I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you must be feeling..."

Sarah sighed and turned back to the German, opening her mouth but stopping when she noticed the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. This appalled her.

"Are you-... are you _laughing_." She asked incredulously, unsure of how she felt about this.

Fabien bit his lip hard. He was trying hard, he really was, but he just couldn't help himself and eventually he chuckled, instantly lifting a hand to clap over his mouth though that only caused him to actually laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" He muffled behind his fingers. "I know it's not funny and I swear I don't mean to its just-..."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips and gave the blonde a glare, which only made him laugh harder. Now it was her turn to be appalled. She hadn't seen the German laugh that much since meeting him and now he was laughing at the most inappropriate time. She tried to stay angry at him but watching him trying desperately to contain himself was too much and eventually she broke out into a grin too, which soon spread into a laugh of her own.

"I didn't think you could laugh like this, mister." Sarah proceeded to use a finger to poke him in the side, smirking.

Fabien pulled his hand away from his face, managing to dull his laughter down to a huge grin.

"Neither did I." He replied in amusement. "I haven't laughed that much in a very long time. I apologise again; I know it was tragically inappropriate it's just... this whole thing was terribly unexpected... Certainly not how I would have hoped the morning would have started, that's for sure."

Sarah sighed again and looked away from him, absently looking out over the gardens.

"Tell me about it..." She muttered, remembering the night before. She'd woken up in such a good mood too...

"I wouldn't let this morning ruin your whole day. I believe we can make up for it, if you're willing." Fabien approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah turned and looked up at him, blinking.

"Well... yea, of course. I'd love nothing more than to put this whole disaster behind me... did you have something in mind?"

The blonde pulled his hand away as a mischievous expression crossed his face.

"Why, yes in fact, I did have a little something little _something _planned. Why don't you head back to your room and change? I think you might find something... interesting there." Sarah blinked as the blonde lifted her hand to press a sweet kiss to her fingers, eyes not leaving hers. "Come find me at the front of the house when you're finished."

That said the German turned and left her staring after him in bewilderment.

Sarah raised her eyebrow.

Interesting?

She was a bit worried as she went back towards the house and followed the hallway back to her room. What on earth could he have been talking about? Her mind wandered too far and she blushed, touching the door knob.

_"I really need to stop thinking perverted thoughts. Lauren was right. Those romance novels I've been reading since middle school will get me in trouble..." _

She opened the door to her room.

At first she didn't see anything and furrowed her brows in confusion, but when she took a good look around, she noticed a white box on the bed wrapped in a pretty purple bow. Boy the guy sure was observant!

Approaching the bed, Sarah reached out a shaky hand and slowly untied the ribbon, her stomach getting all fluttery in anticipation.

Pulling the lid off the box, Sarah blinked at the contents. She stared at them for a minute before pulling out a pretty black shirt with a high collar, purple plaid ruffles and matching purple plaid three quarter sleeves. There was also a pair of form-fitting purple jeans in there and the most gorgeous, expensive-looking purple heels she'd ever seen with bare toes. She was amazed to see that they were her size.

After a moment of gawking, she realized there was a note as well. She placed the items on the bed and picked the note up to read it.

_Dearest Sarah, _

_I hope this is your style. If not, please feel free to wear whatever you want. Consider this a small token of my affection; there will be more to come. _

_Sincerely yours; _

_Fabien._

She stared at the note for a second and blinked before a noise came out of her mouth.

"Oh he didn't have to." Sarah cooed happily. She picked up one of the shoes again. "I couldn't just wear what I have... hate to have these awesome shoes go to waste."

Sarah grinned wide before proceeding to strip. In no time she was out of her casual old clothes and into her fancy new ones. Moving across the room, she stared at her reflection, picking up a piece of her hair and eyeing it thoughtfully.

"Now what?" She muttered. "What am I gonna go with this? I don't think I've got time to do anything fancy or get the girls to help..."

After staring for a minute or two, the brunette eventually decided on a teasing technique Shandi had shown her. She teased the top of her hair and pulled her bangs back to create a cute and stylish bump. She then grabbed the curling iron she'd gotten from her stylist friend last Christmas and put a few pretty curls throughout her hair. After applying some quick eye makeup to match her outfit and accentuate her features, she reached for the jewelry set Lauren had given her on her last birthday and put it all on.

The pretty amethyst tear drop gem looked great with the matching earrings and went quite well with her new outfit. The brunette smiled at her reflection, really feeling pretty for the first time in a while, before grabbing the matching bracelet and turning away.

"Perfect." She smiled, grabbing a small black bag. Her thoughts whirled over what exactly Fabien had planned. They certainly couldn't do anything that involved majority out of the outdoors. Her heels clicked against the floor as she wandered out of her room to go find Fabien.

"_There were a lot of a pretty places to visit in the city. Museums. Movies. Dinner. I hope he doesn't go all the way out. I'm a simple girl. I like simple yet pretty things."_

It didn't take long for Sarah to find Fabien out front like he'd suggested.

He didn't look up at her right away as he was leaning against a car with his head down, staring at a book in his hands. The brunette couldn't help but gawk; she didn't know what was sexier, him or the car.

Eventually, the blonde absently looked up, doing a double take when he noticed his date. Seeing the look on her face, he grinned wide, another strange sight for the American. However, she was slowly getting used to it.

"You like it?" Fabien asked rhetorically. "It was my father's, bought brand new at the time. I've restored it, of course. It's a 1960 Merceds Benz, 300 SL Roadster... classic car. It wasn't black originally, in fact-"

The blonde stopped and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear all about old cars." He smiled at her and held out a hand to her. "I see you decided to wear the outfit I gave you. It looks wonderful on you by the way. Shall we?"

"S-sure." She fiddled with a stray piece of hair. "Where exactly are we going?"

She walked forward. Fabien quickly moved over to her side to open the passenger door for her. She smiled as she slid into the car.

Fabien's smile was wide as he moved around his side of the car and got in.

"That, dear Sarah, is a surprise."

She blinked at him, suddenly giggling when he produced a surprisingly stylish salt and pepper hat to place on his head. His grin was almost childish when he turned to look at her.

"What? You don't like it?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"I do. It looks good."

The German chuckled, sobering up a little before starting the engine and pulling out of the drive.

Sarah took the time while he was temporarily distracted to look him over.

He looked quite handsome wearing a pair of tan pants, black loafers, and a white shirt with a vest that matched his hat. He looked like something out of an old movie and it was a little comical but she had to admit that he looked very good. It was funny how great a contrast there was between her outfit and his but none of it really mattered in the end.

The moment the car started down the road, Sarah leaned her head back. It was a too perfect day. Not too warm. Not too cold. It was like the universe wanted her to have a good day despite that morning's drama. Nothing was going to ruin it. She gave a smile as they headed away from the Sanders place onto the dark pavement of the road towards town.

"So, what do you do?" The brunette asked her companion conversationally.

"Do?" The blonde questioned. "As in a job?"

Sarah nodded when the blonde glanced at her."

"Oh, it's not really a job per se. Nothing really interesting."

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me. Aren't we supposed to be getting to know one another?" She asked, leaning to the side so she could look at him better.

"Alright, touche." The blonde replied in amusement. "Have you ever heard of an information broker?"

"Information broker? No, I don't believe I have. What does an information broker do?" That was a new title she'd never heard before. She'd heard of a lot of research titles from her work at the library but nothing like that. Now she was curious.

"It's really not very exciting." He insisted. "Sometimes people hire me to do some research for them, to find out things that they or someone else can't otherwise find out on their own. Terribly boring."

Sarah blinked at him.

He made it _sound _so boring.

"Oh..." She said awkwardly. "Well... alright then. It's still nice to know, I guess."

Fabien chuckled again.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a librarian assistant at the university where I use to attend. I...I haven't quite made it to full librarian." She answered, turning her head. Her job wasn't that exciting either but she enjoyed it. She loved being around all that information and all those books.

"Really?" The blonde asked with interest, lifting an eyebrow. "You don't say... hm."

Sarah turned back to him with furrowed brows.

"What?" She asked, a little self-consciously.

"Nothing." Fabien replied, a small smile coming to his face.

So she was working towards a librarian then. Books, study, research.

The blonde felt something pluck at his heartstrings. It was a little unexpected to find that he had something like that in common with the girl and he had to admit; it pleased him greatly.

"It's not bad." Sarah cleared her throat. "I...enjoy being around books. Probably a lot more than most people."

"Funny thing about words." The blonde began softly. "No matter who they interact with, they're never prejudice, never judging, never changing. They don't care who reads them, who speaks them, or what they look or act like. They are what they are and in the best or worst of times, they're often able to offer you much more comfort then any one other human being is able to..."

Sarah's eyes widened at his words. Finally, someone who could understand how she felt being around what she loved. And someone who was remotely intelligent. It wasn't that she thought him to be an idiot. She just wasn't sure what the German had to offer, but she was liking it so far.

"True." Sarah smiled. "So besides your work, what else do you like to do? Like in your spare time?"

"Well.." The blonde began thoughtfully. "To be honest, my life isn't really terribly eventful. Besides work, I don't really do much other than spending time with Kade, Adrien and Demetrio..."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's not really fair is it? There must be something I can tell you... Hmm." He considered this for a moment before thinking of something. "Ah. Well, my father is an architect of sorts. I help him sometimes in his plans. There's something satisfying about designing something and watching it come to life before your eyes. Even more satisfying still when you help it along yourself."

Sarah looked the blonde up and down again, her eyes falling on the muscled biceps straining against the cloth of his rolled up, crisp white sleeves. Had they always been that... bulging? And more importantly, how had she not noticed before?

The brunette got a thought at that; an image of the German lifting heavy wooden beams and huge cement blocks, his muscles straining and bulging as he sweated, working under the sweltering heat of the harsh rays of the sun. Oh what powerhouse muscles could do…

They could easily pick a girl up and-

Sarah felt her face flush and she shook away her thoughts.

_"Gah! I'm starting to sound like that stupid twit back at the house!"_ She thought in annoyance. _"Seriously... no more smutty romance novels for a while!"_

Fabien lifted an eyebrow at his companion.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said. "They must be interesting. Whatever you're thinking about, they seem to have you a little... flustered."

"Oh it's nothing. I was just..." Sarah tried to think quickly, wanting to avoid an awkward moment. There wasn't a lot of excuses that she could think of to give him. "I was just thinking of...well it's not important. Just a passing thought."

She avoided his eyes, staring blindly at some cute cottages off the side of the road.

Fabien watched her for a moment out the corner of his eye before smirking in amusement and turning his attention back to the road.

There was silence for a while and Fabien left the brunette to her thoughts. Before long, they came into town and Sarah straightened as they passed shop after shop. Her excitement grew as the blonde slowed down close to the large library she'd passed earlier but she was disappointed when Fabien merely turned down a road alongside it and kept driving. She blinked at her surroundings, wondering where the German was going when the buildings seemed to thin again as they drove down a long, seemingly endless road.

There wasn't much to look at now besides fields upon fields and the occasional flock of sheep. Finally Sarah felt her patience growing thin and released a small sigh, ready to ask the blonde where they were going again, until finally Fabien began to slow down once more. The brunette looked forward and blinked at the huge, old fashioned looking building that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Sarah was about to open her door when Fabien beat her to it.

"You'll see." He smiled.

Sarah stepped onto the pavement, staring at the three story manor. She glanced around. Did they just make a time jump or was it really like this all year around? She couldn't complain too much. It was beautiful, faded and old like a pretty antique dress.

Fabien offered his arm to her. She took it as he led her up to the wide antique doors that framed the front. The moment they reached the top, a friendly man in a stylish jacket opened the door for them. He bowed to them as he leaded them inside.

Her eyes widened at the sight of every antique piece you could imagine from the early eighteen hundreds to Victorian days. Some were even from the times of knights and ladies and dragons.

"Oooh this place is beautiful!"

The large foyer was decked out with faded antique white walls and pretty paintings that gave the old house a welcoming and homey atmosphere.

Fabien led her into the building where people dressed to match the times moved around. She felt like a ghost who had indeed stepped back in time, watching the people go about their business as if she weren't even there.

"Wow, what is this place?" She asked a second time.

"One of the many historical museums featured around Europe. This one in particular is decorated to honor Scotland's history at that time. It's actually a growing business, featuring museums from Portugal all the way to Romania. I thought you might enjoy something like this." Fabien led her through the house as the walking historians went around the room. Some men tipped their hats now while women curtsied to them.

"And don't fret about making them break character if you have an important question." He added.

Sarah felt like a kid as she walked up to one woman in a beautiful Jane Austen like costume. She began to talk to the girl whose Scottish accent flowed beautiful along with her gown. The brunette was really enjoying herself as the beautiful girl lead her and Fabien around the museum, telling tales that actually happened, some being rather humorous.

Sarah laughed, playing along with some of the people, and she even got to touch some of the antiques.

She was having a blast!

Fabien chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning back as he watched Sarah be pulled into an old fashioned Scottish dance with one of the actors. She tripped over her feet for a minute, having been surprised but, eventually laughed and managed to keep up. A few other people were dancing as well, mostly with the actors, and Fabien clapped along with the soothing and cheerful music of the old instruments.

"C'mon laddie, don' jus stand there!" One of the elder ladies exclaimed with a grin, pulling the blonde into a dance.

Sarah laughed as she watched and after a few roundabouts, the actors thrust them together. Fabien laughed again and gave the brunette a smile as he swept her up into the dance, not missing a beat.

They twirled and twisted, moving against each other like they'd been partners forever. Sarah was grinning as Fabien twirled her around one last time before the music stopped. A round of applause erupted as Fabien gave Sarah a dip then a twirl. They bowed before the players.

"You're a good dancer." Sarah lifted her head, grinning at him.

"I've spent enough time with the Sanders to know all this stuff." The blonde laughed. "You're a quick learner. I'm impressed. Kade would be proud!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. That was so much fun!" Sarah laughed, feeling her spirits soar. "So now we've had our fun in the living museum, what's next?"

"Well, let's see where Benny takes us next." Fabien said with a smile, holding out his hand.

Sarah laughed.

"Please don't tell me you named your car." She said with a grin as he led her back outside.

"Alright I won't." The German replied, grinning back as he opened the door for her. Sarah laughed again as she got in and waited for the blonde to join her.

"It won't take nearly as long this time, I promise."

"I don't mind." The brunette said. "I like surprises... and I don't mind spending time with you."

Fabien gave her a tender expression as he started the car.

"Good." He said softly, his deep voice rumbling deliciously. "Because I plan to keep you for a while."

Sarah was sure he hadn't meant that the way it sounded and she didn't really feel like questioning him on it but that didn't stop the fluttery sensation, nor the hot wave that washed over her.

The car rumbled away from the museum back towards the city. She leaned casually against the window side of her seat, enjoying the sounds of the city while the breeze blew through her hair.

For a long moment there was silence as Fabien seemed to be thinking something, debating with himself. After a long while, he finally decided on something and spoke.

"I was wondering something…" He began slowly. "How is it you became friends with Alicia? I must admit; she doesn't seem quite…. As good a friend as you and the others."

"It's... a long story." Sarah quietly murmured.

"I think we've got time for one." He answered quietly.

"Okay." She sighed. "I met Alicia in high school; she was a sophomore, I was a junior. We bonded over the fact that she caught me reading a book from the same series that she loved. We hit it off right away. From her, I met Lauren. She was a senior. It was nice...I mean, she had her moments with drama about boys, home, schoolwork. You know, the usual when it comes to a typical American high schooler. Lauren and I thought she'd be okay once we left high school.

We met Shandi at college via the Internet. We all shared stories on a site called FictionMe where people could post original or fan stories and have others read and review them. It was good. Things turned bad once we all started to put the pieces together... pieces of events that Alicia had lied to us about. The one thing that kept us in the dark was that she never really told us all the full story..."

Sarah paused for a minute, suddenly feeling her throat clench painfully. It was a few moments before she continued and Fabien said nothing, letting her take her time.

"It was about a year or so back, when Lauren was engaged." She took another moment. "It all makes sense now. I didn't realize it back then but...she started acting out. We had no idea why. She dropped out of school, again. She had moved out from the home with her junkie father. Her mother just got married and was expecting a baby in the fall. And her boyfriend, one of many, broke up with her. I don't know what set her off. I think she just snapped... that's when all three us realized that she was..."

Sarah stopped. "I'm sorry. I...I was friends with her for a reason. I always dealt with her drama because I cared and I didn't want to stoop to her level. But now that everything got air out here...I...I don't know what to do about her."

Fabien's frown deepened and a worried expression crossed his face.

"Kade..." He almost whispered. He sighed then. "I fear for _his _sanity this time. He always falls for the wrong ones... and I've known him long enough to know that he had fallen for her. I don't know how he'll react this time but God I feel for him. He has the absolute worst luck I must admit..."

"I feel so bad for him. I thought..." Sarah sighed, closing her eyes. "I know us girls will be there for him. I feel like I should apologize for bringing her with us but...it was her own doing. We told her this vacation was the last thing we would do together if she decided to act up and be immature. But no, she's done. I'm done. I don't care if she apologizes, I'll forgive her but I won't...I won't have her as my friend anymore."

Her eyes watered up.

She hated to lose a friend but she was done with all the crazy drama.

She was just done.

Sarah turned towards the window again, trying to push back her tears. She refused to cry, least of all in front of this handsome German and especially not when things had been beginning to turn out so good. Damn Alicia! There she was ruining things for her again and she wasn't even there!

Suddenly Sarah started a little in surprise when she felt a hand wrap around hers. Turning back towards her companion, she was surprised to see a deep, guilty expression on his face.

"I am sorry..." He whispered softly, and indeed he both looked and sounded like it.

The blonde squeezed her hand tightly before lifting it to press his lips to her fingers.

"I never meant to upset you." His voice rumbled lowly. "Forgive me. Please, forget I said anything, I never should have brought it up, not when we were just starting to enjoy ourselves."

The blonde pressed her fingers to his lips again, then a third time, the last lingering quite longer than the others. He looked at her again out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry." He said again, looking back to the road. It was a few moments before he spoke again.

"It's painful to see tears in your eyes..." He whispered, barely audible, and Sarah wasn't so sure he even knew he'd said the words aloud.

_"Especially knowing I am the one who caused them..." _The blonde added in his head, a sickening churning bubbling in his stomach.

"I'll be okay. Today just made me realize what is important and what isn't. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "So where exactly are you taking me? Anything that was more fun than the museum?"

She didn't want Fabien to see her upset anymore. No, she was not going to let Alicia ruin this one for her. She was having fun and that's all that mattered.

Fabien released a long, silent sigh and forced himself to smile again. To Sarah's secret delight, he didn't release her hand but instead laced his thick fingers through hers and let them rest between the seats.

"You should have learned by now that I don't like to spoil surprises." He replied. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She laughed, smiling again. "Okay, I'm counting on it to be just as good as the museum."

A genuine smile crossed the German's face then.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied playfully.

Sarah eyeballed him as he pulled up to an alleyway. They pulled up to some building she had no idea the identity of and Fabien helped her out of the car once more. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow." He suggested, taking her hand again to lead her around to the front.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of bright lights and a grand marquee. She didn't think a place like this existed in Europe, must less any part of Scotland. It was an old 30s to 40s American-style movie theatre, complete with the bulbs and old letters.

"Wha...what is this place?"

"An old restored movie theatre. It was destroyed during the war. A certain prominent family bought it up and had it restored."

Sarah turned to him and lifted an eyebrow and the German laughed.

"No." He said simply. "Not mine."

He took her hand again and led her forwards. After buying some popcorn from an old fashioned looking vendor, he led her into the theater where a young man dressed for the part gave them a bow and held open a curtain for them. Inside the large room there were only a handful of other people. Fabien led her somewhere down the middle and they both sat down. Soon enough, music began to play and Sarah felt a leap of excitement when a black and white film began to play. She frowned in confusion when she saw soldiers and air planes on the screen.

"This is a war movie?" She whispered.

"No." Fabien replied. "This is an original commercial, one that played during the world wars. They would play shorts like this before movies. The film will start soon."

Sarah let out a small giggle. She felt like she was back during that time. A pretty girl on a date with her dear soldier. After the short ad about buying war bonds, the movie started. Her hand went to her mouth as one of her favorite black and white films popped up on the screen.

"Oh, Fabien! This one is my favorite!"

Fabien smiled as he sat back, his arm going around the back of his date's chair.

"Enjoy." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes lit up as the title for Casablanca came up on screen. She fawned over Humphrey Bogart in his role as the man who had to choose between love and honor.

Sarah felt herself relaxing as she leaned back in her seat. She had a moment, forgetting Fabien was next to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Fabien blinked down at his date in surprise, momentarily speechless, until finally he smiled and moved his arm so it rested around her shoulders, his thumb absently stroking her shoulder as he too turned to smile at the screen.

Sarah sighed, enjoying the film.

Oh yes, this defiantly made up for what occurred earlier.

Her head shifted and she furrowed her brows, suddenly wondering what she was leaning her head on. Her face turned red as she realized she was resting on Fabien's shoulder.

Fabien looked back down at the movement and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I didn't realize I was resting on you. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

Fabien blinked at her in bewilderment for a minute before chuckling.

"Of course not... you're really not used to this sort of thing are you?"

"No, I...this is a first for me."

Fabien felt that silly, warm wave of affection wash over him again and he gave his companion's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Well, let's see if we can't change that." He said softly, giving her a tender smile. "You don't need to ever feel nervous around me. And please let me know if something I say or do makes you uneasy. I want as much of this day to be as much a good memory as possible.

Sarah opened her mouth to reply but someone from a few rows down shushed them harshly.

"Okay." She whispered, placing her head back on his shoulder. Sarah enjoyed how it fitted. The smell of his cologne tingled her nose, making her believe that Fabien could look just as dashing as Mr. Bogart up on screen.

The moment the ending was near, Sarah had sat up.

She looked over at him. "Do you have a tissue or something? I always cry at the ending."

Fabien resisted an amused smile and reached inside his vest to pull out a black and white checkered handkerchief.

"Here." He said, the amused smile making its way onto his lips despite his best efforts.

Sarah took it from him. "Thank you."

The moment Bogart uttered the famous line, Sarah felt the tears. She brought the handkerchief up to her eyes, trying not to let them mess up her makeup.

She offered it back to the blonde but he held up a hand.

"You keep it." He said with a smile. "Perhaps a time will come when you'll need it again."

Sarah couldn't help but smile. The whole thing was terribly cliché but despite that fact, she took the cloth nonetheless and tucked it into her pocket.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Fabien nodded at her and got to his feet, holding a hand down to her.

"On to the next one, shall we?"

"Yes." She took his hand, getting to her feet.

A live museum, a movie theater that played old movies, she couldn't wait to see what else Fabien had up his sleeve!

After another short drive, Fabien took his date to an outdoors place. It didn't take long for the brunette to realize where they were.

"You're kidding, right?" She said bluntly, not sure whether to be amused or weary. The German had taken her to an outdoor golf course.

Fabien chuckled as he got out and moved around to open her door for her again.

"You have never truly golfed until you have golfed in Scotland." The blonde said, taking her hand again and leading her towards the large building off to the side.

"Hello Mr. Hertz, what can I do for you this evenin-" The man stopped when he spotted Sarah next to the German.

"Just an hour or so, Hamish. I just want to have the lovely lady try her hand at golfing."

"Well, well, Sir." Hamish bowed before leaving to get them some clubs and balls.

"Clearly this is not your first time here." Sarah said, lifting an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Hardly." The blonde replied with a chuckle. "Kade's quite the golfer. Kicks my ass near every time. But I'll be damned if I'd ever admit that to his face."

Sarah felt a leap of hope at that. She'd only been golfing a few times but perhaps if Kade was constantly beating the blonde, maybe that meant he wasn't that good. Maybe she wouldn't make a fool of herself after all?

Before long, Hamish returned with a golf cart marked with the Sanders' family crest. Sarah turned to her date with a questioning look.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" She asked, only half joking.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd agree it's for a good cause." Fabien replied teasingly.

"Will you be needing a caddy, Sir?" Hamish asked politely.

"Not this time, Hamish, thank you. That will be all."

The man bowed once and Sarah didn't miss the cheeky smile on his face as he straightened and turned to leave.

"Well. Let's be on our way then."

The blonde got behind the wheel of the cart and patted the seat beside him. When Sarah was settled in he turned and produced a purple object from behind his seat. When he handed it to her she laughed to see it was a purple sun visor. Accepting it with a thanks, she put it on before Fabien started the rig and moved on.

"I have to tell ya; the last time I went golfing was mini golf." Sarah looked over the lush green lawns. "You might have to help me in case I mess up."

"I think that can be arranged." The blonde agreed, pulling the cart up onto the large, spacious green. When he got off he took two golf bags from the back of the cart and Sarah smiled and shook her head at the purple clubs protruding from one of them.

"You a really are quite good with your information." She said playfully, gesturing towards the clubs. Fabien looked them over and chuckled.

"Are you sick of the color yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." Sarah laughed. "I just hope there isn't too much more."

Fabien grinned and set the bags down. Looking over the clubs for a moment, he eventually selected one of the purple ones and handed that and a purple golf ball to his companion.

He then chose one for himself.

Sarah laughed, taking it from him. She looked over the lawn before setting down a tee. She placed the purple ball down on it and looked down at it before glancing at her club.

Taking a deep breath, she positioned herself next to the ball. Carefully, she let the club hover next to the ball, staring down. The worst that could happen was that she missed it entirely... or take out Fabien with the club.

_"Oh God..."_ She thought in her head. "_Don't let me embarrass myself too much..."_

Taking a deep breath, Sarah lifted the club high, hesitating a moment, and swung hard. She cupped her hand over her eyes to shield her view like she saw in the movies, trying to see her ball. When she heard a chuckling beside her she looked at Fabien questioningly, who gestured down at the ground. The brunette felt her face flush hotly to see her purple ball still sitting on the tee.

"Good try." Fabien replied honestly. "Here, let me show you."

Sarah watched as he set up his ball and tee.

"Hold it here, like this. Stand like this. Don't hold your arms so straight. Then you just draw back and..."

The brunette watched in awe as he swung and executed a perfect hit. This time she saw his bright white ball soaring through the air, only to land a good ways down the green, rolling to a stop ridiculously close to the hole.

"You said you weren't that good." She raised an eyebrow at the German.

"I didn't say that." He corrected. "I simply said that Kade nearly always kicks my ass, and he does. He's much better than I am."

"I see." Sarah said wearily. She then looked down at her ball and sighed before swinging again. This time she hit it but it merely rolled down the green a mere pathetic few feet and stopped.

Again Fabien chuckled.

"That was a good try." He insisted. "Let me show you again."

The blonde approached the purple ball and motioned for Sarah to follow.

"Stand here." He instructed.

Sarah did as he said and she felt her face flush hotly as he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her club.

"Hold your hands here." He instructed over her shoulder. "Loosen your arms. Don't stand so tense. And don't concentrate so hard."

He brought his arms back with her for a few practice swings, showing her how to do it.

Sarah tried very hard to concentrate, she really did. But all she could think about was his large, muscular arms around her, the way she seemed to fit perfectly in them, the way they moved and rippled against her own, the feel of his surprisingly hard chest as he pressed it to her back.

And that scent.

The smell of his cologne was nothing short of intoxicating.

"- understand? Then you- Sarah? Are you listening?"

"Yes!" She shook her head. "Sorry, I was...concentrating too hard on what you were saying. I think I got it."

Her face warmed.

It was a good thing he wasn't a mind reader.

"Alright." Fabien said simply. "You think you can do it? I can help you the first time."

"I'd actually rather try for myself, thanks." She said with a kind smile.

"Of course." The blonde smiled back, releasing her. The brunette felt a twinge of disappointment and loss but she quickly pushed it from her mind and forced herself to focus.

_"OK, here goes..."_ She thought, taking a deep breath.

She swung high, trying to duplicate what Fabien had shown her. This time she hit the ball and was excited to watch it soar high, hitting the green and rolling to a stop just several feet before Fabien's.

Fabien watched and made an impressed face.

"Not bad." He said simply, turning a proud expression on her. "I'll make you a golfer yet! Come, let's go finish this one."

Sarah smiled proudly as she followed the German back to the cart. Now having gotten such a strong dose of his cologne, it was hard to get it out of her mind as it wafted behind him, and of course the smell of it lead to other thoughts. But when they finally reached the cart and got in, the brunette forced herself to once again concentrate as Fabien drove them down the green to the hole.

"I doubt you'll make me as good as you are but I am happy to not be totally bad at this." She brushed back some hair that fell into her face. They got out of the cart as Sarah stared down at her ball. She gave a look of sheer determination.

"_You better land in the hole or else I'm kicking you into the pond."_

"Just tap gently." Fabien suggested softly.

Sarah took a deep breath before doing as he said. She held her breath as she watched it roll towards the hole, staring hopefully as it rolled right towards the hole - and then past it.

_"Damn, stupid, stupid thing!"_ She grumbled in her head.

"Good." Fabien praised. Sarah felt a wave of affection for him wash over her. Even though she obviously wasn't doing all that good, he still acted like she was. He was a good teacher and clearly not a sore winner. She liked that.

Fabien moved to his own ball, easily tapping it into the hole. Acting like it was nothing, he turned to her and gestured to her ball.

"Come." He said simply. "This time you'll do it."

Sarah walked back up to her ball. She gently held her club, giving the ball a small tap. It rolled slowly over to the hole, and she held her breath again as she thought it had stopped just on the edge, but eventually it dropped down inside. She gave a happy yell, jumping up and twirling.

"YES!" She pumped her fist.

Fabien laughed and applauded playfully.

"Ah. Looks like I have some competition, after all." He teased.

"Yea. Right." Sarah replied with a grin. "Thank you, though, for the help."

"No problem." He said. "I just gave you a little nudge, the rest was all you."

_"You did more than that."_ Sarah thought, but she wisely kept this to herself.

"Well, on to the next one! This time it's serious!" Fabien said, a look of mock seriousness on his face that made Sarah laugh.

"Uh huh, sure." Sarah walked by him, smirking. She casually tapped her club against his butt, chuckling as she tossed her ball up and down in her hand.

Fabien whirled on her with a look of mock shock on his face this time.

"Did you, miss, just grab my bottom?" He insisted with such a ridiculous expression. The sound of those words from his deep, accented voice made the brunette crack.

"No." She laughed. "I did this."

She poked his butt with the end of her club.

Sarah stuck her tongue out to him then smirked. "So what are you going to do about it, rich boy?"

Fabien straightened, resting his club on the ground and leaning against it.

"Miss, please. I know I am a fine, devilishly handsome individual, but you must contain yourself. These are priceless goods. I should reprimand you for this."

"And just how are you going to reprimand me for it?" Sarah put her club down, raising one eyebrow, unsure if he was joking or not.

"I'm not sure." Fabien rumbled, looking thoughtful. Perhaps I should hand you over to the local authorities for harassment of poor defenseless gentlemen such as myself. Or perhaps I could call your mother."

He looked at her then and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eye.

"Or perhaps I should just deal with you myself."

Sarah blinked at him for a minute, as she stared at the blonde unsure of how to take that, until finally a grin split his face and he lunged towards her.

Blinking a moment Sarah laughed and jumped away from him. She turned and ran, glancing over her shoulder to see that, as expected, the blonde was chasing her. Laughing again, she picked up her speed, running towards another stretch of greenery.

"I've heard of men chasing after girls," Sarah called back to him playfully. "but this is a bit much!"

She heard him laugh as she continued to fun.

"You can't run forever!" He called back.

Soon she reached another area, which happened to be a sand trap. It was much harder to run through the sand and the blonde had little trouble catching up to her. To evade him, she darted to the side onto another green area and had just looked back to see how close the blonde was when suddenly she was drenched.

Letting out a shriek, Sarah looked up, wondering where the sudden rain had come from. Seeing nothing but clear blue skies, she looked around in confusion, soon spotting the sprinklers. Backing away from them, she felt herself slip on the wet grass and her arms flailed, trying to find something to hold on to. Just before she fell backwards into the pond behind her, a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and Sarah looked up, staring into a certain blonde's face as he grinned down at her.

"Gotcha." He said playfully.

The water from the sprinklers made it look like they were standing in the rain. Sarah tried to steady herself against the wet grass, "You caught me... by default."

Fabien's hand on her lower back applied a little pressure, encouraging her close to him as he walked them backwards away from the pond.

"Lucky me." He replied softly.

Sarah's hands reached up to grip his biceps to steady herself and again she was flooded with a wave of warmth.

Fabien smiled down at her, a soft, warm smile, and reached up to sweep her now wet hair away from her face.

"Of all the paces to run." He teased, his voice low. A shiver ran down Sarah's spine as she stared up at him. The combination of his wet blonde locks dripping down into his face, despite his hat, mixed with that voice, that scent, and those damn gorgeous eyes, it was too much.

"Better than the sand pit." She licked at her dry lips subconsciously "I'd rather be wet then to tumble down the hill with a twisted ankle..."

Her heart thundered in her chest and she cursed silently, praying that he didn't hear it.

"True... so would I." Fabien replied, staring at her intensely now. It made her squirm but not uncomfortably. How was she supposed to resist a look like that?

"Fabien-"

She was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Shhh..." The blonde hushed. "Just enjoy this cheesy movie moment."

That did it. Instantly Sarah burst into laughter

"What? Really? Well you so ruined that!"

Fabien grinned, a wave of relief washing over him.

_Almost ruined_ _it_ was putting it mildly! He'd almost ruined everything! All his careful planning, with just one moment. He still had a ways to go before he could give in to his wants and needs and he had to make sure he wasn't temped like that again.

"Come." He said for a second time that day, pulling away from her and gesturing behind him. "I hadn't intended it to end this quickly but it will be hard to play wet. Let's go back and get changed. I've got a little more planned for this evening.

"OK...but it was fun." Sarah let out a sigh, posing it as happy. She was mildly disappointed that nothing happened yet she was nervous. Nervous that she about had her first kiss on a golf course. That wasn't romantic at all! But she did have fun and she wasn't too terrible a golfer.

They got back into the cart and headed back to the building where Hamish would be waiting.  
>_<p>

As expected, Hamish was in fact waiting for them back at the building. He was smiling but it slipped a little and he gave the pair an odd look upon their arrival.

"Run in with the sprinklers." Fabien informed him as he climbed out of the cart and held a hand out to Sarah.

"Ah... that is unfortunate." The man replied, not quite sure what to say. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"It's alright." The blonde replied politely. "That's all for today. Thank you Hamish."

"Of course, sir."

That said, Fabien took his date's hand and led her back to the car.

"This day has been just perfect." Sarah spoke the moment they were away from the golf resort. "Thank you so much for taking me out...I know the day isn't over but...I wanted to tell you that."

Her hands were kept busy, trying to make a deal with the mess of wet hair around her face.

Fabien couldn't keep the huge grin from his face as he started the car and backed out of the lot.

"Don't thank me just yet." He replied. "You're right, the day is not over yet."

Sarah blinked at the blonde but said nothing else until they were well on their way again. The two once more made small talk as they made their way back to the Sanders' place.  
>_<p>

After what felt like mere moments, Sarah found them in a familiar place and it was no time before Fabien came to a stop just outside the garage. When he stopped the car, he turned towards Sarah and gave her a warm smile.

"This is where I bid you adieu for a while, for I have... some preparations to make." He informed her. "There's one more surprise in your room. Once you've gotten ready, meet me in the back yard at around six thirty."

Sarah looked at her watch, which informed her the time was now three o'clock.

"But what-... where are you going?"

Fabien merely gave her a wink before getting out of the car and moving around it to help her out. She let him, eyes not leaving his and when he shut the door behind her he lifted her hand for a kiss.

"Until then." He said simply. And with that, Sarah watched him turn and leave without another word.

"Well, boy sure knows how to make a girl wait." Sarah chuckled. She head back towards the door to the house, going inside. Maybe she could find the girls to help her get ready on time. It'd be good for all three of them to do something together. Even if it was just her going on a 'date'. Sarah giggled, happily humming a tune as she entered into the house.

She searched all around the manor but she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She wasn't really inclined to see Alicia just yet so she avoided that room like the plague. But strangely, neither Lauren nor Shandi could be found either. Spotting a maid disappear around the corner, she cupped a hand over her mouth to call after her.

"Excuse me!"

The maid backtracked and popped her head back around the corner.

"Aye?" She questioned, her thick Scottish brogue very prominent. She was an elderly lady with a mixture of bright red hair with streaks of white.

"Um, I was just wondering if you've seen my friends?"

"Well, I don't right know where that short haired brunette's gone off to, but the one with the black hair went out with Master Demetrio and the other 'un went somewhere with Master Adrien."

"Oh..." Sarah said, slightly crestfallen.

"But ya needen't be worried about them." The maid said. "I understand you've got a big night ahead of yeh. The girls are waitin' for yeh in yer quarters teh get yeh ready. Now go on! Shoo, off ya go! Best not ta keep a strappin' young fella waitin!"

"Uh, but- okay." Sarah moved her butt quickly as the older maid chased her towards her room.

"Crazy maid..." Sarah thought to herself the moment she stepped inside the bedroom.

"There yeh are! Come in sit, sit! We haven't got much time! Dear God above, yeh looks like a drowned rodent! Hurry on now!"

Sarah was taken aback as an enthusiastic and rather loud young maid grabbed her arm soon as she entered the room and dragged her over to the vanity, plopping her hastily down in the chair.

"Now then! Hair up er down, curls er not, flowers er no?" She clapped her hands in a 'chop chop' manner. "Quick, quick, we haven't got all night ya know!"

"Hair down, curls would be nice. And yea, a flower would probably look pretty."

The girl smiled back and turned to the side, snapping her fingers at two even younger looking girls alongside her.

"Come on now!" She said impatiently. "Hop to it, yeh heard the lass!"

The spunky redhead turned a huge grin on Sarah as the other two immediately started in on her wet hair.

"Gonna be pretty as a picture yeh are! Just you wait an' see!"

Sarah said nothing as the girls got to work.

"Oh, by the way." The maid said, as if an after thought. "Name is Shannon O'Riley, but most jus' calls me by the last; Riley tha' is."

She turned around, moved to the bed, snatched up a smallish box and in a blink was back behind Sarah again.

"Right then, if it'll be pleasin' the young miss, Master Fabien has a little somethin' for yeh. Rather pretty little bit o' eye candy if yeh ask me."

Riley opened the lid of the box and inside sat the most gorgeous set of amethyst tear-drop and diamond earrings Sarah had ever seen. There was also a matching necklace on a silver chain and a dainty bracelet as well. They sparkled like glitter no matter which way the light hit them, so much so they almost seemed to glow.

"They're...they're beautiful..." Sarah stared at the jewelry in awe.

The earrings were placed in her hands. Sarah began to put them on as Riley helped her put on the bracelet. The necklace was last. Sarah stared at it, completely taken by surprise at the gorgeous gift that Fabien had gotten for her. It had to be expensive, it just had to be. It was probably the most expensive thing anyone had ever given her.

"I don't think I'll ever take them off." Sarah found herself saying out loud, touching the tear drop that laid against her bosom.

Already it was the most amazing date she'd ever been on. It was a date with a very interesting, handsome, and rich guy.

A guy who apparently went out of his way to buy her something as beautiful as what she was wearing.

Her heart felt like it was full of mush; the kind of mush that she had seen her grandmother express when her grandfather had given her a pretty pearl necklace for their anniversary. It wasn't how much the gift cost, it was the act that counted. Was this act of buying her jewelry meant to dazzle her or to make her gooey at the knees?

Either way, the blonde had succeeded in doing both. Admittedly, she was a little breathless and felt a little light-headed. Everything was happening so quickly, it was surreal. Suddenly the butterflies in her stomach multiplied and she felt sick. But it wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling.

_"You've already blown my mind, Fabien..."_ She thought as she watched the girls work. _"I don't know if I'll be able to handle too many more of your surprises..."_

Fabien looked at his watch for what had to be the fiftieth time in the past half an hour. His date wasn't really late but he was already terribly impatient, which was quite unlike him. Pacing back and forth in the back yard, the blonde released another heavy sigh.

_"Get a hold of yourself man!"_ He scolded himself. "_Acting like a lovesick school boy!"_

But despite his inner lectures, the German's nerves only piqued that much more when he thought of Sarah and his gifts.

Suppose she didn't like them? Suppose she was offended by his spoiling? Suppose she thought he was trying to buy her affections?

The blonde lifted a hand to bite on a knuckle as his stomach flopped sickeningly, threatening to betray him.

"It was too much..." He muttered under his breath. "I should have went simple... Too much..."

Again Fabien looked at his watch and sighed heavily.

Quarter to.

OK, now she was late.

Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind, Fabien heard a quiet noise and turned, belatedly realizing it was someone clearing their throat. He was ready to tell the person where to go, that he was busy and already waiting for someone, when his eyes fell on the most perfect vision of loveliness the likes of which his dreams were never quite able to conjure.

His jaw hanging slack now, deep brown eyes looked his date over.

Looking perfectly nervous and blushing prettily as she looked up at him under her lashes, trying not to fidget, was Sarah. Sweet, intelligent, _beautiful _Sarah.

_"It's perfect..."_ The blonde thought, his heart at a standstill.

The dress the maids had helped him pick out was stunning on her. It was white, floor-length and flared at the knees with purple floral design around the sweet-heart shaped top and going down the left side and bottom. Her hair was curled just a little and pushed back on one side, pinned with a large purple flower. Her makeup was tasteful and just enough to enhance her already attractive features.

Yes, he certainly was one damn lucky man!

"Hi, I...I'm a bit late. I took my time getting downstairs. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." She folded her hands, staring at him. She had been since she got to the backyard. She had taken her time because bouts of nervousness had crept up on her at the last minute, causing her to a have a panicky moment. Her eyes looked him over. What on earth did she do to deserve such a handsome gentleman to ogling over her like that?

Speaking of, Sarah's eyes rolled over her date and as she took him in, she felt her face heat a little further.

Fabien was looking drop-dead-gorgeous in a tasteful black tuxedo, a stylish pair of silver cufflinks at his sleeves, a purple flower in his lapel and his hair slicked back on his head in a way that probably would have looked absolutely ridiculous on anyone else but was utterly drool-worthy on him.

After a while of watching each other, Fabien finally lifted a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. He then approached his date, stopped before her, and placed a hand across his chest before giving her a low bow. When he straightened again there was a small smile on his face as he held out an arm to her.

"My lady." He said politely, surprisingly not cheesy or corny as the brunette had expected.

Sarah gave him a small curtsy. He offered her his arm and she took it. Her eyes widening the moment she spotted the pretty lights and candles that decorated the backyard and along the path. Sarah finally lifted her eyes away from the self-made path to where bright lights and music were playing. Fabien escorted her up a set-up of steps on the doc, which was also lined with pretty lights and decor. Two chairs and a table clothed in white were set up with pretty crystal china, and silverware. A little way off to the side, a gazebo held a small classical band that was playing tasteful, romantic pieces. Fabien offered her a chair.

"This is...absolutely..." Sarah sat down in her chair. "Beautiful."

Wonderful was more like it. Her mind had trouble processing everything and just how to express how much she was feeling just then. This was more than she ever expected him – or anyone, to do for her.

"I'm glad you like it." Fabien said softly, his face very close to hers as he helped her push in her chair. The low rumble sent a shiver down her spine. Oh how she loved the sound of his voice!

"I do..." She almost whispered, gaze following the blonde as he moved around the table to sit across from her.

They were met with a staff that came in silently, revealing dishes on the table. The mouth watering smells had Sarah humming in happiness at the delicious dishes that were prepared for them. Everything looked like positively yummy works of art.

"So what are we having tonight?" She asked, wanting so much to pick up her fork and dig in. The entire setting kept her from getting too excited. She felt like she was dining with royalty.

"I had the chefs whip up some special dishes." He cleared his throat a little awkwardly before continuing. "I… seem to recalled reading on your Facebook page that you loved Italian food."

Sarah couldn't resist a small laugh at that.

"I do, and it looks like you picked out a few of my favorite dishes." The wine was poured for her by a server and she lifted her glass to him. "To a good dinner?"

Fabien smiled as his large hand elegantly wrapped around the stem of his glass.

"To a wonderful night." He said softly. Sarah smiled as she clinked glasses with him, hiding it's growth behind the glass when she lifted it to her lips for a sip.

"You'll have to tell me how everything tastes…." He spoke but drifted off the moment she stuck her fork in her mouth for a bite.

The fork lingered in her mouth as she quietly tasted. If there was one thing she knew, it was good food.

"Mmm... very good... almost better than what we had in Rome in fact." Sarah took another bite. "Oooh this is so good. I can't believe it. You've definitely gained major brownie points, Fabien! Delicious."

Fabien chuckled as he took to his food as well.

"It might interest you to know that the head chef tonight is quite a popular Italian chef from Milan. So I should hope it's good!" He took the time to sample his own food, apparently not nearly as hung up on it as Sarah, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "In any case, I'm very glad you like it. I'll give both our compliments to the chef."

She smiled at that.

"So..." As the dinner progressed. "What made you decide on doing this?"

She waved a hand, gesturing to everything from the lights to the music.

Fabien took the time to chew slowly, looking around absently before swallowing and placing his knife and fork down.

"Well..." He began slowly. "I suppose it was because I wanted everything to be... perfect."

He looked back to her, and Sarah felt her heart flutter. He seemed so calm, so cool, so collected.

So confident.

The complete opposite of how she felt just then.

Little did she know, there was a storm going on behind those soulful, beautiful brown orbs.

"I tried to gather together everything I'd learned about you." The blonde admitted, continuing softly still. "Everything I'd observed, and gather it together in one setting, one day. As I said last night; First times should be... memorable."

Sarah felt heat rise to her face and she cursed silently in her mind, hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

"O-Of course. They should be."

Her inner giddy self was screaming happily though in her mind, she wasn't sure what to expect next.

Dinner ended shortly and Sarah was happy about her stomach being full with good food. The music changed the moment she was about to ask what was for dessert.

"I can't believe you have live music." She commented, only now realizing just how impressive that was. He must have gone to a great deal of trouble!

Fabien's alien, child-like grin from earlier reappeared now as he stood and moved to once again offer his hand to his date.

"Of course." He said simply. "Might I trouble you for a dance?"

"S-sure." She took his hand, letting him lead her away from the table towards the grass. It was beautiful out, with perfect warm weather that wasn't too miserable to be in. It was too perfect. Sarah smiled as she gave him a small lady-like bow.

Fabien took her hand in his, the other going to her waist while hers went to his shoulder. He pulled her close to him, hand splaying across her lower back as he smiled charmingly down at her and swept her up into a waltz. Sarah was sure he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest; there was no way he didn't with the way it was drumming violently in her ears. The thought made her blush again.

But if the gorgeous blonde did notice, he said nothing.

The sweet symphony out of a classic movie played as Fabien carried her into the dance.

This was perfect.

Perfection.

Sarah let out a small sigh, clearly happy.

Everything that day had overwhelmed all the stress, tears, and disgusting disappointment that had happened. And not just that day, every day. There in the handsome German's arms she felt all the pain, sadness and; now trivial seeming, things that weren't related to that moment just melt away as if part of an entirely alternate universe. If she could cherish one moment, this would be it. A moment with a gorgeous young man who was quickly sweeping her off her feet into something that she quite couldn't explain.

Thinking back, she was in fact happy with the decision of going with four beautiful strangers whom she soon found they could trust and respect.

"_I'm happy. I'll be happy. No matter how this summer will end, I'll always be happy with this moment in mind."_

"I'm happy." She spoke out loud.

Slightly taken aback, Fabien blinked for a minute and stared down at her. After a moment however, his expression softened and he reached up to gently brush Sarah's hair back, the back of his fingers gently brushing her face.

"Good." He said softly. "I am very glad..."

They came to a stop then just as the music switched to something a little slower.

Sarah gasped lightly as a smooth masculine voice from somewhere nearby began to sing a song she was surprised to find she knew.

"I know this song!" She gasped breathlessly.

Fabien chuckled and both his hands went around her waist now.

"This is very American, yes?" He questioned as he lifted her hands around his neck.

Sarah's breath hitched at the position and their closeness and she nodded numbly.

"Yes..." She whispered breathlessly. "It is."

Her insides tingled as the lyrics spoke to her soul. She loved that song!

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth."_

It was such a strange choice, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was random, or if there were some deeper meaning and/or reasoning behind it. She didn't want to overthink something that was probably so simple but all the same, the thought nagged at the back of her mind.

"_Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes as her and her partner swayed back and forth to the music. Unable to stop herself, and truthfully not really realizing she was doing so, she began to sing along with the words she knew so well.

"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Fabien took in her voice. He wondered if she knew how beautiful her voice sounded as she sang. It sent warm waves of affection through him. He held her close, leaning down to hear her better.

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof; My love is alive and not dead."

Sarah opened her eyes again and she started slightly when she noticed how close Fabien's face was to hers. The realization made her entire body flush hotly and she felt suddenly self-conscious.

"I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered. "I didn't- I mean um, I know most people don't like it when someone sings a song... says it ruins it and everything and um..."

She trailed off and looked away, feeling suddenly very embarrassed and foolish.

A moment later however, she felt a finger under her chin turned her face back towards her partner's.

"Don't apologise." The blonde whispered, his own voice barely an audible, low rumble. "You have a beautiful voice and I'll admit, I'm quite partial to it..."

Sarah swallowed heard, the sickening, fluttery feeling from earlier returning tenfold now.

"Th-thank you..." She stuttered again, blinking feverishly a few times. Good lord what was he doing to her! "I-... I really like your voice too.. have I told you that?... It's... it's hypnotic- in a good way!.. And I... it makes me wanna swoon nearly every time you speak..."

Now Fabien was utterly shocked, and he stopped, staring at the brunette with one such an expression.

"I-... really?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh. And- Oh God!" She took a second to realize what she'd just uttered. "I do. Dear Lord, I never meant to say that out loud... but... yes, it... it does..."

She wanted to run and hide.

This man was driving her insane! Making her say things she would never normally admit out loud! Now he was going to think she was weird!

There went that perfect evening!

She felt like she was going to be sick, that or cry. But Sarah Wilson did not cry! Especially over something so silly!

After what felt like a painful eternity, and much to Sarah's shock and relief, she felt her partner start up their dance again and she inhaled deeply, holding her breath as she braved a look at the blonde from the corner of her eye. Indeed, she nearly did swoon when she noted the drool-worthy smile on his face, the most handsome and killer smile she'd ever seen, let alone one directed at her.

"That is a new one, I must admit." He said, obviously much more pleased then the brunette had anticipated. "Usually, people say my voice is too rough or too deep to be attractive. I have a terrible singing voice, and I'm not used to getting compliments like that... indeed I believe it is the first time I've ever had one!"

He looked like a kid at Christmas.

Suddenly his smile softened again and he leaned down a little into Sarah's face.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "You've certainly made my night..."

"And you've made mine…" She whispered back, unable to tear her gaze from his face where it was transfixed. "Actually… you've made my entire day… month! No one's ever gone through the lengths for me that you have just in one day. I… I want to thank you. What I have to say can never be enough, but… from the bottom of my heart…. Thank you."

"Ah, but it still isn't over yet." Fabien said softly, still smiling as he reached up to once more brush his fingers across her cheek. But this time he didn't pull them away afterwards.

Sarah swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry as she stared unblinkingly up into the blonde's face. Once more they came to a halt but this time neither noticed as their gazes locked unbreakably.

"I remember the last thing we talked about last night." He informed her in another soft whisper. "And I know you do as well... My only question is this..."

His large hand cupped her face, thumb gently caressing her jawline.

"Are you sure...?" He whispered, barely audible.

She knew in her heart what the right answer was.

"Yes."

Her eyes wavered.

She waited.

"You don't mind giving something so precious to a near complete stranger...?" He whispered, his face drawing closer to hers.

Her heart was thundering in her ribcage like war drums, her head was swimming, her hands sweaty and shanking, her knees trembled.

"I... don't feel like you're a stranger..." She whispered back, her eyelids feverishly fluttering half-mast as she stared up at the blonde.

Fabien smiled and it reached his eyes, making them sparkle.

"Then I can think of no greater honor." He said finally.

Finally, his face dipped down. Hesitating for a moment only, he finally closed the distance between them.

A jolt of electricity passed through them as their lips brushed, then pressed firmly together.

Reflexively, Sarah gripped Fabien's shoulders, feeling suddenly lightheaded like she was about to faint. Her head cleared however when Fabien pulled her close to him with the hand still on her waist as it moved to splay across her lower back.

A cross between a small whimper and a sigh escaped the brunette as she finally gathered up the strength and courage to kiss him back.

Her chest was heaving rapidly as her hands nervously and shakily went around the blonde's neck and her eyes finally slid closed.

The shy innocence in that one gesture sent the blonde's mind reeling, and an overwhelming urge of protectiveness overwhelmed him, making him pull the girl in his arms impossibly close to him. Something in his mind told him he shouldn't do this, shouldn't be the one to take something so precious from her; that it should be saved for someone much more special to her, maybe someone back home. But a little voice at the back of his mind brushed it aside, reasoning that something that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong. Besides, it was already too late.

The hand at her cheek moved around to the back of her head and threaded fingers through her soft, silky hair.

Sarah felt suddenly weightless. She'd never actually done drugs before, but she reasoned that if she did, this is exactly what it would feel like. Tiny jolts and vibrations stemmed out from the places Fabien's hands touched and it set her nerves on edge. The soft and tender movement of the blonde's lips against hers; caressing, massaging, working her into a soft putty, made tiny sparks of color pop behind her eyelids.

Her face flushed with embarrassment for what felt like the hundredth time as she felt herself tremble slightly, but it couldn't be helped.

Suddenly there was a loud whistling sound and Sarah pulled away with a small gasp. Just as her eyes flew open, there was a loud popping sound and the sky exploded with a burst of color, then another, and another. In her kiss-drunken stupor, it took the brunette a moment to realize that the pops and explosions were in fact bright and beautiful fireworks.

"Fireworks…?" She whispered in confusion.

"Too much?"

Sarah looked up at the blonde and blinked at him in astonishment.

"You did this?"

He reached a hand up to the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly.

"Cheesy? Corny?" He questioned, a little embarrassed himself now. "I thought that-"

The movement of Sarah placing a finger to his lips made him stop and look back at her.

"A little." She teased softly with a smile. "But I think it's really sweet, and like I said; everything you've done has been the most amazing- It's the most anyone's ever done for me and I can never thank you enough for it…"

Fabien relaxed and smiled, taking her hand then and leading her down by the lake to a bench. There he sat her down and placed an arm around her shoulders. Sarah smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around him and turned her face towards the sky.

The two watched the fireworks for a while until after a few moments, Fabien placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. When she blinked questioningly at him he leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips.

Sarah felt a hot wave wash over her as her eyes fluttered shut. Tiny electric currents pulsed between them, starting at the lips, and the brunette felt like her entire body was on fire. It was a sweet and delicious feeling and she again felt like she was high.

Finally, the blonde pulled away and Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered back open. Fabien's own eyes were half-mast as he stared down at his date with a tender expression, his finger still under her chin.

"Sorry…" He said softly. "I couldn't resist just one more…."

Sarah said nothing as she smiled at him, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder, turning again back to the sky. She only half registered the colorful explosions as her body tingled with her new experience.

Beside her, Fabien's own body was a storm of emotion. The arm around his date pulled her close to him and with a soft sigh, his cheek moved to rest on top of her head. He was very glad just then that his companion was preoccupied with the sky because he didn't really feel like letting her see the ridiculously childish grin on his face just then.

Suddenly a thought came to him, something his mother always used to say to his father. He never thought he'd ever find someone to apply them to, but sitting with his arms around the girl beside him, he found himself strangely comfortable matching them with Sarah's face.

"Wie süß ist es zu lieben, und aufgelöst werden, und wie es mir in deiner Liebe baden waren."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: FINALLY a new chapter! After... how long? xD LMAO. Anyways, this chapter was, AGAIN co-authored by our dear 'Divine Child'. :) Whom helped 'get the ball rolling again', xD We can all thank her profusely for that. Now, the next one will be all me... I think... maybe... xD**

**Anywho! On with the story shall we? xD**

**Disclaimer: I own... well actually I own these characters! xD hahaha. But i do not own the BB world from which they are based :)**

* * *

><p>Shandi stretched wide, feeling all the joints in her body pop, before sitting up and looked around the room. Besides herself, Lauren, Adrien, Kade and Demetrio had also all fallen asleep watching a movie in the rec room. She smiled to see Demetrio at the other end of the couch she was on, still fast asleep. Kade was sprawled out on the love seat, but there was no sign of the other two. What she did notice however was the sweet and delicious aroma of something scrumptious and edible wafting on the air. Getting up, she followed her nose to the kitchen to see the pair in question working away at what was no doubt something mouth-watering.<p>

Lauren tried to stifle a yawn as the soft sound of footsteps caught her attention.

"Good morning." Lauren's brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Shandi reached up to tiredly ruffle her no doubt mess of raven strands.

"Morning." She said with a half way grin. She moved to hoist herself up onto the counter and grabbed an apple from a fruit basket sitting beside her, taking a big bite out of it as she looked down at the two.

"Watcha makin'." She asked over a mouthful of fruit.

"Crepes." Lauren answered for Adrien. "I woke up with a nasty craving for them."

She leaned against the counter. "This sweetheart here was more than willing to help me with that craving."

Her mouth had been watering since she had woken up to the smell of fresh coffee. That was when she had been asked what she wanted for breakfast.

Shandi paused in her chewing and took the time to swallow before grinning wide.

"Sure you're not pregnant?" She asked teasingly. From the stove Adrien laughed and held up two hands, a spatula in one.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" He teased.

Lauren was left to turn red as a tomato. "Both of you..."

The only thing that stuck out on her pretty face was the white bandage on her nose. She found herself to be terribly vain about the way she looked with it jumping out from her face like it did. Fortunately, it wasn't as broken as she'd originally thought it was. It was, however, sore whit smudges of black and blue from the bruising.

She began to rub the bandage, feeling awkward.

Adrien glanced at her with a grin, but did a double-take as he noticed her self-conscious fidgeting. He took the time to tend to the things in the frying pan before turning the stove down and turning around to lean against it.

"C'mere, let me see..." He said reaching out to place his hands on her hips and gently pull her towards him. He reached up and placed a hand under her chin, gently tilting her face from side to side. The sight made him cringe, feeling sorry for her, but eventually he smiled and leaned forward to brush a delicate kiss to the tip of her nose.

"What?" He asked playfully. "What's wrong with you? I don't see anything?"

It itches. " Lauren gave him the best pout she could muster.

She was trying hard to keep a straight face while Shandi quietly laughed behind Adrien.

Obviously not getting his joke, that or ignoring him, Adrien chuckled.

"It'll heal soon enough." He promised, turning back to the stove. "In the meantime, you look lovely as ever, Cherie. Do not fret."

Lauren did a small little dance, grinning from ear to ear.

She made her way to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup when the sound of someone's yawning reached her ears.

"Good morinin'." Demetrio tried his best not to yawn so loudly but failed miserably in the process. "Mmmm...I smell sugar..."

The blonde made his way over to stove and grinned when he peered inside the pan. He reached to snatch something inside but the brunette smacked his fingers with the spatula and gave him a stern look before scolding him with a long string of French vocabulary.

Producing a mock hurt look, the blonde stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them before making his way across the kitchen to Shandi. He stood between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward and resting his head against her stomach.

"So tired..." He mumbled, his face in buried in her stomach.

Feeling a warm wave of affection for the blonde, she smiled and shook her head before reaching up to soothingly comb her fingers through his hair.

"So..." She said looking up at the other two. "Has anyone seen Alicia since our little... incident yesterday?"

"Uh uh." Lauren spoke up. "She's been very quiet ever since."

"Haven't seen her." Demetrio mumbled.

"Come to think of it..." Adrien said thoughtfully as he folded the crepe in the pan and moved to put it on a plate. He took the time to crack a few eggs in there next before continuing. "I haven't seen or heard from her at all since then."

Shandi rolled her eyes.

"She's probably off pouting somewhere, waiting for one of us to come and get her so she can have someone to pit against the rest of us..."

Admittedly, the Canadian felt more than a little guilty for saying this. They'd all been friends for so long, and it sickened her when they fought.

Still, there had never quite been a fight like this, and no one had ever walked away with marks or bruises before. At least not visible ones.

She frowned as she glanced at Lauren and her disfigured nose. Sweet Little Lauren, the last one she every expected in a million years to have actually received a punch.

Then again, she was also the last one Shandi ever expected to throw a punch too.

That thought made her smile.

"If she tries, we can always have Sarah maul her like a mama bear." Lauren sipped her coffee. "Though if her date went well last night, I don't think anything could make her unhappy."

Shandi laughed at that.

"Damn Fabien!" She said with a grin. "I really wish he didn't pull her off! I've been waiting to see that for a long time!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Demetrio straightened, letting his head fall on her shoulder. "Probably didn't want her to get hurt."

"I was surprised he was that brave."Adrien commented.

Lauren wandered over to his side, plucking up a strawberry from the cut up fruit beside him when she was sure he wasn't looking.

"Pffft!" Shandi said playfully. "That's a laugh! Sarah get hurt? In that fight? Please! The most she would have got was a sore hand and I'm sure she would have agreed that was worth it!"

Adrien smiled and shook his head and the Canadian laughed, taking another bite of her apple.

"And as for your comment, Adrien; who says he was brave? For all we know, he could have collapsed into a ball of mush soon as they went out?"

This thought made the boys smirk.

"You're terrible." Adrien replied with a smile. Shandi laughed as she finished up the fruit.

"Yo, peeps.." Kade said through a yawn as he entered the kitchen, ruffling his hair. At the same time, another brunette was coming through the opposite door.

"Moring!" Sarah greeted happily, the only one looking fully awake. Kade gave her a smirk.

"Well someone had a good night!"

"Of course I did." Sarah couldn't hide the faint pink blush on her face. Still, the comment didn't stop her from smiling.

"So yay or nay on the date?" Lauren smirked.

"Yay, very much. I'll fill you two in later." Sarah sniffed the air. "Oooo something smells absolutely delicious!"

Adrien sighed in mild annoyance.

"Alright, this is not a hangout spot!" He said sternly. "Everybody out! Shoo!"

He proceeded to make such gestures.

"Tch. Way to ruin our fun guys." Shandi said playfully to Kade and Sarah.

"Yea, way to totally fill up the room with your colossal stature, Kade." Demetrio teased.

Kade grinned and lifted his arms, kissing each of his biceps.

"Hey, this bod is a work of art. Sacrifices must be made."

"Yes, yes they do. Now let's leave before the Frenchman over there decides to beat us with a spatula!" Sarah comments, poking Kade into one of his biceps.

"Geeze, Sarah, don't give him any ideas!" Shandi replied playfully.

Kade grinned down at the brunette as the two turned to leave.

"What, ya like that?" He asked playfully. "Ya know, women flock for miles to cop a feel of these, you should feel privileged to be standing so close to greatness!"

Adrien and Demetrio sighed at their friend and the girls laughed.

"So conceited..." Adrien muttered.

"Hey, if I looked like that, I'd be conceited too!" Shandi replied, finally jumping down from the counter. Demetrio gave her a look as they filed out.

"If you looked like that, I wouldn't be here!" He said with a look of mock-horror.

Adrien shook his head again as the two left. The only one left was the brunette beside him, but seeing as she had been there from the start he reasoned it was OK for her to stay.

Yea... that was the reason...

"You want me to go so you can making breakfast in peace?" Lauren rinsed out her cup as she asked the question.

It was nice watching him cook. It was like watching an artist paint except, well, with food.

Yummy, yummy food.

Adrien turned his head to give her a warm smile.

"No, Cherie. You're just fine where you are. Besides, I could use a helper. Do you want to start filling the crepes? That would be a big help."

"That I can do." Lauren moved around him, ready to start a little assembly line for stuffing the breakfast flats with the fruit/cream cheese mixture.

When she was sure Adrien wasn't looking, she would steal bits of strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries out of the mixture to taste. She also managed to steal a bit of the cream cheese mixture. It was better then anything she ever had before. Adrien had to be a gourmet chef or something along those lines. No one else could make something this simple taste like it was made for royalty.

"Mmm...creamy." She whispered.

Hey you!" The Frenchman scolded playfully. "If you're going to be cheating I'll have to send you back out with the others!

"I'm not cheating." Lauren popped her finger out of her mouth. "I'm taste testing..."

She couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh, well, in _that _case…" He replied sarcastically, turning back to the stove with a grin.

Lauren laughed.

"It's delicious. Better than anything I ever had before. What are you? A magician or a chef? Both?"

The other brunette lifted a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

"Mmmm... both."

He gave the girl beside him a playful smile before turning back to his work.

It was quiet for a few moments and Lauren had just popped another piece of fruit into her mouth when Adrien spoke again.

"So, hows the stuffing coming?" He asked without looking but obviously having caught her again. "I should have made just enough."

She blinked to see she would be a bit short.

"It's going... good." She was hiding the fact that she was making a face.

_"Damn it, he's going to yell at me for sure."_

She looked at all the other plates, holding the last one in her hand.

Lauren sighed, knowing this plate would be her's. It wouldn't be fair to cut someone else short because of her disobedient snacking. She just hoped Adrien wouldn't be looking over her shoulder any time soon.

Suddenly the brunette in question laughed.

"You don't have enough do you?" He asked, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Maybe..." Lauren shifted her eyes away from him. "Not..."

She looked back with a sheepish, awkward smile. "It's okay...t hat's what I get for taste testing..."

"Yes it is." He replied. "But it's alright. There's more fruit in the fridge. Now go cut up some more you little imp, before I fire you!"

"Yes chef." Lauren stuck her tongue out at him as she went back for more fruit.

She made more then enough for everyone to have seconds. After some time, Lauren waited, watching Adrien doing this thing. She looked down at the bowl of cream cheese.

The 'imp' inside of her grinned.

She took a bit on her finger and managed to slither her way over to Adrien.

With a quick move, probably a silly one, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a mark of the filling where her lips were.

The Frenchman grinned but didn't look at her and made no movement other than to reach up and wipe his face before licking his finger.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to start a war you're not sure you can finish?"

"Oh? What war?" Lauren raised her eyebrow. "What can you possibly do to me?"

Famous last words.

"Nothing at the moment, I'm making breakfast." The chef said bluntly.

His response was casual but there was a mischievous look in his eye and a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Lauren just stared at him before going back to fixing the last of the crepes; seconds in case anyone was still hungry after the first batch. She looked up from her fixing to watch Adrien, a soft smile tugging at her lips at the long haired Frenchman just doing what he was doing best. She assumed that cooking was what he did best. She wondered what else did. What exactly made him tick? What made him so...

Sweet?

She found herself daydreaming into her work.

Suddenly, Lauren felt something splat against her cheek. Stunned, she reached up to wipe at it and realized it was a big blob of whipped cream. She turned to Adrien but he was no longer there. She blinked for a minute at the spot he'd just been when she felt something on her other cheek. Reaching up her other hand she pulled it away to reveal a smudge of strawberry sauce.

She turned to the other side and this time she felt something dab on her chin. Laughing she whirled around but there was still no Adrien.

"Okay." She grabbed a small towel. "Funny... I get it... French Ninja Chef... Where are you? C'mon..."

Her eyes scanned the kitchen, trying to see where the brunette could be.

Deciding to arm herself, she made her way to the fridge. Opening it, she immediately spotted the perfect weapon and promptly removed it. Turning, she proceeded to shake the can of whipped cream as she once more scanned the kitchen.

"Alright, you booger, where are you?"

Suddenly she felt a smart tap to her backside and whirled around again, but again there was no one there. A second time she felt a tap on her bum and whirled. Standing with her hands on her hips, she scanned the kitchen. A hand suddenly appeared over her shoulder and yanked the can from her hands. This time when she whirled around, she saw Adrien standing there grinning like a madman, tossing the whipped cream up and down in one hand, a twisted dish towel in the other.

"And just what were you planning to do with this, huh?" He asked cheekily. "Fighting dirty, eh?"

"I had to arm myself." She held up her hands, staring at the can then back at him. "Just what are _you_ going to do with that?"

"Hm. I haven't decided yet. But it seems only fair to use it against you since that was obviously your intention regarding me."

Lauren backed away from him. "Adrien, come on... I was just trying to be playful."

This was not going to end well.

She had to have a plan. Her eyes scanned the counter for anything she could use to defend herself, and finally her hand finally landed on a pot cover. She snatched it up, using it like a shield.

"You can't shoot that thing. I'm unarmed..."

Adrien laughed heartily.

"You should have thought of that before you took it out!" He exclaimed. And quick as a lick, he sprung forward, his thumb popping off the top as he aimed and sprayed, managing to cover the brunette in foamy goodness before she could raise the lid.

"You jerk!" She yelled as she was covered in it. "You...grrr! Adrien!"

Lauren proceeded to wipe the sticky mess off of herself and throw it at him.

The Frenchman laughed again and held up his hand, leaning away from her as he proceeded to spray the can aimlessly.

"I told you not to start a war you couldn't finish!" He exclaimed back. "This is my domain, Miss America!"

"Just wait until I'm through you, France!" Lauren was grinning as she proceeded to throw whipped cream 'snowballs' at the Frenchman.

They twirled around in the kitchen, Lauren trying her damnest to get him.

Adrien was laughing like a madman as he grabbed a pot cover of his own and hid behind it as he darted around the kitchen, his arm stuck out with the can as he continued to 'shoot' at her.

Lauren finally stopped chasing him. "Okay! I surrender. You win."

She held up her hands defensively as she stood still in the middle of the kitchen, completely covered in whipped cream from her head to her legs. Her tank top and rolled up sweats were sticky and wet, and her hair was matted with the white foam.

Her eyes lifted, looking up at her companion under her lashes.

"You win." She even grabbed a white dishcloth to prove her point.

The brunette chef looked over the pathetic mess he'd turned the girl into and his heart melted. Lowering his 'weapons' he placed them off to the side and far from her reach before approaching her with a grin.

"Good! I hope you learned your lesson!" He said playfully, reaching out to take the cloth from her hands. Laughing again he reached up to wipe some of the sticky mess from her hair and shoulders, not touching her face.

"Yes, don't get into a food fight with you." She laughed. "That was so much fun though."

Lauren watched him.

"May we shake on it?"

He narrowed his eyes on her suspiciously before laughing.

"I don't think I trust you..."

Lauren gawked at him. "Oh... Smooth! Okay, I guess nothing gets past you."

She did smirk though.

"Since I don't get to give you my big, sticky bear hug." She cupped his face. "How about a big old kiss?"

She moved in and planted one on the side of his cheek. Letting him go, she shook her creamy hands, flopping white foam everywhere.

Adrien laughed heartily now as he reached up to wipe his face and once mire lick his fingers clean.

"Really." He said more the asked. "Really? Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

Lauren laughed as she backed up. He backed her up against the counter, smirking devilishly.

"You got a little something-"

Before the girl could move he darted forward, snagging her waist and pulling her towards him. Quickly moving in, he licked a long line up her cheek before pulling back with a childish grin and smacking his lips.

"Mmmm... you're my new favorite treat."

Her face turned red. "Oh you!"

She was laughing though.

Her hands found themselves on his chest, intending earlier to push him away but thinking better of it after his little stunt.

Adrien smiled down at her sweetly now.

"Glad you learned your lesson." He teased softly. This time he reached up and wiped the remainder of the cream from her face before pulling back from her and moving to the counter.

"It's time for breakfast." He said softly. "If you like you can go get cleaned up, I'll make sure to save you lots."

"Okay." She headed towards the door but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Lauren?"

She turned a questioning look on the other brunette.

Adrien approached her with his arms loaded down with plates and such. The American backed up cautiously which made him laugh.

"Thank you for your help." He said tenderly. "You're a great helper."

He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek before moving past her and into the dining room.

Lifting a hand to her cheek, Lauren turned to leave as well, grinning the entire way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Dude... you've got... <em>something<em> in your hair." Kade said, gesturing to Adrein's head as he entered the dining room.

Adrien looked up and laughed. He placed the plates he was carrying on the table before reaching up to smooth a hand over his hair. When he pulled it away he saw there was a huge blob of whipped cream there.

"Do we even wanna know?" The redhead asked with a grin.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter." The brunette said dismissively. The Scot grinned before turning to the food.

"What? No nutella?"

"Excuse me your majesty, my hands were a little full, what with carrying the massive breakfast I made for everyone and all."

"You're excused this time." The redhead replied playfully, getting up from the table. "But don't let it happen again."

Adrien smiled and shook his head as he began to disperse the plates. However, he whirled around when he remembered something very important.

"Uh, Kade! No, don't-!"

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen!?"

Adrien cringed as the Scot reappeared, looking dumbstruck.

"Uh... well..." Adrien replied, looking sheepish. The Scot grinned wide then.

"Ooooh Big Bertha is gonna slaughter you!"

Adrien cringed again as he remembered the head housekeeper, a big burly woman with little tolerance for shenanigans and no sense of humor.

"Hey, is breakfast- What the hell happened?" Sarah appeared with Shandi in tow. Her eyes were fixed on the scene behind Kade.

The American took a second to stare at the kitchen, Kade's wide grin, and Adrien looking very embarrassed.

"Did something happened while we were gone?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Adrien.

The latter laughed.

"Well, let's eat!" He said ignoring the question and gesturing to the table. "Ladies, if you will."

Shandi exchanged a look with Sarah before the two grinned and took a seat.

"Where's Lauren?" Demetrio asked before taking a bite of a crepe. He suddenly gave his food a suspicious look. "Didn't suddenly get the urge for a new ingredient did you?"

"That's just a chance you're going to have to take." The brunette replied. "How hungry are you?"

"Hungry enough to take that chance." Shandi replied playfully, taking a bite. "Oh my God... this is orgasmic..."

"Mmm.. wow!" Sarah commented after a bite as well. "I mean wow! Can I take you home with me!"

"No." A new voice replied instead. Lauren stood in a new change of clothes, her wet hair let down, pulled back by a headband.

"Sorry I'm late. I got whipped cream in my hair..." She tried to hide her smile as she sat down in front of aAY plate.

Adrien avoided looking at her as a huge grin slit his face as well. He chuckled as he helped himself to the breakfast.

"I'm very glad you like it girls." He said kindly. He then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Where's Fabien? It's odd for him to be late for breakfast."

"Yea." Kade snorted coming back to the table and reclaiming his seat. "He's usually up at the butt crack of dawn."

"He'll be here. I had to go wake him up." Sarah sipped her tea.

Lauren looked over her fork at her.

"Oh really?"

Everyone looked intrigued by that.

"You did?" Demetrio asked, surprised. "Really? What the hell time did you get up? Or did you tire him out that much on your romantic excursion last night?"

Both Shandi and Lauren paused in mid motion of whatever they were doing to stare at each other then back at Sarah.

"I just got up cause I couldn't sleep. I'm too happy." Sarah lifted her tea cup. "I had a good time last night."

Both friends grinned at her.

"Someone got lucky!" Kade teased, nudging the girl's ribs playfully. "Didn't ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Kade!" Adrien and Demetrio scolded in unison.

"Wouldn't you like to know." A familiar voice rumbled as a new guest joined the little breakfast club.

Fabien ran a hand through his blond locks as he gave the redhead a small glare.

"Don't be such a pervert, Kade." He said bluntly, taking a seat at Sarah's other side. "For once, how about trying to control yourself, at least until everyone is finished eating."

The girls gave Sarah a look.

Sarah shook her head.

Both Lauren and Shandi nodded, okay with the answer before Lauren raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Sarah just grinned.

Lauren cooed silently as Shandi gave Sarah a low five under the table.

"Annnyways." Shandi cooed. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well... I know you guys are kinda on the outs right now..." Kade began, absently moving his food around his plate as he spoke, not looking at anyone. "But I was kinda thinking I'd take Alicia out today... Ya know, talk about what happened, try to get this mess straightened out. Maybe I can calm her down a bit and you guys can smooth out the wrinkles..."

The three girls exchanged glances.

Sarah was the first to speak.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kade." She smiled. "I think she'll really like that."

"Yeah." Lauren fiddled with her fork. "I think... that maybe yesterday was just too damn crazy..."

"Understatement of the year..." Shandi muttered, picking at her food.

Demetrio frowned as he looked around.

"Just what... What happened anyway? I mean, am I the only one who was totally blown away by that whole thing? Call me stupid, but I did not see that coming... At all..."

Shandi sighed.

"Trust me, babe... neither did we."

"We...thought that..." Lauren brushed her nose. "This time...things would be great...like how they used to be."

"We're sorry you all got dragged into our mess. We hope that its not enough to scare you away." Sarah pushed her plate from her.

"It always starts out like that." Shandi added softly. "Starts out all grand and perfect, even though we're all holding our breaths. Then, just when we finally start to let our guard down and relax... _that_ happens; she snaps, goes all crazy bitch on us and we spend the next few weeks trying to sweep up the broken glass."

"Yea... only this time we were all there to see it..." Sarah added softly as well. "So there's no hiding it this time, or telling each of us a small piece of the truth so none of us ever know the whole story... This time we all know everything and she can't pit us against each other..."

"Our skeleton came out of the closet." Lauren swallowed. "We're just..."

"OK!" Adrien said loudly. "Let's say we change the subject! Kade, that's a wonderful idea. I think you should do that. As for the rest of us... I'm sure we'll think of something."

He gave the group a smile though it was a little hard to receive one in turn.

The rest of breakfast was just awkward. Lauren was the first of the girls to finish and she noted that Sarah was still trying to eat. The latter's attitude changed when Fabien brushed his hand against hers, getting her to smile. Lauren found herself happy to see that.

"I'm... going to... see... if.. she's up.." Lauren spoke, turning then to Kade. "Unless you want to go?"

Kade considered this for a moment before looking up at the girl. His eyes went to her nose and he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Maybe I should..." He replied, pushing back his chair. "I'll phone in the verdict."

"Okay." Lauren smiled. "Remind her we have crepes. She likes them, especially with extra cream cheese. She'll be running out in no time."

Kade grinned.

"Will do!"

The others turned back to their breakfast and made small talk as they finished up.

Only a few minutes had passed before Kade returned, a deep frown on his face.

"Thought you were going to phone in the verdict?" Demetrio teased. Kade ignored him.

"She's not in her room."

Shandi paused with her fork halfway to her mouth and frowned.

"What do you mean shes not in her room?"

"I _mean,_ shes not there!" Kade replied, his tone a little forceful now.

"That's impossible..." Sarah's eyes widened.

Lauren looked like she was about to panic. "She wouldn't... run away... here, would she?"

Suddenly the girls looked panicked.

"Oh God..." Shandi whispered. "No... she..."

Without another word the girls stood as one and immediately left the room.

* * *

><p>"Alicia!" Three voices called, as they combed the house. "Alicia!"<p>

The girls checked every room, every closet, under every bed. The guys checked all around outside. Finally they met up in the living room.

"Anything?" Shandi asked hopefully.

"Nothing." Sarah answered with a frown.

"Guys... I'm worried..." The Canadian frowned deeply. "You don't think anything happened to her do you?"

"I don't think anything did." Sarah noted Lauren looking frantic. "Just take a deep breath."

"She's done it before, Sarah. She's... she wouldn't be stupid enough to..."

Lauren's voice trailed off, staring outside.

Shandi released a frustrated sound.

"If she's not dead, I'm gonna kill her!" She growled, but her facial expression was still creased with deep worry, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

Just then, Adrien strolled into the room with a deep frown.

"I... think you three might want to see this..."

The girls exchanged a look, knots forming in their stomachs as they followed the brunette out of the room.

He led them to the room across the hall where a lap top was set up on the desk. Therein the boys were crowded around Kade, who was sitting and staring at the screen with an unreadable expression.

The three girls approached them and the boys, save Kade who didn't budge, cleared off to give them space. What they saw on the screen shocked them speechless.

There on the screen was the girl in question's Facebook page, opened for them all to see. There was a picture of her posted on her status; she had her arms wrapped around a cute blonde boy who barely looked her age, if that. Both were sharing a very intimate smooch. Underneath it was a caption.

_"Back early from vaca! Had a nice surprise waiting for me! Love you so much Ryan!"_

"What the hell?!" Shandi roared furiously. "How long does it take to get back to America! What the hell was she back for, two fucking hours!? That-"

She trailed off, releasing an angry yell. She felt like flinging the laptop through the window. After all the worrying they'd done over her!

Adrien looked down at Kade and frowned, seeing the redhead staring at the screen, still with an unreadable expression.

Shandi's expression softened as she reached out to place her hand on his arm.

"Kade.. I'm sorry, I-"

The redhead yanked his arm from her grip before pushing the chair back and making a hasty exit.

"Kade!" Shandi called after him, feeling horrible.

"It's alright..." Fabien said softly, staring after him with a deep frown. "He'll... he just needs to be alone for a while.."

Sarah studied Alicia's Facebook page.

"She left yesterday."

The bookworm felt her blood turning into ice.

"That stupid little..." Sarah took a second to breathe.

"I... wow I'm totally at a loss for words..." Demetrio said.

"Obviously not." Fabien replied in annoyance. The Italian rolled his eyes.

Everyone was more than a little irritated.

"I can't believe this..." Shandi sighed, plopping down in Kade's empty seat and dropping her head into her hands. "What a fuck up..."

Lauren had her phone out. Her phone was able to get updates from Facebook.

She was standing frozen at what she found.

The post that their 'former' friend had posted about twenty four hours ago before she left.

The words stung.

"What are you looking at, Laur?" Sarah asked curiously.

The petite brunette said nothing, instead she moved around the desk to the lap top and scrolled down. Shandi lifted her head and everyone read what was on the screen. The Canadian's face turned scarlet with rage as Sarah read out the status Lauren had seen.

"On the way back home. Realized that the so-called friends I had left with never really cared about me, even though they pretended to. But it's OK, I'm strong and I don't need them. I have all my great friends back home to help me get through this, you guys are awesome. So, I wash my hands of those people, they know who they are. I won't be fooled by your lies ever again, you've hurt me too many times and I don't deserve to be tortured by people like you. For my REAL friends, I'm coming home! Smiley face."

"How DARE she make us out to be the bad guys! AGAIN!" Shandi all but screamed, slamming her fist down hard enough on the desk to make it sting. "I swear to God, we get back I'm gonna murder her !"

"Shandi, we're done with her... The best we can do now is-" Sarah took a second to realize just how quiet Lauren was. "Laur? You alright?"

The shorter girl couldn't speak. She could barely lift her head to look at anyone. Her fingers had tightened around the phone.

"...I'm...okay." She spoke slowly.

Shandi took a few deep breaths through her nose, attempting to calm herself as she once more dropped her face into her hands.

"Okay... alright... just calm down..." She said, more to herself then the others. "Just... let me think a minute..."

All was quiet for a few moments as everyone seemed to be doing just that. After a long, painful silence, Shandi lifted her head from her hands as if suddenly having an epiphany.

"I've got an idea." She said airily, staring ahead of her. Slowly a wicked smile spread across her face. "I've got a damn good idea!"

Bolting up out of her chair, she made for the door.

"C'mon girls! We are going to pay that little bitch back and cheer Kade up all in one shot!"

She disappeared out the door.

Both Sarah and Lauren stared at each other.

"Well, you heard her." Sarah got up out of the chair with Lauren hot on her heels.

The two proceeded to follow their friend.

They had no clue what the Canadian was thinking or what she was going to do.

Or make them do.

"What exactly did she mean by getting back at Alicia and making Kade happy?" Lauren asked Sarah.

"God only knows, with that girl..." Sarah sighed, a small smile coming to her lips as she shook her head.

The girls found the Canadian in her room, hastily running a brush through her hair before grabbing an elastic and pulling it up into a high ponytail. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and her favorite band shirt.

"Grab your wallets ladies! We, are going shopping!"

"Uh, come again?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me! Out! I'm gonna go bum a car, meet ya outside in five!"

That said she darted past her two friends without another word.

"Okay...?" Lauren replied questioningly.

"What does shopping have to do with her 'evil plan'?"

"I have no idea." Sarah laughed. "I'm ready to go. You need to do anything?"

"Maybe brush my teeth? Think she can wait that long?"

The girls quickly brushed their teeth and met Shandi outside. She was sitting behind the wheel of a gorgeous forest green 1967 mustang.

"Come on, get in! I already informed the guys where we were going. Chop, chop!"

"Who's car did you steal?" Sarah asked, getting in the passengers seat.

"It's Dem's and I didn't steal it! He gave me the keys!"

"Really? Just handed it over with no problem?" Lauren got in the backseat. "Aw..."

She grinned as Shandi gave her the stink eye.

"What? He's smitten with you!" Lauren teased.

A pleased grin split the Canadian's face but she made no comment as the two girls buckled up before the ravenette started the car and peeled down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that was such a good idea?" Adrien asked wearily as he watched his best friend watching his car disappear from the living room window. "You have no idea how well she can even drive."<p>

"Cars are objects." Demetrio replied, not looking at the brunette as he watched the car disappear. Releasing the curtain, he turned towards his friend to give him a lopsided smile. "A girl like that... only comes along once in a lifetime. Tell me, would you have said no to Lauren if she asked you to borrow your car?"

The brunette chewed his cheek but made no comment.

"Exactly." The blonde replied bluntly, moving past his friend. "I'm much less worried about the car then I am about getting on her bad side again... I've got a lot of making up to do after... lately. That old thing is the least of my worries."

The blonde thought about that as he left the living room. Sure, he wasn't totally in love with his car like a lot of guys, but he did kinda like that old mustang...

Sighing, a small, weary smile graced the blonde's face.

_"Just don't kill it..."_ He thought only half jokingly. _"Thats all I ask..."_

* * *

><p>Roughly two hours later, the girls returned and the three boys were waiting for them when they pulled up. Demetrio and Adrien blinked in astonishment as they looked the green car over. Sparkling and glistening in the sun, it looked better then when the girls had left.<p>

"What did you do, trade it in for a new one?" Adrien teased as the girls emerged.

"We took her through the wash on the way back." Shandi said with a smile, tossing the keys to it's owner. "Little note of appreciation. Thanks babe!"

She gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek before moving past him into the house.

"Uh... you're welcome..." Demetrio replied, a dopey grin on his face.

Fabien looked impressed as he looked the car over.

"Now that's a woman." He teased. "You can borrow my car anytime."

Sarah rolled her eyes at that. Not missing it, Fabien smirked and moved to slip his arm around her shoulder as he followed her back to the house.

"Enjoy your trip?" He asked softly, his voice a low, delicious rumble as he reached up to affectionately tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I did." Sarah couldn't keep her frown as she smiled.

Inside, she was jumping up and down shrieking like a fan girl.

She was so lucky!

"Good." Fabien said simply. He moved then to press a quick kiss to her temple before taking her hand and leading her through the front door.

Once inside, everyone gathered in the living room as Shandi dropped the bags in her hands on the couch.

"So, let's see." Adrien said with a smile as he sat on the arm of a couch, watching the girls deposit their things around.

"No way!" Shandi said with a grin. "It's a surprise!"

Adrien lifted an eyebrow before exchanging a look with his friends.

They watched as the girls huddled together, peering in bags and whispering amongst themselves excitedly. Finally they pulled back, all looking giddy and excited.

"OK, so we've got everything except the guest of honor! Let's go girls!"

The young men all blinked at the girls as they gathered up their things again and hastily left the room.

"This should be interesting." Fabien said with an amused smile, turning to follow.

The other two exchanged a look before turning to follow after the others as well.

* * *

><p>"Kade!" Sarah called loudly as she searched.<p>

"Come on out! We need to talk to you!" Lauren yelled, cupping her hands over her face.

The girls looked all around, not spotting the Scot anywhere. They were ready to give up when Sarah happened to glance out a back window on her way past.

"Hey guys... I think I see him..."

Sure enough, the Scot was outside, down by the pond, sitting on the bench and seemingly tossing things into the water.

All three girls looked at each other before heading outside.

Shandi was the first to approach him.

"Hey Stud..." She said softly, slowly approaching him from behind.

She frowned as she reached him and stood behind the bench to look over his shoulder. He was holding a huge cluster of grass and weeds and looking around, she noted the bald circle surrounding the bench. She watched for a minute as he shredded the grass in his hands before angrily tossing it into the water. He moved to pluck up another cluster and that's when she moved around the bench to face him.

"Kade..." She cooed gently, her heart breaking for him.

She sat beside him on the bench and took his huge hands in hers, gently prying them open and removing the grass before tossing it away. His hands were stained green but he didn't seem to notice as he stared down at them with a blank expression.

"Stupid question but... you OK?"

She kept her hands in his, squeezing them firmly. As terrible as she felt over what had happened, she felt that much worse at the thought of Kade and how he must feel. Seeing him like this only made her angrier at the girl in question.

"Honestly?"

Kade finally spoke.

"No..." He gulped. "I...

He'd never really been good at explaining how he felt when someone broke his heart. He'd always imagined it was like someone sticking a million shards of glass into your chest and repeatably kicking you in said chest while you just stood there and took it. He felt like he was bleeding out with no damn way to staunch the flow.

"...I was starting to think... that by giving her a chance... that maybe..."

He couldn't finish.

Shandi felt her chest tighten.

"C'mere." She said, holding her arms out.

Almost not expecting him to move, she was a little surprised when the redhead leaned forward and wrapped his huge meaty arms around her. Frowning deeply, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder as she just held him tightly.

Kade buried his face in the crook of her, squeezing her tightly. It almost hurt and admittedly it was a little hard to breathe but there was no dam way she would push him away. He needed this more then she needed to breathe comfortably, and she knew it.

She could feel the Scot's chest rising and falling rapidly and knew that if it was one of the girls, this would be the part where they would break down and cry. Now, she didn't expect the Scot to suddenly start bawling, but she also knew that this was just about the equivalent for a macho man like Kade Sanders.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her voice cracking and eyes filling in his stead. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed his back. "I wish I could save you from this..."

"This sucks..." The redhead mumbled from his spot at her shoulder. "It really, really sucks..."

Shandi released a dark, humorous laugh.

"I know." She said sympathetically. "Believe me, I know..."

The Scot felt two other pairs of hands on his back and shoulders after that.

Sarah approached on the other side. "We're here for you..."

Lauren felt like she might cry at the sight of the strong Scot turning into a crumbling mess.

Kade didn't move for a long time as his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. Eventually however he seemed to calm down a bit until finally he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Thanks girls... really... thanks." He released the Canadian and picked up a hand of both Lauren and Sarah, bringing them both together and pressing his lips to their fingers before releasing them. "I know this must suck for you guys too... Sorry about turnin to this blubbering idiot."

He laughed dryly.

"You guys were way cooler about it then me..."

"It may suck." Sarah smiled. "But we've known how she is...you haven't. Besides, I'm glad she's gone. I'm just sad for you... if I could, I'd fix it all for you."

"We can't go beat her up but we can try and put a smile back on your face." Lauren's eyes softened.

Kade lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Shandi laughed and gave his shoulder a playful push.

"Get your mind outta the gutter! Nothing like that!"

Kade chuckled softly.

"I'm kidding... I don't need any more romance for a while... what's your idea?"

Shandi looked at her friends and grinned wickedly.

"Weeell..." She drawled mischievously.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Adrien balked, watching through the window as the girls proceeded to move a collection of exceedingly odd things out into the back yard. His brows lifted to see petite Lauren wheeling Kade's beastly motorbike into the middle of the garden.<p>

The two blonde's left their seats and approached the window, looking over the brunette's shoulders in bewilderment as they too watched.

"I have no idea..." Fabien voiced absently, watching curiously.

"Is that a _rifle_?" Demetrio asked in stunned shock.

The three young men gawked.

It _was_ a rifle.

Just what the hell were the girls up to?

The three gentlemen then proceed to actually go outside to see what they were up to.

Kade looked beside himself, grinning from ear to ear.

He watched the girls for a few moments before turning to his approaching friends.

"OK." Shandi said, one hand on her hip, the other directing the movements. "Lemme see... Yea, that's good. Now the Roman platform can go right there, and the Harley can go there... and we'll do the forest scene over there."

She stopped for a minute and sized everything up before grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh man!" She said suddenly releasing an excited sound. "This is gonna be awesomeee!"

"Just what are you four up to?" Demetrio asked, mildly amused and greatly intrigued.

"You'll see!" The ravenette sang, grinning from ear to ear as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde. She then pulled out her cell to look at the time on the face. "OK, we should go get changed, we don't wanna loose too much light. Kade, go put that one on first."

Kade moved to pick up the bag the Canadian had gestured to.

"The rest of us… Let's go!"

It took the girls a while to get ready. The three young men were becoming almost impatient waiting to see what exactly the girls had planned, or rather what Shandi had planned.

Demetrio felt himself tapping his foot anxiously when all three of them finally came out together.

His jaw just about hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

First up was Sarah. She was dressed in a pretty country dress that looked like it belonged to a Scottish girl from decades ago and flattered her very well. The skirt was huge and fluffy and the top dipped quite low in the front, giving a healthy view of her breasts, which were arranged just so as to look quite literally picture perfect. There were a pair of modest flats on her feet. Her hair was pinned back from her face on one side with a big, pretty flower and her face was painted with minimal makeup, just enough to enhance her features and give her a healthy glow, and also to make it appear as if she were blushing prettily.

"OK." Shandi said, going into directive mode again. She had a large camera around her neck and in her hand now. "Sarah, I want you over by that wall."

The brunette obliged and approached the waist-high stone wall at the back of the garden.

"Sit up on that."

Again the girl obliged.

"Cool. Now, Kade, come with me."

The redhead was wearing a pair of tan colored trousers looking to be from about the same era as Sarah. He was also wearing a salt and pepper hat and a pair of suspenders, the sleeves of his rumpled and slightly worn-looking white shirt pushed up to his elbows.

"Stand in front of her. Sarah, legs open!"

The brunette flushed a thousand shades of red but did as she was told, making the redhead laugh. Shandi moved the Scot until he was standing between the American's legs. She then took the redhead's hands and positioned them on Sarah's thighs so it would look like he was pushing the skirt up her legs.

The American didn't need the blush because her face was naturally doing that all on her own.

Shandi made a few more adjustments until she was satisfied before finally stepping back and holding up the camera.

"Kay, say cheese! Just kidding, don't friggin move!"

She snapped the picture and lowered the camera, smiling at the result.

"Perfect." She said proudly.

The picture showed what looked like a Scottish pair from days long gone past. They looked very in love as the young man seemed to be stealing a feel up her dress, the other tenderly cupping her face as she blushed prettily, both their eyes half-mast as they stared into each others eyes while moving in for a sweet kiss. The young lady's hands were resting on the wall, awaiting her love's kiss.

"What exactly are you three intending to do for Kade?" Fabien raised his eyebrows, arms crossed.

Kade helped Sarah off the wall.

He flashed a grin to his best.

"They're cheering me up."

"I can see that." Fabien didn't look amused.

"Come on, move it along people!" Shandi demanded, clapping her hands. "Haven't got all day! Kade, hurry up and change into the next one."

Lauren giggled as she stepped up to the plate.

She was wearing an ultra short, otherwise traditional Scottish tartan skirt and white blouse. There was nothing on her bare feet and her makeup was minimal as well, looking fresh as a daisy and pretty as a rose with only feature-enhancing sweeps and colors. Her hair was down, long, curly and shimmering.

"Laur, I want you over there." Shandi said, pointing to a large rose with a babbling fountain in front of it. "Stand between the bush and fountain and wait for Kade."

"Gotcha!" Lauren gave a mock salute.

She walked over to the fountain and did as Shandi instructed.

Her eyes lifted a second to catch the other boys' and winked, blowing them a kiss.

Adrien grinned, placing a hand to his heart and pretended to faint. Demetrio laughed and mimed catching the kiss, placing it to his cheek. Fabien smiled and shook his head before winking back.

"OK- Kade, you done yet!?"

"Gimme a chance, woman!" The redhead replied from behind the bush. "This damn thing is too small! It's suffocating the family jewels!"

Shandi sighed in exasperation.

"Just get out here! It's just for one damn picture!"

The Scot grumbled as he came out around the bush, placing his hands on his hips with a look of irritation. At the sight of him, his friends immediately roared with laughter while Lauren and Sarah chuckled and Shandi grinned wide.

"Looks fine to me!" She said approvingly.

The Scot was now bare-chested and wearing nothing over top but a Scottish tartan sash. On his lower half was a very restricting, yet very flattering - despite what he thought - blue and green tartan kilt, matching Lauren's outfit.

"Alright, this one's simple enough." Shandi said, ignoring the still raucous laughter behind her. "Kade, I want you to pick Laur up with her legs around your waist, Laur wrap your arms around his neck."

Kade turned to grin at the girl.

"Ready?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be, handsome." Lauren giggled.

The Scot laughed and bent to her level, placing his hands on her hips. She circled her arms around his neck and in an almost effortless heave, the Scot picked her up and positioned his hands under her legs as he held her in place.

"Great." The Canadian said with a huge grin. She retrieved a big, juicy strawberry before approaching the two and reaching up to pop it partway in the brunette's mouth.

"Don't eat it!" She warned. She then turned to Kade. "Kay, I think you get the idea. Move in, stud!"

Kade grinned before moving in intimately close and biting into the other half of the strawberry.

"Perfect!" The Canadian praised, raising the camera again to snap a picture.

She grinned and squirmed giddily when she lowered the camera for a look.

"Kay, you can put her down now.

Kade playfully bit off half of the strawberry before gently setting the brunette down.

Lauren munched on her half of the strawberry. "Mmmm...nice one handsome."

Inside she was dancing giddily.

Her eyes looked over to where the laughter had stopped.

Adrien was already watching her and there was an unreadable expression on his face. When he noticed her looking back at him he smiled and held two thumbs up.

"You're a natural, Cherie." He said with a laugh.

She curtsied, smiling at him.

"OK, next." Shandi said.

"God, you're a damn slave driver!" Kade said in mock annoyance. Everyone knew he was loving every minute of it.

"That's right, sexy." She replied playfully, making a whipping sound. "Now move along!"

The Scot moved to change into his next outfit and Shandi turned back to the others, holding the camera up in the air.

"Any takers?"

"I will!" Demetrio bolted up first, only in his haste to get up, he ended up getting tangled in his feet and landing face-first on the ground.

Looking a little embarrassed for his friend, Adrien approached Shandi instead.

"I'll do it." The brunette said, calmly taking the camera from the Canadian. She gave him a small smile before turning to approach the huge motorbike.

"Kay, over her Dre."

The Frenchman made a face at her for the nick but thinking about it a moment, he eventually decided to let her have it. It was the first nick anyone had ever given him that didn't make him want to throttle them for its stupidity.

Shaking his head, he followed after the girl.

Kade emerged this time wearing a pair of faded black jeans, black motorcycle boots, a white shirt and and a black leather jacket. There were a pair of mirrored shades on his eyes to complete the look.

"Ooooo..." Sarah cooed playfully making a sizzling noise. "That's nice."

Fabien raised an eyebrow at that before moving behind her to slip his arms around her waist and lean down to press a quick kiss to her exposed shoulder, making a shiver run down her spine.

"I've got a leather jacket too you know..." He teased.

She said nothing as she reached her hands down to cover his but the huge, dopey grin on her face said it all.

Shandi was wearing a short, fitted denim mini-skirt, tall black heeled boots, a low-cut white shirt and a leather jacket with three-quarter sleeves. Her hair was a wild tangle of tight curls piled on top of her head and her lips were painted a devilish red. She was also wearing a pair of mirrored aviators.

The Canadian moved to straddle the bike backwards and patted the seat in front of her.

"Take a seat, stud." She said with a smirk.

Kade grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

He gave a mock bow before moving towards the bike.

Demetrio just about fell out of his chair. Again.

The Scot moved to swing one powerful leg over the bike, facing the girl, and sat back, waiting. Shandi slid down and draped her legs over his. She took his hands and placed them at her sides inside her jacket. Reaching up she moved her jacket a little to the side and pointed to the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Here." She said with a laugh.

Kade raised an eyebrow before laughing as well and leaning forward to press his lips lightly to the gestured spot. Shandi reached out and slipped one hand inside his jacket, looking like she was taking it off of him, the other she reached up and slipped into his hair. She then tipped her head back and opened her mouth for what looked like a seductive-looking moan.

"Kay, let's see if I can do this without laughing." She said with a grin. "Ready when you are Adrien."

Adrien chuckled and lifted the camera for a picture.

It took a few shots as the Canadian did indeed laugh, most times making the Scot laugh too, but eventually they managed to get a convincing picture.

"Dem, are you okay?" Lauren was sitting next to the Italian.

The poor guy look like a kicked puppy dog.

It was pitiful yet downright adorable at the same time.

"I know why she's doing it..." Demetrio moped. "But..."

"It's okay. Just pictures to get Alicia all aggravated and annoyed." She patted him on the head.

"But...why?"

"Oh be a big boy and stop pouting." She poked his cheek.

"If you have to ask why, then there's no point in explaining it to you." Shandi said coldly as she approached them. "I think this is the least we can do as payback."

She moved then to pick up another big bag.

"Almost done guys." She said, having lost her previous mood ever so slightly. "Three more and we're done."

She turned, gesturing for the girls to follow her so they could change.

"Wahoo!" Lauren poked the Italian one more time who had since frozen to the spot.

Yeah, he just had to whine like a moron again.

Adrien approached his best, still holding the camera, and patted him on the shoulder, trying not to laugh at the blonde.

A few minutes later, the girls appeared again, this time looking like they'd just stepped out of an ancient Roman mythology book. All three of them looked like roman goddesses, and whatever Shandi had done to them, their hair and skin glowed with an ethereal beauty that made all four young men stop and stare openly.

"Wow..." Adrien said softly, the hand with the camera dropping to his side.

The arms across Fabien's chest slackened, just as his jaw did, as he stared silently at the girls.

Demetrio was frozen, gaping openly, eyes following the three as they once more made their way to the Scot, who was now perched up upon a large platform.

"Damn..." Kade said in awe, smiling playfully. "I am one lucky bastard."

The girls laughed and Shandi shooed him.

"Shut up and get up on that platform!"

Kade laughed and once more did as she said.

He himself was wearing a toga and Shandi reached out and repositioned it just so until it draped sexily over his body.

The platform looked like a big fluffy cloud straight from mount Olympus. There was fog covering the soft pillows and vibrant lights making it look like colored mist.

Shandi first got the Scot to position himself standing on it in the center. One hand was on his hip, the other lifted and holding a golden apple.

She had Lauren and Sarah at his feet at either side of him, leaning against his body and reaching up and if pawing at him. She herself knelt to the side, her hands raised towards him, pleading. All three seemed to be mauling him and begging for his attention, but the Scot, with a pompous and dismissive profile, was to ignore them all.

Adrien had to take a second to regain his composure before he finally lifted the camera up to take a picture.

Demetrio got up and disappeared for a bit while this was going on. Soon enough, he returned with a bunch of lilies in his fist.

For the next picture, Kade's head was in Sarah's lap, her fingers combing through his hair as she gave the person looking at the picture a possessive look as if to tell them the redhead was theirs, back off! Behind the Scot, Shandi's chin was resting on his side, her arm draped over him with the same possessive expression. Beside Sarah, Lauren lay on her back, the redhead's free hand entwined with hers, as she pressed the fingers to her lips and also gave the camera the same 'back off' expression.

When this was finished, the group changed one last time for the final picture.

This one was a little more comical.

The girls emerged wearing what was obviously supposed to be sexy bird costumes. Lauren was dressed as a pretty pink Flamingo, Sarah was a stunning, colorful macaw and Shandi was a proud, vibrant peacock.

Kade was this time dressed in head-to-toe camouflage, his jacket open to reveal a bare chest.

For the picture the Scot was layed out in the grass, aiming the rifle at the three 'birds' off in the background. Protruding from the gun was a spray of hearts. The girls, who were holding red scarfs to their chests with a big heart tied to the ends, were falling; one to the left, one to the right, and one backward as they fell victim to his love.

Finally, after finishing up this one, the girls all gathered around the camera to look and laugh their asses off.

"That's so good!" The Canadian roared. "Love it! That one is my fave!"

"Oh my God, Shandi! This was the best idea ever!" Lauren giggled.

"And I have to say, your photography has gotten so good! You really should do this for a living." Sarah smiled proudly at her friend.

Shandi laughed.

"There ya go. I can run entire fashion shows all on my own; hair, makeup, clothes, props, _and_ the damn pictures! Now if that's not skill, tell me what is!"

"That was amazing." Demetrio approached the trio.

He held out three lilies for each girl.

Sarah and Lauren took theirs first. He then turned and held out Shandi's.

"Forgive this mortal for wanting to be in your great pictures, oh Goddess Queen?" Demetrio said theatrically, watching her carefully.

Shandi lifted an eyebrow and smiled as she accepted the blonde's gift.

"Why would you want to be in the pictures?" She asked in amusement.

"To be next to you, of course." Demetrio answered cheekily.

"Aw." Both Sarah and Lauren cooed.

The Canadian gave the blonde an odd look.

"Uhm... and why do you need a picture for that?" She asked half-teasingly, half- confused. "You know why we did that. Plus it was just acting."

She reached out, teasingly running a finger down the Italian's chest.

"That what you want, Dem? Someone to pretend to love you?"

"No..." He took her hand in his, serious now. "I want the real thing..."

Her expression softened at that.

"Well, keep goin the way you're goin.." She began, moving in close to his face with a smile. "And you just might get it..."

She made as if to kiss him but at the last minute, inserted a lily between them and playfully tapped his nose before pulling away.

Admittedly a little disappointed over not getting a kiss, a huge, cheesy grin still spread across Demetrio's handsome features anyway.

"Aw..." Lauren cooed from nearby.

"Well, let's get these posted, shall we?" Shandi said, pulling the tall bird hat off her head and ruffling her curls as she headed towards the house.

Absolutely!" Lauren let out a laugh, slowly taking pink feathers out of her hair.

The girls went and got changed into more comfortable clothing. Lauren was sitting pretty in a grey skirt that fell to her ankles with a white tank top with an open crochet top over it. Her hair was pulled up as she watched Shandi upload the pictures onto her computer.

Her eyes lifted up to see that Sarah had changed too.

The second American was wearing a pair of dark denims and a loose, casual white blouse. She'd left her curly hair the way it was.

Currently, the brunette's arm was around Fabien's as they went back outside for a stroll in the moonlight.

Lauren's eyes watch as Fabien whispered in Sarah's ear.

The look on her friend's face said it all.

"I must admit." Fabien was telling her as they walked. "That was the most bittersweet experience of my life."

Sarah looked up at him and gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?"

Fabien chuckled and the low rumble, as it always did, made the brunette's heart flutter.

"Seeing you dressed like that was divine. However, I would much have preferred it have been me with you in those pictures rather then my best friend."

Sarah frowned deeply.

"Fabien..." She began softly. "It was just-... It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry if-"

The blonde turned to her, cutting her off with a finger to her lips.

"I'm not angry, or upset, Sarah." He said with a tender smile, leaning down into her face. "I was just a little... jealous."

The brunette stared a little wide-eyed at the blonde as he cupped his hand to her face, gently brushing her jaw.

"But despite it all, you're were still the most beautiful creature in all those pictures." A cheeky grin tugged at his lips. "Just don't tell your friends I said so."

Sarah giggled. "I won't. I'll keep it just between us."

Her hands reached up to cover his.

Back at the house, while Lauren was cooing over the scene outside dreamily, Shandi was busily uploading their adventures from that afternoon onto her laptop. They were sitting on tall, comfortable bar chairs at the island in a little kitchenette towards the back of the house.

"Annnd... there! Last one!" She sat back with a triumphant grin as she stared at the screen. "Now all we have to do is wait!"

She sat back, sipping the glass of wine in her hand with a smug expression. The Canadian had changed into a pair of dark denim short-shorts and a loose v-neck red tank. Her hair was still a mass of tight curls but she'd pulled it up off her neck with a pointed clip.

"She's in love, she's in love..." Lauren was singing, not even paying any attention to Shandi for the moment. "She's in- What?"

She turned around in her chair to stare at her friend. "Are you done?"

"I am." The Canadian said with a grin. "So, now watcha wanna do?"

Lauren turned back towards the window, once again accidentally ignoring her ravenette friend. "Aw! Look, Sarah has a boyfriend!"

She pointed to the couple outside.

Shandi turned her chair and watched the scene outside for a minute before rolling her eyes, though there was a smile on her face.

"Get away from the window you dork, and give them some privacy! Sheesh!" She playfully reached out and gave Lauren's head a little push.

"I can't help it." Lauren laughed. "Sarah totally deserves him! He's her knight! She finally can get a happily ever after all with her handsome German..."

Her face scrunched up. "What does Fabien do again?"

Shandi opened her mouth to reply but after a moment she closed it again and considered.

"Ya know... I actually have no idea. Did he ever even say?"

"No..." Lauren's voice trailed off. "Do we know what the other guys do?"

The petite girl turned back, raising an eyebrow.

The Canadian turned to look at her friend, staring at her for a long time before eventually replying.

"You know... I don't believe we do..."

Very slowly, a huge grin grew across her face.

"Okay, why are you grinning in a way that's making me panic inside?" Lauren's big eyes widened even more. "What are you thinking now?"

"Well, the guys were complete losers while trying to find out about us... I say we do a little reconnaissance of our own."

That said, the Canadian turned her chair the other way and cupped her hand over her face.

"Kade!" She bellowed loudly.

Moments later, the redhead came into the room, tweaking his ear.

"Jesus, woman! Scream a little louder, I don't think China heard ya." He said playfully. "Whatta ya want now? Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?"

The Canadian laughed.

"Don't gimme that, you loved it!"

The Scot laughed and approached her, shocking both girls as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yea, that was a blast, I owe you guys big time. So what can I do ya for?"

Ignoring that last line, figuring she'd milk that one another time, Shandi grinned at the redhead.

"Why don't you really show your appreciation by running out and grabbing us some pizza and beer."

Kade gave her a look for that, unable to decide if he was offended or impressed.

"Pizza and beer?" He repeated incredulously. "Only if you'll share."

Shandi laughed.

"We'll think about it. Now run along." She said reaching out to playfully kick the Scot lightly in the backside.

"OK, OK, Imma gettin!"

As he turned to leave, Shandi tilted her head to one side, watching his toned backside for a moment. With a grin she whistled.

"Nice bum, where ya from!"

The Scot looked back at her and grinned, lifting his hand and striking a drag pose.

"Oh be_have_!" He said in an odd voice. Both girls snorted with laughter and nearly laughed themselves to tears as he finally turned and left.

Once gone, Lauren tried to calm herself.

"Okay, we got him to leave for what?"

She tried to keep calm after giggling uncontrollably at Kade being absolutely silly.

"Pizza and beer, duh." Shandi said with a laugh. "But after that, we're going to collect Sarah, hole up in a comfy room somewhere, and play super spy!"

"And how are we going to peel her away from her German?"

"I'm sure we'll convince her somehow. Specially when she learns what we're up to."

"You're right. I'm sure she'll be just as curious." Lauren leaned back. "So..."

"Sooo... Like I said; now we wait."

The Canadian leaned back in her chair again, hiding a sly smile behind her wine glass as she sipped, waiting for the Scot to return.


End file.
